Don't Pretend You Love Me
by Muggleborn-lp
Summary: When Hermione's Uncle visits Hogwarts, Harry suddenly finds himself pretending to be his bestfriend's boyfriend, but what happens if Harry realizes his feelings for Hermione are more than just friends? the insults and sarcasm never ends! Finished!
1. Harry and Draco Face off

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER I HARRY AND DRACO FACE OFF  
  
It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the air was hot that Thursday afternoon at Potions class with Professor Snape, as usual Snape has taken a few points from Gryffindor because of a small number of Harry's mistakes, this time Harry has put too much bat wings on his truth potion that caused it to explode.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor" proclaimed Snape  
  
Harry sat down back to his seat after Snape cleared Harry's cauldron clean  
  
"Don't worry Harry, it's not that bad, I mean look at Neville" said Ron while patting Harry's back  
  
Harry turned around and saw Neville's cauldron puffing green smoke and saw Professor Snape towards him with a smirk in his face  
  
"Well Mr. Longbottom, it seems you're the second one who doesn't pay attention to my class," said Snape "You will stay after class to drink that potion of yours" he added  
  
Neville's face suddenly grew pale and body was sweating madly  
  
"That's so unfair, Crabbe and Goyle's potions are much more worst but you don't see him taking points off Slytherin or giving them detention" said Hermione facing Harry and Ron  
  
Snape turned around and looked at the hourglass "That would be it for today's lesson, everyone leave their cauldrons at my desk and proceed to their next class' said Snape  
  
Everyone has left their cauldrons at Snape's desk and went out of the classroom except Neville. Walking down the corridor, the three of them are walking to their class  
  
"I swear! You would think that Snape will change a little bit in time, but look at us now, it's our last year in school but still nothing, not even any facial hair" said Ron while walking along with the two  
  
"Hey look at the bright side," said Harry "our next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts"  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to study curses today" said Hermione  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived just in time at their next classroom, when they entered the room they saw a man with mild pale skin and long blue robe. He was smiling at them as they approach him  
  
"Hello there you three" the man said  
  
Harry reached him first "Hi Lu... I mean Professor Lupin," said Harry  
  
"Hello Professor" greeted Hermione and Ron  
  
The whole class gathered around the plank stage that was used for the dueling club Gilderoy Lockhart had organized in their second year, Harry, Hermione and Ron stood at the front while at Harry's left Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were beaming at Lupin as he walked on top of the plank  
  
Lupin held his wand at ease "Alright everyone, today were going to practice you're counter curses, if you did not study counter curses last night as I have told you that means you're in trouble but if you did study them then you wouldn't have any problems at all, now what we're going to do is divide you up in pairs and take turns on disarming you're partner" Lupin crossed his arms and looked around the class  
  
"Miss Brown and Miss Patil" said Lupin  
  
Lavender and Parvati jumped up and down holding each other's arms  
  
"Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Thomas"  
  
Dean and Seamus high fived each other  
  
"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle and um... Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger" after pairing the rest of the class Lupin smiled at the last two men "Harry you're pairing up with Draco"  
  
Draco who was not paying attention suddenly was surprised at what Lupin told them to do  
  
"What? I'm not pairing up with Potter over here, find me another partner" yelled Draco  
  
"Real mature Malfoy, really mature," said Harry  
  
Draco glared at Harry "Shut you're mouth Potter, before I shut it up for you"  
  
Harry gave Draco a glare as well but having a confuse look at his face. In his mind he doesn't know if he wants to be upset for pairing up with Draco or be excited because he can't wait to send Draco flying through the air  
  
Meanwhile Hermione rolled her eyes, having seen the two of them fight for more than six years now was enough to be a burden, it's a good thing that both of them matured even just a little, she can't stand both of them going at each other whenever their paths crossed  
  
Suddenly the door opened, it was Neville, he strode to the crowd without realizing his skin was pale blue, probably because of his potion Snape mad him drank earlier, as he was about to reach them he stopped and gave a loud burp.  
  
Brrrrrrrf!  
  
The sound of the class went in disgust then Neville's skin color turned slowly back to normal  
  
Draco turned back at Lupin "Okay, I change my mind, I'll pair up with Potter"  
  
"Good" said Professor Lupin "Mr. Longbottom since you don't have a partner you can pair up with me"  
  
Neville's eyes widened, this isn't what he needs, first he fell asleep at Professor Binns class then Snape made him drink his own screwed up potion now this, it's just isn't his day  
  
"Alright Neville, get ready to use any counter curses you know against me" said Lupin, he stood silent for a while then he shouted "EXPELIARMUS!"  
  
A yellow jet light blasted out from the tip of Lupin's wand. The light hit Neville and launched him a few meters back  
  
"Are you alright Neville?" asked Lupin who now looked worried  
  
"I'm alright Professor," said Neville while getting up  
  
Lupin now looking relieved smiled at Neville "Okay, now it's your turn to disarm me"  
  
They both went back to their original positions, Neville got ready and shouted  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!"  
  
A yellow jet light fired from the tip of his wand but Neville tripped as he stepped forward. Lupin who was surprise was just about to open his mouth to counter Neville's Expeliarmus when the light miss him a few meters to his left  
  
BOOM!  
  
The wall that caught the light exploded and left a massive hole. Everyone was surprised at Neville even Professor Lupin  
  
"I'm sorry," said Neville miserably  
  
Professor Lupin was speechless but he managed to speak afterwards "No Neville, you did a nice job" he said with admiration  
  
Neville stepped down the plank while some of the Gryffindors cheered him  
  
"Malfoy! Potter! You're up"  
  
Harry and Draco glared at each other as they stepped on the plank opposing each other. The excitement was rising in the crowd, you don't see everyday the two most popular men duel or so some might think it's a duel, both Quidditch captains of their own houses, both handsome, both being stalked by dozens of women and both also couldn't care less  
  
Cheers were being shown by their own housemates, Slytherins were chanting Draco's name while Gryffindors cheered on their Quidditch captain  
  
"You can do it Harry" cheered Hermione  
  
"Keep you're guard up mate" Ron yelled  
  
"Anytime you two are ready," said Lupin who is now standing beside Neville along the crowd  
  
Without warning Draco took one step forward and shouted "EXPELIARMUS!"  
  
Another jet yellow light blasted, this time it's appeared on Draco's wand  
  
"PROTEGO!" yelled Harry  
  
Suddenly the light Draco has conjured bounced from an invisible barrier in front of Harry back to him and sends him flying for a few meters. When Draco got up, his hands were shaking with anger, his eyes were burning and his face was full of hatred. Now it's Harry's turn to disarm him, Harry took one step forward and waved his wand and shouted  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!"  
  
Draco raised his wand and shouted "HEVISNE!"  
  
As the jet yellow light that came from Harry's wand was about to reach Draco, a black mist that bursted from Draco's wand absorbed the light, then the black mist materialized and fired towards Harry  
  
The materialized black mist connected to Harry's chest, the chest area of Harry's robe has burst which left his chest naked, Harry shouted in pain as the mist hit him and threw him off to the displayed armored knight statues, which crashed as he landed  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
"Harry!!!" screamed Hermione  
  
Professor Lupin rushed to Harry's aid, and so did Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors  
  
Professor Lupin slapped Harry's cheeks mildly trying to revive him "Harry, Harry, are you alright, talk to me, c'mon"  
  
Harry's chest was bruised and bleeding, Hermione held Harry's head looking worried and tears falling down from her eyes.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slightly whimpering in pain while holding his chest; Harry tried to stand up but failed on doing so.  
  
"Oohhh" moaned Harry  
  
"Harry don't try to stand up, you'll hurt yourself" said Lupin  
  
Ron turned back to Draco and glared at him "YOU EVIL SON OF A..." as he tried to run at Draco, Lupin stepped forward and halted him  
  
"Draco Malfoy" called Lupin sounding angry "You know as everyone else does that using black magic is strictly prohibited inside this school, you will come with me to talk to your head of house and then we shall see the headmaster to talk about your punishment, you will only be so lucky if you don't get expelled from Hogwarts"  
  
Draco did not respond to Professor Lupin, but instead looked more furious when he glanced at Harry while being comforted by Hermione.  
  
"Professor" called Hermione "We should take him to Madam Pomfrey"  
  
"Ron, help me carry him to the hospital wing" ordered Lupin  
  
"Yes professor" Ron replied  
  
Lupin and Ron helped each other to carry Harry to the hospital wing while Hermione followed  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was lying unconscious at a hospital bed; Madam Pomfrey has already closed up Harry's wounded chest, it's now wrapped with bandages as can be seen.  
  
Hermione was sitting beside Harry opposite Ron; Madam Pomfrey was about to tell them to get out when Professor Lupin came inside; Lupin examined Harry then faced Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" asked Lupin softly  
  
"Yes Professor, he is going to be fine, I have managed to close up his wound and I can say that he can leave tomorrow morning but..." she paused for a minute "He is not allowed to practice Quidditch for a while or participate in any actual activities" said Madam Pomfrey  
  
"I understand," said Lupin, he then turned to Hermione and Ron and smiled "You heard what Madam Pomfrey said you two, he's going to be alright, he will be out tomorrow morning"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then they took one more look at Harry then went to their common room 


	2. The Visitor

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER II THE VISITOR  
  
Hermione and Ron had returned to the Gryffindor common room, they went inside the hole behind the Fat Lady after giving her the password, Hermione said goodbye to Ron and went to the girl's dormitory, when she entered her room, she saw Lavender and Parvati already asleep, it's a good thing they were, she didn't want to be bothered by anyone at the moment, she just wanted to lie down to her bed and go to sleep, so she went to change her clothes and finally went to sleep  
  
Morning, everyone has arrived at the Great Hall, when Hermoine arrived accompanied with Parvati and Lavender, she saw Ron already eating at the Gryffindor table with Dean and Seamus, she strode to them leaving Parvati and Lavender slightly behind  
  
"Hey Ron!" said Hermione  
  
Ron looked up to Hermione and swallowed his mouthful of food with difficulty.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" said Ron who is now gasping for air  
  
Hermione sat down and turned to Lavender and Parvati who now caught up with her and took their seats opposite Dean and Seamus  
  
Seamus glanced at Neville "Hey Neville, nice job yesterday at Professor Lupin's class, that was one big hole you made" praised Seamus  
  
All attention in the area close to Neville was suddenly focused on him, Neville blushed, he wasn't used to this kind of attention, then he heard questions flying at him, suddenly an owl came swooping down the window above them. The owl was big and black, it stood broadly like a soldier, Hermione was shock when she saw the owl, she recognized it from somewhere before but just couldn't remember it, she saw a letter tied to it's left feet.  
  
Hermione untied the letter and saw her name written in front of the letter, she took the letter and read it while the owl goes flying back out the window and the others got back to their meals, after reading the letter, Hermoine sigh with discomfort.  
  
"Oh, no" Hermione whispered to herself  
  
Suddenly, someone crept from behind her  
  
"Who's the letter from?" he said  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Harry smiling at her.  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione surprised "Me and Ron were just going to pick you up after breakfast" said Hermione  
  
Gryffindors near them greeted Harry and made him sit down to eat with them.  
  
"How are you mate? Does your chest still hurt?" asked Dean Thomas who was sitting near Seamus and Ron  
  
Harry sat down and grabbed himself with some bread and pumpkin juice "It's actually getting better Dean, thanks for asking" said Harry  
  
Hermione pocketed her mail and faced Harry "Just remember about what Madam Pomfrey said, your not suppose to push yourself too hard' said Hermione  
  
Harry snorted and looked at Hermione "Okay, okay. I won't" said Harry, he took a bite off his bread and turned again to Hermione "By the way, you didn't answered my question earlier, who's the letter from" Harry asked  
  
She then leaned to Harry and whispered something in his ear "I need to ask you about something later, and don't tell Ron" whispered Hermione then Harry smirked then nodded at her with the look of agreement on his face, they both got back to their plates.  
  
After breakfast, class was just dismissed in Transfiguration; Harry was walking down the corridor when he heard Hermione call him from a corner, there's no reason to think why, he knows it's about the thing she asked him earlier, so Harry came along to Hermione.  
  
"So! What's it about? Asked Harry  
  
Hermione was blushing while biting her lip "Well, I was about to ask you if you could..."  
  
"I could be what?" Harry asked  
  
"I was wondering if you could be my Boyfriend?" Hermione continued, still blushing  
  
Harry's eyes widened, he can't believe what Hermione had asked him "What!!!" Harry shouted, "You want me to be your boyfriend?" asked Harry apparently choking  
  
"We're just going to pretend you are Harry, Its my Uncle, he's going to visit to Hogwarts and he doesn't know I'm single again" Hermione added quickly  
  
"BUT WHY?" Harry shouting slightly  
  
"Well, after I broke up with Viktor, I told him that I was seeing someone else, someone better than him," said Hermione  
  
"And who would that be?" asked Harry  
  
"I told him I was with you?" Hermione replied  
  
Harry was growing paler every minute, although he was still shock and speechless, he knew why Hermione told her uncle that he was her boyfriend, after all he is famous as the boy who lived and his reputation about him defeating the dark lord would bring attention to any wizard.  
  
Harry walked a few steps away and leaned on the nearest wall to him "I think I'm going to have a headache" said Harry  
  
"It's just one time Harry, we'll only have to pretend until he goes back to Brighton" said Hermione  
  
Harry was silence for a while then sighed, he shook his head and now paced to Hermione "Okay, I'll go along with you're scam but only until he goes back" said Harry  
  
Hermione's face brightened, her smile was giving Harry a smile as well, she leaped at Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh thank you Harry, you'll never regret it, count on me to make it up to you after this whole thing is over" said Hermione cheerfully  
  
Harry shrugged, and then he reminded Hermione that they would be late for Potions and who knows what Snape will do to them and they know that it would not be good.  
  
"Well, well, it's nice of you to join us today" said Snape with a raised eyebrow as Harry and Hermione opened the door of potions classroom "Twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape turned from them and headed to his desk  
  
Harry and Hermione went to their seats and placed their materials and equipment on their desk.  
  
Ron leaned close to Harry while Harry was setting up his things "What took you two so long?" he asked  
  
Harry smiled at him "It's nothing important' Harry said without looking at his friend  
  
After all classes were over and after dinner, everyone headed back to their common rooms to do their homework and go to sleep.  
  
Hermione was about to go up the stairs that leads to her room, when she felt someone grab her left hand, she turned around and she saw Harry holding her.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"I forgot to ask you something about our...scheme." Harry replied, he let go of Hermione's hand "I forgot to ask, when will your uncle arrive here?" asked Harry  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He will be here in time for lunch" said Hermione  
  
"It's so sudden!" said Harry  
  
"I know Harry, but you have to remember, you have to be convincing"  
  
"But if you want us to be convincing, then, that would mean us to"  
  
"To........?" Hermione tilting her head  
  
"Doing what couples do," said Harry going slightly red  
  
Hermione began to blush, she avoided Harry's eyes which is what Harry also did "Well if..." she paused for a second then glanced at Harry "If it's necessary you have to do what ever it takes"  
  
"We have to keep it a secret from the others and especially Ron Harry" Hermione interrupted "My uncle was a Ravenclaw here at Hogwarts back then, so we have to be convincing" said Hermione  
  
"Why do we have to hide it from Ron?"  
  
"You don't know my Uncle Harry, if he would stare at someone to long they would spill everything they got on them, and in Ron's condition he wouldn't last a minute, he has a horrible stare, come to think of it, I really don't know why" said Hermione now looking baffled  
  
"Wait a minute, I forgot something" said Harry "How would you have a wizard for an uncle when your Muggleborn"  
  
"Well I've never told you that my Grand Dad adopted him from an orphanage when he thought his wife isn't going to have a baby, two years before he could be admitted to Hogwarts my Grand Dad's sister decided it was best that they would take care of him since my Grand Mum gave birth to my Dad"  
  
"Oh, So that explains one thing, but why don't you want to your uncle to find out about you being single again" said Harry now sounding apprehensive "I mean what's he going to do? Spank you?" he added teasingly  
  
Hermione was starting to avoid Harry's eye, she was sure she was really embarrassing herself too much by now, as if she hasn't embarrass herself enough. Hermione was finally able take her eyes back to Harry who is still waiting for an answer  
  
"If he finds out I'm single again he's going to set me up to anybody he thinks would qualify to his standards the first chance he gets, to his own strange mind he thinks he's doing me a favor" she answered  
  
Suddenly they heard someone calling Harry's name, it was Ron, He probably didn't know where Harry went off to.  
  
"I think you should go, you don't want to let Ron to keep looking for you," said Hermione  
  
Harry nodded "Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow morning" he said before going to where Ron is  
  
Saturday morning, everyone was eating at the Great hall, Harry and the others were at their usual sits at the Gryffindor table, they were discussing about things what Snape would do to get a girlfriend, when the main door opened, and they saw a male figure come in, He was an elegant looking Wizard with a slight similarity to Hagrid because of his beard and mustache, he was wearing a customized wizard fur coat, the man stopped in front of Harry and the others.  
  
"Hello Hermione" the man said  
  
Hermione stood up and went to him "Hello Uncle Waynard" greeted Hermione  
  
Hermione's Uncle glanced at Harry and the others "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends" he said  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Uncle" she said, "These are my friends, these are Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Ginny, Ron's younger sister" said Hermione pointing at them one by one  
  
"Oh, good to meet you all" he turned to Hermione then right back at them "So tell me, who among you is Hermione's boyfriend"  
  
Except for Harry, all of them had almost puke their stomachs out in surprise, after controlling their selves they stood silent but sniggering, suddenly Harry slowly stood up raising his right hand  
  
"That would be me sir, I'm her boyfriend," said Harry  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped except for Ron who sprayed his pumpkin juice from his mouth  
  
"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN YOU'RE HER BOYRIEND?!"  
  
All the noises inside the Great Hall broke into silence after Ron shouted, all eyes were at the Gryffindor table looking at Harry and the others with curiosity, over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was staring at them with a look of shock ay his face and a whole piece of bread hanging on his mouth  
  
"Oh! So you mean you kept your relationship secret," said Waynard now turning back to Hermione  
  
"Yes Uncle Waynard, we did, you see we didn't want to make much of a big deal about it" said Hermione sounding confident  
  
"That's preposterous, you're a Granger, it should be a big deal" said Waynard pretentiously, he turned to Harry narrowing his eyes "So you're Harry Potter, my niece has written many great things about you, Quidditch Captain, famous and many others things"  
  
Going back to the Slytherin table Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle "Those are me, he's talking about me, I'm Quidditch Captain, I'm famous, I'm many other things, he's talking about my profile"  
  
Harry cleared his throat, and before he could answer they heard someone's voice  
  
"Ah! Waynard it has been a long time since you graduated from Hogwarts, I'm glad you were able to take the time to visit us"  
  
Hermione's uncle turned around and found the Headmaster of the school Albus Dumbeldore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was standing behind him with his usual pleasant smile, wearing his stars and moon printed elegant looking red robe  
  
"Headmaster, why it's great to see you again too, it has been a long time" he greeted back  
  
"Why don't you have a couple of drink with me in my office and we can talk about your trip from Brighton" asked the Headmaster  
  
"I'd love to Headmaster" he said goodbye to Hermione and the others then followed Dumbledore to his office  
  
"Harry went over to Hermione while wiping the sweat on his face "You're right, he does have a scary look in him"  
  
"Eeeeeeehhhhh!"  
  
Parvati and Lavender screamed and jumped off their sits and lunged Hermione to hug her  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"When did it all started?"  
  
"How good of a kisser is he?"  
  
"You need to tell us all the details"  
  
"Have you guys done it yet?"  
  
"I'll answer your questions later when we go to Hogsmeade" said Hermione ending Parvati and Lavenders questions "Harry I'll just catch up with you and Ron later  
  
Harry nodded "Okay. Ron and me will meet you in front of Three Broomsticks later, right Ron? Harry turned around and saw his friend still gawking at him; he might have been like that since he yelled at them "Ron?" asked Harry again, then suddenly walked towards them  
  
"Well, well, Potter and Granger what a surprise," all their attention was now on the blonde boy who's now glaring at Harry, it was Draco Malfoy with his cronies behind him  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry returning the glare  
  
"Nothing, I just want to say that you two are a perfect match, the Freak and the Mudblood, you know Granger, if you wanted to be famous you could have gone to me" said Draco with an evil grin on his face  
  
Just as Hermione was about to slap Draco, someone's fist struck Draco's face, Draco would have had fallen down but Crabbe and Goyle caught him as he fell, when Draco managed to look up he saw Harry standing in front of him with his fist clenching, Crabbe and Goyle were about to attack him when they realized Hermione and the others pointing their wands at them, Draco stood up forcing to stop himself to charge at Harry, he looked at him one more time "This isn't over yet Potter, you haven't won yet" after that he turned around and stormed off  
  
"Good for nothing git" said Ron who now seemed to be able to talk again while pocketing his wand as the others were  
  
"Good thing Snape didn't see you, you would have gotten detention for sure" said Neville  
  
All of a sudden, Snape came walking towards them with his hands behind his back "Potter! Detention! Tonight! Nine!" bellowed Snape as he passed by  
  
Harry moaned heavily as a result  
  
"Well at least he didn't take points this time," said Neville cheering Harry up  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor" shouted Snape reaching the door of the Great Hall  
  
Harry moaned more louder  
  
"Hermione, that's so sweet, your own personal Knight in shining armor" Lavender giggled  
  
Hermione didn't respond, she just went back to what ever is left of her breakfast; Harry and the others did the same as she did 


	3. The Weasley Twins at Hogsmeade

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER III THE WEASLEY TWINS AT HOGSMEADE  
  
After Breakfast that morning the students went to the usual Hogsmeade visit, Harry, Hermione and Ron went off together but Hermione parted with Parvati and Lavender The minute they arrived, Harry and Ron strolled down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade Harry was making up some stories about how Hermione and him have been together and why they have to keep it a secret, though Ron was somewhat upset, he forgave Harry anyway when Harry bought him a box full of every flavor beans  
  
"I still can't believe you and Hermione are couple, I never thought of it, not in a million years" said Ron sucking the barnacle flavored bean that he was eating  
  
As they approach Zonko's Jokeshop, they saw the words Zonko and Weasley Twin's Jokeshop on the billboard  
  
"Okay, this another first" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Come on Ron, let's check it out" said Harry dragging Ron's arm  
  
As both of them went inside, they heard someone's voice greeting them; they turned around only to find Fred and George (Ron's older twin brothers) smiling at them  
  
"Hello you two, I thought we'd be seeing you today" said Fred cheerfully  
  
"Hey Fred, hey George" Harry greeted back  
  
"Hello Harry" said George  
  
"What on earth are you two doing-what is that sign-what Happened to Zonko's Jokeshop?" asked Ron unable to finish some of his questions  
  
"Slow down Bro, you're going a mile a minute," said George laughing  
  
"I think Ron is trying to ask you why is Zonko's Jokeshop now Zonko and Weasley Twins Jokeshop?" asked Harry  
  
"Allow me to explain," said Fred stepping in front of George "As you know that our business was quite picking up, our only Rival was Zonko's Jokeshop which has been our home away from home the time were still at Hogwarts"  
  
George continued, "So we decided to make a merge with Zonko's Jokeshop to end our rivalry"  
  
"And to earn more Galleons" Fred added  
  
"And we're doing a pretty good job if I might say so myself" said George looking proud and brushing his nail at his chest  
  
"So you're saying you're going to stay here?"  
  
"Not forever" said George  
  
"Just until we have enough money to spread branches all over the world," said Fred  
  
Ron shrugged "Oh bugger" now looking defeated  
  
"But why didn't you tell me?" said Ron  
  
"Well we were about to owl you but we thought you're going to come here at Hogsmeade weekend so why bother," Fred answered  
  
"That's great, we can visit you during Hogsmeade weekends" said Harry  
  
Fred and George looked at each other with their evil grins that Filch hated so much  
  
"What? What are you guys smiling about?" asked Ron curiously  
  
Harry however glimpsed at the store clock that was hanging behind the counter  
  
"Ron we're suppose to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks at 2:00 pm" said Harry  
  
Ron looked at the same clock, his eyes widened, the both of them hurried outside without saying goodbye  
  
A few minutes after the two ran out of the store a man came in, he was wearing a long black hood and anybody would think that he was a Dementor if it wasn't for the way he walked, he was not as tall as Fred or George were  
  
Fred "Good morning potential buyer! Welcome to..."  
  
"Cut your crap Weasley, I saw something in an Add about some love potion you were selling and I came here to buy one," said the man  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely it will be three galleons and four sickles," said George sarcastically  
  
"What?" the man almost jumping "You got to be kidding me, that much for a stupid love potion" he said hysterically  
  
"Hey cut us some slack will you, besides it so happens that that Madly in Love potion is one of our most brilliant masterpieces" said George  
  
The Man reached for his pockets grumbling and muttering at the twins, which they completely ignored  
  
"Here's your damn money, where's my potion?" he said still muttering  
  
"Here you go mate," said George handing him a wooden box  
  
"This better have it's own manual inside" he said grumpily  
  
"Don't worry, it's inside....Draco" said Fred grinning  
  
Draco turned around and pulled down his hood showing his surprised face "How did you know?"  
  
"Were entrepreneurs, not idiots" said George boringly  
  
"Besides no one puts the word crap in a sentence so sweet like you before" said Fred  
  
"If I find out you telling anyone...."  
  
"Don't worry we wont tell anyone if you want" said Fred  
  
"It's in our Weasley code of honor, it's-our-solemn-vow" said George  
  
"It better be" said Draco threateningly, he walked towards the door  
  
"UNLESS SOMEONE GIVES US A GOOD PRICE FOR THE INFORMATION!" Fred and George yelled at him at the same time  
  
Draco turned around to give them one last glare but instead, he saw the two waving at him with their grins still shining mockingly at him  
  
Students started to arrive back at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindors went to the Gryffindor tower, while Draco hurried through the Slytherin common room and to the boys bedroom, he took the box from the bag of Zonko and Weasley Twin's Jokeshop, he opened it up to find two vials and one parchment saying instructional manual, he rolled the instructional manual and read it, giving a smirk on his face  
  
"Okay, the moment the person you're in love with drinks the blue vial, he or she will immediately fall in love with you once you already drink the red vial" said Draco reading the parchment 


	4. How Stupid Can You Get?

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER IV HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET  
  
Next morning, he was waiting impatiently in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table while glaring at the sight of Harry Potter laughing with his friends  
  
"Proffesor Vector! What a pleasant surprise" greeted Harry  
  
"Don't you get cute with me Potter, I just came by to remind you that you are now currently involved with my favorite, most beloved and most prized student, if you ever, EVER! Bring her into tears; you'd better hope you're Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has taught all the counter jinxes the wizardry world has ever known because when I'm done with you, there wouldn't be anything left of you to bury" threatened Professor Vector  
  
Harry suddenly found his throat was dry rummaging for something to answer the glaring eyes in front of him "Err...um..."  
  
"Good morning Professor Vector" greeted Hermione who had just appeared behind her left shoulder of Professor Vector  
  
"Oh, Miss Granger, I didn't know you were there, I was just congratulating Mr. Potter for recently having you as girlfriend" said Professor Vector  
  
Hermione looked puzzled and leaned over to see Harry's expression only finding him looking nervous  
  
"Well I must be off now, I have to prepare for our class later Miss Granger" then Professor Vector took off not saying another word  
  
"What was that about?" asked Hermione still looking at the Professor  
  
"Err...maybe you should hang with me until we know she's in a safe distance" Harry replied  
  
Hermione just gave him a smile and returned to her seat at his side, meanwhile going back to at Slytherin, Draco was now grinning his teeth glaring at Harry, he couldn't stand him being at the side of Hermione whom he had secretly been obsessed with, suddenly a first year student came to him with a look of success on his face  
  
"Mr. Malfoy sir, um... Mission accomplish sir," he said  
  
Draco's anger had quickly passed and was replaced by a grin "Good, now beat it" he said intensely  
  
The first year student scattered off to his fellow first years where they mugged him with questions about being a crony of the House's number one Quiditch captain  
  
Back to the Gryffindor table, someone from Ravenclaw visited Harry and Hermione, it was Luna Lovegood, daughter of the owner of the Quibbler, it's a kind of tabloid magazine of the wizardry world  
  
"Good morning you two, hope I'm not interrupting anything intimate" she greeted  
  
"Good morning Luna" Harry greeted back  
  
"Morning" Hermione greeted not looking away from her book she is now currently reading  
  
Hermione has always been a bit irritated at her; she really didn't like her encouraging people that things that have no evidence are true, take some articles from the Quibbler for example, although she didn't like her much, Harry however is fond of her since the night before their fifth year ended, he discovered that she isn't that odd, Harry recently noticed her looks lately, he and Hermione had to admit that she getting beautiful as the years go by  
  
"Can we treat you with anything" asked Harry  
  
Luna shook her head "No, never mind, I was just going to ask you when you're Quidditch try outs is" she replied  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well the Quidditch captain of my house asked me to ask you if Ravenclaw can extend their try outs"  
  
"What! Hell no"  
  
"I knew you'd say that, well before I go back to tell him I need a reason "  
  
"Well tell him we need our time as much as he does, it's not easy looking for replacements for two beaters and two chasers, and don't forget to tell him that his a slimy git" told Harry  
  
"Got it, hey is that a firewhiskey" pointing at the glass behind Harry  
  
"Hermione is this yours?" asked Harry  
  
Hermione shook her head as an answer; Harry took the firewhiskey and gave to Luna who drank it empty  
  
"Thanks, see you later" said Luna before taking off  
  
Harry was about to get back to his breakfast when suddenly they noticed someone walked behind them  
  
"Hello Granger" he said suavely  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around only to find Draco Malfoy grinning at them  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy" said Ron  
  
"I've got no business with you Weasley" said Draco  
  
"Then what are you doing here then? Get you're face smashed in by Harry again?" insulted Ron  
  
"You got a big mouth Weasley, do you think you can you back it up?" glared Draco  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stood up furiously "Okay that's it, this wow! Look what a hunk of a man I am face off is getting to me," roared Hermione "Ron! Seat down, Malfoy what do you want?"  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely" said Draco gaining back to his irritating suave posture "I just want to ask you...do you feel attracted to me?"  
  
Ron and Harry who were sitting down and ready to lunge at him seemed to be paralyzed  
  
"What?" asked Hermione  
  
"You know, you, mesmerized at my presence, feel something yet?" said Draco  
  
Harry and Ron who where planning to lunge at Draco any time now was unable to move at what Draco had said  
  
"Where are you getting at?" asked Hermione  
  
Draco shrugged "Nothing in particular, so, still nothing?" Draco asked playfully  
  
"Yes I feel something, irritation from you, and if you don't leave right now I'm going to have a rash," bellowed Hermione apparently wanting to kill someone  
  
Draco didn't say anything realizing that the first year he send out to give Hermione the love potion failed, and it also occurred to Draco that he made an absolute fool of himself  
  
"THAT IDIOT!" he shouted  
  
"Are you referring to you're self as the third person again?" commented Harry  
  
"I'm going to kill that little prat," Draco muttered ignoring Harry  
  
"Who's going to kill someone?" asked Luna who appeared behind Draco  
  
As Draco spun around and saw Luna all the anger and the eagerness to kill a little boy has completely vanished and was replaced by something else....  
  
"I heard someone saying they were going to kill somebody," said Luna  
  
"Who ever said that, was impolite and ungentle manlike for saying it in the presence of an angel like you, you creature you" said Draco who just zoomed swiftly towards Luna  
  
"What?" asked a clueless Luna  
  
"You heard what you've heard my princess" said Draco smoothly  
  
Luna wanted to say something but didn't continue, she decided to go along what appears to her as an amusement by one of the most popular guy in school, plus she did thought Draco Malfoy looks cute when he's sucking up to someone, it must be the same charm he uses with their Potions Master Professor Snape  
  
"God! You're so amazingly beautiful," sighed Draco  
  
"Well, thank you," said Luna "Let me leave you guys alone," Luna returned back to the Ravenclaw table  
  
"Oh-No-Oh-God, Oh- God-No" said Draco appearing to have retuned to his normal condition "I must have mixed the potion, where's that damn instruction manual" Draco rushed out from the Great Hall and appeared out of sight  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron who were still standing feeling left out of the event that happened in front of them were still looking for the right words to say, since there were so many  
  
"Okay! Did some just used a Time Turner because I sure hell don't know what just happened right now" said Harry  
  
"Did you see his mouth I think he was actually drooling?" said Ron 


	5. The Quidditch Try outs

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER V THE QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS  
  
Next morning at the Gryffindor tower, Hermione was running past the common room towards the boy's dormitory, she opened the room where Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean stays  
  
"Harry! I need to talk to..." Hermione stopped dead when she saw Harry sitting on his bed trying to put his shirt on  
  
Harry jumped to his feet when he turned around and saw Hermione at the door  
  
"Hermione get out! Get out!" Harry yelled  
  
Hermione didn't need telling twice, she quickly dashed out slamming the door behind her shut, she was still panting from the ran she made just earlier, she has turned scarlet when she saw Harry's body, she noticed that his feature has changed since he was picked by Professor McGonagall to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team, suddenly the door opened, Hermione moved backward as she saw Harry emerge from the door now fully clothe and like her, blushing red.  
  
"What the hell was that all that about," yelled Harry furiously  
  
Hermione was having trouble finding the words to answer Harry with "Um Harry...it's about my Uncle" said Hermione gaining back her composure  
  
"What about him?" said Harry crossing his arms "Didn't he went back to Brighton like you said he would" said Harry  
  
"I thought he was on the way back to Brighton too Harry, but I only found out this morning that Professor Dumbledore has given him the permission to stay at Hogwarts as long as he wants to, and my Uncle accepted gladly" said Hermione  
  
Harry gave a long sigh "So now what? Does this mean that we have to pretend were a couple until he goes away?" asked Harry  
  
"Well until I think of a plan we'll have to, but until that, here take this" Hermione gave Harry a golden locket  
  
"What's this?" asked Harry looking curiously at the small locket  
  
"It's a gold locket Harry..."  
  
"I know it's a gold locket, what I mean is what is it for" said Harry cutting Hermione off  
  
"I gave it an Impredimier charm so we can talk in our minds" said Hermione  
  
"You mean you have one too?" asked Harry  
  
"Right here, I'm wearing it," said Hermione pointing to the gold locket on her neck "I would've improve them but I had such a short time so these would do, you only have to talk to me in you're mind"  
  
Harry shot Hermione with a look of amazement "Wow. Hermione"  
  
"We need to get our stories the same in front of him, and as you know I'm not that great of a liar," said Hermione  
  
"But didn't you lied to him at the Great Hall before" asked Harry  
  
"I made a potion that can help me lie to him" Hermione replied  
  
"You're the only person who needs a potion to lie," said Harry starting to laugh  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hermione smiling at Harry  
  
Suddenly the door opened, it was Ron, his cheeks were as red as his hair, apparently Harry wasn't the only one in that room who was getting dressed.  
  
"What on earth were you bursting to our room for?" he asked furiously  
  
"It was nothing Ron, I didn't know you were getting dressed..."  
  
"Tell him you were going to warn me something about.. Um.. Quidditch" said Harry talking to Hermione with his mind  
  
Hermione turned slightly to Harry then turned back to Ron "I was going to tell Harry that Zachrias Smith was going to ask permission to pitch a practice for Hufflepuff today"  
  
"But that was no excuse to just barge in the door like that, and by the way, why would you tell this to Harry alone? I'm part of the Team too you know" said Ron  
  
"That's why I'm telling you I'm sorry," said Hermione trying hard to convince Ron  
  
"Fine," said Ron finally "Just don't go barging in on us like that"  
  
"The locket really does work, so tell me what did you see in there?" said Harry to Hermione's mind  
  
"Harry!" warned Hermione but she was on the verge of laughing herself  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" asked Ron  
  
"Nothing!" they said together  
  
"I'll go take care of Smith, you two go on ahead to the Great Hall" said Harry  
  
As Harry, Hermione and Ron got out of the Portrait Hole, Hermione and Ron went to the Great Hall and Harry went the other way  
  
"You really should tell Ron to lay off those Turkeys, he's been gaining some pounds" said Hermione talking to Harry in her mind  
  
"Well it's a good thing you missed Neville, Seamus and Dean, I tell you, they really aren't that pretty when they're in their underpants" said Harry  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Ron asked Hermione  
  
Hermione didn't noticed that she was laughing, she was looking kind of stupid in front of Ron  
  
"Nothing, nothing really" lied Hermione "Harry I think we should stop using the locket unless its necessary" she told Harry  
  
"Okay, but I got to tell you I'm having fun," said Harry  
  
After all their classes were over Harry and Ron were walking down the corridor to the Quidditch field, suddenly someone called out to them.  
  
"Harry! Ron!"  
  
The two turned around and saw Ginny and Neville running towards them  
  
"Ginny, what are you so hyper about?" asked Ron  
  
"Nothing, I'm just excited about the try outs," said Ginny with a lively voice "Do you think were going to get good replacements today Harry?"  
  
"I don't know Ginny, that's why were here to find out" Harry replied  
  
"Are those people going to try out for the team too?" asked Neville as he pointed towards a crowd of Gryffindors waiting at the Quidditch field"  
  
"Whoa" said Harry and Ron together  
  
A couple of minutes later, they have formed the people who were going to try out for the team  
  
"Okay, here's what were gonna do, all the Third years below will be trying out with Ginny Weasley," announced Harry  
  
All the First, Second and third years looked at Ginny with admiration and some were blushing as though they're thrilled to be taught by her.  
  
"Fourth and Fifth years under Ron Weasley" Harry continued  
  
All Fourth and Fifth years had shot Ron a look of disappointment; a fourth year raised her hand.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you just look after us instead"  
  
Ron quickly glared at her and the kid took her hand out of the air and placed it inside her pocket, Ginny giggled and the and so did the others.  
  
Harry forced himself not to laugh, but he couldn't help snorting otherwise "All Sixth and Seventh years follow me"  
  
Ron and Ginny took their groups and started to try them out one by one, Harry meanwhile went to his group and was surprised to see that Neville and Seamus standing in back of the line, he went over to them  
  
"Why didn't you two tell me that you wanted to try out for the team?" asked Harry smiling  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," said Seamus "I just wanted to see if I can be cut out for Quidditch"  
  
"Plus, we wanted to test our new brooms" added Neville holding up his newly bought Comet Two Sixty and pointing at Seamus's Nimbus Nineteen Ninety with his free hand  
  
"That's great, lets see what you guys can do with those brooms later when I'm finished with these guys" said Harry pointing at the line ahead  
  
The tryouts went about an one and a half hour; Ron was having trouble with a Fourth year girl as the kid flew over the goal post, fell off her broom and got stuck as she hanged to the left goal post for her life, Ginny meanwhile has found some skill in a Third year boy named Euan Abercrombie (A/N You might know Euan Abercrombie in the fifth book of Harry Potter where he was a First year who was sorted to Gryffindor)  
  
"Excellent Euan! You'd a make a fine Chaser!" she encouraged him  
  
Harry was now about to deal with Seamus and Neville "So, what positions do you two want to try out for?" he asked intently  
  
"Well.. I was thinking about being a Beater, you know Bludgers and stuff, plus I like whacking stuff with a bat," said Seamus  
  
"You should try baseball then" said Harry  
  
"Say what?" asked Seamus  
  
"Nothing! Nothing, how about you Neville?" Harry asked Neville quickly  
  
"I'd like to be a Beater too, you know, I'm not that good blocking stuff to be a keeper and I'm not that good of a flier to be a Chaser Either" Neville replied  
  
"Okay, mount you're brooms then" Harry commanded  
  
The two climbed on to their brooms and kicked off from the ground and trusted through the air, as Harry observes their moves, he noticed Seamus has kicked off a little bit too strong, while Neville in the other hand flew perfectly well, Harry remembers seeing Neville once before, it was their first lesson with Madam Hooch, Neville broke his wrist after that lesson but now he's watching Neville fly smoothly.  
  
The tryouts come to an end ending all the students who tried out in filth; Harry, Ron and Ginny watched them go back to the castle.  
  
"So, what do you guys have?" asked Harry  
  
"The Third year named Euan Abercrombie is the most promising off all who showed up, I think he would make a great Chaser if you ask me" said Ginny proudly  
  
"The Fourth year named Agatha Tolkin, showed no fear of anything, she even stayed when I told them we were going to play Slytherin first-which I might add that almost everyone had scampered away when I said Draco Malfoy's name" said Ron  
  
"She's not afraid of anything?" asked Ginny narrowing her eyes  
  
"Nothing except a speeding Bludger, the prat, she really should do something about her attitude" said Ron  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't so busy shouting at her, she would have stop shouting back," said Ginny laughing  
  
"Since we've got no more room for Beaters, we'll have to put her on harms way as a Chaser" said Harry  
  
"We've got Beaters? Who?" asked Ginny excitedly  
  
"Seamus and Neville" said Harry  
  
"Really?" asked Ron and Ginny at the same time  
  
"Yeah, I think Seamus is good with a bat and believe it or not, Neville has a very good accuracy" Harry commented  
  
Ginny blushed slightly at Neville's name.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I'm Hungry, let's say you, me and Ginny go to the Great Hall to get something to eat" said Ron  
  
"I'm all for that" said Harry  
  
"Let's go," said Ginny  
  
The three grabbed their brooms and went back to the castle with grins on their faces 


	6. The Venom of a Snape

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER VI THE VENOM OF A SNAPE  
  
Next Morning at the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione and Ron were eating at the Gryffindor table when Hermione's uncle went to them  
  
"Uncle Waynard" said Hermione surprised  
  
"Good morning Mr. Granger" greeted Harry "Good day isn't it"  
  
"Good morning all of you, I just came to tell you that I would be observing you're class today since Professor Dumdledore was so kind to permit me to do so" said Waynard with a dignified tone  
  
Ron choked on his bread while Harry stared at Hermione's uncle  
  
"What for?" asked Hermione nervously  
  
"I just want to see you at you're environment that's all" Waynard said innocently  
  
But before Hermione could speak again, her uncle had already bid goodbye to them and set off  
  
"Well this is going to be comforting," said Harry mentally  
  
"Just be careful of what you do" Hermione replied  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure that Snape will be much of a help" said Harry  
  
"Hermione, do you know why you're uncle is observing you?" asked Ron breaking Harry and Hermione's conversation  
  
"I don't know Ron, let's just see where things goes," said Hermione  
  
Later, at Potions, Everyone was chattering about Hermione's uncle being in all the classes where Hermione was, Draco in the meantime was thinking of some sort of way to impress Hermione's uncle by outshining everyone, well since that this is their Head of House's class, that would be an easy thing to achieve.  
  
Beside the talk of Hemione's uncle, students were also talking about Snape's lateness to appear to class today-which was something of a big deal because Snape has a record of attending all of his classes in time since he started working in Hogwarts  
  
"Wonder what's keeping the old git," said Lavender to Parvati  
  
"I don't know, must have been attacked by a git eating newt," said Parvati  
  
Dean and Seamus laughed behind them  
  
Harry however was restless, he wasn't used to the way the door didn't slam forward and Snape coming in from outside and ordering them to take out their assignments he assigned earlier, it's like shifting the balance of nature. Harry looked at the door and it opened slowly, in comes Professor Snape humming some song but he couldn't remember the title.  
  
Except for Hermione's uncle, everyone was paralyzed by the sight; Neville who was withdrawing his quill from his drawer was seen with his jaw hanging out, Ernie Macmillan dropped his cauldron without knowing it.  
  
"Oh-dear-god" said Parvatti  
  
"Ernie" Zacharias said, "I don't think I can feel my legs" Ernie didn't respond  
  
"Everything that Snape made me believe he was is all shattered now," said Dean  
  
Ron leaned towards Harry and Hermione "I think there's some dark magic involved with this," he said  
  
"Do you guys reckon that he finally gone out of the closet? I mean I had my suspicions back then," said Anthony Goldstein in a low voice  
  
Everyone who heard him chuckled except Neville who refuses to believe what he is seeing; Waynard finally got up and approached Snape still looking neutral  
  
"Professor Severus Snape I presume" he said shaking his hand "I'm Waynard Granger, Hermione Granger's uncle"  
  
Snape stopped humming; he faced Waynard with a big smile on his face "Good morning, yes I am Severus Snape, it's nice to meet you Mr. Granger, Professor Dumbledore told me about you're visit, I must say I'm very happy for someone like you to observe my class" said Snape  
  
"So, I must ask you, how is my niece doing in you're class?" asked Waynard  
  
"Oh you have a great niece, she's the smartest girl in the whole school if I might add" said Snape cheerfully  
  
"Oh Really"  
  
"Yes, that's why she became headgirl this year"  
  
Waynard took a glimpse of Hermione; Hermione avoided his glance to her but Waynard's withdrew his glance back to Snape who is still beaming at him  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I took a seat over there Professor" said Waynard pointing at the chair he sat on waiting for Snape earlier  
  
"I'd be delighted if you would," said Snape  
  
"I'd be delighted if you would?" said Harry leaning towards Hermione and Ron. "Clearly this man is impersonating him" Hermione and Ron still sat down speechless  
  
Snape went to his table and opened his drawer apparently looking for something...Singing  
  
"The way you make me feel,  
  
You really turn me on,  
  
You knocked me off of my feet,  
  
My lonely days are good"  
  
"Oh my god, now I remember what that song is!" said Harry now realizing what Snape was singing 'The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson'  
  
The students suddenly felt the urge to run out of the classroom and leave Snape to his own private but yet exclusive concert.  
  
"Um... Excuse me Professor but um... are you all right," asked Draco  
  
"Why I'm perfectly all right Draco, thank you for asking," Snape replied  
  
Draco looked left and right apparently looking unconvinced.  
  
Snape finally stopped his concert...Err... I mean singing and stepped in front of the class "All right class, about the essay of the truth potion I told you to write is due today"  
  
Everyone was immediately rummaged around the place looking for their essay but paused when Snape continued  
  
"Well since I'm feeling great today I'm going to let you all submit it in Friday"  
  
Instead of loud echoes of cheers, everyone was still standing looking cautious  
  
"Yep, dark magic" said Ron leaning over to Harry  
  
After the class was over, everyone was now coming out of Potions while talking about their Potions master while heading to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson  
  
"And then! And then! He! Has the nerve to say... Mr. Weasley, do you need help cutting that caterpillar to pieces, it's like! It's like his insulting me in front of my face," said Ron loudly  
  
"Why would it matter to you, he's always been insulting you in front of you're face" said Harry  
  
"Harry's right Ron, besides, I think he was really offering you help for real" said Hermione  
  
"Ah my dear Hermione, that's something that the real Snape wouldn't do," said Ron sounding very smarty pants like  
  
"Well he is acting weird" Harry supported Ron  
  
"You two are too thick" Hermione exasperated  
  
"C'mon Hermione, remember our old pal Barty Crouch" said Ron  
  
"Suit you're selves" said Hermione giving up  
  
"For the last time Neville! You didn't fell asleep at potions! And you didn't dream of Professor Snape singing in front of the class! We all saw it, it's real!"  
  
Harry Hermione and Ron turned around and saw Seamus shouting at Neville trying hard to convince him that he didn't dream of the event  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Ron were still at the Gryffindor Common room still talking about Snape...Well who wouldn't, I bet the other Houses are talking about it too  
  
"Hermione, why won't you believe that the Snape we saw was is a raving madman," said Ron  
  
"I think you've had too much Firewhiskey," said Hermione raising her voice "Would you please listen to reason"  
  
"Reason, you want me to listen to reason," said Ron raising his voice higher that Hermione's "The only thing I want to listen is the sound of Snape struggling inside a trunk somewhere, that's what I want to hear and that would bring peace to me"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and got back to her book  
  
"Well, there is something we can do," said Harry who had just come out of the boys dormitory  
  
"Where did you went off to? And what's that you got there?" asked Ron pointing at the cloak Harry was holding  
  
"It's my dad's invisibility cloak" he replied  
  
"And what do you think you're going to do with that, Harry?" said Hermione placing her book back on the table  
  
"Of course" said Ron sounding a bit triumphant "Were going to spy on him"  
  
"So you guys want to go for a stroll?" asked Harry  
  
"I'm going, I don't know about Hermione," said Ron Looking at Hermione  
  
Hermione sighed, "Fine then, this way we can finally end all this Snape stuff," said Hermione sounding tired  
  
The three went off to the empty corridor while looking at the Marauders map, which was an old looking piece of parchment, in print was three dots which is placed from where they are standing, the dots were labeled with their names and in the map they saw a dot labeled as Severus Snape which is walking down at the corridor opposite of them  
  
"His coming this way" said Ron  
  
"Quick! Under the cloak you two" said Harry quickly  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly dashed underneath the invisibility cloak. Moments later, Snape was walking hastily pass them with a big grin on his face, when he was meters away, Harry urged his two friends to follow him, which they did  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" whispered Ron  
  
"I think we're going to the Astronomy tower," Hermione whispered back  
  
"What do you reckon he's going to do at the Astronomy tower?" Ron asked again  
  
"Maybe he's going to use those lunarscopes to spy on women" Harry sniggered  
  
As Snape reached the door leading to the stairs of the tower, he stopped and combed his greasy hair and checked his robe for any dirt or wrinkles  
  
"What, is he going to be in a photo shoot or something?" Harry whispered  
  
Hermione and Ron sniggered; Snape finally finished his checking and preceded upstairs, the three followed, as the three reached the top they stopped dead as they saw two black figures standing in the cold of the night, one of the figure was obviously the man they were following just moments ago, it was clearly Snape judging by the he stood snappily, the other one was a female, Harry couldn't make who it was, then he heard Hermione whispering to them that the female was their Astronomy teacher, Professor Saphina Sinistra  
  
"How did you know?" asked Harry now realizing that his best friend was right  
  
"Well for one, she is the only person who has access to the Astronomy tower, judging by the fact that this is the place she spent most of her time" Hermione replied sarcastically  
  
"Shhh, be quite, I think they're trying to say something" Ron interrupted  
  
"Severus, what brings you to my tower?" she asked innocently  
  
"Nothing special Saphina, I just want to see the view from up here for a change" said Snape sounding his usual but smiling  
  
"Well that's a good thing," she said now returning his smile "With all the time you spent in you're office at the Dungeons, if I were you I wouldn't last a week"  
  
"Well clearly you aren't me, Ha Ha Ha Ha ha.. ha...ha....." Snape stopped laughing realizing that he was not in the right crowd for this kind of jokes, he stuttered to say something to her to save what's left in this conversation "I hate Harry Potter!" he said out loud to her bluntly  
  
Hermione and Ron turned their heads to Harry only to find him glaring at Snape  
  
"Wow, just like that, he hates me even from his own instincts, and I did not do anything to him, no, I take that back, I never did do anything to him" He said still glaring at Snape  
  
Sinistra looks taken back from the statement that Snape told her "It's...it's nice of you to share me that information Severus"  
  
"I hate Harry Potter with every bone in my body, his essence lingers of what dirt his father and his associates (he said associates with a great feeling of disgust, Sirius this is all you're fault you big bully) had created in the time they have spent in this school a long time ago" Snape said to her  
  
Apparently the Git thinks his on a roll. It's like he was in a casino winning over and over again while he was cursing and insulting the names; (Blackjack) Ha ha Remus Lupin, here's ten Galleons, go buy yourself a silver bullet to kill yourself with, (Snake eyes) Yes! Peter Pettigrew! Here's six sickles go and get your shirt printed on the back that says, I'm a nasty ass and I'm proud of it, (Roulette) Yes! James Potter I'm not giving you anything but an advice, take your beloved broom, polish it thoroughly, and take a good look at it before you shove it all the way inside you're ass, (7 7 7) It's my lucky day! Sirius Black! You can crawl under a box somewhere in an alley and die miserably, and then go to hell where you will be forever be tortured miserably, Ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
PLOP!  
  
Going back to the real world, Snape was beaming to nowhere, he then realize that Sinistra was trying to get his attention for a while now  
  
"Severus are you all right? I think you really have been overwork lately" she said worriedly  
  
"Who? Me? Overwork? That's preposterous," said Snape laughing mildly (Snape don't you dare go back to that place) "I'm just merely exercising my ability to...look ...like...this"  
  
"Nonsense Severus, I want you to go rest, you'll be needing it for tomorrow" she said smiling at him again  
  
"Well... um...err..." Snape for the first time, the man who tells Harry and the other Gryffindors to shut up, points will be taken and humiliate them pure out of instinct of it and never had think of it was having trouble saying something "Okay ill go and sleep, but only if you do too" he added quickly  
  
Sinistra smiled at him, and before Snape left, Snape felt something he had never felt before, he was kissed on his cheek, Snape looked natural, he walked downstairs with such haste, the three in the invisibility cloak had to jump sideways to let him through, but Harry saw something in Snape's face, something hat it would never occur in his mind, dreams or nightmares, Snape was blushing red  
  
The three were walking down the corridor back to the Gryffindor tower  
  
"Snape has the ability to blush, do you know how much galleons we can get for that information, not to mention about the hanky panky going around with Sinistra and Snape" said Ron beaming brightly  
  
"So that's why he's acting so weird this afternoon, I think Professor Snape has a little bit of a crush with our Astronomy teacher" said Hermione  
  
"I think I'm going to have more sleepless nights again" said Harry sniggering, Hermione and Ron couldn't help doing the same  
  
Moments later, Ron stopped and told Harry and Hermione to go on right ahead  
  
"I have to go to the little boys room" he said, "You two go on right ahead, don't wait for me, I'm going to sleep straight ahead when I'm done  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded and walked carefully to the Gryffindor tower, while leaving Ron with the Marauder's map to avoid filch. Ron was heading back to the Gryffindor while thinking about Snape's escapade earlier; he didn't realize that he forgot to consult the map when it was too late.  
  
"Hey you"  
  
Ron turned around quickly to see where the familiar female voice came from. It was then that he saw his fellow Gryffindor Parvati Patil standing behind him, Ron gave a sigh of relief and went over towards her.  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack," said Ron trying to not shout, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? What about you?" she said beaming at him "You, Harry and Hermione have a record of being outside the Gryffindor tower at night for six years"  
  
"For us it was different, we were..."  
  
"Who cares," she cut him off" "it's all in the past now," Parvati walked slowly towards Ron and placed her index finger on Ron's chest which left him stuttering "You know what Ron?"  
  
Ron suddenly felt his body refusing any means of moving that he wanted so badly, his cheeks were blushing scarlet and he was sweating madly.  
  
"W...What?"  
  
"I really like you're red hair, you look so cute when it's all combed roughly" she said, now circling Ron, feeling his body seductively  
  
"Y...You do?" Ron squeaked  
  
"Yeah, and you know, I dreamt of you and me having a go on you're large...broom yesterday night,  
  
"Y...You did?"  
  
"And I would so fancy it if that would come true"  
  
"Y...You would?"  
  
Parvati stopped behind Ron and leaned only a few inches from his ear "Yesssssss!" she said blowing on Ron's ear  
  
"B...Bloody hell" squeaked Ron blushing even more 


	7. Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER VII GRYFFINDOR V.S. HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Next morning at the Great Hall, the three were at breakfast with their fellow Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table when Hermione was reading another thick book while she ate, Ron was trying hard to ignore Parvati as she offers him things like...  
  
"Ron here's some Turkey, have some," said Parvati grinning maliciously at him  
  
"Err... no thanks," said Ron edging away from her  
  
"You look tense, want me to massage you're neck for you?" said Parvati  
  
Just then Harry was approached by two of his new teammates, fourth year Agatha Tolkin, and Third year Euan Abercrombie.  
  
"Good morning sir" Euan greeted Harry shyly  
  
"Morning boss, morning ma'm" Agatha greeted Harry and Ginny but glared when she caught sight of Ron  
  
"Would you two stop calling me anything but my name" said Harry blushing slightly  
  
"Err... sorry boss I mean Harry" said Agatha grinning at him or maybe herself, Euan however just stood there smiling whiling rubbing the back of his neck  
  
"What are you two so lively about?" asked Ginny  
  
"Just thought you guys might know, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had just completed their team," said Euan  
  
"And last practice I saw Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff and Crabbe and Goyle of Slytherin spying on us" said Agatha  
  
"Big deal, I saw you on my way to Care of Magical Creatures one day and you were doing the same on Ravenclaw" said Ron halfway through his mash potatoes  
  
Agatha gave another glare at Ron "When Euan said you guys, he means all the Quidditch player in this table who doesn't pick his nose during a practice session" she said  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Euan, Seamus and even Neville couldn't help but laugh  
  
"Funny, you weren't that funny when you were cowering for life when a Bludger passed you THIRTEEN METERS AWAY!" said Ron  
  
Agatha stood there with at he dark look at Ron, as though she would want nothing but to whack him with a broomstick, Ron didn't move he had the same look in him as if like he was thinking of doing the same to her.  
  
"What's this? So early in the morning and you people are already acting like Trolls at mating season" said a dark voice behind them  
  
"It's quarter to nine Malfoy, but if it's too early for you, I understand, it would be hard for a Vampire like you to walk in the day, that's why you like the Dungeons so much" said Harry  
  
Everyone laughed at Draco, but he fought the temptation of being like a ...Weasley  
  
Draco recovered his usual evil grin "Well you wont be laughing so hard when you face Hufflepuff today" he said  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Agatha  
  
"The first match of the season is supposed to be Gryffindor and Slytherin," said Ron now on his feet  
  
The grin on Draco's face grew wider "Well due to the fact that we still have the keeper position to fill, I have asked Professor Snape for more time to practice before we play you Gryffindorks"  
  
"How you love kissing on Snape's hairy ass," said Ginny  
  
"Relax, Weasel princess," said Draco  
  
Neville who was beside Ginny at the time got to his feet just getting ready to lunge at Draco, when Ginny urged him to go back.  
  
"It's no big deal, due to the fact that it would be so easy to beat you, now that you have Longbottom on you're team, he'll make sure that we win, right Weasley King" he said to Ron  
  
Ron had the same idea as Neville to attack Draco but he stopped and smiled, so did Harry and the others, then they started on pointing behind Draco's shoulder, Draco raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth are they doing, he then turned around and saw a woman standing behind him.  
  
"MY LOVE!" he shouted surprisingly  
  
"If you're all done talking, may I ask you if I can pass through" said Luna carrying her bag  
  
Draco hurriedly got out of the way and started assisting her bag as if she cannot lift it herself.  
  
"I never get tired of seeing Draco acting like a House elf," sighed Ron  
  
"Well would you look at that," said a voice behind Draco "So what they say is true, Draco Malfoy has gone all mushy inside"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Euan, Agatha and Luna turned to see who spoke and saw a man standing there with crossed hands and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here Dolohov?" asked Draco glaring at him  
  
Harry remembered the name Dolohov as one of the eaters that served Voldemort.  
  
"I'm just looking at the son of the Dark Lord's former right hand, looks to me he's just like his father, a complete disappointment" said Dolohov  
  
"I'm nothing like my father, Dolohov, don't tell me that you're still looking up to you're DADDY, isn't he on the run from the Aurors, poor Daddy dearest, all alone in the woods looking desperately for food, he might be so hungry, he might take a bite off his legs" said Draco with his usual evil grin on his face  
  
Dolohov clenched his teeth and so did his fists, but he manage to put himself back together "You should talk Malfoy, after you're father used you as a target practice for his Unforgivable curses for years and then pointing a finger at you when the Aurors saw those bodies in you're Mansion, I'm surprised that..."  
  
But before Dolohov could finish, Draco had hit him in the face, which caused him to fall flat onto the floor, Draco was about to attack him once again but Crabbe and Goyle had hit him with their huge, gorilla like fists.  
  
Draco staggered on the floor, he looked at his two cronies, surprised, he hurried up and faced them "So, you're real colors comes out now huh, I knew I couldn't trust you two, with brains like Flobberworms who wouldn't" said Draco wiping his bloody lip  
  
"What on earth is going on here!" someone shouted  
  
They all turned around and saw Professor Snape charging towards them with fury on his face.  
  
"Nothing Professor, we were just playing around" Dolohov said quickly  
  
But Snape didn't believe him; he saw Draco's lip was bloody "Who did this?" bellowed Snape "I demand an answer!"  
  
"It was Potter and Draco Professor," said Crabbe quickly  
  
"They were going at it as usual," Goyle added  
  
The Gryffindors burst out of complains.  
  
"I didn't hit anyone!"  
  
"It was Dolohov Professor"  
  
"He started it"  
  
"He was saying something about Draco's dad..."  
  
"Yeah, and then Draco hit him"  
  
"After that, these two Gorillas double teamed Draco"  
  
"That's enough! Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" Snape asked  
  
But Draco didn't answer Snape, he was shaking with fury so hard that nothing seems to work properly inside his mind.  
  
"See Professor, his silence proves everything," said Dolohov  
  
The Gryffindors burst into complaints once more but Snape made them shut up.  
  
"Very well, Malfoy, Potter, follow me into my office" Snape walked out of the room followed by Draco and then Harry who was rolling his eyes  
  
A few minutes later, Harry went to the locker room to suit up for his match against Hufflepuff. He entered the room and saw Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Agatha and Euan already dressed up.  
  
"So? What did Snape do to you?" asked Ron  
  
"Well, after telling us that we did a very bad thing" said Harry sarcastically "Snape told us we were never to do that again"  
  
The others laugh as did Harry, then he felt someone was behind him; he turned around and saw Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her  
  
"Isn't it obvious," said Ron "she's come here to give Harry a good luck kiss, not that you need one"  
  
"Why don't we let talk" said Ginny who grabbed her brothers ear and dragged him at the other side of the room  
  
Harry's heart beated faster, he didn't know whether if it was the before the game shivers or something else he cant explain, "So what is it?"  
  
"Nothing" said Hermione trying to avoid his eyes "Just came to wish you all luck that's all"  
  
"Okay then, thanks" without thinking, Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips, it was too late when he had realized what he has done, Hermione was looking surprised at him.  
  
"Whoohoooo....you two are made for each other," cheered Agatha  
  
"I'm never gonna get use to that" Ron muttered, looking disgusted  
  
"Ah love" Seamus sighed  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at them blushing.  
  
"Harry come on! It's time!" called Neville  
  
"Let's get ready to Rumble!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone erupted into cheers when the commentator spoke "And here they are ladies and gentlemen, the Hufflepuff team, Simmons! Finch-Fletchley! Macmillan! Oswald! Jennings! Carter! And their team Captain Smith!" announced Dean Thomas  
  
All the Hufflepuffs cheered more loudly for their Team "And now, here are the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Finnigan! Longbottom! Weasley! Tolkin! Abercrombie! Weasley! And Gryffindor team Captain Potter!" The Gryffindors cheered their lungs out for their own team.  
  
The Teams assembled at the center of the Quidditch field, Harry scanned the Hufflepuff team, and he observed them. The Beaters were Simmons and Carter, the Keeper was Macmillan, the Chasers were Finch-Fetchley, Oswald, Jennings and the Seeker was Smith. He compared them to his team.  
  
"Mount you're brooms" said Madam Hooch, all of them mounted their brooms and kicked off to the air  
  
Harry immediately scanned the field for the Snitch; while he was looking for it, he listened to the commentator.  
  
"Weasley has the Quaffle, she dodges Oswald, hah! You'll never get that redhead, whoa look out! Finch-Fetchley steals the Quaffle from behind, passes it to Jennings, somebody stop her! Ouch, nice Bludger by Longbottom, it seems he's good with something else than Herbology, Abercrombie gets the Quaffle, dodges Finch-Fetchley, dodges Jennings, dodges Oswald, NICE DODGE FROM THAT BLUDGER FROM CARTER!"  
  
Everyone was standing in the edge of their seats, The Gryffindors were cheering wildly for Euan "Abercrombie shoots, he scores! Nice job for a rookie, It's Ten-Zero, Oswald has the Quaffle, dodges the Bludger from Finnigan, Block it Ron! Block it! Darn! Oswald scores, Abercrombie going fast, passes it to Tolkin, there's a Bludger coming, why the hell is she stopping? That Bludger hasn't even reached her yet, Finch-Fletchley steals from behind, and Ginny Weasley steals it back! Oh I love that woman, she shoots, it's in! Ten- Twenty in favor of Gryffindor" said Dean  
  
Bur Harry suddenly saw something gold glimmer near the Hufflepuff goal post, he knew right away that it was the Snitch; he flew towards it with blood rushing through his body, he also knew that Zacharias Smith saw him saw the Snitch and he was speeding off to catch it.  
  
"Wait a minute everyone, Potter and Smith are trailing towards the Snitch, Potter gets ahead, Smith right at his rear, Ow! A Bludger misses Potter only by a few inches, C'mon Harry get past him! He's almost got it!" shouted Dean  
  
WHAM! WHAM!  
  
"Ouch, a Bludger to Potter by Simmons and one to Smith by Longbottom, Neville, why the hell you didn't join the team back then?" said Dean  
  
The Bludger hit Harry on the rib cage, which caused him difficulty in flying, he looked at Zacharias who was hit by a Bludger too and he noticed that like him, the Bludger made his flying a little more complicated. He looked around for the Snitch and couldn't spot it, so he decided to fly up to look for it on the ground (Smith did the same too)  
  
"Wow that was a rush! Okay, going back to the scores, Fifty-Forty in favor of Gryffindor, Oswald has the Quaffle, Abercrombie and Tolkin both besides him, Hey he kicked them both! Where's the whistle, now his going for the Keeper, Weasley anticipating his every move, dodges the Bludger by Carter! Not this time pretty boy, Oswald takes the shot, Reeeeeeejected! Now the real Ronald Weasley coming out, hey wait..." said Dean  
  
He saw the two seekers speeding towards the Snitch, this time near the Gryffindor goal post, Smith was in front of Harry, Harry attempted to overtake him but Smith would block his way. Then the craziest idea occurred to Harry, if would let the Firebolt go then it would go under Smith's Broom and be in front of Smith, Harry stood up on his broom like a surfer, then he leapt onto Smith's back and leapt once more to the front and landed at the precise moment on top of his Firebolt, he stretched out his left arm and grabbed the Snitch. It was over Harry had given the team a Hundred and Fifty points, Madam Hooch blew the whistle which meant the game was over.  
  
The Gryffindors roared so loud that Harry couldn't hear Dean anymore. He landed on the field and saw the others do the same; he turned the other way and saw his fellow Gryffindors running towards them.  
  
"You were great," said Lavender to Seamus, who gave him a passionate kiss  
  
"You were awesome Harry," said Hermione  
  
Harry observed Hermione's face and saw several scratches "Hermione, you have got to stop scratching you're face whenever you get nervous, that's a very bad habit you know" said Harry  
  
Hermione patted her cheeks and turned scarlet in embarrassment "Oh, sorry, I'll try not to do it again" said Hermione  
  
"Parvati would you let me go, it's only one save" said Ron trying to push Parvati away from him  
  
"What's wrong about me giving you the congratulations that you deserve?" said Parvati not listening to what Ron was saying  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed, but Harry placed his hand back to his rib cage; the pain of the Bludger was now giving him a hard time to laugh.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" said Hermione in a worried voice  
  
"Oh nothing," Harry lied "I'm just out of breath"  
  
"Harry I think we should take you to the Hospital wing just to make sure that Bludger didn't injure you too bad" said Neville looking at Harry  
  
Harry tried to object but he went along with it anyway when Hermione called for reinforcements, namely, the rest of the team.  
  
Hey everyone, sorry about what happened when I first submitted this story, I kind of...well, made a mistake, I didn't know how I should submit all six chapters, in the end, I found out that the only chapter there was chapter 3, I thought to myself, where the hell did 1, 2, 4, 5, and 6 went off to? Good thing my sister was there to sort it all out, she's also a member of Fan fiction. Net, you guys might want to check it out, that is if you're a Snape, Hermione fan, oh well, her stories are Secrets of a Slytherin, Fetters, Things Better left Unspoken and My Only Desire, her pen name is leloupblanc by the way, geez what a stupid name.  
  
Oh by the way, you might notice that I seldom use "," and ".", don't let those bother you, just lay back and let the story entertain you, I just kind of write that way, What's coming next you say, well let's just say that two old rivals meets again, he he he.  
  
That's it, thank you guys; I hope you keep sending those reviews. 


	8. The Conflict Continues

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER VIII THE CONFLICT CONTINUES  
  
A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey had cured Harry's injury, though she wouldn't let Harry out of the Hospital wing yet, Harry took off when she wasn't looking.  
  
"As if that's the first time I've seen a Potter escape from my nursing" she said irritably when she discovered Harry gone "What kind of self abuse to his body is he going to be here in for next week?"  
  
Harry was walking in the corridor listening carefully for Madam Pomfrey, thinking that she might give a chase and make him stay in the Hospital wing. While he was walking, he saw Draco on a bended knee giving Luna some kind of...flower.  
  
"Oh wow, thanks Draco, black roses are my favorite," said Luna brightly  
  
Draco had the look like he just discovered how to look surprise for the first time "Those are you're favorites?" he placed both of his hands slowly to his chest "Those are my favorites too" he said excitedly  
  
Harry saw Justin Finch-Fletchley walking pass them.  
  
"Get a grip Malfoy," said Justin Finch-Fletchley without looking at them  
  
Harry had passed them by; he didn't want to go to the common room yet so he kept walking in the corridors, later he found Ron panting like he was running away from something.  
  
"Ron!" he called  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry went over to Ron "Why are you panting? Were you running away from something?" Harry asked in a concerned tone  
  
"Oh...hahh...me...hahh...(gulp) I wasn't running...hahh...away...hahh" Ron replied (Obviously lying) "Say, you didn't... hahh...come across...hahh...Parvati...hahh...have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't" said Harry  
  
Ron fell to his knees and sat on the corridor floor "Oh thank god...hahh...hahh" said Ron sounding relief  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked again  
  
"Just don't ask me okay" said Ron  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked a voice behind Harry, Harry turned around and saw...  
  
"Fred! George! What are you doing here?" Harry yelled in surprise  
  
"Whoa, not so loud Harry, we don't people making such a racket on getting our autographs," said Fred  
  
"Or better yet, do go on ahead, I mean what are the teachers going to do, put us in detention?" asked George. He and Fred looked at each other and burst into laughs  
  
"Go on laugh you're heads off," said another voice  
  
"Hermione" said Harry relieved  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry but she turned to the twins when she reached them "Wait till Filch catches you for trespassing, I'm sure he'll have a great time reporting you two to Professor MaGonagall or Snape, Snape's going to have field day turning you two into Flobberworms, Newts or even worst, he's exact copy" Hermione threatened  
  
The twins froze; they looked at Hermione as if they were searching any sign of bluff in her eyes but failed on doing so.  
  
"Were just kidding Hermione, no need to tell anyone, namely the teachers we're here," said George faking a laugh  
  
"Geez, is he still upset about that itching solution we put on his pants?" Fred muttered  
  
"Upset? Snape couldn't walk properly for a week after that, the way he walked he looked like limping while hopping at the same time" said Ron  
  
George laughed "Yeah, I guess it was funny when I placed the lot of it in his underwear drawer, ooooh, by the way, did you know that he's a fan of that Muggle singer Michael Jackson?" said George  
  
"How did you know he---"Harry stopped dead "Never mind" the picture in his mind that Snape wearing only a Michael Jackson underwear didn't really gave him that much of comfort  
  
"To tell you the truth that was one of the things why we left here on our Seventh year, we knew Snape's payback is going to be unmatchable," said Fred  
  
"By the way, what's he doing there?" George asked Harry  
  
"I don't know," said Harry  
  
"What's wrong little Bro? Girls keep chasing you around?" asked Fred grinning at Ron  
  
Ron quickly turned his head to Fred "What? No, really?" said Fred being shocked  
  
"Well that's good news, at least now we know that you're not gay," said George  
  
"Eat Dung!" Ron snapped  
  
"Anyway we just came by to say hello," said George still sniggering  
  
"And now that we have........Bye" said Fred  
  
The twins run off the corridor looking carefully at every corner for a stray hex that Snape might throw at them.  
  
Ron stood up and now he was breathing quite normally "How do you reckon those two got inside here?" He asked Harry and Hermione still looking at his brothers sprint  
  
"Beats Me," said Harry  
  
"Do you suppose they used the way through the Shrieking Shack?" said Hermione  
  
"I don't think so, me and Ron tried to go in there. When we pressed its knot, the entrance wouldn't open," said Harry  
  
"I looked like something's preventing it to open," said Ron  
  
Hermione didn't ask for more information nor scolded the two for attempting to go inside the Whomping Willow under school rules; She invited them to eat dinner at the Great Hall so they set off.  
  
In a different place after dinner, the teachers were just assembling in the staff room, Snape saw Sinistra already sitting down an old looking chair on the right, then he saw Lupin walking to sit on the chair right next to her. He immediately ran to the chair and quickly placed his things on the table.  
  
"Move it or lose it Lupin," snarled Snape  
  
Lupin had a clueless face on him, he was looking at Snape wondering how he could have gotten there so fast "Suit yourself Severus" said Lupin in his usual calm voice  
  
Lupin sat beside Binns while eyeing Snape's unusual behavior; then abruptly, Professor Dumbledore entered the room leaving the door behind him open.  
  
"It is nice to see you all here today" he greeted  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor MaGonagall isn't here yet," said Lupin  
  
"Yes I know Remus, Minerva will not be teaching for a while because of a bad flu, there for one of the things I'm here to announce to you is she will be replaced by-  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING HERE?" roared Snape  
  
Everyone turned to the door and saw a very familiar face man; it was Sirius Black, his torn robes back when he was a convict was now replaced by a neat looking black robe to rival Snape's usual ones.  
  
"He Severus, will be filling up to Minerva's position until she gets back" said Dumbledore now looking amused  
  
"I"D DIE FIRST BEFORE HE COULD TEACH IN THIS SCHOOL!" said Snape still yelling  
  
Sirius showed satisfaction on Snape's face, he loves it when he bursts out like that; it brings back memories of joy, and to clash with that, Snape was remembering all those time he was tormented by the Potter gang- he saw himself running in the hallway completely naked because he was busy chasing his clothes (Potter gang involved) that have come to life- he saw himself spending the rest of the night at the Hospital wing because someone (Namely the Potter gang) has shot hair growing hexes under his unmentionables when he was...naked- he was chained on his bed in the Dungeon...naked and trapped with a room full of ...what did those Muggles call them? Ah yes, Bunny Rabbits, because of four people who ambushed him when he was about to change in his PJ's, he's guessing the Potter gang.  
  
PLOP!  
  
Going back to the real world, Snape was still giving Sirius shots of glares of death, wishing that Sirius would just drop on the floor and lose all signs of life.  
  
"A very interesting offer Snape" said Sirius with an evil grin on face "Since you asked so nicely, id be glad to put you out of you're misery"  
  
"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! THIS IS UNBEARABLE! THIS IS INTOLERABLE! THIS IS UNENDURABLE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS INSUPPORTABLE! THIS IS UNPERMITABLE! THIS IS, THIS IS..."  
  
"Insufferable?" suggested Lupin  
  
"Shut up! Don't help me," snarled Snape "THIS IS INSUFFERABLE!" Snape continued yelling  
  
"Now, now Severus," said Dumbledore trying to calm Snape down "I'm sure you can put you're past difference aside, since you will be sleeping in the same room with one another..."  
  
"WHAT!" Snape and Sirius shouted at the same time  
  
Sirius chuckled slightly "Forgive me Professor, but I just thought I heard you say I was going to sleep in the same room with him"  
  
"Oh I'm afraid I did so Sirius," said Dumbledore calmly  
  
"But Professor" Snape started  
  
"Why can't I go to Remus's room instead?" asked Sirius  
  
"Afraid you can't Sirius, remember that werewolf thing I have? You know, about me biting people and turning them into one like myself and stuff" said Lupin lazily  
  
"But what about Professor MaGonagall's room?" asked Sirius starting to be desperate  
  
"Ah, I forgot to tell you that Minerva placed a charm of some sort in her room preventing anyone to come inside" said Dumbledore  
  
"Hagrid's?"  
  
"Not enough space since he's occupying most of it"  
  
"Flitwick's?"  
  
"Fits only for his kind"  
  
"Firenze's?"  
  
"He hates company"  
  
"How about the others?"  
  
"Hooch, Trelawney, Sprout, Pomfrey, Vector and Sinistra are all women, I don't think I can allow you to be staying in with one of them"  
  
"Any other rooms?"  
  
"All unavailable"  
  
"My Godson's?"  
  
"Forget it"  
  
"Professor, might I remind you that this man (pointing at Sirius) tried to feed me to that other man (pointing at Lupin)" said Snape  
  
"Notice the word 'tried'" said Sirius  
  
"Severus, I know the things that they have done to you in the past, like the one you woke up one morning dangling upside down in the Great Hall...naked" said Dumbledore  
  
Sirius Sniggered, Dumbledore looked at him and stopped automatically  
  
"Sorry" said Sirius  
  
"Now listen here, Sirius, Severus, you shall be roommates, whether you like it or not, you are not to throw curses, hexes or things and objects for that matter at each other as long as you are staying together" said Dumbledore finally, sounding a little bit more serious than usual  
  
Snape and Sirius stood stunned and speechless.  
  
"Now would you please sit down you two?" said Dumbledore in his regular calm voice again  
  
Snape and Sirius went to sit down while muttering things that sounded like...Better sleep with you're eyes open if you don't want to have three more attached on your forehead- If you ever so much as snore, you're going to wake up with doggy breast, all eight of them you filthy mutt.  
  
Lupin leaned over to Professor Vector and Madam Sprout.  
  
"Did someone got that on a Pensieve?" said Lupin  
  
"Yeah, I got it alright," said Professor Vector  
  
"Good" said Lupin  
  
"Can I borrow that later, goodness I could use a good laugh every once in a while" squeaked Professor Flitwick  
  
"Now that everyone is now paying attention, I would like to discuss the upcoming Lunar Ball festivities that will happen after the Quidditch finals," said Dumbledore  
  
"Professor, what's the Lunar Ball?" asked Lupin  
  
"It is a celebration in school which takes place every one hundred years," said Dumbledore  
  
"How come we never had that?" said Sirius  
  
"Well it wasn't the time to have one because it is not yet a hundred years with you're batch," said Dumbledore  
  
"So what did you call our batch? The lets not have any fun batch," said Sirius, sounding like a child having tantrums  
  
"You think so highly if you're self," muttered Snape  
  
"Hey I heard that Git face!"  
  
"So what are you going to do about it Lassie?"  
  
"How about strangling you for starters?"  
  
"Try it, I dare you"  
  
The two only stopped when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat intentionally "I know Sirius, but it is rule that we all have to follow"  
  
Sirius leaned back to his seat.  
  
"Now since you are going to fill in on Minerva's position, I want you Sirius to have the job of telling the Gryffindor House, oh, and you will be temporarily be the Head of House of Gryffindor"  
  
Sirius smiled and beamed at Lupin who was smiling at him as well.  
  
"Now this years theme was suggested by our Muggle history professor, Professor Smith-  
  
"Hey I forgot about him, why can't I stay with him?" interrupted Sirius  
  
Dumbledore paused and smiled at Sirius "I do think you would rather stay with Severus, Sirius" said Dumbledore  
  
"Try me Professor," said Sirius  
  
Lupin leaned close to Sirius to whisper something that only he could hear "Professor Smith's gay Sirius"  
  
Sirius made a disgusted look "Snape's room it is," he said  
  
Professor Smith glanced at him looking disappointed. Professor Dumbledore spoke once more "Now, shall we talk about the Lunar Ball?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
After the meeting, Sirius saw Harry, Hermione and Ron waiting outside.  
  
"Hey you three" he said  
  
"Sirius, I couldn't believe that you're here, Dumbledore told us," said Harry  
  
"This is going to be cool, you being our Head of House, finally we can get points off Slytherin" said Ron  
  
"No Ron, as Head of Gryffindor House, I should be responsible for my actions" the boys burst into laughs "Who am I kidding, even I can't believe that one" said Sirius  
  
"Sirius, when and how did you arrive/" asked Hermione  
  
"I arrived days ago but err... I kind of stayed in the Shrieking Shack for a while" said Sirius  
  
"So that's why Fred and George couldn't get inside through the Shrieking Shack," said Hermione  
  
"Oh, those were Fred and George, I though there were kids playing some kind of game to sneak inside" said Sirius  
  
"What did you do?" asked Ron  
  
"Ignored them, sorry guys but I have to go, I got things to do," said Sirius  
  
The three were just about to leave when they saw an unfamiliar woman, her hair was red and she was walking a little bit clumsy, the woman saw them and smiled.  
  
"Wotcher Harry!"  
  
"Tonks?" said the three at the same time 


	9. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER IX GRYFFINDOR V.S. RAVENCLAW  
  
Harry walked over to Tonks still confused; he didn't really know what Tonks's really look like, for all the time he spent with her, she always disguises herself into somebody else. There was one time she accompanied him at the Diagon Alley, everyone was staring at him and Tonks, the reason was because Tonks turned herself into a very very attractive early Thirty- year-old brunette who was catching the eyes of every male they passed by, Harry was embarrassed to death.  
  
"What are you doing here Tonks?" asked Hermione  
  
"Are you in a secret mission?" asked Ron  
  
"Are there Death Eaters inside school?" asked Harry  
  
"Mission? Death Eaters? What are you three talking about?" asked Tonks with an amused look on her face "I'm here because I was just visiting... Remus!" shrieked Tonks spotting Lupin who was just getting out of the Staff room  
  
Lupin jumped when he heard a voice of a woman cry his name. He quickly felt for his heart fearing it may jump out off his chest in surprise.  
  
"What the-"he turned around and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron looking at him and an unfamiliar red head woman running towards him "Tonks?"  
  
"C'mon, I don't want to see what's going to happen," said Harry  
  
Hermione and Ron agreed and the three set off to the common room leaving a disgruntled Lupin alone with the hyperactive Tonks who was menacing him.  
  
When the three reached the Gryffindor common room they saw the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, accompanied by Dean, Parvati and lavender all talking about something. They greeted them when they all noticed the three arrive.  
  
"Hello mate," greeted Dean  
  
"We should think of a strategy how we can beat Ravenclaw tomorrow," said Seamus  
  
Hermione grabbed a book from the table and started reading it on a sofa, its obvious they were going to talk about Quidditch again and she knows for sure that they are going to take forever.  
  
"I can't believe how Slytherin destroyed Ravenclaw," said Agatha  
  
"I know, Ravenclaw usually gives Slytherin a hard time," said Neville  
  
"And did you guys see Crabbe and Goyle? They practically whacked anything that's closest to them," said Ginny  
  
"I've never seen so much penalties in one game before, good thing that they have a great Keeper," said Seamus  
  
"Man! Did you see their Keeper Ron? He was great, he never allowed a single Quaffle in," said Euan  
  
"Yeah, we actually met him before, he's name is Derek Dolohov," said Ron  
  
"The Death Eaters son?" asked Lavender  
  
"Don't be that surprised, the whole Slytherin Quidditch team are kids of Death Eaters," said Harry  
  
Ron coughed something that sounded a lot like 'Malfoy'  
  
"Okay, so tomorrow were going to practice real hard for Ravenclaw, god knows how much they want revenge on Malfoy," said Harry  
  
Days had passed; Harry's practice session with the team was becoming so exhausting, everyone on the team was comparing Ginny to Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson.  
  
"C'mon guys, just another game," said Ginny  
  
"Forget it Gin, I'm too tired to fly," said Ron  
  
"You're always too tired for everything," said Ginny "As Vice Captain of the team, I suggest for another game,"  
  
"Ginny, I don't think that that would make them happy," said Ron pointing out the rest of the team; Neville was on his back, spread eagled on the ground, Agatha was checking to make sure his still alive Seamus was panting so hard, you would think that he was going to have an asthma attack, Harry was sitting down the bench with Euan both giving Ginny pleading looks to stop, of course Harry can stop her, but he doesn't want to be against her, no one ever gets on the bad side of Virginia Weasely... EVER!  
  
"Fine!" said Ginny finally giving up  
  
"Oh thank god, I thought it was going to be like last Sunday," said Euan  
  
"Euan, I think you're really tired, that was yesterday," said Harry  
  
"The practice sessions are so tiring each of them are starting to be jumbled in my head," said Ron coming up to them "C'mon guys, lets go grab some dinner,"  
  
"Hey will someone help me with Neville!" said Agatha who was trying to get Neville to stand up  
  
"Okay! C'mon Ron, lets go help Neville first," said Harry  
  
Harry and Ron carried Neville to the Hospital Wing; Euan helped them by carrying their brooms, then after, they went to the great hall to grab some dinner then to the Gryffindor tower to get some rest.  
  
Friday finally arrived; it was the day where Gryffindor faces Ravenclaw, Harry was inside the locker room with his head down on his knees until he heard someone say his name.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" said Harry with his face going vivid  
  
"Oh, I was just looking for Ron about his Charms essay," said Hermione  
  
Harry stood up and walked towards Hermione "So about you're uncle," said Harry  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry you have to go through lots because of me, I promise I would make it up to you as soon as we get rid of him," said Hermione immediately. Hermione saw the seriousness on Harry's face that made her stop talking "Harry, do you want to tell me about something?" asked Hermione  
  
Harry opened his mouth but no words came out, he was sure he was going to tell Hermione something..... Something important, but now his mind was completely empty, he was lost for words. Now he's looking quite silly in front of her.  
  
"No, nothing," said Harry bitterly, feeling guilty, but the strange thing was he didn't know why  
  
"Oh," said Hermione  
  
"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" said Ron coming in, now dressed in Quidditch uniform  
  
"Hermione I think we should tell Ron about our secret" said Harry  
  
"Harry are you sure, what if something happens," said Hermione  
  
"I think it's about time to tell him the truth, we can't lie to him like this, his our best friend, he has the right to know," said Harry  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you guys, what's wrong with you two love puppies?" asked Ron still smiling at them  
  
"Harry I think you're right about this, we should tell him the truth," said Hermione  
  
Harry nodded at Hermione "Ron, we lied to you all, Hermione and me aren't really a couple,"  
  
"Say what?" said Ron now looking serious  
  
"It's a long story," said Hermione  
  
A few minutes later Harry and Hermione had told Ron the truth.  
  
"I can't believe you guys lied to me," said Ron looking hurt  
  
"We had to Ron, if we hadn't, then you might have told Hermione's uncle the truth when you stare at him for too long," said Harry  
  
The look on Ron's face suddenly vanished "You're right, I'm glad you haven't told me," said Ron  
  
The three chuckled, finally they are not keeping secrets to each other anymore....I think.  
  
"So tell us Ron, do you have the hots for Parvati?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah Ron, tell us," said Hermione  
  
"I don't like her, not that I'm saying that I hate her, she had really been good to me all of the sudden, the girl that I like is her twin Padma," said Ron  
  
"Padma?" said Harry  
  
"Why her?" asked Hermione  
  
"Well she's really pretty, and she's smart, not as smart as you Hermione but next to you, she's the smartest girl in school," said Ron  
  
Hermione blushed "Thanks Ron," she said  
  
"Boy, I really thought you two were the biggest couple in school until now," said Ron  
  
"Not at all Ron, what about you're sister," said Harry  
  
"What about her?" asked Ron  
  
"You know she has a boyfriend right now," said Hermione  
  
Ron didn't make any sound. He didn't shout, he didn't yell, he didn't scream but for sure he heard what Hermione had said, his baby sister has a boyfriend.............a boyfriend.  
  
"She has a boyfriend?" said Ron  
  
"Yeah," said Harry and Hermione in unison  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You mean you haven't heard?" asked Harry  
  
"Everyone knows you're sister is with Neville Longbottom," said Hermione  
  
At that precise moment, the rest of the Team entered the Locker room; they quickly broke their conversation. Ron immediately saw Neville and came towards him, Harry and Hermione followed.  
  
Ron smiled at Neville at talked to him like he was his best friend "Hey Neville, you look thirsty, can I get you something, Water? Pumpkin juice? Firewhiskey? MY SISTER!" roared Ron  
  
Neville looked nervous, if it hadn't been for Ginny, who knows what would have happened. Ginny went between of them and pulled her brother in a corner.  
  
Neville leaned close to Harry and whispered something  
  
"Do you think he didn't know about me and Ginny?" asked Neville  
  
"Uh, that would be my guest," said Harry  
  
"C'mon you guys! Its about to start!" called Seamus  
  
"And here they are ladies and gentlemen! The two teams that will clash for today's victory towards the Championship Cup! Who will win and meet the victor of Hufflepuff and Slytherin two weeks from now? Will it be the retribution hungry Ravenclaw team? Or will it be the almighty Gryffindor team? Will Ravenclaw team captain Terry Boot succeed dragging his team to a victory today after a humiliating defeat against Slytherin last week with the strategy of the school's Head Boy Anthony Goldstein or will the Gryffindor team triumph once more with the help of new comers Chaser Euan Abercrombie, Beater Neville Longbottom and Quidditch veterans Chaser Ginny Weasley and the famous seeker Team captain Harry Potter," announced Dean.  
  
"Nicely said Dean," said Sirius who was sitting beside Dean  
  
"Thanks, its all because of Muggle Television," said Dean  
  
"And now! Walking from the Ravenclaw end! Ravenclaw! Chasers Kennedy, Darius, Dixon, Beaters Huntington and Moore, Keeper Goldstein and Their team captain and Seeker Terry Boot!"  
  
"And there they are ladies and gentlemen! From the other end, Gryffindor! Chasers Tolkin, Abercrombie, Weasley! Beaters Finnigan and Longbottom! Keeper Weasley and Seeker and Team captain Potter!"  
  
Harry and the others went to the Quidditch pitch, where they were met by Madam Hooch and the Ravenclaw Qudditch team on the ground. The screams of the fans erupted more loudly as the two teams met in the middle of the field.  
  
"Now all of you know all the rules, I want a clean and honest game, team captains shake hands," commanded Madam Hooch  
  
Harry and Terry shook hands, he saw Terry boot's eyes and saw fire in them, from that point he can tell, this is one of the matches he wont forget.  
  
"Mount your Brooms!" shouted Madam Hooch  
  
All Fourteen players got on their Brooms and kicked off through the air immediately followed by the two black Bludgers, the scarlet Quaffle and the golden Snitch.  
  
"And theiiiiiiiir off, Kennedy has possession of the Quaffle, Tolkin right beside him, ouch! What a nice elbow from Tolkin, what a woman she is, Kennedy drops the Quaffle and now caught by the rookie Abercrombie, Abercrombie evades a Bludger sent from above by Huntington, C'mon kid you can do this! Oh no, side winded by Dixon! Quaffle falling wait, its caught by Weasley! She's going for the post, Dodges Darius, can Anthony Goldstein block this shot!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Goodness gracious! What a nice Bludger shot from Longbottom to Goldstein! No one's guarding the goal post! And there's an easy score for Gryffindor! 10-0, those two make a good team as well as a good couple,"  
  
Dean stopped and looked at the other end of the field and saw Ron swearing at him, he didn't understand what he was saying so he continued to comment. Harry on the other hand was busy scanning the field for the Snitch as well as Terry Boot, he couldn't understand it, he was sure he would have saw a glimpse of the golden Snitch, he decided to listen to Dean's comments while he was looking for the Snitch.  
  
"Dixon avoids Tolkin! He shoots! Reeeeeeejected by Ron Weasley! Now his sister with possession! Dodges a Bludger! And another one! She's on fire! She shoots....Caught by Goldstein! Passes it to Darius! Intercepted by Abercrombie! He takes the shot! It stays there! What an unbelievable performance by the Third year rookie! 20-0 in favor of Gryffindor!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands that Harry had to cover his ears to keep them deafen he was still looking for the ground for that damn Snitch.  
  
"I wonder where it's gone to," muttered Harry  
  
He looked over to Boot and as far as he can see, he was just like him having trouble finding the Snitch; he continued scanning for the ground for a golden shimmer while listening to the comments.  
  
"It's in! Boy, what a Bludger from behind by Moore! I sure hope Weasley is all right! 20-10 still in favor of Gryffindor! Tolkin has possession! She dodges Kennedy! She's almost there! She stopped! No! Huntington's just bluffing! He doesn't have a Bludger! It seems that Ravenclaw finally found the weak point inside the ranks of their opponent! Now the Quaffle is at the hands of Darius! Dodges Weasley! Longbottom tries to stop him..... But no good! He goes for the goal! He shoots..... Catch it Ron! Catch it! Darn! The game is tied 20-20!"  
  
"Where is it? Where is it? Where's the Snitch?" muttered Harry  
  
"Abercrombie has possession, passes it to Weasley, passes it back to Abercrombie, passes it to Tolkin, No! She took the bate again! This time it's Moore who faked the Bludger! Tolkin drops the Quaffle! Kennedy retrieves! Avoids the Bludger from Finnigan! He shoots..... He scores! Ravenclaw is leading now by ten points! The scores now are 20-30 in favor of Ravenclaw!"  
  
TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!  
  
"That's the whistle! Gryffindor has asked for a time out! What strategy will Gryffindor think of to escape Ravenclaw's massive beating?"  
  
Harry disembarked on the ground, meeting the rest of the team as he got off his Firebolt.  
  
"Okay, huddle up everyone!" said Harry  
  
The others followed Harry's command.  
  
"I can't believe it, Ravenclaw is anticipating our moves," said Seamus  
  
"Harry, any luck finding the Snitch yet?" asked Ginny  
  
"No, I can't find the darn thing," said Harry irritably "Seamus, Neville, how come Ravenclaw are the only ones throwing the Bludgers?" asked Harry  
  
"We can't get our hands on one of them," said Seamus  
  
"Dixon is ramming us with his broom, he's been doing everything just so we can't get a Bludger," said Neville  
  
"50 seconds left Gryffindor!" shouted Madam Hooch  
  
"Here's our plan, Agatha since you've been their target I'm gonna make you mark Dixon instead," said Harry  
  
Agatha nodded "I'm sorry you guys if I'm such a coward when it comes to Bludgers," she said  
  
"It's all right Agatha, they've been spying on us remember," said Harry  
  
"It's okay mate," said Ron "It's not you're fault if the team has its disadvantages" he glared at Neville  
  
"Hey, what did I do?" asked Neville  
  
"I'll talk to you later Neville," said Ron still glaring at him  
  
"How about me sir, what can I do?" said Euan  
  
"Euan, you and Ginny are among two of the best Chasers I've ever knew in Hogwarts, I know you two can do this," said Harry  
  
Euan and Ginny blushed on what Harry had just said.  
  
"And finally you Ron, do your best to block their shots," said Harry  
  
"You got it," said Ron  
  
TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!  
  
"That's the whistle, okay you guys on four!" said Harry; everyone piled their hands together  
  
"One! Two! Three! Four!" yelled Harry  
  
"GRYFFINDOOOOOOOR!"  
  
All fourteen players got on their brooms and kicked up to the air once more.  
  
"And there they are ladies gentlemen, they're off once more to do battle in the air once again, can Gryffindor think of a new plan to win this match, or will Anthony Goldstein's full proof plans might just make Raveclaw's claws sharp enough to slash away the competition."  
  
Harry flew close to Boot; wanting to catch his eye, when Boot did look at him Harry zoomed to the ground.  
  
"Wait everyone! I think Potter is in pursuit of the Snitch! But wait! Boot is right beside him! Oh shit, their going to crash!"  
  
When Harry noticed Boot was right beside him, he waited for a few more seconds then pulled back.  
  
"Ouch! Merlin's beard! The Wronski Feint! Potter just did the Wronski Feint! I've never seen it before Krum did one! Boot hit the ground, hard if I must say!"  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle signaling the game to take a halt; Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch quickly came to the aid of the fallen Seeker, Madam Pomfrey made him drink a potion of some sort, and then a few moments later, Boot is now up on his feet walking back to her Broom, Madam Hooch blew her whistle once more signaling the game to continue.  
  
"I'm glad he's fine folks, no need to worry, and the game is on once more! Kennedy has possession! But stolen by Weasley! Here comes Darius to block her! Ow! Hit by a Bludger sent by Finnigan! Now Weasley's approaching the Keeper can she capitalize! Whoa! Shoved by Abercrombie! Weasley shoots..... She scores! I can't believe it! We're tied once more! 30-30! Dixon has possession now! Ouch! Rammed by Tolkin! Nice come back, she's been marking Dixon ever since the game continued! It's a good thing though, that way nobody will prevent the Gryffindor Beaters to do their jobs, Kennedy catches the Quaffle, he shoots..... Blocked by Weasley! What is it with this Weasleys? Good Keeper, excellent Chaser and a spanking outstanding Seeker! Remember the Great Charlie Weasley, back to the game! Here we go! Wait! Potter and Boot are on the move again! This time their after the real Snitch!"  
  
Dean was right, Harry had just spotted the Snitch for the first time of the game, he zoomed towards it followed closely by Boot.  
  
"Their off! Which of these two Seekers will give their team a hundred and fifty points! Whoever catches the Snitch will decide the conclusion of the match! Potter and Boot now side by side! There's an elbow from Boot! Now one from Potter! And another one from Boot! And Potter retaliates giving him another one! These two are rendering each other senseless! Now Boot is kicking Potter off of his Broom! Whistle! Where's the damn whistle on that! Ouch! Boot elbows Potter right on the face!"  
  
Terry Boot's elbow caused Harry's glasses to fall.  
  
"They're approaching the walls! If they don't pull away right now they're going to crash! Boot pulls away! Now Potter and just in time! It's over Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!  
  
Harry descended back down to the ground and was meet by a huge group hug.  
  
"We won! We won!" cried Ginny who was hugged by Neville. Ron was glaring at him but was immediately distracted by Parvati who lunge at him  
  
"Great catch Harry," said Euan  
  
"Thanks Euan," said Harry  
  
"Going back to the rest of the game, Tolkin and Weasley has each scored during the exciting chase for the Snitch! The final score is Gryffindor 200 and Ravenclaw 30! What a classic catch by the best Seeker in the league!"  
  
Ravenclaw in a meanwhile was now on the ground, Terry Boot was punching the ground blaming himself, Anthony Goldstein was by his side.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! It's my fault! I'm the one to blame!" said Terry  
  
"Terry it's not you're fault, we came this far because of you, don't blame your self, you should be proud that we gave it all we got, the better team just won that's all," said Anthony  
  
"Terry,"  
  
"What!" Terry snarled  
  
"It was a great game,"  
  
Terry looked up and saw Harry standing in front of him; he got up and gained back his composure.  
  
"Harry," he started "You better beat Slytherin next week or I'll kick your ass," said Terry  
  
Harry smiled at him "I'm very attached to it so I'll try my best," said Harry  
  
The two exchanged smiles and shook each other's hand. Everyone erupted into applause  
  
"Harry that was really a great thing you did,"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Hermione beaming at him "What great thing?" he said  
  
"The way you caught the Snitch and the way you talked to Terry like that," said Hermione  
  
"Thanks, I---"but before he could finish, Hermione had already given him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Hahh! I saw that, you two make a good couple," exclaimed Anthony  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed scarlet.  
  
"C'mon mate let's eat, I'm starving," said Ron  
  
Harry and the others headed back to the locker room to change; while he walked with his friends he noticed that the air was cold, it was freezing in fact, then he remembered, how can he forget, it was December already. 


	10. That Stupid Dream Sequence

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER X THAT STUPID DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
Monday came; Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking along the corridors to Transfiguration after a day's class at Care of Magical Creatures; he managed to have a nice chat with Draco while he was studying that Dragon dung Hagrid told them to do, his insults nowadays have been.....you know.....lame, what the hell is he talking about when he said "Potter! Your.....stupid" what does he think I am? A nine year old? Did he expect me to cry? He suddenly stopped when he noticed someone walking towards them.  
  
"Sirius?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh, hey there Harry," said Sirius  
  
"Why aren't you dressed properly?" asked Hermione  
  
"Dressed, I don't have to teach until three more hours," said Sirius  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius, were on our way to your class right now," said Ron  
  
"What! But my clock said.....my clock said....." Sirius's eyes narrowed "Snape," he said darkly  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Black, hmmm, that doesn't seem to sink in to my stomach," said Snape  
  
"Sink in to your stomach?" Sirius repeated "How about I sink my fist to your stomach you asshole, what the hell did you do to my clock?" snarled Sirius  
  
"Your clock? Don't make me laugh, I've been looking for that damn thing ever since you arrived here, and like the criminal you are, you don't seem to have a problem rummaging my room to find something to steal," said Snape  
  
"What is going on around here?" said Lupin who just came along "Sirius, why aren't you dressed yet, don't you have a class to attend to? And why are the two of you at each others throats again?" asked Lupin  
  
"Nothing Remus," said Sirius  
  
Harry noticed that several students were now piling in watching in what seems to be a potential blood bath.  
  
"By the way Snape, I didn't know that you were a Michael Jackson fan," said Sirius with a malicious grin on his face  
  
"Shut up! You sick excuse for a house hold pet, before I conjure a paper roll and whack you with it while saying what a bad dog you've been," snarled Snape  
  
"Oh by the way Snape, I didn't know what those letters on your smiley spotted pajama pants means, M. J.? You sure it doesn't stand for My beloved Jacked ---ass!" said Sirius  
  
"You think you know so much, well guest what, if it wasn't for Dumbledore, you wouldn't be in this School in the first place, you Rin-Tin-tin wannabe!" said Snape  
  
"Oh, you should talk, no wonder you never had a girlfriend, they all died in depression and hunger, because you were too poor to buy food to feed them with!" said Sirius  
  
"You want to talk about money you fuzzy haired flea bag, you were the one who moved in at his best friends backyard, I wonder how you even got food, what did you do Black? Beg?" said Snape  
  
"Take it from the man who has a Shrine of Michael Jackson, you Freaking Psycho!" said Sirius  
  
"Sirius! Sirius, I think you should be the bigger man and walk away," said Lupin  
  
"He started it!" yelled Sirius who was pointing at Snape, Snape crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed at him  
  
"That's right Sirius, and like the mature men that we are, were just going to ignore these kinds of---"before Lupin could even finish, Snape has strike again  
  
"That's right Black, do indeed follow the advice of your friend here, go ahead and walk away........You smelly pile of dog droppings," said Snape  
  
"Dog droppings? Dog droppings!" yelled Sirius  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes "You just couldn't let it go hah Snape, you just couldn't let it go pass you," said Lupin  
  
"Listen here you pathetic insect! If Dumbledore hadn't band my wand to throw courses at you, you would be balancing on a rubber ball while wearing a tutu right now!" said Sirius  
  
Snape placed his hands at his sides "Do go on ahead Black, I'm shaking like a leaf,"  
  
"How about you put you hands inside your pants and shake your own," said Sirius  
  
"I think you should go find a tree somewhere, since the bathroom's far from here," said Snape  
  
"And I think you're gay," said Sirius  
  
"Are you questioning my manhood!" roared Snape  
  
"Manhood? Oh please, come to think of it, It's kind of hard to think that you have one," said Sirius  
  
"Sirius! Severus! You're acting like children for Merlin's sakes!" said Lupin  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Sirius and Snape in unison  
  
Lupin suddenly looked offended "What! Bu... but, FINE! SUIT YOU'RE SELVES" he turned around and walked away muttering to himself  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" came Dumbledore's voice  
  
Both Sirius and Snape turned to see him standing besides them  
  
"Nothing Professor, Sirius and I were just having a debate" said Snape  
  
"About what?" said Dumbledore  
  
Sirius started stuttering, he was having difficulties to quickly scoop up a lie to tell Dumbledore.  
  
"About student Hygiene Professor, we were debating about student Hygiene," said Sirius  
  
"Student Hygiene?" said Dumbledore  
  
"Yes Professor, isn't that true Harry?" Sirius turned around to Harry only to find every student that piled around them eating popcorn, even Draco, he's guessing they conjured those while he and Snape were busy arguing  
  
"No need to explain further Sirius, you better go and get dressed for your class right away," said Dumbledore  
  
"Right away Professor," said Sirius before getting ready to disapparate; he paused for a while then came to his senses "Oh sorry, I forgot you can't do that in here," he left and so did Snape  
  
"All right all of you, you should all get to your own classes now," said Dumbledore and immediately the students walked to their own classes. The Headmaster called lupin who was just about to leave  
  
"Remus, a word if you please," said Dumbledore  
  
"What is it Professor?" asked Lupin  
  
"Would you to do me a favor?" said Dumbledore  
  
"Anything Professor," said Lupin  
  
"Good, what I want you to do is to prevent those two from arguing each other whenever they have a row," said Dumbledore  
  
"What! But Professor, I---"  
  
"Thank you Remus," said Dumbledore and then left Dumbledore  
  
"Oh crap," sighed Lupin  
  
After an exhausting day, Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione before going to their Dorm room, both of them changed and gone to bed asleep.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*DREAM SEQUENCE#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
It was a set of a talk show; the sits were full of Wizards and Witches.  
  
"Welcome everyone, I'm you're host as usual Gilderoy Lockhart and you're watching Wizards are from Mars, Witches are from Venus," said Lockhart  
  
APPLAUSE!  
  
"Tonight's guest is known as the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Defeated-The- Dark-Lord, the famous-just like me, Harry Potter!" said Lockhart  
  
APPLAUSE! (Harry walked out of the curtain and sat down on the chair at the set)  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" asked Harry  
  
"You're here to answer some of our questions Harry," said Lockhart, Harry tried to protest but Lockhart was to quick for him  
  
"So Harry, Defeated the Dark Lord, saved the whole Wizardry world and those other boring stuff Blah-Blah-Blah," said Lockhart lazily "What we all want to know is about your love life,"  
  
"What!"  
  
Lockhart was checking some notes on his hand "Tell us Harry, who's Cho Chang?"  
  
"She was just someone I had a crush on, she was a year ahead of me, but it was just a crush, I'm over her," said Harry  
  
"It also says here that you are now secretly in love with your best friend Hermione Granger though you are just pretending at first, now your feelings for her are now becoming as more than a friend," said Lockhart  
  
"What! That's not- I mean-how did you know that we were pretending to be--- "  
  
"This is your dream Harry, anything's possible," said Lockhart  
  
"If it's my dream, why can't I control it?" asked Harry now sweating  
  
"Well Harry, this is one of those dreams you don't have control over. Now back to the subject, to make things more interesting, let's bring her out, please welcome Hermione Granger," said Lockhart  
  
APPLAUSE! (Hermione walked out into the set looking puzzled, she sat down on a chair next to Harry)  
  
"Harry what's going on? Why are we here? And what's Gilderoy Lockhart doing?" asked Hermione "I was dreaming that I was handing the bill to House elf rights to the Ministry of Magic then the next thing I know, I was coming out of those curtains,"  
  
"Hermione I can explain, I---"  
  
"And lets not forget about your other best friend Ronald also known as Ron Weasley!" said Lockhart  
  
APPLAUSE! (Ron walked out of the curtains also looking puzzled then sat down besides Harry)  
  
"Harry, Hermione, what the bloody hell are we doing here?" whispered Ron  
  
"I don't know Ron, that's why I'm here to find out," said Hermione  
  
Lockhart ran through his notes "It says here that you two have other issues aside from Harry here, let's start with you," said Lockhart nodding at Ron  
  
"Wait, I mean-what the hell is all these?" protested Ron  
  
"It says here (still looking at his notes) that you have mixed feelings with a girl that is in your same house, tell us, how does it feel?" asked Lockhart  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, you big jerk," said Ron  
  
"My, my, such language, who ever raised you Ronald?" said Lockhart with a false offense look on his face  
  
"My parents!" snarled Ron "And it's Ron!"  
  
"Your parents huh, well for the sake of Ron here, let's bring out his parents and all of his siblings!" said Lockhart  
  
"What!" said Ron who jumped from his seat and turned to the curtains behind him and saw his parents Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and his five older brothers and his youngest baby sister. Red hair, freckles and all.  
  
"Please give them a big applause," said Lockhart "Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley!"  
  
All of the Weasleys sat down including Ron.  
  
"What on earth?" started Mr. Weasley  
  
"Hey, I know what this is, it's that show called Wizards are from Mars, Witches are from Venus," said Ginny  
  
"Did you say Witches are from Pe-"  
  
"Shut up Fred!" snapped Ginny (Fred and George chuckled)  
  
"Your acting like ten year olds," muttered Percy  
  
"Nice place you got here Ron" said Charlie  
  
"I don't own it! Cant you see I'm being held captive or as they think of it, a guest," said Ron  
  
"What are we doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked Lockhart  
  
"Well Molly, can I call you Molly, of course I can, Ron here has something to tell you," said Lockhart  
  
"Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Ron here has special interest with two girls," said Lockhart  
  
"Yeah Ron" cheered Charlie (Bill gave him a sharp look while Ron flushed)  
  
"And twins if I might say so," said Lockhart  
  
"Go Ron!" cheered Charlie again (Bill gave him another glare)  
  
"Wait a minute, did you say twins?" said Fred  
  
"The only twins I know in that school are-"started Percy  
  
"Parvati and Padma Patil!" said George  
  
Ron turned if possible even more red "Wait-wait, I can explain," said Ron  
  
"Parvati and Padma huh, I'm gonna have a little talk to them after this," said Ginny sounding a little jealous  
  
"You should talk! You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!" yelled Ron  
  
"What!" shouted all the Weasley boys at the same time (except Ron)  
  
"Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sounding shocked  
  
Ginny turned red "Mum, I...i...i...I can explain this really" stuttered Ginny  
  
"And who might this man be?" asked Charlie sounding dangerous  
  
"Well his name is-"started Ginny  
  
"It's Neville!" yelled Ron  
  
"What!" said Fred and George at the same time  
  
"You mean that toad boy?" said Percy  
  
"The same one," said Ron bitterly  
  
"I don't know who this Neville is but I want to have little talk with him," said Bill  
  
"Not before I have a talk with him first," said Charlie  
  
"Forget it! I'm not going to have a brother in law like him," said Percy  
  
"I know, that's why I'm going to have a little talk with him Perce," said Bill  
  
"Who said he's going to be your brother in law" protested Ginny "Ron has twins on his hands,"  
  
"That's my brother!" Charlie cheered once more, he attempted to stand up and give Ron a high five but Bill grabbed his robes and dragged him back down to his seat "Sorry, got carried away,"  
  
"Ron, what's the deal about this girls?" asked Mr. Weasley, having a hard time not to smile  
  
"I.....i..."  
  
"It's alright Ron, it's just a dream, it will be all over when you wake up," said Lockhart  
  
"If that's the case then, uh... this girl Padma, she's from Ravenclaw-"Ron started  
  
"Yeah Ron!" cheered Charlie  
  
"Charlie, don't make me hit you," said Bill calmly  
  
"Sorry," said Charlie, but his grins were visible to Ron, which he tried to ignore  
  
"I mean, I really like her but there's her twin Parvati, and she's... well, been throwing herself at me, and I think I like her too, and now I'm all going insane," said Ron  
  
"Ron it's perfectly natural for this things to happen," said Mr. Weasley  
  
Mrs. Weasley started to sob "I can't believe that their all grown ups now Arthur, it seems so yesterday that we were dropping off Bill at Kings Cross,"  
  
Bill rolled his eyes "Here we go again," he muttered  
  
"Or buying Charlie his first broom (sniff), getting Percy his (sniff) first books and buying (sniff) Fred and George their school robes, they'll all leave me Arthur (sniff), and I don't want that to happen! Wahhhhhh!" wailed Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Mum, cut it out," said Charlie  
  
"Honey, don't cry," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Ohhhhh, how heart warming, well since were at the subject of growing up, let's bring out the man who seems never wanting to, please welcome.... Sirius Black and his best friend Remus Lupin!" said Lockhart. Sirius and Lupin walked out of the curtains and sat down  
  
"Can somebody tell me what's happening around here," said Lupin  
  
"Hey there Remus," greeted Bill "Don't have much to tell you, all I know is were in somebody's dream," he explained  
  
"Hello there Mr. Black, welcome to my show," said Lockhart  
  
"Oooooooookay, since this is just someone's dream, I'll go along with you," said Sirius  
  
"See folks, what did I tell you" said Lockhart "It says here (still looking at his notes) that you were the biggest bully that walked Hogwarts since you went there, is that true?" asked Lockhart  
  
"That's not true!" said Sirius sounding offended "James was the bigger bully" Lupin rolled his eyes  
  
Harry covered his face with his hands; he was turning so scarlet behind his hands, Ron was busy ignoring Charlie's thumbs up, while Bill was busy tying to get his mother to stop crying; Hermione was occupied on examining the set. Ginny was still giving Percy the cold shoulder because of what he said about Neville earlier while Fred and George were in deep conversation (A\N; I don't know why really).  
  
"Well we'll see about that," said Lockhart "I'd like all of you to meet the man that Mr. Black had bullied.......Severus Snape!"  
  
Snape entered the set of Lockhart's show, when the minute he saw Sirius, he quickly rummaged his pockets for his wand but something was wrong, his wand was missing. Sirius felt for his wand at the same time in his pocket.  
  
"Where's my wand!" yelled Sirius  
  
"Black! What did you do to my wand!" roared Snape  
  
"Now, now you two, we didn't waste time to get all of you here just to let you throw hexes at each other," said Lockhart "Now would you please sit down Mr. Snape" Snape sat down but still glaring at Sirius as though he might course him while he is not looking  
  
"Now since the subject is now on bullying someone, let's bring out someone of Harry's own age, please welcome Draco Malfoy and the boy he bullied, Neville Longbottom!" said Lockhart  
  
Draco and Neville walked out of the curtains. All the Weasley boys turned to Neville with lethal looks, that was enough to unnerve Neville who sat down next to Lupin; Draco on the other hand walked right next to Snape and sat down.  
  
"What the-"Draco started  
  
"-Hell are you doing here, I know, I know, it's not the first time I've been asked that," said Harry  
  
"What am I doing here? Explain!" Snape demanded  
  
"You're inside a dream Mr. Snape," said Lockhart  
  
"And who's dream would it be?" said Draco  
  
"Potter! Explain yourself! Why on earth are we inside your dream!" yet again demanded Snape  
  
"Who told you it was mine?" said Harry  
  
"Oh I know it's you Potter, the name Potter is always the root of all evil, if you don't believe me, ask THEM!" said Snape pointing at Sirius and Lupin  
  
"Keep pointing your grimy fingers at me Snape, and I'll make sure that you'll be missing some," said Sirius  
  
"Or what, you'd bite me and give me rabies, who do you think you are. Hah, answer me!" said Snape  
  
"I have a gesture though, but I don't think it would be appropriate to do so since were at the presence of children," said Sirius  
  
"Who are you calling children!" said Ron  
  
"I have a few pointers for you little bro," said Charlie  
  
"Charlie would you give it a rest already," said Bill  
  
"Right, sorry," said Charlie  
  
"Mr. Snape," said Lockhart  
  
"It's Professor to you Lockhart!" snarled Snape  
  
"Well then, Professor," said Lockhart  
  
"Don't mind him, he's always like that, it's really normal for him," said Lupin  
  
"Very well, Professor Snape, how does it feel to be always picked on," asked Lockhart  
  
"How do you think it feels-"said Snape, suddenly there came a music of some sort from somewhere" "Wait! What's this! There's something strange happening, I feel like... I feel like... (Sniff, sniff) I'm going to cry," a hanky suddenly appeared out of nowhere "It's so hard enough (sniff) having no friends (sniff) but it's even harder when kids always make fun of you (sniff) even if you did absolutely nothing (sniff) Wahhhhhh!" wailed Snape  
  
"Mr. Black, have you got anything to say?" said Lockhart  
  
Sirius is now starting to be infected of the strange music's effect "Snape (sniff) I didn't know (sniff) you have to understand (sniff) about my mother, (sniff) she's always (sniff) giving me a hard time (sniff) I mean (sniff) doing that to you (sniff) might have been the way (sniff) I could lash it all out (sniff) I'm sorry!"  
  
"All I wanted was friendship! Waaaaahhhhhhh!" wailed Snape  
  
"I said I was sorry! Waaaahhhhh!" wailed Sirius  
  
"I should have stopped them (sniff) I should have done what was right (sniff) I should have... I should have.... OH MY GOD! I'M SUCH A WORTHLESS THING! Waaahhhh!" wailed Lupin  
  
"Ah, Neville, what do you feel about being bullied by Draco?" said Lockhart ignoring the cries of the three  
  
"Me? I don't know, I got over it I guess," said Neville  
  
"How about you Draco, what do you-"Lockhart didn't get to finish his question, the reason was Draco was now staring to cry  
  
"I did it (sniff) I did all those horrible things (sniff) because (sniff) because (sniff) I WAS NEVER LOVED BY MY OWN FATHER! Waaaahhhh!" wailed Draco  
  
"You were-"started Lockhart but was interrupted when he heard....  
  
"ALL I WANTED WAS ACCEPTANCE! Waaaahhhhh!" wailed Snape  
  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" wailed Sirius  
  
"CURSE THIS SICKNESS OF MINE!" howled Lupin  
  
Lockhart cleared his throat "You were never loved by your father, is that what you are saying" asked Lockhart  
  
"Yes (sniff)," said Draco  
  
"Then let's bring him out here, Draco Malfoy, say hello to your father, everyone please welcome Mr. Lucius Malfoy!" said Lockhart  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked out of the curtains looking snobbish as ever, he took a sit on one of the chairs.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you never loved your own son?" asked Lockhart  
  
"Who says I ever did?" said Lucius, with that answer; Draco started crying again  
  
"Nobody loves me! Waaahhh!" wept Draco  
  
"That's so cruel," said Hermione  
  
"Cruel would be an understatement," said Ginny  
  
"I would prefer it if you would call me vindictive, since that's a nice word I like to hear," said Lucius  
  
"I used to look up to you (sniff), but now (sniff) I wont let you hurt me again (sniff)" said Draco  
  
"Oh please," said Lucius rolling his eyes  
  
"I think we just had enough of that," said Lockhart, and then suddenly, everyone vanished in a blink of an eye. Harry scanned the set only to find that He and Hermione are the only ones who was left behind  
  
"Going back to our original subject, Hermione, I think Harry has something to tell you," said Lockhart  
  
Harry paused. He didn't want to open his mouth but a strange force was allowing him to speak.  
  
"Hermione," started Harry  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione who was paying Harry all of her attention, a reason to make Harry sweat  
  
"I... I... I think I'm in love with you," said Harry  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#END DREAM SEQUENCE*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Harry suddenly opened his eyes; he quickly sat up on his bed and started looking around the room for something strange, he saw Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean sound asleep, he thought about what he dreamt about, and then something hit him, he had realize something he was so stupid not know of sooner. Harry was in love with his best friend Hermione.  
  
Coming up:  
  
Neville gets chased by flying knives and they all went to buy their costumes for the Lunar Ball.  
  
Keep sending in those reviews you guys!!!  
  
Announcement! To all H/H fans, check out Things better left unspoken by leloublanc, it's great!!! '___' 


	11. Back To The Burrow

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER XI BACK TO THE BURROW  
  
A couple of hours later the students were now waking up on a fresh Monday. Harry was walking in circles beating his self about the new feeling he had recently realized.  
  
"This cannot be happening," he said to himself "Hermione's your best friend, your not suppose to feel this way about her, she's your best friend and just a best friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend,"  
  
Suddenly, he heard Hermione's voice "Hello Harry, your unusually early today" said Hermione  
  
"Hermione! I... good morning," said Harry "How about you, what are you doing this early in the morning?" asked Harry  
  
"I always wake up this early, I like to go to the library at this time, it's so much quite and nobody would disturb me" said Hermione  
  
"Oh, well you go on ahead, I'll see you later at breakfast" said Harry  
  
"Okay, see you later" said Hermione before going to the portrait hole  
  
"Look Harry, it's your girlfriend," he said to himself, and then Harry shook his head and argued with his self again "Knock that off, you're not really in love with her, it's just a little crush that's it, just a little crush, just a crush, just a cr ush, just a crush"  
  
Then suddenly, the portrait hole opened again and Hermione came rushing back inside.  
  
"I forgot to return this book," said Hermione who grabbed the book that was lying on the common room table. After that, she ran out again  
  
"I love you so much that I can't live without you" he said in his mind again "Damn it!"  
  
At breakfast, Harry and Hermione were eating at the Gryffindor table, though Hermione doesn't notice it, there was tension there. If you look at Harry's face, oh yeah, tension alright. They were halfway at their plates when Ron spoke after reading his letter brought by Pigwidgeon.  
  
"Good news you two, Mum is inviting you to spent the holidays at our house" said Ron  
  
"That's great, isn't that great Harry?" said Hermione  
  
But Harry didn't speak, instead of looking at Hermione and saying yes, he stared at his own plate and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Mate, are you alright?" asked Ron only to be answered by another thumbs up  
  
"Good morning you guys" greeted Neville  
  
Ron glared at him, he suddenly stood up and smiled maliciously "Neville, would you like to spend the rest of the holidays at my place?" he asked  
  
"Err..."  
  
"C'mon, I just want to know you a little bit better," said Ron  
  
"Ron, we've been in the same House for almost seven years" said Neville  
  
Ron glared at him again but got his composure quickly "Don't you want to know the rest of the family?" asked Ron  
  
"Well... Okay, I'll write my parents, I'm sure they'd say yes," said Neville  
  
(A\N At this story, Neville's parents have been cured when Harry defeated Voldemort)  
  
When Neville left them, Ron sat down back to his seat stabbing the steak on his plate while muttering something that sounded like---Going to take away my baby sister hah, I'll show you.  
  
"Hey guys, Ron guess who I'll be bringing to the Burrow?" said Ginny who appeared behind him  
  
"Oh I don't know, your boyfriend perhaps" said Ron sarcastically  
  
"No you jerk, I invited Luna Lovegood," said Ginny  
  
"Oh good, because I invited him already" said Ron smiling  
  
"What!" screamed Ginny  
  
"I said... I invited him," said Ron still grinning  
  
"What did you do that for?" asked Ginny  
  
"I just want him to suffer that's all," said Ron (A/N Geez Ron, did you and Draco exchanged personalities, because you're starting to sound like him)  
  
Ginny turned red "You're not going to get away with this" said Ginny in gritted teeth  
  
"Oh, I believe I have baby sister," said Ron (A/N Now your starting to sound like a Death Eater)  
  
Ginny left stomping her feet. When everyone finished their breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.  
  
"As you all know that some of you will be spending their holidays at home, I am here to announce you the oncoming Lunar Ball that will happen two weeks from now after the Quidditch finals" said Dumbledore "All of the students are required to wear Muggle clothes as costumes, since our Muggle Studies Teacher Professor Smith has suggested that it would be a good thing to have a Ball different from our previous gatherings"  
  
All the females started giggling and chatting with one another (Except Hermione of course). All the boys on the other half were scanning the Great Hall for an excellent date for the Ball, Harry and Ron groaned.  
  
"Oh great, not another one" said Harry  
  
"Remember what happened the last time?" asked Ron  
  
"Don't remind me" said Harry  
  
"Quite messy wasn't it?" said Ron  
  
"I told you not to remind me," said Harry  
  
"So, who are you guys going to take?" asked Seamus  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks, Ron looked towards the Ravenclaw table; he watched Padma Patil having a conversation with Luna Lovegood and Anthony Goldstein "That's a little bit too close Goldstein" said Ron in his mind while Harry turned to his left and watched Hermione read a book not paying attention to Parvati and Lavender's giggles.  
  
"So? Who are you going to take you two?" asked Seamus once more  
  
Harry and Ron gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Don't know," said Harry and Ron in unison  
  
After a noisy Breakfast, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor tower, when they approached the Fat Lady's portrait they saw the man that they would never thought of going to the Gryffindor tower. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Took you two long enough" said Draco  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Ron who's glaring at him  
  
"Oh nothing, I just want to tell you that I would be going to your house this Christmas" said Draco  
  
"What!" shouted Ron  
  
"Your going to the Burrow?" asked Harry  
  
"Burrow-House, whatever you call it" said Draco  
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
"Hey, watch your tongue, you think you own the place," said Draco  
  
"Judging by the fact that my parents own it I'd say yes, I do own it!" snarled Ron  
  
"Easy Weasley, you might have a sudden heart attack," said Draco ignoring Ron's reply "So you'll pick me up at nine then," said Draco now finding his nails of sudden interest  
  
"Forget it Malfoy, you're not going" said Ron  
  
"Sure, so who will help me with my luggages later?" asked Draco ignoring Ron once more  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said you're not coming," said Ron  
  
"Okay fine, I can lift them by myself, I'll just probably use the Locomotor Mortis charm on them" said Draco  
  
"You're not coming Malfoy! Whatever you do I'm never gonna let you go to my House! If you go there, I'm going to go insane! You hear me? Insane" yelled Ron  
  
Suddenly the Portrait Hole opened and Ron's sister came out grinning maliciously.  
  
"Hey Draco wanna spent the holidays at my place?" she asked  
  
Draco looked at her then turned to Ron with a big smirk "Yeah, why not" said Draco  
  
Ginny glanced at Ron and gave him an annoying smile. While Ron was busy looking for words to throw at Draco, Draco gave him an insulting curtsy before leaving.  
  
"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting holiday," said Harry  
  
"Interesting? Try revolting" said Ron  
  
That afternoon, students that are about to leave Hogwarts for the Holidays were at the school's courtyard waiting for the carriages to arrive. Harry, Hermione and Ron were there checking their things just in case they might have forgot something.  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy's going to the Burrow," said Ron to Harry while checking his bag  
  
"Let's just hope that he doesn't try something funny" said Harry  
  
"The guy makes a fool of himself to Luna Lovegood, funny would be an understatement" said Ron  
  
"Yeah, you know, I still can't help wonder why he's acting like that" said Harry "All I know, he started to go gaga is when Luna asked me about Ravenclaw's extra practice"  
  
"Now that you said it, I remember Luna drinking a glass of firewhiskey at our table Harry, and I don't think that any Gryffindor would have enough sense not to bring one of those since Michael Creevey's ...Err ... accident" said Hermione  
  
Harry nodded at her while Ron gave a disgusting look.  
  
"That stain at the common room carpet will be the mark of his stupidity forever" said Ron  
  
"Damn! Hey Weasley, be a good little Gryffindor and carry my things for me" came Draco's voice  
  
The three turned around and saw him struggling with luggages and trunks twice the size of him.  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy" said Ron  
  
"Potter! You're a real goodie two shoes, wanna help?" said Draco  
  
"I- am-not-a-goodie-two-shoes!" snapped Harry  
  
"How about you Mud... Granger" said Draco bitterly  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes; she took her wand and pointed it at Draco's burden.  
  
"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS" said Hermione  
  
Draco's trunks and luggages slowly floated "I thought of doing that, I just forgot" said Draco  
  
"What do you have inside those? Did you packed every single object in your Dorm?" asked Harry  
  
Draco gave a sarcastic laugh "Ha-ha-ha Potter, I never knew you were such a comic," said Draco  
  
"Why do you want to stay at the Burrow for Malfoy?" asked Hermione  
  
"Hey guys! Have you been long?' came Luna's voice  
  
"Angel!" said Draco almost yelling; he quickly dashed towards Luna  
  
"Well that answers my question," said Hermione sounding a bit irritated  
  
"I forgot Ginny invited her," said Harry  
  
"Oh no" said Ron staring at something  
  
"I thought you lot already left me already," said Parvati who just came along with Ginny  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ron  
  
"Whatever do you mean Ron?" asked Parvati  
  
"You're not coming with us aren't you?" asked Ron  
  
"Ron, you make it sound like it's a bad thing" said Parvati  
  
Ron glared at Ginny who just smiled back at him.  
  
"Here I am" said Neville who was panting from the long run at the courtyard.  
  
"Neville! My bestest best pal, how's life treating you, boy, I sure can't wait to introduce you to the family" said Ron out loud  
  
"Here my dear beloved angel, let me take care of that for you" said Draco to Luna  
  
"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS" said Draco. Luna's trunks slowly lifted in the air  
  
"Here's the Knight Bus, let's go" said Hermione  
  
All eight of them got their things inside the bus then boarding themselves.  
  
After the longest three hours of Harry's life, the Knight Bus stopped in front of the Burrow. One by one they got off lifting (magically assisted) their trunks and stretched their legs.  
  
"For the last time Luna! There is no man in the moon!" said Hermione, Luna just yawned  
  
"Don't you yell at her Granger" said Draco  
  
"Stay out of it Malfoy" said Hermione  
  
Draco tried to speak but he just turned to his trunks when he saw the fire on Hemione's eyes.  
  
"Thank god, I thought they'd never shut up, they've been like that ever since we hopped inside the Knight Bus," said Harry  
  
"We'll be off now Harry," said the conductor  
  
"See yah Stan," said Harry then the knight bus that Harry and the others boarded vanished in a blink of an eye  
  
"C'mon Hermione, let's go inside" said Ginny  
  
All of them went inside the House where they were met by Mrs. Weasley. She gave them each hugs and kisses as they came in.  
  
"(Tsup) Hello Neville (Tsup) ah, you must be Luna, Ginny has told me a lot of things about you (Tsup) Hello Harry dear, you and Ron go take your trunks upstairs, we'll have Lunch in thirty minutes (Tsup) hang on, who are you" she asked after kissing Draco  
  
"Draco Malfoy" said Draco acidly  
  
Mrs. Weasley chuckled slightly "Why that sounded like a Death Eater's name," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Draco laughed as well "Yeah, isn't that funny, and you know what's more hilarious than that, I'm his son ha ha ha"  
  
Mrs. Weasley stopped laughing and looked nervous "Why don't you go with Harry and Ron upstairs" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Hey nobody orders..."  
  
"Draco, would you help me get my things upstairs?" asked Luna  
  
"I'm coming my dove," said Draco before running to her ...Err aid  
  
"I better get some more chairs, we haven't got this much company before" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I'll help," said Parvati who clearly wants to make a good impression  
  
"Thank you dear, you're name is Parvati isn't?" asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Yes, I'm a good friend of Ron's," said Parvati  
  
"Mum, where's Dad?" asked Ginny  
  
"He's still at work dear, he might be coming home before Dinner" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Is anyone else coming?" asked Ginny  
  
"Fred and George will drop by later" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"How about Percy and the others?" asked Ginny  
  
"Percy is spending the Holidays with Penelope, Charlie has that new dragon from China to look after while Bill is stuck in work at Gringgots" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Oh well, I guess that means there's more food to go around" said Ginny  
  
"Mrs. Weasley would you like us to help with the Christmas tree?" asked Hermione  
  
"Sure dear, go on ahead," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I'll help," said Luna  
  
"I'll get the decors," said Ginny  
  
"And I'll help set up the table" said Parvati (A/N Suck up)  
  
After an interesting Lunch, all of them went around the house to past the time; Hermione went with Luna, Parvati and Ginny who showed Luna and Parvati around the house, Draco on the other half was so upset because the girls wouldn't let him come so he decided to go out to the nearest pond and throw rocks, Neville was busy admiring the Weasley's clock which showed all nine of the Weasley's faces, he looked at them and saw Mr. Weasley work, Mrs. Weasley home, Bill travel, Charlie travel, Percy work, Fred work, George work, Ron and Ginny home, while Harry and Ron were outside talking.  
  
"Harry, Harry, what's wrong with you? Is something the matter?" asked Ron  
  
"What, oh, sorry" said Harry staring some place who looks like he was just pulled out of a great dream  
  
"What are you gawking at anyway?" asked Ron then turning to the direction where Harry was staring  
  
Ron saw the four girls walking and giggling by the flowerbed, he saw Hermione smiling right at them so he waved in return, Ron turned around to Harry only to see him waving like nervous lunatic so he grabbed his hand before the other girls see him.  
  
"Harry what's going on with you?" asked Ron  
  
"Me? The-there's nothing wrong with me, what are you talking about?" lied Harry  
  
"You're not fooling anyone with that stupid smile on your face" said Ron  
  
"What stupid smile?" said Harry with his stupid smile Ron was telling him about  
  
"C'mon Harry, I'm your friend" said Ron  
  
Harry paused to think about what his best friend had said and he decided that what worst thing could happen.  
  
"Ron I-"started Harry before someone had interfered  
  
"Have a big crushy washy on Hermione" said Draco  
  
Harry and Ron turned to see who it was.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry snarled at him  
  
"Aren't you old enough not to be eavesdropping on someone?" said Ron  
  
"Well I could have gone to a bar and drink all day, but there's this fact that I'm still here with you aren't I" said Draco  
  
"Gee Harry, don't you just wish that all eavesdroppers would just die" said Ron to Harry  
  
"Oh, well since you feel that way-"Draco walked towards the clusters of huge rocks near them and pulled someone out  
  
"Neville!" said Harry and Ron and the same time  
  
"Hey there guys" said a very red Neville  
  
"What the heck are you doing behind those rocks?" said Ron  
  
"Well Weasley, I would admit now that I am no Ravenclaw, but it seems that Longbottom here was EAVESDROPPING!" said Draco  
  
"I was just wondering around looking for you two and then I heard Draco's voice," said Neville quickly while Draco just gave him the good old fashioned eye roll  
  
"Longbottom I underestimated you, I though you weren't capable of lying to your own friends, but such a pity" said Draco  
  
"I'm not lying Malfoy, if you want, go get some Veritaserum if you want!" snapped Neville  
  
"Well if you want, I could just use the Cruciatus curse on you, if you were lying then good for me but if you were not lying... well let's just say it's still good for me," said Draco maliciously  
  
"Leave him alone Malfoy," said Harry who stepped between the two  
  
"Or what Potter? Going to bash my face in again, I gotta tell you, you have a knack for sucker punches," said Draco  
  
"No, I plan on doing more than just smashing your face in," said Harry  
  
"Was that a threat Potter? Bravo Potter, bravo, you keep surprising me every minute" said Draco "First the thing with you and Granger and now you want to kick my ass, well by all means Potter bring it, you and those two morons behind you, I love a handicap match, there's more people to hurt,"  
  
"Harry no," said Ron in gritted teeth  
  
"He's just trying something," said Neville  
  
"C'mon Potter," said Draco spreading his hands "I'm right here, no wands if you like,"  
  
"Fine by me" said Harry in gritted teeth "Ron hold my wand" said Harry handing his wand to Ron while Draco threw his wand on the ground "Behind those rocks then" said Harry pointing at the clusters of rocks Neville was hiding before  
  
"Doesn't really matter where we do this Potter" said Draco with an evil smile on his face while walking towards the back of the rocks  
  
"Stop talking, let's do this the Muggle way" said Harry  
  
The two lunged at each other, Harry punched Draco's ribs but he retaliated back with an uppercut causing Harry to get dazed, Draco takes advantage of it by knocking him down the ground and started hitting him.  
  
"Harry!" said Ron taking step forward  
  
"No Ron" said Neville "We probably shouldn't interfere" Ron clenched his fist  
  
Harry now was being pummeled by Draco but he found an opening and hit Draco hard in the face causing him to get off him; Harry got a bloody lip because of the beating he took but that didn't stop him from attacking Draco.  
  
Hours has passed, the sun was setting but Harry and Draco were still busy rendering each other senseless; Ron just came back from the Burrow to eat.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, haven't those two stopped when I was inside?" asked Ron to a very bored looking Neville  
  
"Nope" said Neville "Call me crazy but I they're bonding"  
  
"Call me crazy because I think you're right" said Ron "Hey Harry! Were going to have Dinner at twenty! Mum's not going to like it if you go inside the House looking like that!" shouted Ron but Harry didn't answer  
  
"Wanna go inside and let this two regret this later?" asked Ron  
  
"Sure" said Neville, he and Ron went inside and left Harry and Draco alone.  
  
Harry and Draco were panting, their clothes were torn and their faces were bruised all over.  
  
"So tell me Draco, you were the one who (dodges a punch) put that firewhiskey at our table when you first uff (kicked in the ribs) fell rock bottom (hits Draco in the face) over Luna" said Harry  
  
"You don't have to uff (punched in the stomach) ask, you know what the (hits Harry in the chest) answer is, you're the one who's got the hotties on his best friend (dodges a punch) I mean we bad guys have enough decency you know," said Draco  
  
"Decency? You're the one whose insulting people whenever you get the chance," said Harry  
  
"Take it from the person who plays superhero even if it's not necessary," said Draco  
  
"You're just jealous," said Harry  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Potter" said Draco  
  
"Says the man who wears too much make up," said Harry  
  
"Men have the right to look attractive too you know, oh I forgot, you don't even bother keeping that untidy hair of yours in shape" said Draco  
  
"In case anybody hasn't ask, I'm not as vain as you," said Harry  
  
Draco stopped and started laughing.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" asked Harry  
  
"Were acting like idiots you know," said Draco  
  
Harry put down his guard down as well and chuckled "I guess you're right" said Harry  
  
Then suddenly Draco and Harry has stricken each other in the face, they both fell hard down the ground and laughed their lungs out.  
  
"You're pretty good Malfoy" said Harry looking up in the sky  
  
"You're not so bad yourself Potter," said Draco looking up the sky also  
  
"So are we okay?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah I guess, but it doesn't mean I have to be all nice and stuff," said Draco  
  
"You can be as bad as you like," said Harry  
  
They raised their fist in the air and tapped each other's knuckles.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Whew! Okay, another chapter finished. Check out the next Chapter, it's guaranteed hilarious, that is if you want to see the Burrow go to Crazyville.  
  
Thanks for the following who reviewed the last chapter (That Stupid Dream Sequence)  
  
Rhinemjr "I'm afraid they won't, it's Harry's dream you see,"  
  
WriterzCramp "Thanks, I'm flattered, pls. Wait for the rest,"  
  
rubyqueen17 "I'm grateful that you gave me 4 and ½ *'s, thanks for review, please watch out for my next chapters.  
  
gilda "I'll try as hard as I can to update," 


	12. The Dinner

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER XII THE DINNER  
  
The table was already prepared when Neville came in with Ron, he saw the whole house have already been decorated, the Christmas tree was great it has angels, balls, figurines of Wizards and a star at the top, he saw all the girls at the kitchen apparently cooking more food.  
  
"Are they cooking more food?" Neville asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of an essential to have a back up plan, because if you're growing up with a house with seven people in it-if you didn't eat fast then you didn't eat at all" said Ron  
  
"Hi Ron, Neville, you haven't by chance seen Harry or Draco anywhere would you" asked Hermione  
  
Neville and Ron exchanged looks then turned back at Hermione "Nope" they said in unison  
  
"Oh, I wonder where those two have gone to," said Hermione  
  
"Maybe they're having a date outside," said Ron  
  
"Yeah right Ron, and I don't suppose-"Hermione didn't finish when she saw Harry and Draco all bruised, battered, torn, bleeding and everything  
  
"What happened to you two?" said Hermione  
  
"A gnome attacked us, but me and Potter here sure gave a good fight, poor little gnome, didn't even see what hit him" said Draco sarcastically  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry "Harry what happened?" asked Hermione  
  
"Nothing, me and Draco just beaten each other up" said Harry  
  
"What! What for?" asked Hermione  
  
"That's the good part Granger," said Draco  
  
"We can't remember," said Harry then he and Draco laughed  
  
"You two didn't by chance practice that didn't you?" asked Ron  
  
"Mrs. Weasley will go ballistic when she sees you two looking like that" said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Draco observed each other from head to toe.  
  
"You're looking good Potter," said Draco  
  
"Thanks Malfoy" said Harry  
  
"How about me?" asked Draco  
  
"Oh you still look as bad as ever," said Harry  
  
"Good," said Draco  
  
"Reparo!" said Hermione, Harry and Draco's torn clothes suddenly became as it were before  
  
"What about their bruises?" asked Ron  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at them once more and said "Immonova Rivorberret!" all their bruises suddenly vanished  
  
"Ah thanks Granger, I never knew you cared," said Draco  
  
"Don't tell me you two have put your differences aside," said Hermione  
  
"Nah, I just like to call it To Hell with the Past," said Harry  
  
"I'm' never going to get use to this," said Hermione  
  
"Neither will I," said Ron  
  
"Well come on now the food isn't going to wait for us" said Draco before leaving  
  
"Really guys, I don't think I can handle Draco of being his friend, I better go watch him before he starts to eat Mum's hams" said Ron then following Draco  
  
"C'mon Hermione I'm starving" said Harry but Hermione stopped him "What's the matter?" asked Harry  
  
"Your glasses are broken," said Hermione, she pointed her wand at his glasses and said "Reparo" his glasses that was broken now regained it's feature  
  
"Thanks" said Harry  
  
Suddenly Harry felt the tension once more between them, it was suppose to be freezing but he was feeling a strange warmth coming from inside of him, he caught Hermione's eyes then quickly avoided them.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione  
  
"Nothing," said Harry still trying to avoid her eyes "I'm just hungry that's all"  
  
"Harry you've been acting weird since this morning, is anything bothering you?" asked a very worried Hermione  
  
"It's nothing really," said Harry "Nothing but the fact that I'm in love you," said his mind "Stop it!" said Harry in his mind (A/N This is really weird isn't)  
  
"Okay, if you don't want to tell me then I won't force you," snapped Hermione  
  
Harry sighed when Hermione walked away "Good god, it's a good thing that I'm not wearing that locket she gave me, she might have heard me talking non sense" said Harry in his mind  
  
Harry walked to the dining room to join the others, he saw everyone was now seated and chatting with one another, Hermione and Ginny were in a conversation about something but he couldn't hear them, Luna was observing the Weasley's clock from her seat, Neville was smelling the sweet aroma of the meal in front of him while Ron was shooing Draco from the food because he can't resist the sweet meal in front of him causing Draco to threaten Ron's life with his fork.  
  
"I'm home!" came a man's voice  
  
"Oh Arthur, at last your home" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Wow, it seems that we have a full party tonight" said Mr. Weasley spotting the party around the table  
  
"You should probably change your clothes now Arthur" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded to her and apparated upstairs. Mrs. Weasley was about to close the door when someone held the door back.  
  
"Hey Mum, I thought when people invite someone for Dinner, they would usually let those people inside," came a man's voice  
  
"Fred, George I thought you'll never come!" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Fred and George walked inside "It's alright Mum, Oooohhh, what a crowd," said George  
  
"Hey Fred, hey George," greeted Harry, but they didn't answer him, he saw them glaring at Neville's direction, enough to make Neville sweat  
  
"Neville," said Fred darkly  
  
"Upstairs now you two, you'll have to change if you want to eat," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Fred and George glared at Neville before apparating "Well I think that's everyone," said Mrs. Weasley "Alright, all of you move away from the table for just a second, I'm going to make room for the new arrivals," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
All of them stood up and pulled their chairs while Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at the table and said a spell to make the table wider, enough for more people to join in. after Mrs. Weasley was done, they all returned to their original places.  
  
After a while, Mr. Weasley and the twins went down to the kitchen to join them. Fred and George who were usually noisy with company were so quite it was frightening Neville, well, probably because they were busy glaring at him and muttering things that a person who's allergic to pain wouldn't want to hear.  
  
A few minutes has just passed when someone had knocked at the door again, the person who knocked at the door didn't wait for someone to open the door for him, he opened the door and came in.  
  
"Percy!" said a surprised Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Hello Mother, Father, everyone," said Percy who seems to be carrying two large briefcases which has clothes coming out of them  
  
"What brings you here Percy? I thought you said you were going to spend the holiday with Penelope" said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Well I told her that I would rather spend my Holiday with my beloved family," said Percy  
  
"So she kicked you out hah?" said Fred  
  
"What did you have a fight or something?" asked George  
  
Percy suddenly appeared to be on the verge of tears, Mrs.Weasley told him to go and change which he hurriedly did. Percy was about to go up the stairs when suddenly two people have suddenly apparated in front of him.  
  
"Don't you two use doors?" snarled Percy  
  
"Ooohh, aren't we touchy today," said the one of the two  
  
"Leave him alone Charlie, he had a fight with Penelope," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Ron  
  
"Well I kind of got kicked out of my apartment," said Bill  
  
"What?" asked Fred  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"The land lord got upset with me," said Bill  
  
"Why would she be upset with you?" asked Mr. Weasley sounding worried  
  
"It's nothing Dad, it's just that his daughter wanted me to be her boyfriend and I sort of said no to her, you can figure out the rest," said Bill removing his jacket  
  
"What about you Charlie, Mum told me you have that new Dragon to take care of" said Ginny  
  
Charlie laughed "Well I rather stay here than to deal with that thing, I've never seen a Dragon as sick as that before, tricky little bastard, tried to die on me five times already this week, but I showed him." said Charlie taking a seat at the dinner table  
  
"You mean you left it like that?" asked Hermione  
  
"Of course not, I'm not that evil," said Charlie  
  
Draco who was not paying any attention suddenly looked up at them "Oh sorry, did anyone call me?" asked Draco  
  
"Not every conversation is about you Malfoy, and in case you wanna know, the world doesn't revolve around you," said Harry  
  
"Hey! Are you calling my mother a liar?" said Draco  
  
"You'll never change," sighed Harry  
  
"I left him with those trainees we have at the Guild, don't worry about it" said Charlie  
  
"Ron why don't you introduce us to your new guests," said Bill  
  
"The guy with an attitude is Draco Malfoy, that girl that he was staring at is Luna Lovegood, this is (Ron blushed) Parvati Patil, and he (he said bitterly) is Neville Longbottom," said Ron pointing them one by one  
  
Bill and Charlie glared at him.  
  
"So, you're Neville huh, Ron told me everything about you," Charlie said darkly  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you..." (Charlie's glare grew more darker)  
  
"Wow Mum! This turkey tastes great!" said Ginny-trying to avert the subject  
  
"Why thank you Dear, but I want to hear more about your boyfriend Neville here," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
All of Ginny's brothers gave her an insulting smile of triumph.  
  
"Wow! Is it me or did it just got hot all of the sudden," said Neville nervously  
  
"I'd say that it's you," said Percy.  
  
"So Neville, when did this whole thing with you and Ginny started?" asked Bill calmly.  
  
"Ah, - err, the Yule Ball." said Neville shaking in his seat.  
  
"Neville asked me to the Yule Ball and then you can put two and two together and there you have it," said Ginny quickly, trying to save Neville from the awful Weasley brothers  
  
"Ron told us that you quite a wiz in Herbology Neville" said Charlie  
  
"Oh what a surprise Ron has told you all about that," Ginny said sarcastically while glaring at Ron  
  
"Are you good at anything else? Potions perhaps," said Percy  
  
Neville was trying hard thinking of something good to say, good thing Ginny was there to save him.  
  
"Neville isn't good in Potions alright is that what you want to hear?" yelled Ginny  
  
Percy ignored his sister and looked at the sweaty nervous Longbottom in front of him "So, that would mean that you're a failure then," said Percy  
  
"Well, well, well, I never thought this family could be interesting," said Draco quietly so that only Harry could hear  
  
"Shh," said Harry  
  
"What job are you planning to take when you graduate at Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"Yeah good question Dad" said Bill  
  
Ginny didn't complain this time; she had never asked him that question before.  
  
"Well, I was planning on going to Auror academy since my parents were former Aurors" said Neville wiping sweat from his face  
  
"Ah yes, they were the best Aurors Mad Eye trained, such a pity they wanted to retire their selves from service," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Harry here is going to be an Auror too," said Mrs. Weasley, Harry blushed  
  
"Want to become an Auror ha? Tell us, are you any good?" said Charlie  
  
Ginny finally stood up "This is ridiculous! You're a big jerk Charlie, stop- laughing Percy because you're a jerk too!" yelled Ginny  
  
"Yep, really interesting," said Draco  
  
"I can't believe you guys, this whole interrogation makes me sick! And you Bill, you're encouraging them (Bill ignored her) and you two are awful!" she shouted at Fred and George  
  
"Hey, we didn't do anything," said Fred  
  
"Well not yet anyway," said George grinning at Neville  
  
"Ginny what was that suppose to mean?" Neville asked quickly  
  
"It means were done eating," said Ginny irritably, she grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him upstairs  
  
"That was more entertaining than watching your security torture a poor trespasser at dinner" said Draco lively  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was done with their plates. The girls decided to go upstairs and chat, In Draco's dismay they invited Luna but they didn't invite him. Mr. Weasley returned the table to its original size.  
  
(Yawn) "I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep," said George  
  
"Yeah me too," said Fred  
  
"God knows how much hell you're going to think of to putting Ginny's boyfriend through tomorrow," said Bill, the twins just smiled at him and disapparated upstairs  
  
"Well boys, it's been a long time since we have a time like this" said Mr. Weasley with a bottle of wine in his hands  
  
"For heaven's sake, not the talk," said Bill  
  
Harry leaned towards Ron and whispered "The talk?" he asked  
  
Ron whispered back "It's when Dad gets all the boys down here and plays counselor, Bill hates it, I wouldn't blame him though, he was the eldest so he suffered the tradition the longest  
  
"Oh," said Harry  
  
"Dad," whined Charlie  
  
"C'mon boys, sit down and have a glass with me" said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Forget it, I'm leaving," said Bill as he stood up from his chair  
  
"Sit down Bill," said Mr. Weasley seriously  
  
Bill was forced to sit down out of his own will "Here goes another night of drinking, and I have to go to work tomorrow with a hang over," muttered Bill  
  
Before Mr. Weasley could speak, they heard Draco's voice.  
  
"Weasley, what kind of bathroom do you have? It wouldn't let me out unless I piss on the freaking toilet," complained Draco  
  
"That's how Mum got us all Potty trained, she couldn't take the spell off anymore though, so she gave up and left it like that," said Ron  
  
"Really?" said Draco "My father used to shoot spells on me unless I went on the---I'm not going to continue this conversation, talking about toilets are just really wrong,"  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco chuckled.  
  
"There's an extra bathroom down left, just in case you have the urge again," said Bill who was listening  
  
"Okay now, let's get started, let's start with you Percy" said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Give him your best shot, Daddy's pet," whispered Charlie  
  
"Oh shut up!" snapped Percy "Dad I really think I can solve my problem with Penelope," said Percy quickly  
  
"Father, he's trying to talk back, punish him," said Charlie trying to imitate Percy talk  
  
"I told you to shut it Dragon's dung!" said Percy  
  
"Oooohhhh, he called you a Dragon's dung, c'mon, are you just going to take that from him," said Draco trying to start a fight  
  
"I certainly won't!" said Charlie "Perce, are you sure Penelope didn't kick you out because you were too boring? Or is it because you were a know it all and she got sick of it?" said Charlie. Everyone laughed except Percy; he narrowed his eyes at him  
  
"You know I forgot you were a bunch of laughs, that might be because you were more in love with dragons instead of women, at least I have a love life," said Percy  
  
"Dragons are easier to understand Perce, and if you call getting kicked out of his own apartment by his girlfriend a life, hell that's your own business," said Charlie  
  
"If Dragons were easier to understand, then what does that time you went home with a burnt arm meant? That it has an issue with his mother and it decided to lash it at you by breathing fire at your arm" said Percy  
  
"At least I can take a beating, unlike you who can't even stand up to his girlfriend," said Charlie  
  
"Oh, speaking of beating, now I understand why you're like this, those times that you get hit by Bludgers while playing Quidditch must have whacked you're brain so hard you can't think like a normal person," said Percy  
  
"If you call yourself normal, then I guess that's why there's so many crazy people around, because they don't want to be like you, normal," said Charlie  
  
Percy saw Bill laughed at what Charlie had said, so he decided to lash out on him as well.  
  
"Laugh it all out Bill, you think you're so perfect and all," said Percy  
  
"Hey, don't you two include me in to this, I'm not in the mood to kick your asses" said Bill calmly taking a sip on his glass of wine  
  
"Kick our Asses? Cheers for Bill the amazing, so amazing in fact that he came home one time smelling like he just went from the world's Skunks and corpses convention," said Charlie  
  
"How was I suppose to know that tomb has a trigger curse, it wasn't my fault because it's my first day on the job!" said Bill  
  
"Oh," said Charlie  
  
Bill took his wand from his left pocket and pointed it on the two "CISSIO!" said Bill, in an instant, Charlie and Percy became slugs  
  
"Bill, turn your brothers back," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"FINITE INCANTATUM!" said Bill, the two turned back to normal, looking pale. "So, you guys want to settle for round two?" said Bill smiling at them  
  
Charlie and Percy exchanged looks then shook their head at Bill looking frightened.  
  
"I'm starting to love this family," said Draco  
  
"So none of you has anything to ask me? None at all?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"No Dad," said Bill, Charlie and Percy in unison  
  
"I've got one," said Ron  
  
"I have to go, I still have those papers to work on tomorrow," said Percy standing up  
  
"I have to go and read some stuff," said Charlie (A/N Yeah right Charlie, who are you kidding)  
  
"(Yawn) me, I just want to go to bed," said Bill  
  
"What is it Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"I was wondering if I could have some advice," said Ron  
  
"On what Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"You see there's this girl" started Ron  
  
All of the sudden, the three returned back to their seats.  
  
"Those interns can take care of those paper work," said Percy  
  
"There's nothing interesting to read today anyway," said Charlie (A/N Try a Dictionary)  
  
"I'm not that sleepy," said Bill  
  
"Well there's this girl, that I like very much but she's in a different House, but then she has a twin who's in my own House who I think has a thing for me, and now I just found out that I'm starting to have feelings for this girl, and now I don't know what to do" said Ron  
  
"Go Ron" cheered Charlie  
  
"Don't make me turn you back into a slug" said Bill  
  
"Sorry, got carried away," said Charlie  
  
"Well Ron, I can't blame you for being in that situation, I'm not bragging but I was quite the ladies man back then," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Ewww!" said Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron in unison  
  
"My father said that you were a poor man that women loved to hate," said Draco  
  
"Well your father was a liar and a murderer, look where he is now," said Mr. Weasley, and then he realized he said that out loud, he looked at Draco nervously  
  
"I guess you're right, serves him right" said Draco who helped himself with some wine  
  
Mr. Weasley gave a relieved sigh "Thank goodness" he muttered  
  
"So Dad, how did you fished Mum from the sea of women you were talking about?" asked Charlie  
  
"Charlie! Were talking about Mum here!" yelled Percy, Charlie just ignored him  
  
"Well I met your Mom our first day in Hogwarts, to make the long story short and to leave those extra details behind, she and I became friends, the best of friends if I might say so," said Mr. Weasley  
  
Harry saw all of them listening to Mr. Weasley's story, he even saw Draco with his eyes closed but he was listening intently, he listened to Mr. Weasley's story and suddenly it came to him, what if he and Hermione end up the same way, what if Hermione felt the same way about him.  
  
"-Then I started to have feelings for your Mom, it really gave me quite a headache that year, then one day I decided to tell her what I felt about her then I was surprised when she said yes to me, that she loved me too, made me the happiest man alive that day. After we graduated, I proposed to her and she said yes," said Mr.Weasley  
  
"You must have been really close back when you were friends," said Harry  
  
"Why yes Harry, in fact she used to tell off Lucius Malfoy from bullying me," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Yeah, he likes bullying people doesn't he," said Draco  
  
"Got any pick up lines Dad?' asked Ron  
  
"I do have a couple-What's a fine Witch like you doing in a place like this- Is it me or did the room just got hot when you entered," said Mr. Weasley  
  
Charlie, Percy and Ron quickly took out booklets and wrote them down through Bill's annoyance.  
  
"Mum told me once that you use to write her poems," said Ron  
  
"Could you give us one?" asked Charlie  
  
Mr. Weasley cleared his throat "It goes something a little like this-  
  
What is this I'm feeling whenever you're nearby?  
  
My heart beats faster and I don't know why,  
  
Is this a fact or the truth every time I get near you?  
  
Then I suddenly realized that I'm falling in love with you,"  
  
"This is great, give us one more Dad" said Charlie who was writing rapidly on his booklet  
  
"Every time I see your reflection  
  
My heart falls in a deep affection" (A/N You'd think that he was reading it from a Greeting card)  
  
Charlie stopped writing and showed his booklet to Bill.  
  
"Affection, double F," said Bill, Charlie quickly wrote it down  
  
"My look at the time boys, It's late, we all probably should go back to sleep" said Mr. Weasley, all of them went upstairs, leaving Harry and Bill behind  
  
"What are you still doing here Harry?" asked Bill  
  
"I dropped my locket while I was listening to your Dad Bill," Harry replied "Ah there it is, thank goodness, Hermione gave this to me you know," said Harry  
  
Bill narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Harry then suddenly they heard someone was knocking outside the door. They went towards it.  
  
"Who could this be so late in the evening?" said Bill  
  
He opened the door and saw a girl smiling at him.  
  
"Wotcher Harry," greeted Tonks  
  
"Tonks?" said Harry  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Bill sounding a bit irritated  
  
"I just came to tell you that I wouldn't be able to go to next weeks meeting," said Tonks  
  
"Bill you're a Curse Breaker at Gringgots, and Tonks is an Auror, how could you two be working with each other?" asked Harry  
  
"You see there was a break in at Gringgots last week and they assigned Tonks with someone who works at the bank to talk about solving the crime," said Bill  
  
"Oh," said Harry  
  
"Believe me Harry, it's no picnic, working with her, she kept on stumbling at the bank's decorations," said Bill  
  
"Ha Ha Bill," said Tonks sarcastically  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you at Thursday then" said Bill  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you," said Tonks before Disapparating  
  
After that, Bill and Harry went to bed, while Harry closed his eyes, he thought about everything that happened today-made up with Malfoy-had the talk with the Weasleys-and a possible attraction between Bill and Tonks- whoa where did that came from. Then, with out knowing it, Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
That roasted my brain. Coming soon...  
  
Harry and the others go and look for the right costume for the ball.  
  
Amelia "thank you, I almost didn't caught you're review in time, watch out for the next Chapters. 


	13. A Visit to Diagon Alley

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER XIII A VISIT TO DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Harry was awakened by Neville's screams coming from outside next morning; he grabbed his glasses on the side table and took a peek outside the window, he saw Neville running away from a bunch a knives flying right at him, he quickly changed and dashed off to where Neville's at, as he was running at the corridor he saw Bill who looks like he just woke up as well.  
  
"Bill" said Harry  
  
"Harry, who's that screaming?" asked Bill  
  
"Neville's being chased by kitchen knives" said Harry  
  
The two quickly ran downstairs; they went outside only to find Fred and George with their wands out, controlling the knives that were chasing Neville.  
  
"What on earth are you two doing!" shouted Bill  
  
Fred and George jumped in surprise; they quickly turned around towards Harry and Bill.  
  
"We were just having fun," said George  
  
"Having fun! What do you mean having fun? You're trying to make Neville into human pin cushion!" yelled Bill  
  
"I thought you're with us on this" said Fred  
  
"First of all I'm not worried about Neville, I'm more worried when Mum finds out you've been playing with her favorite kitchen knife set, she's going to kill you when she finds out. Second, haven't you still learned that waking me in my sleep is hell to pay" said Bill  
  
"Sorry" said Fred and George in unison  
  
Suddenly, they heard Neville scream but they just ignored him. Bill quickly grabbed his brother's ears.  
  
"Ouch, Bill you're hurting my ear" said Fred  
  
"That's the idea," said Bill  
  
"C'mon, we said were sorry," said George  
  
"Oh where did I hear that line before" said Bill sarcastically  
  
"You mess with my sleep, you mess with me" said Bill while dragging his brothers inside, Harry quickly run to Neville's aid who was stucked on a tree with Mrs.Weasley's Kitchen knives through his robes almost hitting him by a few inches  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was eating breakfast at the table that Mrs. Weasley had made big once more.  
  
"Who touched my favorite knife set?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she go through the kitchen  
  
Fred and George exchanged horrified looks then looked at Bill, Bill just ignored them and gave them a look of I-Told-You-So.  
  
"Oh, I must have moved last night while I was cleaning," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
The twins gave a sigh of relief and continued on to their breakfast.  
  
"So Harry, what are you going to do today?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"Oh, Um. We were suppose to go to Diagon Alley today, to look for some clothes we can wear for the Ball," said Harry  
  
"Ah, I miss the old days when we were buying our robes for the school Ball" said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Dad, it's early in the morning, don't you think we can talk about something else rather than that" said Ron  
  
"Oh, alright then, how about you Draco, did you get a good nights sleep?" asked Mr. Weasley, Draco looked like he was run over by a ten wheeler truck... if he knew what that was... twice, his hair was all messed up while he was staring at nowhere  
  
"Draco" said Harry who elbowed Draco  
  
"What? Hah? I'm awake, I'm awake," said a startled Draco  
  
"Looks like someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning" said Charlie  
  
"He kept complaining how hard the bed was," said Harry  
  
"I'm sure you'll get use to it, wont you Draco?" said Luna  
  
"Yes my princess, I'll endure anything for you, anything" said Draco  
  
"Try eating your carrots first why don't you," said Fred  
  
"Don't you have work today Bill?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"Nah, I'm going to meet Tonks later" said Bill before taking a bite out of his bacon  
  
"Really now" said Mrs. Weasley who found the subject quite interesting  
  
"Mum, it's not what it looks like," said Bill quickly  
  
"What is it not suppose to look like" asked Hermione  
  
"Mum Tonks and I are just working together, that's it, there's nothing more than that" said Bill  
  
"Go Bill" cheered Charlie  
  
Bill glared at Charlie and waved his wand at him which quickly made Charlie eat his bacon "Mum don't you give me that look" said Bill  
  
"What look?" said Mrs. Weasley smiling at him  
  
"That one on your face right now" said Bill  
  
"Oh Bill, you don't know what you're talking about" said Mrs. Weasley "By the way, if you're not doing anything until later, why don't you let me give your hair a trim"  
  
"Mum, I told you a million times, no!" said Bill  
  
"But you would look so elegant with your hair short" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Could we please change the subject!" said Bill  
  
"How about you Parvati, Luna, did you girls sleep well?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"Yes we did," said Parvati at once "Your house is very comfortable"  
  
"The four of us told stories to one another, that's why we had a great sleep last night said Luna  
  
"Stories? What stories?" asked Draco automatically  
  
Ron looked suspiciously at the girls "Why are you all giggling?" asked Ron  
  
"Oh nothing" said Ginny  
  
"What do you mean nothing?" asked Neville  
  
"The things we talked about last night are strictly our business" said Hermione who was also giggling  
  
"Those things you talked about don't by any chance had to do with anything with us wouldn't it?" asked Harry suspiciously  
  
"Spill Granger!" said Draco  
  
"You guys would really love it if we would tell you wont you?" said Ginny  
  
"Yes! Yes just tell us already" said Ron  
  
"Well" Ginny started, all four boys leaned closer to hear her  
  
"It's a secret," said Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville gave disappointing grunts  
  
"That's not fair!" said Neville  
  
"What isn't fair?" asked Luna  
  
"This whole secrecy thing!" shouted Neville  
  
"Hey Longbottom, you yell at her again and I'm going to rip your tongue out and then show it to you!" said Draco  
  
"Can we please keep our voices down!" yelled Percy  
  
"Percy, you alright?" asked Bill  
  
"I didn't get too much sleep last night" said Percy glaring at Charlie  
  
"Hey, what did I do?" asked Charlie  
  
"You snore as if it was you were a dying cow with his voice amplified five times" said Percy grumpily  
  
"Me, you're lying, I don't snore like that, don't I Bill?" asked Charlie  
  
"No Charlie, you snore like an angry darn Banshee who just found out that it had two reproductive organs," said Bill  
  
"What! Well if I snored as loud as you say I did, which I take as a personal insult to me, then why the heck didn't it bother you then?" asked Charlie  
  
"First of all, it did bother me, second, I used a spell on my ears so I couldn't hear your snores." said Bill  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" said Percy  
  
"Cause you're too smart for logic" came Charlie's voice  
  
"Up yours" said Percy  
  
"What! What did I say?" said Charlie  
  
"You said I was too smart for logic, you big stupid frill lizard" said Percy  
  
"Ooooh, their at it again" said Draco  
  
"You really have a knack for the opposite of peace and order huh?" said Harry  
  
"Shh" said Draco  
  
"Bill, as much as I wanted to be held accountable for that, did you hear me say that?" said Charlie  
  
"He's right Perce, we were still talking so I would know if he'd said that or not" said Bill  
  
"That's preposterous, I heard him loud and clear!" said Percy  
  
"Give it a rest you guys," said Bill  
  
Percy decided not to go on with the issue, even if he decided to mutter out loud so it would annoy Charlie, Harry gave up on stopping Draco on encouraging Charlie and Percy to start bickering at each other, Parvati kept giving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley compliments "Oh your tea cups are very drinkable- I've never tasted bacon and eggs cooked this way, they're delicious- I love what you've done to the bread". Neville was busy eyeing Fred and George, well, maybe that's because they were sniggering for no apparent reason, a fact that he takes seriously because of that little encounter earlier, Luna was in a conversation with Ginny and Hermione, Charlie was talking to Bill when suddenly...  
  
"You're a big brainless brute who knows nothing but give Dragons their proper meals" came Percy's voice  
  
"Okay! That's it, I've been ignoring you're mutters but this one I can't let pass me by!" yelled Charlie  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Percy  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, deny it you smelly little armpit!" said Charlie  
  
"You're delusional!" said Percy  
  
"Great, here comes round three," said Draco excitedly  
  
"How long are you two going to be on each others necks?" said Bill  
  
"I think it's as long as were related," Percy  
  
"Nothing will make me happier," said Charlie  
  
"I think I'll leave you boys to resolve your problems," said Mr. Weasley, before dissaparating to work  
  
"Bill would you mind cleaning up after you've all finished breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley before going upstairs  
  
"Sure Mum," said Bill  
  
"Hey, you guys want to go outside and leave these guys alone?" asked Ginny to the three girls  
  
"Sure," said Parvati  
  
"I've got nothing else to do," said Luna  
  
"How about you Hermione?" said Ginny  
  
"I think I'll stay behind," said Hermione so Ginny, Parvati and Luna went outside  
  
"Bill he called me a brainless brute," said Charlie  
  
"And you give Dragons their food, yes I heard" said Bill "This is giving me a headache, Percy stop calling Charlie names, Charlie stop insulting Percy," said Bill  
  
Charlie and Percy ignored Bill and continued waging verbal wars at each other. Bill suddenly noticed Fred and George sniggering; he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two then stood up and approached them.  
  
"Fred, George, do you have anything to do with this?' asked Bill  
  
"What? Us? No!" said George at once  
  
"Seriously Bill, would you really think that we have something to do with them?' asked Fred  
  
"Yes," replied Bill, he quickly grabbed his wand and said "Accio!" two funny looking objects flew to Bill's hand  
  
"Spill it you two," said Bill  
  
"It's our new invention, we call it, the Voice Grabber's" said Fred  
  
"It can copy anybody's voice in an instant, all you have to do is..." started George  
  
"I don't care how it works, you two are in big trouble," said Bill  
  
"What are you going to make us do this time?" asked Fred  
  
"You're going to clean up the whole house starting with the table," said Bill  
  
"Fine by us," said George  
  
"With out your wands, Accio! Accio!" Fred and George's wands suddenly flew to Bill's hand  
  
"Move it!" Bill  
  
The two stood up while muttering things at him.  
  
"You're a real slave driver you know that," said Fred  
  
"Spare me the compliments," said Bill  
  
"C'mon Harry, let's go to Diagon alley!" said Ron  
  
"Okay, Hermione you should come with us," said Harry  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, Ron, but I promised Ginny and the others that we would shop together," said Hermione  
  
"Oh so what? So you and your posse could talk secretly about us behind our backs? I don't think so," said Draco  
  
"What would it matter to you Malfoy?" said Ron  
  
"Matter?! Matter!? I can barely have time with Luna because of them," said Draco bitterly  
  
"Oh," was the only thing Ron could say  
  
"Well this has been a great visit!" said Draco sarcastically  
  
"Why don't you just take a hike Malfoy?" said Ron  
  
"I'd love to Weasley, but there's one problem," said Draco, he went to the door and opened it to show Ron the plain landscape outside "You see a mountain I can I hike on? No I guess not," said Draco  
  
"Oh, I kind of forgot about that," said Ron  
  
"Forget this, I'm going to find a pond and drown myself in it" said Draco before leaving  
  
"He's still a git Harry," said Ron  
  
"Don't you think I've noticed?" said Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with Malfoy?' asked Fred who was carrying dirty plates  
  
"We don't know, all we know is he started to act like that when he fell head over heels over Luna Lovegood," said Hermione  
  
"You mean he fell in love with Luna?" asked George who was busy wiping the table  
  
"Yeah, and when we say that he fell, I meant he fell off his broom and hit the ground head first, that's how hard he fell in love," said Ron  
  
"He must have used that Love potion that he bought a while back," said George  
  
"Keep wiping George," said Bill who was watching them with his arms crossed, George nervously followed  
  
"Wait, Love Potion? What Love Potion?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh there's a thing that we sell at the Jokeshop, you see there's two vials, one you let the apple of you're eyes drink, and the other you drink," said Fred  
  
"He might have drank the wrong Potion, poor guy, oh well," said George  
  
"So that's why he's been acting so strangely," said Hermione to herself "So the effect of this Potion, how long does it last?" asked Hermione  
  
"Two or three days, tops" said Fred  
  
"Two or three days!" repeated Harry and Ron  
  
"So why does Malfoy still act strange?" asked Hermione  
  
"I don't know, one thing's for sure, he's not going to get a refund," said George  
  
"So Draco thinks that he's still at the effect of the Love Potion?" said Harry  
  
"Hermione, do you think we should tell him?' asked Ron  
  
"Well he has been a prat the past six years, let him find out for himself," said Hermione  
  
"Hermione, you're so bad, I want you," said Harry to himself again "Cut it out!" scolded Harry "Let's change our clothes shall we," said Harry, He and Ron went upstairs to change their clothes while Hermione went outside to get the others  
  
A few moments later, Harry was in the living room waiting for Ron and Neville, he was sitting by the couch when the two got down.  
  
"What took you two?' asked Harry  
  
"Neville's too insecure about his clothes!" said Ron glaring at Neville  
  
"It's not my fault I'm allergic to wool," said Neville "Harry, where's the girls?"  
  
"They went off ten minutes before you two got down," said Harry sounding a bit impatient  
  
"Oh," said Neville  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" said Ron  
  
"I don't think he's coming," said Harry  
  
"Oh well, c'mon let's go!" said Ron  
  
One by one, they went in the fireplace and yelled Diagon alley before dropping a handful of Floo Powder. A few minutes later they found their selves at Diagon alley.  
  
"C'mon Harry! I know some antique Muggle costumes store ahead!" said Neville  
  
"I have to make a stop at Gringgots, I'm not carrying any money right now," said Harry  
  
"Well c'mon then, Gringgots is this way!" said Ron  
  
After Harry had withdrawn some money from his vault at Gringgots, the three went off ahead through the streets of Diagon alley; they passed Fred and George's old shop, closed of course, Dean and Seamus who were already done buying their costumes, they also saw Hermione and the others at the Leaky Cauldron while having a drink, then finally, they found the antique shop Neville was talking about, the place was old and rickety, though Harry thought was weird, they went inside and saw all different kind of Muggle clothes.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a very old looking Witch whom Harry thought immediately as the store clerk  
  
"Were here to look for some Muggle clothes for the upcoming Ball at Hogwarts," said Harry  
  
"Oh then come in, I've already had other costumers coming in here to buy their own costumes for the Ball too, please, pick what you like," said the clerk  
  
"Okay," said Harry, he then walked around the store to look for something that he might like, Ron and Neville did the same  
  
It took the three minutes for them to find the right costumes that they wanted.  
  
"Harry I got it-"said Ron  
  
"Ron before you say anything," said Harry, stopping Ron from showing his costume "Why don't we show our costumes to one another at the Ball?" said Harry  
  
"I'm all for that," came Neville, Ron just narrowed his eyes at him and just turned back to Harry  
  
"You just don't want to show your costume don't you?" teased Ron  
  
"C'mon, it would be great," said Harry  
  
"Well, okay, I do think it's an exciting idea come to think of it," said Ron  
  
"Great! So, have you two got your costumes yet?" asked Harry  
  
"I already got mine, I'm having it packed at the counter," said Ron  
  
"I already got mine right here," said Harry, showing them the store bag "How about you Neville?"  
  
"I'm still looking for something that I'd think would look good on me," said Neville  
  
"How about a knife at your back," muttered Ron, Neville didn't hear him  
  
"I'm going to wait for you guys outside, okay?" said Harry  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll just go look around until Neville finds something," said Ron  
  
"All right then," said Harry, he went outside the door and enjoyed the sight of the alley, he turned to his left and saw an old looking bench that was leaning against the store, he thought it would be prudent if he sat down the bench while waiting for Ron and Neville to finish  
  
After six invitations from some good looking Witches, nine encounters of schoolmates, seven autographs signing to fans- which really took him aback, five witnesses of couples making out and eight minutes of waiting, Harry realized someone had sat down beside him, he looked at the person and saw Draco smoking a cigarette, Draco noticed Harry had spotted him so he nodded his head at him.  
  
"What's up," said Draco before throwing his cigarette and lighting another one  
  
"What are you-"he started "Never mind, I thought you were going to drown yourself somewhere," said Harry  
  
"I tried, but the only pond I found was not even deep enough to drown in," said Draco sarcastically "Isn't there anything that's connected to the Weasley's that's worth while?" said Draco  
  
"Look Malfoy, it's true that we've resolved our differences, but that doesn't mean that you're free to insult my friends!" snapped Harry  
  
"Touchy, touchy Potter, I forgot that you were such the Hero that's going to defend his friends every time the evil Draco Malfoy insults them and feed all the starving children of Africa at the same time," said Draco while pretending to shiver with fright  
  
"You'll never change Malfoy, you'll always be an evil-"  
  
"Of course I'm evil! I'm all the anger, hatred, revulsion, loathing, darkness, antipathy, animosity, bitterness and hostility in one deluxe package; I'm evil Potter, evil is me, evil is Draco Malfoy, and nothing-I repeat nothing! Can ever change that, you understand?" said Malfoy  
  
"You really are a sucker for flattering yourself, you're so vain," said Harry  
  
"Up yours Potter!" said Draco  
  
Suddenly, the door of the store opened then Ron and Neville came out with their costumes on their own store bags.  
  
"What took you two?" asked Harry  
  
"He tried to make me buy that pink dress," said Neville  
  
"I just wanted to see if it would've look good on you," said Ron  
  
"It's pink!" yelled Neville, Ron rolled his eyes then saw Draco sitting next to Harry  
  
"What's he doing here?" asked Ron glaring at Draco  
  
"Protecting this bench from evil bloodsucking vampires, what did you think I was doing?" said Draco sarcastically at Ron  
  
Ron looked like he ran out of insults to say...oh wait! He did run out of insults to say. Harry stood up and stepped between them.  
  
"That's enough you two," said Harry "Ron, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron, if we're lucky, we might catch on Hermione and the others,"  
  
"Fine," said Ron still glaring at Draco, Draco on the other hand was smirking at him, which Ron tried hard to ignore  
  
"Let's go then," said Neville  
  
Neville and Ron went on ahead not realizing that Harry stayed behind.  
  
"Aren't you going to get a costume for the Ball?" asked Harry  
  
Draco stood up and noticed a Wizard just as the same age as him wearing what he guessed was Muggle clothing that he was going to wear to the Ball walk by, the Wizard was wearing a biker's jacket with black leather pants to match his jacket.  
  
"I was just about to get mine," said Draco still fixated at the Wizard, then he followed the Wizard in an alley, Harry didn't want to know what he was going to do so he ran after Ron and Neville  
  
The three got to the Leaky Cauldron and saw Hermione and the others at the exact same table that they had sat on earlier. After fixing their selves, they walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" said Harry with a stupid silly grin on his face  
  
"Harry, Ron, Neville, are you all done with your costumes?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, we got it right here," said Harry showing them their bags that contained their costumes  
  
"Don't you just stand there you three, sit down and have a drink with us," said Ginny, the boys sat down at the table  
  
"Ron! Why don't you sit here with me," said Parvati  
  
In an instant, Ron's cheeks quickly blushed red "ah... um... sure," said Ron who sat down next to Parvati  
  
"What costumes did you get?" asked Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"We kind of made this agreement that we won't tell each other what costumes we're wearing, we're going to show each other instead at the Ball," said Harry  
  
"Hey, that's kind of interesting," said Ginny  
  
"You don't mind if we join in don't you Ron," said Parvati while clearly smothering Ron  
  
"Let go of him Parv," said Ginny sounding a little upset  
  
"Where's Draco?" asked Luna  
  
"Right here my Princess" came Draco behind her  
  
Neville almost jumped out of his seat out of surprise. "What! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" yelled Neville  
  
"If there's anything I'd like to give you, it's a brain tumor, too bad you already have one," said Draco who sat down between Neville and Luna  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Ginny  
  
Draco placed a bag on top of the table "Costume hunting," said Draco lazily  
  
"Git," said Ginny, which Draco ignored (A/N He was busy ogling over Luna... I think)  
  
"So how about you girls, how did your shopping go?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh it was great! We went to this shop, and there was a lot of costumes there," said Luna  
  
"Hermione said it was okay to buy because it was relevant to those story book Muggles call bed time stories," said Parvati  
  
"So you're already done shopping?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, said Parvati," said Ginny  
  
"I don't see your bags anywhere," said Neville  
  
"That's because we had them sent straight to the Burrow," said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, by F. P. D.," said Luna  
  
"What does F. P. D. stand for?" asked Harry  
  
"Fast Package Delivery," said Hermione  
  
"Why don't you just carry them yourselves home instead of paying for that Fast Delivery thing," said Ron  
  
"The packaging is free Ron! Duh," said Ginny  
  
"Oh," said Ron "Really,"  
  
Harry and Hermione chuckled, a few moments later, Ginny said that she was tired so everyone finished their drinks and went back to the Burrow.  
  
One by one they appeared out of the fireplace by Floo Network, they saw Mrs. Weasley had already prepared the kitchens so they hurried to change their clothes and went down to have dinner.  
  
Dinner was just like it was the last time, Charlie and Percy ended up having a fight on who threw a scoop of mashed potatoes at Percy, Draco watched them as they insulted each other, Bill discovered that Fred and George were the ones who were responsible so he told Mrs. Weasley not to wash the dishes because he had volunteers, Ron was busy keeping an eye on Neville because Neville sat down next to his sister, Ginny was having a conversation with Neville about her brother's pranks, Luna was having a debate with Hermione about creatures from outer space, Mrs. Weasley was telling Mr. Weasley not to eat too much meat because of his cholesterol level, Harry was fixated on Hermione all through dinner.  
  
When dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley told them to go to the living room for their Christmas gifts. Once Mrs. Weasley broke the word, all hell broke loose, everyone immediately rummaged for his or her presents except Hermione, she stood by and pointed her wand at the gifts.  
  
"ACCIO! ACCIO!" presents with her name suddenly started to float and drifted across the room towards her  
  
"Oh wow, Neville thanks," said Harry to Neville showing him a new pair of Glasses, Neville smiled at him  
  
"Whoa! A Chuddly Cannons life size poster! Thanks Harry," said Ron to Harry  
  
"Harry, these are the best gift anyone ever gave me," said Mr. Weasley who's on the verge of crying because of the old television Harry had given him.  
  
Present by present, the gifts were opened by the party; each present was better than the other. Neville got a blue sweater from Mrs. Weasley, Ron was given a picture of Parvati by herself, Hermione got a new quill from Ron that made her kiss him on the cheek causing Parvati to glare at her, Neville got Ginny a scarlet hat to match with her hair, Luna got a book entitled Weirds Are Us 2nd edition from Hermione, Draco who was not expecting to get any gifts was surprised when Mrs. Weasley gave him a black sweater, then after that, Luna gave him a necklace which almost made him cry (Good thing he put himself back together), Hermione got another present, this time from Harry, he gave her a magical book that says TEST YOURSELF, A BOOK OF COMMON KNOWLEDGE, Hermione shrieked and gave Harry a suffocating hug, Harry got a present from Bill, it was a book that said THE HISTORY OF AN AUROR which gave a grin that lasted the whole night, Ron gave him a new set of Broom Polishing kit, the same as Hermione had given him before Harry started on their third year, but the best present that Harry got was from Hermione, it was a handmade, small figurine of him riding on his Firebolt, without thinking, Harry had given Hermione a quick kiss on her forehead, Hermione was left stunned but blushing at the same time, in her mind...  
  
"Holy cricket! Did he just kiss me? No Hermione! It's just a friendly kiss, and he's just very happy, but still...I said stop it Granger! Stop thinking about it and just focus on that book that he gave you," Hermione smiled when she remembered Harry's gift to her, she never thought Harry would even care to bring her a present, she looked at him and chuckled slightly when he kind of played with his own figurine which she thought was cute "The book Granger, focus on the book," said Hermione to herself  
  
Hours had passed by, Mr. and Mrs.; Weasley told all of them to sleep. All of them went upstairs and went off to bed feeling great because of their gifts.  
  
Days had passed by, it was the thirtieth day of December outside the Burrow, Harry and the others were going back to Hogwarts a little early to continue some practice for the most anticipated match of the whole year, Gryffindor v.s.Slytherin, they had left behind. Mr. Weasley had flagged down the Knight Bus so that Harry didn't have to, before going up to the Bus, Mrs. Weasley gave them all bone crushing hugs, even Draco was embraced. After that, they boarded the Knight Bus one by one, and in an instant, the Knight Bus disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Whew! Another chapter finished. I'm sorry it took me so long to update my fic, I have a writers block you see, so it's kind of hard for me to think of new ideas.  
  
Anyway, this chapter is long, so I hope that you'd like as mush as I did of writhing it.  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Rhinemjr: I'm afraid not, it only happened in Harry's dream.  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thanks Amelia, I personally loved that chapter myself.  
  
Kristine: Uy! Kabayan! Kamusta, saan ka nakatira, thanks for your review, it means so much coming from another pilipino like you.  
  
Kate mooly anders: yeah, I tend to forget my spelling every once in a while, but thanks for the review, read the other chapters OK.  
  
,: thanks anyway, whoever you are.  
  
elphaba, thanks for the review, I knew that chapter was a killer.  
  
fanjimmy: and I personally want to thank you for reviewing each of seven chapters, let me know what you think of the others pls. Pretty please!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Rumble, Young man, Rumble

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME  
  
CHAPTER XIV RUMBLE, YOUNG MAN, RUMBLE  
  
After a few stops, Harry and the others finally arrived back to Hogwarts. Once everyone had got off the Knight Bus, Harry noticed other Knight Buses in front of the gates; he also saw other students disembarking from those Knight Buses, he thought to himself that they weren't the only ones who's going back to school a little early all along.  
  
"Good luck with the match, ey Harry," said Stan  
  
"Thanks Stan," said Harry  
  
"Yeah Potter, because in the end, luck is all you have," said Draco before making his things float and going to the castle with them  
  
"Oh, I forgot, that Draco Malfoy is the captain of the Slytherin team," said Stan  
  
"Yeah, don't mind because he sure doesn't mind anybody," said Harry  
  
"Got to go Harry, see you soon," said Stan  
  
"See you," said Harry, and then, with a loud bang, the Knight Bus had vanished in front of them  
  
"C'mon Harry!" Ginny called "We still have loads to do!"  
  
Harry and the others went inside the castle; Luna said parted from them and went off to the Ravenclaw Tower, Hermione, Ginny and Parvati did the same when they got to the Gryffindor common room, Parvati gave Ron a kiss on the cheek before leaving, a fact that left Ginny giving her a stern look, when Harry, Ron and Neville came in their dorm, they were surprised when they saw a man sleeping on Harry's bed, Harry approached him with caution, then he realized that the man was Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" said Harry  
  
Sirius's eyes slowly opened, he stared at the three people around him and lazily sat up.  
  
"Why are you sleeping on my bed!" said Harry  
  
Sirius shushed him "Not so loud, I didn't get to sleep much last night," said Sirius lazily  
  
"How did you get in?" asked Neville  
  
"Yeah, especially after what you did with the Fat Lady when everyone still thought you were a murderer," said Ron  
  
Sirius let out a loud yawn then scratched the back of his head "Well you can do anything with the power of persuasion, in this case, I used a spell on her so she would tell me what the password was," said Sirius  
  
"Oh, Imagine that," said Neville looking bemused  
  
"Okay, now to answer my question, what are you doing here?" asked Harry  
  
"Well where did you expect me to sleep? Every room in the damn castle with a bed on them were hexed by Flitwick," said Sirius  
  
"Why are you looking for a bed? Don't you have your own room to sleep in?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, I thought of that, but McGonagall hexed her room too, surprise, surprise, god knows what that woman keeps inside there, hmm, maybe, I should try and look for myself when she gets back," said Sirius  
  
"Sirius! Back to me now," said Harry getting impatient  
  
"Oh, yeah, so there's no room for me right, and then Dumbledore tells me- No! Orders me to sleep with Snape," said Sirius  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" yelled the three  
  
"No, no, that came out wrong, he wanted me to share Snape's room, which became hardly unbearable after you all left," said Sirius  
  
"What? Why? What happened when we left?" asked Harry  
  
"We were having dinner with the staff, well eventually, it was awkward since the silence in the Great Hall was deafening, I went on to start a conversation," said Sirius  
  
Harry crossed his arms "And what conversation was that?" said Harry  
  
Sirius smiled "Well, I kind of said how much amazing the night was having a pet around, and then I said, oh Snape, my god! I thought you were a bug! I was ready to swat you with my shoe," said Sirius  
  
"That's it?" said Ron  
  
"Oh and I called him a lot of things, maybe burned some of his clothes a little bit, and why did he took that impotent thing so seriously?" said Sirius  
  
"So what happened after that?" asked Harry  
  
"After that I knew I can't sleep with my eyes closed, just picture it, you on this side of the room staring at each other," said Sirius  
  
"This isn't going to be intimate, won't it?" said Neville  
  
Sirius threw one of Harry's pillow at him "I'm just saying that I'm not safe if I closed my eyes anymore that's all," said Harry  
  
"Oh Sirius," said Harry sounding sorry for him "Too bad it isn't our problem," Harry stood up and began unpacking  
  
"Hey! Have you been hanging out with Draco Malfoy lately, because I think he's starting to rub off on you," said Sirius who stood up and did some stretching  
  
"He hasn't been hanging out with Malfoy," said Ron with a sarcastic laugh "They just went on being buddy, buddy with each other,"  
  
"What?" said Sirius  
  
"Yeah, their the best of friends now," said Ron  
  
"Ron I think you're over reacting," said Harry  
  
"Oh am I?" said Ron  
  
"You've been hanging with Draco a lot since lately," said Neville  
  
"Oh really," said Sirius, crossing his arms while looking at Harry with a look of amusement  
  
"Ron think about it, he has lost everything, his father, his wealth, his cronies, what do you think Hermione would do?" said Harry  
  
"Oh, alright," said Ron sounding a little envious  
  
"If you'd asked me, I think you're jealous Ron," said Neville  
  
"Whose side are you really on," snapped Ron  
  
"Nobody's side," said Neville  
  
"Ah, the worst side of them all," said Ron  
  
"Wait a minute," said Sirius "Did you say, what would Hermione do?" said Sirius  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did," said Harry who looked like he regretted it  
  
"Is it me or does my childish immaturity sense something?" said Sirius with a playful grin  
  
"Sirius you're crazy," said Harry  
  
"Aha! Bingo! There is something going on!" yelled Sirius in joy  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Harry who's now turning red  
  
"That's the same question I asked James when he wouldn't admit he had feelings for Lily! And presto, voila, next thing I knew, he was down on his knees begging Lily for a date," said Sirius  
  
"You and your methods," said Harry  
  
"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Harry with a baby carriage!" sang Ron and Neville  
  
"Hang on, Remus told me that you two are already a couple, and now you say that you just have feelings for her, I think I'm a little lost," said Sirius  
  
"To make the long story short, she asked me to act as her boyfriend until her uncle goes back to Brighton, too bad for us he decided to stay, Bastard," said Harry  
  
"Oh, that makes sense," said Sirius  
  
"Thank god she didn't ask me, her uncle stares like a Dementor," said Ron  
  
Sirius leaned on to Harry "So Harry, do you need tips on how to get it going?" asked Sirius  
  
"Get it going?! Sirius she's my best friend!" yelled Harry  
  
"That didn't stop-"Sirius started "Long story, so what if she's your best friend Harry? That doesn't mean that you can't have more than friendship together," said Sirius  
  
"This is crazy! This is just too crazy! There's no chance in hell will she like me," said Harry "Besides it's not that big of a thing,"  
  
"Who are you kidding? I've seen you whenever someone mentions her name," said Ron  
  
"That's not true," said Harry  
  
"Hermione!" said the three at the same time, Harry's face immediately turned bright with a smile  
  
"Not true huh?" said Neville  
  
"Even if I do have feelings for her, how would I know that she has feelings for me as well?" said Harry  
  
"Well there are things that James did for similar occasions, how do you think he knew all about you're mothers likes and dislikes?" said Sirius "Let's just say I still remember operation Diary Dead Run,"  
  
"My dad stole my mum's diary!" said Harry  
  
"Yeah, want me to tell you?" asked Sirius  
  
"No! Listen, I don't want any of you doing anything about it, I just want to get over it that's all," said Harry "I want all of you to promise me that you won't do anything about it, do you guys promise?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," said Ron  
  
"Sure thing, you can trust me Harry," said Neville  
  
"Thanks Neville, how about you Sirius?" asked Harry  
  
"Fine! Fine!" said Sirius sounding disappointed "I just want to tell you that it's going to be a waste of a great plan that's all,"  
  
"Thanks," said Harry  
  
"Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here," said Sirius  
  
"So where are you going to sleep now, I mean, professor Dumbledore is bound to find out that you've been sleeping here," said Ron  
  
"Well I guess I have to suck it up and walk straight back to Snape's room, god knows what booby traps he put in there since I went out," said Sirius "Do you guys have any dirt on him?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks; they smiled and turned to Sirius.  
  
"We know one," said Ron  
  
"You do? Well c'mon, tell me, what is it?" said Sirius rubbing his palms  
  
"Sinistra!" said Harry  
  
"Sinistra? What does she have to do with Snape?" said Sirius  
  
"That's for us to know, and for you to find out," said Harry  
  
"Oh come on, I'm your beloved Godfather," whined Sirius  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," said Harry  
  
"Sirius, I almost forgot to ask you if we can practice later for our match with Slytherin next week," said Neville  
  
"Sure, I'll write you guys a letter, wait a minute, you and Slytherin, but their match with Hufflepuff won't take place until tomorrow," said Sirius  
  
"Of course they'll win, Slytherin will crush Hufflepuff, I'm willing to bet my Galleons on it," said Ron  
  
"You're willing to bet your Galleons? Hmm, you're that sure huh?" said Sirius  
  
"C'mon Ron, Neville, I'm starving, lets go and eat at the Great Hall," said Harry  
  
Sirius gave Neville the letter that permits them to practice on the Quidditch Pitch, after that, the three went off to eat. Sirius paced around on what Harry and Ron had said.  
  
"Now what would Snape want with Sinistra? Hmm, where does she fit in?" said Sirius, then suddenly he stopped and gave a smile of triumph to himself "Of course," he said darkly...  
  
At the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Neville were half done with their plates when Ron nudged Harry.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry  
  
"It's Hermione," said Ron teasingly  
  
Harry looked where Ron was looking at and saw Hermione with a pink sweater that made her look so cute in someway, Harry realized that he was again turning red and didn't want to be caught dead by Hermione, he slapped his cheeks trying to stop his self blush. (A\N Yeah right Harry, that will help.)  
  
"Doesn't she look cute in that sweater Harry?" whispered Ron still teasing Harry  
  
"Give it a rest Ron, it's nothing, will you please forget that you knew about it?" pleaded Harry  
  
"C'mon mate, I for one would love it if you two would become a couple, I mean you saw my reaction," said Ron  
  
"Ron you shouted 'what do I bloody mean I'm her Boyfriend,'" said Harry  
  
"That's because you kept it a secret from me," said Ron  
  
"You're hopeless," said Harry  
  
"You should talk, Mr. Potter," said Ron  
  
"Mind your own problems, oh and by the way, how's that twin situation you're in?" teased Harry  
  
"Shush, here she comes," said Ron  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry, which made his plate quite interesting for him.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Hermione  
  
"Quidditch" said Harry quickly  
  
"Snape" said Ron the same time  
  
Hermione looked confused "Which of the two?" said Hermione smiling  
  
Harry and Ron were stuttering at each other trying hard to conjure some explanation.  
  
"Give me a verb," said Hermione still smiling  
  
"Me and Ron were just umm... talking about Snape,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Playing Quidditch,"  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
"And then err... he would umm... fall off and hit his head on solid ground,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Snape doesn't play Quidditch," said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, we know, it was Ron's dream,"  
  
"Yep, such a shame I had to wake up,"  
  
"Now that you're done practicing for a comical act, what are you really talking about?" asked Hermione  
  
"We've told you," said Ron  
  
"Fine, if you two don't want to tell me, I'm not here to force you," said Hermione, she stood up and walked away  
  
"I really thought we were great," said Ron  
  
"Oh crap," said Harry bashing his head on the table, which Ron ignored  
  
Later that day, Harry and Ron went walking to the Gryffindor Locker room, they went outside with their brooms and headed for the Qudditch field,  
  
"Wahhhh!" Ron yawned, "It's a good thing we don't have school today, I wonder where Hermione went off to," said Ron  
  
"She's probably at the library, you know her," said Harry  
  
"Hey, are we the only one's at the team who's practicing today?' asked Ron  
  
"Let me see, there's me and you, your sister, Neville, Agatha and Euan," said Harry  
  
"Where's Seamus?" asked Ron  
  
"Seamus wrote me at the Burrow, he said he'll be here tomorrow," said Harry  
  
Moments later, they reached the field and saw the rest of the team, Neville who saw Ron quickly let go of Ginny's hand, which made Ron suspicious.  
  
We've been waiting for you two, what took you guys so long to eat?" said Ginny  
  
"Easy Gin, we don't get to practice for twenty more minutes," said Ron  
  
"So what! We should have been practicing ten minutes ago," said Ginny  
  
"A little punctual aren't we," came someone's voice  
  
They all turned to see who spoke and saw Derek Dolohov standing in front of the of the Slytherin team (Except Malfoy).  
  
"What disgusting odor brought you here Dolohov?" said Agatha  
  
"Quidditch practice you little insect," said Dolohov  
  
"Call her an insect again, I dare you," said Euan  
  
"Oh what a brave little mascot you have Potter, do you feed him every once in a while because he sure looks thin, aren't you, you little Mudblood," said Dolohov with his usual malicious grin  
  
Agatha attempted to hit him but Neville who were standing right behind her held her back.  
  
"You know Dolohov, I don't know what you're trying to prove but as you can see in this permit, Gryffindor is suppose to practice today," said Harry showing Dolohov Sirius's permit  
  
"Oh, is that right? Your temporary Head of House is Sirius Black if I'm not mistaking, and wasn't he the person who killed all those Muggles back then?" said Dolohov looking at Euan  
  
"He was cleared of all charges," said Harry with his temperature rising  
  
Dolohov walked slowly to Harry "Well if you ask me Potter, I think he did kill Muggles for-"  
  
PAK!  
  
Before Dolohov knew it, he was on the ground holding his jaw in pain. Harry had punched him, then all of a sudden, the Slytherin team had attacked Harry, but they quickly found theirselves facing the rest of Gryffindor, Ginny saw one of them reach for his wand so she took her own and disarmed him. Ron lunged at Crabbe and pummeled him on the ground, Neville was being beaten up by two of them, one held his arms back and the other one was free to batter Neville in which way he would want, Agatha didn't need to use a wand because she was busy boxing with one of the Slytherins who was twice her size, Euan knew that he wouldn't stand a chance facing Goyle, he quickly flew his broom, grabbed Goyle by the collar and dragged him across the field. Harry saw Neville and came to his aid; he kicked the one who was holding Neville back, as Harry was suppose to punch him, he suddenly heard someone yelled.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Dolohov's wand fly away from him.  
  
"What on earth is going on here!" yelled someone's voice  
  
Harry saw three men running towards them. Two men in black robes and one man with his wand out. It was Sirius, Lupin and Snape.  
  
The rampage finally stopped, Lupin separated the two teams.  
  
"Is someone going to tell us why all of you are pounding each other senseless? Or do I have to get a Veritaserum to get some answers!" yelled Lupin  
  
"Veritaserum? Hah! A simple Cruciatus curse will do," said Snape  
  
"Alright Dolohov, what happened here?" asked Sirius  
  
"Black! By the tone of your voice tells me that you are indicating to us that my own House had started the brawl!" snarled Snape  
  
"It's obvious isn't it, or do you have an ear problem?" said Sirius  
  
"You're a comedian Black, you keep me laughing at you, it is obvious that Potter had started this, his record in this school isn't exactly as clean as yours! I can get his medical history to prove that!" said Snape  
  
"As teacher in this school, I here by take fifty points from Slytherin!" bellowed Sirius  
  
"Preposterous! Sixty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Seventy points from Slytherin!"  
  
"Eighty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Ninety points from Slytherin!"  
  
"A hundred points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Sold!" yelled Lupin, then he looked at the two staring at him "Sorry, I always wanted to say that in this types of situation. Settle down you two, I think we should ask someone who saw the fight," said Remus  
  
"And who might that be?" asked Snape crossing his arms  
  
"Him," said Lupin pointing behind Harry and the others  
  
"Draco Malfoy," said Sirius  
  
Draco walked towards the teachers.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, tell me, Potter here started the brawl didn't he?' asked Snape.  
  
Draco looked at Dolohov and then he looked at Harry, he stared at him for a few seconds then smiled maliciously.  
  
"It was-"started Draco  
  
"Potter and Weasley?" said Snape at once  
  
"Severus let him talk," said Lupin  
  
"Who was it Draco?" asked Sirius  
  
"It was Dolohov and the others Professor, they started the fight," said Draco grinning  
  
"Dolohov?" asked a surprised Snape  
  
"You heard it from your own student Snape, the Slytherins started it," said Lupin  
  
Snape glared at Dolohov and the others "Don't worry, I'll be sure to show the errors of their actions," said Snape  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not going to punish them, for all I know you'd just let them sit behind the corner and put hats on them that says DUNCE!" said Sirius  
  
"Oh, and where would you get that idea?" asked Snape  
  
"From Remus over here," said Sirius  
  
Snape glared at Lupin "Been a bit of a tattle tale aren't we," said Snape darkly  
  
"Sirius is right Severus," said Lupin  
  
"Of course, and if he says Trolls pee gold then I guess he's right too," said Snape  
  
"No, no, it's not that, since you have been... well... A little bit soft with your punishment lately, Sirius should therefore take role as disciplinarian to the offenders," said Lupin  
  
"Fine then, I shall give Potter and the others detention at my office then," said Snape  
  
"What?!" shouted Sirius, Harry and Ron at the same time  
  
"He can't do that!" said Sirius  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Sirius, Severus has the right to punish Harry and the rest of the team for minor offenses," said Lupin  
  
"This is unfair! I'm going to march towards Dumbledore's office and tell him all this," said Sirius  
  
"Not if I get there first," said Snape  
  
"I don't think that you should tell the Headmaster about this," said Lupin  
  
"Why not?" said Sirius  
  
"You don't think? I don't need your opinions Lupin!" snarled Snape  
  
"Oh sure, do go on ahead, if you really want your teams to default in Quidditch," said Lupin  
  
Sirius and Snape looked at each other in disgust, but they got what Lupin was saying to them.  
  
"If you would tell Dumbledore the seriousness of this event, then I'm afraid he would disqualify both of the teams," said Lupin  
  
"Fine!" shouted Snape  
  
"Damn!" yelled Sirius  
  
Sirius faced the Slytherin team "Dolohov! You better get yourself and the rest of your team to my office at nine tomorrow night!" he yelled  
  
Snape turned around and started to walk back to the castle "Potter! Detention! Tomorrow night! Ten!" he shouted  
  
"Professor Lupin," whined Agatha  
  
"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you guys this time," said Lupin "And will someone please bring down Goyle from that goal post," said Lupin  
  
"What about the points taken from us?" asked Ginny  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that, I'll just tell the Professor that two unlikely Professors of this schools got excited," said Lupin before heading off  
  
"This isn't over yet Potter, mark my words," said Dolohov darkly  
  
"Don't you villain types ever use different one liners?" said Harry  
  
Dolohov turned to Draco "You'll pay for what you did Malfoy, you'll get what you deserve,"said Dolohov  
  
"You mean I'm going to get medals and a bubble bath, because that's sure what I deserve after pointing the blame on you guys," said Draco with his usual grin  
  
Dolohov's face grew red with anger "Crabbe! Avery! Get Goyle down that post and meet us in the common room!" said Dolohov; the two went off towards the goal post while the rest of the Slytherin team went to the castle  
  
"So where going to spend detention with Snape, well this is going to be a great way saying goodbye to the year," said Ron  
  
"Neville are you alright?" asked Ginny  
  
"Yeah, don't sweat it,' said Neville  
  
"You're hurt, Ron help me get him to the hospital wing," said Harry  
  
Ron quickly helped Harry assist Neville to the hospital wing accompanied with the rest of the team. They reached their destination when they heard Madam Pomfrey's voice.  
  
"What now!" she cried "What are you in for this time Potter? Broken neck? Broken arm? Broken leg? Bruises and cuts? Broken elbow? Or are you just missing one?" she said lazily as they helped Neville sit on the bed  
  
Harry whose lip was bleeding, was being smothered by Madam Pomfrey, she was busy taking care of Harry's lip, she didn't notice the rest of the team who looks worst than him, especially Neville who was beaten by two thugs earlier. Harry forced himself to talk to the nurse.  
  
"Err... Madam Pomfrey. I think you should look at Neville's situation first," said Harry who was being suffocated by Madam Pomfrey  
  
She turned and looked at the appearance of the team who were all grinning at her "What on earth happened to you lot? You all look like you were in a riot!" said Madam Pomfrey  
  
"We were," said Ron  
  
"Actually, what happened was-"started Ginny but she was immediately stopped by Madam Pomfrey  
  
"No! Don't tell me, I don't want to hear about it, I swear Potter, this school has been so quiet and peaceful before you came here, well, that is if you leave your fathers affairs aside, but even he didn't spend as much time at the hospital wing when he was still going to school here as you did," said Madam Pomfrey  
  
"She's got a point mate, you do have a knack for injury," said Ron  
  
"It's not my fault if an evil Wizard wanted me dead," said Harry laughing slightly  
  
"The rest of you sit down on the chairs over there," said Madam Pomfrey as she treated on Neville's injuries  
  
After Madam Pomfrey was through treating and lecturing them, they all went to the common room to get some rest.  
  
"We didn't get to practice today, but I sure am beat," said Ron  
  
"Yeah, literally," said Agatha, they all laughed  
  
"I'm pretty beat up myself, I think I'm going to get some rest," said Ginny  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Agatha, both of them went off to the girls dorm  
  
Euan yawned "I think I'm going to relive how I hanged Goyle on the goal post in my dream," said Euan  
  
"Me too," said Neville  
  
"How about you Harry?" asked Ron  
  
"No, you guys go on ahead, I don't feel like sleeping yet, I'm just going to stay here and polish my Firebolt," said Harry who sat down the couch  
  
"Suit your self," said Ron, He, Euan and Neville went off to the boy's dorm  
  
Instead of cleaning his Broom, Harry laid the back of his head on the couch; he closed his eyes, as he was about to dose off, he heard the portrait hall opened and someone walk inside, Harry realized that he was too tired to open his eyes and see the person so he just ignored whoever it was.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" called the person  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione holding some books leaning in front of him "Hermione?' he said  
  
"I heard what happened at practice today, what happened?" she asked  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Hermione," said Harry closing his eyes once more, he suddenly felt the books she was carrying thrown close to him  
  
"I don't know what is it with you these days Harry!" she shouted  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt his tiredness go away, he stood up and faced Hermione "What is wrong with you!" he shouted back  
  
"Harry I never did anything but let you and Ron talk about things, but I wish sometimes you'd remember that I'm your friend too!"  
  
"Yeah we talk about things, but they're things that doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Oh isn't that right, here you are talking about stuff, and what do you call that little riot you had earlier, I don't know Harry, but I call it a serious matter, a serious matter that doesn't concern me!"  
  
"What the hell do you want from me!"  
  
"To treat me like before, for you to tell me what's happening!"  
  
"You keep secrets from me too!"  
  
"Oh, okay, so you want to know how we picture our dream man would be okay, where do you want me to start?"  
  
Harry thrust his Broom on the couch "So you want me to get everything back to normal, it's okay, I'll just go to your uncle and tell him to ship his crap back to Brighton then!"  
  
Hermione didn't answer Harry, Harry suddenly found her eyes filled with tears, she ran quickly towards the girl's dorm before Harry could even stop her.  
  
"Hermione wait!" called Harry, but the door already shut closed, Harry now realized that he shouldn't have said that to her, he was only just too tired and he was not himself was the thing that Harry thought to himself. He paced around the common room and smashed the vase that was on the table "Damn," he whispered 


	15. A Dream, A Meeting and a Guest

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME 

CHAPTER XV A DREAM, A MEETING AND A GUESS

Harry woke up next morning with his head throbbing. It's probably because of the lack of sleep he went through last night. He patted for his glasses on his side table then he wore it and got out of bed. Beside the headache that he was going through right now, something else was bothering him. His fight with Hermione last night was still troubling him. Ever since he woke up until showering, he still couldn't help thinking some ways to say sorry to Hermione since it was kind of stupid how it all started. Harry got out of the shower still thinking about Hermione, he changed on to his school robes and then headed for the Great Hall.

As he went to the entrance hall, Harry immediately saw Hermione walk out, he thought of why she was early to eat her Breakfast, she was avoiding him, apparently she's still upset with him because of last night he thought to himself. He called her but she hurriedly walked away, he thought it would be useless if he ran after her, she'd probably ignore him for doing so. Harry went in the Great Hall instead.

When he approached their usual seats, Ron suddenly walked towards him and made him sit down their table.

"What on earth did you do to her?" asked Ron

"Did you two had a row or something?" asked Neville

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, and the sad part of it is this is the first time we ever had a real serious fight," said Harry miserably, then immediately, someone sat down beside him

"I've seen Granger earlier Potter, what did you do now?" said Draco

"I have enough problems Malfoy," said Harry

"Yep, it surely looks like it,' said Draco smiling at him

"Why don't you just go and disappear Malfoy," said Ron

Draco just ignored him and gave him the finger. He took a sip of his Butterbeer and patted Harry on the back "Potter, Potter, Potter, I see this is the first time you had a real fight with a girl, if I were you, I'd go and fix it, well... that is if I like the girl, if I don't, I'll just go and hook up with someone else, it's just that simple, then again, you're not me," said Draco

"What am I going to do?" asked Harry

"Say sorry?" said Ron

"Ron, I would have done that if it were that simple, she really hates me, now she thinks I'm like Malfoy now," said Harry

"Oh really? She thinks that you're a handsome mysterious bad boy that's every girls fantasy?" asked Draco

"You're not helping," said Harry

"Was I suppose to?" asked Draco

Harry laid his head on top of the table muttering things to his self while Draco occasionally laughed at him. Later that day, the other Gryffindor girls came up to Harry saying things like "How dare you hurt that girl's feelings!" It was the same with the other Houses; Even some of the Teachers were starting to act weird around him, namely Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Professor who gives Harry glares of death whenever they come across the hall. It was getting worse and worse every class, namely, at Potions where Snape spent all of their time ridiculing him, it didn't bother him though, the thought of getting revenge through Sirius made the embarrassment bearable.

Harry had enough of this cruelty to him by the whole school; He decided he would go and make up with Hermione. Harry knew that he isn't going to have an idea how to just pop up in his head like magic, which is quite an irony because he was living in a world surrounded by it, so he told Ron to get Seamus and Dean and meet him later at the Gryffindor common room later that night at twelve so they were sure that nobody would bother them. Ron was happy to do what Harry had told him to do. In his mind, he knew Ron was excited because they never had a boy's only gathering before.

Harry survived the day of blaming and vindictiveness, he thought that they might have tied him to a steak already and started to burn him alive... good thing they didn't he thought.

After a regretting dinner alone, Harry went back to the Gryffindor tower; he went inside the portrait hole after saying the Password to the Fat Lady. He didn't saw anybody at the common room yet, a fact that made him glad. He didn't expect to see Ron and the others until later that night so he went to their dorm and took a much-awaited shower.

He changed his clothes afterwards. Realizing that there is absolutely nothing to do but to stare at the wall, he went and took his Firebolt out of his trunk and polished it with Ron's Polishing kit he had given to him last Christmas. He cleaned it all over leaving it spotless, a few moments later, he saw the gift that Hermione had given to him lying neatly on his side table, Harry fixated on the figurine, thinking how much happiness Hermione had given him ever since he went to Hogwarts. She's so beautiful he thought, now, all kinds of things had entered his head, he was in love with the smartest girl in school, he was in love with the most beautiful girl in school and most of all, he was in love with his best friend, a fact that he tried to deny ever since he felt feelings for her, feelings that seems to have a life of its own, they were getting out of control, he didn't know if he can hide them if she would have been standing right in front of him. Harry laid down his Broom down on his bed and leaned towards the side table to pick the figurine up, even by now he's still amazed by the way it resembled to him and his Firebolt, he scanned it from top to bottom and was surprised to see an inscription at the bottom it says '_To one of my best friends, Harry, love, Hermione_' Harry's depression was quickly replaced by an overwhelming desire to tell Hermione that he loves her, but Harry suddenly shook his head as if he was waking up from a nightmare he wants to forget.

"C'mon Harry, wake up, you're delusional, you can't be in love with Hermione, you can never be in love with her, even though she's beautiful, smart, understanding," Harry shook his head again "what the hell is wrong with you Potter? Don't make me kick your ass!" he said to himself

Harry paused for a few moments; he studied the figurine once more "Oh crap!" he yelled at himself "I'm going insane, what the hell am I going to do? Crap! Crap! Crap!" he laid on his bed and closed his eyes; he attempted to sleep to able to forget what torture he has been going through these last few times.

############DREAM SEQUENCE###############

Harry found his self at some kind of park he had never been at before, the environment had a feeling of spring all around, it was filled with different kinds of flowers, he saw benches that were neatly cleaned up, as he walked around, he later saw a woman sitting by one of the benches, she was reading a book of some sort but he couldn't make it up what the title of the book, he walked towards her slowly, when he finally reached her, he recognized that the woman he was watching was his best friend Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Harry

She turned around to him and smiled "Harry, there you are, I've been waiting for you," she said to him

"Really? Well, I'm here already, so... now what?" asked Harry

Hermione chuckled slightly at him "Don't tell me you forgot," said Hermione

"Forgot? Forgot what?" asked Harry

"Our anniversary," said Hermione

"Our anniversary?" Harry repeated

"Why are you answering me with questions? You're so odd sometimes, why don't you just make it up to me," said Hermione

"Err... make it up? How? He asked

Harry immediately saw Hermione's cheeks blush red, she leaned a little close to him "Come here and find out," said Hermione

Harry knew she was talking about him kissing her; he leaned close to her and kissed her lips passionately, it was the most strangest sensation he had experience his entire life, for once in the longest time, he felt that there was nothing more right that moment, they stayed like that for a few seconds, next thing that Harry knew, he was at the same park, but the weather was totally different, the park was covered with snow, all of the different flowers that he saw before were now all completely covered by the snow around him, the benches were undistinguishable he turned around and saw Hermione standing right in front of him feeling, she was crying and her expression was nothing but anger.

"I wish I'd never met you Harry!" she screamed at him

"What! Why?" he said immediately

"Don't give me that! I wish I never fell in love with you!"

"What the Bloody hell is going on!"

"I hate you Harry," said Hermione softly in rage

Those words felt like someone reached into his chest and squeezed the life out of him, he stood there motionless with his mouth slightly open; he stared at Hermione's face seeing nothing but hate, he couldn't stop thinking how much it hurt the way she said she wished she never met him, but now the pain has even risen upon the level that Harry ever knew, just as Harry started to pace towards Hermione, she quickly turned around and ran as fast as she can away from him, Harry started to run after her , but it seems he was not moving from where he was standing.

"HERMIONE!!!"

############END DREAM SEQUENCE#############

Harry opened his eyes to find himself lying on his bed next to his broom, he sat up and shook his head trying to fully wake his self up, he suddenly felt something in his hand, he opened it up to find the small figurine of him, then, Harry recalled his dream, how much pain it would be if he and Hermione would end up the same way in his dream, Harry gave a deep sigh and made up his mind, he decided not to pursue with his feelings for Hermione even though it means denying himself from a chance of real happiness. He looked around the room for no apparent reason, he glanced at Dean's side table a small little football like alarm clock, he got out of bed and tool a look of what time it was. It was twenty minutes pass eleven. Harry's stomach started to grumble; he realized that he was still hungry because he ate quickly just to get out of the Great Hall at once.

"Crap," said Harry

He took Firebolt and the Polishing kit back to his trunk and then he laid the figurine back to his side table, he went to the common room, after seeing nobody there, he decided to go to the kitchen to get some food, a few minutes later, he returned back with a plate full of chicken legs and some Butterbeer.

"Harry!" called someone

Harry looked to where the person was "Ron!"

"Where have you been? You weren't inside the dorm," said Ron

"Oh, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, I'm still hungry see," said Harry

"Do you think you can eat all those chicken," said Seamus beside Neville

"I don't think I can eat them all, if you want we guys can share it while having the meeting?" said Harry

"You're a good chap," said Dean taking a chicken out of Harry's hands

Harry placed the plate and Butterbeer down on the table.

"So tell me Harry, why do you want to have a meeting in the common room instead of our dorm?" asked Seamus

"That's because the walls are to thin, somebody can eavesdrop on us, Parvati proved my theory when she found out that Ron was a big fan of the Chuddly Cannons, she gave him a lot of memorabilia the next day," said Harry

"Oh," was the only thing that Seamus, Neville and Dean could say

"By the way, before I start the meeting, why didn't I see you guys for the rest of the day?" asked Harry

"Parvati," said Ron plainly

"Lavender," said Seamus

"Samantha," said Dean

"Ginny," said Neville, Ron glared at him

"What is it with women?" said Dean

"Why, what happened?" asked Ron

"Nothing, it was something involving chocolates and flowers, just forget it," said Dean at once

"Okay lets start, so, have you guys figured out a good way for me to say sorry to Hermione?" asked Harry

"First of all, what happened to you to, all I know was you two were having a contest with who has the louder voice last night," said Dean

"Long story," said Harry

"Okay, why don't you get some parchment and quills," suggested Dean

Harry nodded and reached for his wand, he waved it and suddenly, a bottle of ink, a few rolls of parchment and a quill appeared out of thin air.

"Well why don't you just give her a book Harry, you know she loves, she'd practically marry one," said Dean

"She's still our bestfriend Thomas," warned Ron

"Hey don't attack me, I'm just suggesting-"

"I cant give her a book, I gave her one last Christmas, besides, it's going to be too cliché for her, I want to give her something she wouldn't expect if I were to give her a present," said Harry

"So you say that you give her anything, is that correct? Why don't you go to her at breakfast and kneeled down to her and shout her name on top of your voice until she says she forgives you, that might work," said Neville

"She'd just pull out her wand and use a silencing charm on me," said Harry

"If you ever do that kind of stunt at Ginny, I'll say you'd pretty much say goodbye to her, all the humiliation will be too much to bear for her," said Ron sneering at Neville

"I was just-"

"Shush, do you hear that, that's the sound of common sense at work, why don't you shut up and let it do it's fantastic acts that you're not familiar of," said Ron

"That's just plain cruel Ron," said Seamus

"What, are you Draco Malfoy now?" said Dean

"Common guys! Concentrate," said Harry

Suddenly, they heard a knock coming from the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry stood up and walked to see whom it is.

"I wonder who could this be?" said Harry

Harry uttered the password from behind the portrait causing it to open, Harry instantly saw Draco leaning on the wall beside the Fat Lady. He looked like he was beaten up; Harry was surprised to see him in this kind of condition.

"Malfoy?" said Harry

"Oh, what's up Potter," said Draco sounding exhausted

Harry quickly helped him inside but Draco pushed him away.

"No thanks Potter, you might start to think that you're a freakin domestic helper, I can walk on my own thank you," said Draco forcing himself to pace inside

"What the hell happened to you? asked Harry at once

"Oh, you mean this cuts and bruises? I was walking along side a hill somewhere and then I decided to fall to my doom just for fun," said Draco sarcastically as he sat down the couch

"Isn't there a rule not to let other students from other houses inside ours?" said Ron glaring at Draco

"It was Dolohov and the others isn't it?" said Neville

"Nice guess Longbottom, I'd give you a cookie if I had one," said Draco

"Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?" said Harry

"If I went there then that pompous nurse would ask how I got like this," said Draco

"So what, you can't get an excuse to tell her, why not tell her you've been attacked by sarcastic little ass hungry bats, that might help," said Ron

"Wow," said Draco "I just saw a Weasley being cynical, if I only had a camera, I would have treasure this moment forever," said Draco to Ron

"Draco, back to my question," said Harry

"If I tell anyone then those bastards will be punished, and if they get punish then they'll know I squealed," said Draco

"You didn't have a problem squealing before," said Ron

"Yes Weasley, and I don't have a problem kicking your ass right now even if I have an injury," said Draco

"You call that injury? I call that beaten for good," said Dean

"Draco," called Harry

"Like I was saying, if they knew, then I wouldn't get a chance to get payback, and you know me, payback's a bitch Potter, it's not going to be good for them, but it certainly is going to be sweet for me," said Draco

"So you didn't tell anyone in order to get revenge on them, is that right?" asked Neville

Draco clapped his hands in difficulty "Bravo Longbottom! Bravo! Damn! Where's a damn cookie when you need one," said Draco

"You're crazy," said Harry

"Yes Potter, but you see, there's many sorts of crazy, there's mentally crazy, no offense Longbottom, just trying to make a freakin example, and there's wild, cool crazy and I'm the wild, cool crazy," said Draco

Harry stood up and reached for his wand "Hang on," said Harry

"Whoa Potter, common, can't you take sarcasm for all its glory," said Draco looking nervous

"I'm going to help you idiot," said Harry, he murmured a spell then suddenly, Draco's wounds and bruises disappeared

"Wow, you made it disappear," said Dean marveled at the result

"It didn't disappear Dean, I just transfigured his body, it's kind of a combination of Transfiguration and Charms, to all of us can't see his wounds but in fact, nothing has changed, the wounds are still there," said Harry

"Where the hell you learned that?" asked Seamus

"Got it from Ron's brother, he gave it to me last Christmas, it's entitled 'The history of an Auror'" said Harry

"Nice job Potter, I think Granger's finally rubbing off on you," said Draco

"Oh, well, yeah," said Harry facing down to the floor

"Say, what brings you all down here in the middle of the night? I knew Potter will be up but I don't know why you all are having a slumber party down here?" asked Draco helping himself to one of the chicken Harry has brought from the kitchen

"We were having a meeting," said Seamus

"About what?" asked Draco

"It's about helping Harry to get Hermione to forgive him," said Dean

"Oh, bit on a pickle aren't we Potter?" said Draco

"What the hell did you mean by me being up this late?" asked Harry

"Nothing, long story, I'll just end up insulting you again," said Draco

"He'll never change," said Ron

"That's a given," said Neville

"So, what do you people have so far?" asked Draco

"Nothing, regrettably," said Harry

"Potter, Potter, Potter, poor, innocent little Potter, truly your experience in this area are very limited," said Draco

"Okay, so what do you think I should do? Severus Snape Jr.," said Harry raising an eyebrow

"Oh Potter, if the answer would have slap you right in the face you'd still be clueless," said Draco laughing

"Lets hear it then, I'm open to any suggestion right now," said Harry

"March your ass right at her and tell your sorry, tell her it was your fault of whatever it is you fought about, it's just that simple," said Draco

"He can't do that!" Ron protested

"Why, is there a new law that prohibits being frank? Or is it because you're upset you didn't thought of it first?" said Draco

"Wait Ron, I think Draco is right about this, If I know Hermione, she would want me to be frank and straight to her," said Harry

"You see! Next time why don't you try using logic and rationality before you ever react, phlegm for brains," said Draco

"You must have been born when god showered bitterness around the world," said Neville

"Wow, what took us twenty five minutes only took three seconds for Malfoy to solve," said Harry

"Welcome to reality Potter, population, one," said Draco

"We should probably get some shut eye, we still have a long day tomorrow," said Seamus

"Yeah, Malfoy you're going to sleep at our dorm tonight," said Harry

"Yeah, but no funny business, I know where all my belongings are so I better see them all there when I wake up," said Ron

"Belongings? You mean you have belongings?" asked Draco sarcastically

"Go to hell Malfoy," said Ron


	16. Saying Sorry to Her

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER XVI SAYING SORRY TO HER

Harry and the boys went to breakfast that morning early to talk about how Harry would confront Hermione later that day. Seamus and Dean refused to come with them since they only got the chance to sleep for four hours because of Draco's sudden burst of swear words for his father and Dolohov while he was asleep. The three of them were almost done with their breakfast when they saw Hermione enter the Great Hall accompanied with Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and Luna.

Luna saw Harry and the two besides him (Including Draco who was looking quite awestruck at her) "C'mon Hermione, let's sit down at our table," she invited Hermione

Hermione who also saw Harry, Ron and Draco eating at the Gryffindor table accepted at once.

"She hates me," said Harry miserably

"No Harry, she's just... well.... Umm... okay, maybe she does," said Ron

"Suck it up Potter, what the hell are you? A man or a Flobberworm?" said Draco

"Right now, I don't think I can answer that question with my outmost confidence," said Harry

"Potter, saying deep words like that so early in the morning is going to ruin your brain, oh wait, you don't have one," said Draco.

"It's better not to have a brain than not having self respect, LUNA!" said Harry

Draco stabbed his steak "Potter, I'm grateful for you letting me stay in your dorm, but don't think for one second that I wouldn't kill you with a- Hello there Professor Snape!" said Draco

Harry turned around and saw Snape standing right behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see that you have found solitude in the table of your... adversary," said Snape coolly

"It's alright Professor, just trying out new things, like they always said, keep your friends close and your enemies closer," said Draco

"That is a great saying Mr. Malfoy, but I think next time you shouldn't say it when the enemies you're talking about is sitting right next to you," said Snape

Draco glanced at Harry who was looking at him "Oh," was the only thing that he could say

"Nevertheless, I'm here to tell you to get ready for your match against Gryffindor, since that your victory at Hufflepuff had gone extremely well," said Snape

"I'll keep that in mind Professor," said Draco

Snape gave him a suspicious look before he left. Snape reached his place at the staff table to see Sirius Black, the man that he cannot stand, the man that he cannot bear, the man that almost got him killed, the man that he has nothing but hate next to a man named James Potter, having a talk with Sinistra on his own chair. He immediately walked towards them.

"Black! I don't remember giving you an invitation to sit on my chair!" snarled Snape

"Can't you see that I'm talking to Saphina, why don't you run along and play with the other kids," said Sirius

"Why you big bag of-"

"Severus, I want to congratulate your team for winning against Hufflepuff at Quidditch," said Sinistra

Snape's curled lip suddenly turned into an ear-to-ear line kind of smile ""Why thank you Saphina," said Snape "Now if Professor... Black would kindly get lost from my table, I would like to have my breakfast now if he wouldn't mind," he turned to Sirius gaining back his glare "Get lost you street dog,"

"Severus! You didn't have to talk like that to Sirius, you could have told him nicely," said Sinistra

"But-"

"Yes Severus, you're so cruel," said Sirius grinning at him

"Saphina, I didn't-"

"You should be ashamed of yourself," said Sinistra, Sirius was laughing silently behind her

Snape gave Sirius the mother of all glares; there was nothing inside but hate and the desire to curse at the man who was laughing at him right now, if only Dumbledore hadn't charmed his wand, if only Sinistra and Dumbledore where somewhere else, then maybe, just maybe... he would...

"Severus! Severus! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Snape suddenly came to, he suddenly felt that his legs were killing him "Huh, what, oh it's you Madam Sprout,"

"Severus why are you standing there like you were a lamp post, you've been like that since the start of breakfast but we didn't bother telling you because Sirius had told us you were having some issues taken care of," said Madam Sprout

"Oh, he did, did he, isn't that right, it's always Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, well I'm going to change all of that," Snape turned around and attempted to walk but he legs gave up and he slammed to the floor

"I told you that you were like that for quite a while now," said Madam Sprout

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Draco were walking along the corridor towards Care of Magical Creatures when they saw Hermione with Luna and Parvati.

"Look! There she is," said Harry

"Yeah, darn," said Ron

"Where? Oh there she is, isn't she the most-"

"I meant Hermione, who are you two talking about? Wait! Don't answer that, I already know," said Harry

"Oh," said Ron and Draco at the same time (AN they saw Luna and Parvati from afar)

"I can't talk to her now," said Harry

"Naturally Potter, you might want to think about the distance of you two," said Draco

"Let's just go," said Harry

"Fine Potter," said Draco

"So where were we?" asked Ron

"We were talking about Snape having a stroke while standing up," said Harry

"Oh yeah, how could I forgot about that," said Ron

"Four words Weasley, short term memory loss," said Draco

"And two for you Malfoy, up yours," said Ron

"Yes, yes Weasley, whatever makes you happy," said Draco patting Ron's head as if he were a child. Ron shoved his hand away

"Keep your hands to yourself Malfoy, god knows what things its touched," said Ron

"Yeah, things that will amount more to what you'll ever have, and I mean everything..." said Draco grinning at him

"C'mon you two, were going to be late," said Harry

"Do you have to be so damn punctual Potter? It's not that exciting examining Dragon dung you know," said Draco while running

"I feel sorry for your mouth Malfoy, I don't think it ever had a rest since the time that you learned how to cry," said Ron while running

"Ouch Weasley, you're getting better at this, but next time, I'd watch out for that rock," said Draco

"What rock?" asked Ron, suddenly, he tripped on a small rock and fell down face first

"That rock," said Draco grinning

After helping Ron up, all three of them arrived at Care of Magical Creatures just in the nick of time. Hagrid gave them all some different examples of dragon's dung to study and differentiate, it was obvious that Hermione was avoiding Harry, leaving him uncertain to continue what he was suppose to do, suddenly, Harry took a deep breath and walked towards Hermione while Ron, Draco and everyone watched.

"Hermione, can I have word with you for a minute,"

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" said Hermione still not looking at him

"Please Hermione, it's important," said Harry

"Why don't you just bug off Potter!" said Lavender

Harry looked at Lavender for a second "Look, I came here for Hermione, and I'm not leaving until she talks to me," said Harry

"Go Potter!" cheered a voice behind him that was obviously Draco's

"It's alright Lavender, it's okay," said Hermione calming Lavender down

"Let's go over there so no one can disturb us," said Harry pointing at the tree near Hagrid's hut, the two went off

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Hermione with her arms crossed

"Look, I know you hate me and all and... I just...want to say that I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have gone off at you like that, I'm really sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to say those things I've said, I was just too exhausted, please forgive me," said Harry sincerely

Tears slowly began to go down on Hermione's face, which made Harry a little bit nervous.

"Uh oh, she's crying, that's not a good sign," said Ron watching the two from afar

"No, it's good, that means she's buying Potter's crap," said Draco

"I have five Galleons that says Harry will get back with Hermione!" said Dean

"You're on Thomas," said Zacharias Smith

"Hey, I want some of that action," said Seamus, students suddenly pilled towards Dean handing him some money

"Hermione please, I don't want to lose you as a friend, I'll do anything you want me to, just forgive me Hermione," said Harry

Hermione now started sobbing "Harry (Sniff) I'm sorry I made such a big deal (Sniff) I'm sorry for-"

"Hermione don't apologize, it's my fault so it's my job to say sorry, not you," said Harry

Hermione went to Harry's arms and hugged him as tightly as she can. They both suddenly heard a crowd of people went to awe, followed by the grunts of disappointment, followed by the cheers of Dean.

Ron and Draco ran towards them, Hermione wiped her tears and regained her composure.

"Congratulations now you two, you are now both officially friends and sham couples again," said Ron

Hermione gasped at him "Ron!"

"Don't worry Hermione, he already knows, and our secret's safe with him," said Harry

"Really well..."

"Don't glorify me with your sweet talks Potter, I'll stab you in the back whenever I have a chance to do so," said Draco

"Fine Malfoy, you do that," said Harry

Suddenly, Hagrid's door opened and Professor Vector went outside.

"Okay Hagrid, I'll expect those letters to-"she suddenly stopped by the sight of Harry "Mr. Potter, isn't this a surprise, what are you doing besides Ms. Granger?" she asked dangerously

"It's alright Professor, we've resolve our problems," said Harry

"Is that correct, what's wrong Potter, need someone to do your homework?" said Professor Vector

"What? No!" said Harry

"I'll be watching you Potter," warned Professor Vector

"I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with the people whom were suppose to learn from," said Draco

"For once Malfoy, I'm with you," said Ron still looking at the Professor who walked away.

"So, you three have been hanging around each other lately," said Hermione

"Yeah, but don't mistake that as an acceptance to your little buddy-buddy group Potter, especially now that our match is approaching, I promise you this Potter, I won't go easy on you," said Draco before going back to where the other students were, the three did the same.

"I think he's changed," said Hermione

"Who? Draco? Oh, yeah, I think so too," said Harry

"Oh shit!" yelled Draco as he look at his feet that was now smudged on their class lesson

"Yeah Malfoy, literally," said Ron

They went to the Great Hall to eat lunch after the rest of their lesson was done, the news that Harry and Hermione had made up had spread through out the entire school like wild fire. They were in a middle of a conversation when suddenly, he came.

"Hello Hermione, you're looking well today," he said

"Uncle Waynard!" screamed Hermione in surprise

"I heard a rumor recently," said Waynard "From what I heard, you and your boyfriend had this argument and now you two had made up with each other,"

'_Hermione he's back! What should we tell him?'_ asked Harry mentally using the locket Hermione had given him

'_Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of this'_" she answered back "Yes uncle, that rumor was true, but everything is alright now, Harry and I are-"

"Couples again, yes, yes, I know, I hadn't got the chance to brazen it out with you lately because I had some businesses to attend to," said Waynard

"Oh, you did? That's must be why I hadn't seen you around lately," said Hermione

"Yes well, I must go, I need to owl some associates of mine," said Waynard before walking away

"How come we never noticed that he was never around?" asked Ron

"I don't know," said Harry

"I was too busy writing that 20,000 words essay that Professor Binns gave us a day ago," said Hermione

"Well that means he's busy with his work, and that means there's a possibility that he would go back to Brighton, and that would mean that..." Harry stopped talking when he saw Hermione look at him

"Yeah, that means that you two would go back to your normal selves," said Ron

"Yeah," said Harry and Hermione weakly at the same time

"Wotcher Harry, Hermione, Ron,"

They all turned around to see Tonks beaming at them

"Tonks!" said the three

"Hello everyone," said Bill right behind her

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Trust me Ron, I didn't have any intention to go here, it was her idea, she's been nothing but a pain in the-"Bill was unable to finish what he was going to say because he was elbowed by Tonks on the stomach

"A little pit stop wouldn't bother us Bill," said Tonks

"Did you say pit stop, might I remind you that we are supposed to be heading in the opposite of this direction?" said Bill

Tonks just ignored him "Say, have you guys by any chance seen-"suddenly saw the man she was looking for "Remus!"

Lupin was seen while crouching below the table covering his face with his books, he stood up when Tonks (to his dismay) saw him.

"Tonks, what a pleasant surprise," he said while wiping the sweat on his face, Tonks and Bill went over to him

"Remus, you haven't been returning my owls to you," she said frantically

"Ah, err... well you see I was busy at things lately," said Lupin nervously

"Tonks! Is that the only thing that we came here for, to bother someone from their work? Honestly woman you're driving me crazy," said Bill

"Same here," muttered Lupin

"C'mon, we've got work to do," said Bill dragging Tonks by the arm

"Bill, just two more minutes," whined Tonks

"Two minutes my ass, no Tonks, that line isn't going to work on me, I had Fred and George as brothers," said Bill

Before they reached the entrance hall, Bill turned around to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh by the way Harry, Ron, good luck with the match with Slytherin okay," said Bill

"Okay Bill, we'll do our best," said Harry

"Just go okay," said Ron

"Bye Remus," called Tonks before she was dragged out by Bill

Harry, Ron and Hermione just stood there and watched them go.

The days passed by and the day that Harry will meet Slytherin for the Quidditch final was approaching, the whole team had practiced all of their available time planning new strategies for the game. It was the day before the most anticipated match; tension was wrapping the whole school whenever members of Gryffindor came across members of the Slytherin team. To avoid any fights from breaking out, Lupin told the staff to ban their wands outside classes, an idea that was much protested by the two teams


	17. Gryffindor vs Slytherin The Finals

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER XVII GRYFFINDOR V.S. SLYTHERIN, THE FINALS

The day has come for the two teams to come face to face, Harry had gotten up from bed early and went to the Great Hall to have his breakfast alone, when he arrived there, he saw the rest of the team who were already there, they were in a middle of a conversation, he guess was about their match later, after all, who wouldn't talk about the most anticipated match of the year, he could picture it now in his brain, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, the game that will decide the rightful team to be named the winners of the Quidditch Cup in their last year at Hogwarts.

Harry went towards them and said his order out loud, then, his meal that he ordered magically appeared in front of him, he started on his meal and listened to their conversation.

"So Harry, nervous?" asked Agatha

"Oh please, if anybody would be nervous in all of us, it most certainly won't be him," said Euan

"Thanks Euan," said Harry

"So do you think we have an advantage against Slytherin Harry? I mean after what happened with Malfoy and the rest of their team," said Seamus

"I sure hope we won't win because of that, I hate being given an advantage," said Ginny

"Me too," said Neville

"You don't have to worry, you're not going to win," said Draco behind them

"So Malfoy, how do you think you're going to win with Dolohov and Crabbe and Goyle on your team?" asked Ron

Draco gave Ron his usual malicious grin (AN Vintage Malfoy) "Isn't that sweet, Weasley's worried about me," said Draco, he walked towards Ron and patted his shoulder "If there's anyone you should be worried about it's yourself,"

"Really Draco, did you talk to them?" asked Harry

"You could say that Potter, let's just say that I persuaded them to do as I say, I am the team captain after all," said Draco

"Captain or no captain, you're going down," said Ron

"That's right Weasley, if I'm not mistaking, wasn't those the same words you told me last year, and if recall, Slytherin won, and that little trophy looked so fitting in my collection," said Draco

"Probably it's next to the best Kiss Ass of the year trophy," Seamus whispered to Neville

"You won by default Malfoy, we were at the hospital remember?" said Harry

"Excuses, excuses Potter, just get ready for later," said Draco before walking away

"We definitely need to win this Harry, I hate to lose against the likes of him," said Ron

"Yeah, who wants to lose against dilapidated jerk like him?" said Agatha

"By the way Harry, where's Hermione?" asked Ginny

"I don't know, maybe she's still asleep," said Harry

"Why are you asking?" asked Ron

"Well maybe she could give you another of those good luck kisses later," said Ginny smiling at Harry

"Do you have to tease him so early in the morning?" said Ron

"What's wrong with that, it works both ways, we could win and Harry gets some," said Ginny

"Just focus on the game," said Harry, Ginny chuckled at him

After that breakfast, Harry decided to take a walk around the school, he, Ron and Neville where walking along the corridor when they saw Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, Neville, you guys are up early, thinking about the game were you," said Hermione

Harry smiled at her "Yeah, and how about you, were you going to the library or were you just going there?" asked Harry

Hermione chuckled "Actually, I was looking for you two, I've already done everything, Potions essay, History of Magic essay, I've even cataloged all those Dragon droppings Hagrid told us to do," said Hermione proudly

"You've finished Snape's essay? I haven't even started mine," said Ron miserably

"So why were you looking for us again?" asked Harry

"Well, like I said, I've finished everything we have to do so I'm free from here to now," said Hermione

"Hey, isn't that Snape?" asked Ron pointing to Snape's location

"What are you four doing here!" yelled Snape

"We were just umm... err..." said Neville

"You must be up to something aren't you? Spill it out! Tell me why you really are here for!" bellowed Snape

"Professor, we were just talking when you-"

"Silence! I didn't gave the permission to talk!" yelled Snape

"You just asked us why-"

"I said silence! What part of that didn't you understand Weasley!" yelled Snape once more

Harry chuckled slightly, but to his dismay, the razor sharp eyes of Snape saw him.

"Well Mr. Potter, I see that you find this situation very entertaining for you," said Snape

"No sir, I was just-"

"But! But! But! Nothing!" yelled Snape "Why Potter? Why were you laughing at me? Am I a comedian to make your miserable life HAPPY! Or was my stupid face to blame? Was it Potter? Was it my face? Did my stupid face fool you? Did it? Do you think I have a stupid face? Answer me Potter!" bellowed Snape

Suddenly, Snape's attention turned to a student who was running along pass them when...

"You! No running in the hall! Why were you running? Tell me! Tell me now or you'll wish that you've never been born!" said Snape dangerously

The student who looked like he was a first year from Hufflepuff started to tremble before Snape, a few moments later he cried.

"Aha! Guilt! I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you. Fifty points from Hufflepuff!" bellowed Snape, the Hufflepuff boy cried even louder

"Severus!" came Madam Pomfrey's voice "What on earth were you doing to that poor child?"

Snape turned to her "Nothing!" yelled Snape before he walked away

"Merlin's beard! I think he finally loss it" said Ron

"Hey you guys," came a voice

"Terry, Anthony, Ernie, what are you three doing here?" asked Harry

"We were just walking around since there was no classes today, then we suddenly heard Snape shouting his lungs out on you," said Anthony

"What do you think his problem is?" asked Ernie

"Beats me, he took us by surprise," said Hermione

"Do you think he finally snapped?" asked Terry

"I think so," said Ron

"There there now, everything's alright dear," said Madam Pomfrey as she tended the Hufflepuff boy, Ernie approached them

"It's alright Simon, the big scary man is gone now," said Ernie as he patted his back

"Ah, the things that fellow Hufflepuff's do for each other," said Terry

"I underestimated Snape, he could really take cruelty to a whole new level if he wanted to," said Ron

"Oh, by the way, have you guys heard that Professor Sinistra won't be teaching for the next few days?" asked Anthony

"What? Why?" asked Hermione

"Professor Lupin told me she was invited to a convention of some sort, so she had to leave this morning," said Anthony

Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"So that's why," the three said at the same time

"What?" asked Terry

"Oh nothing," said Harry

"Oh, by the way, good luck with your match with Slytherin later," said Terry

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you," said Anthony

"Thanks," said Harry

"I can't say that all the Ravenclaws are going to support you, Draco Malfoy really have his ways with the women at our House," said Anthony

"So does our House," said Ernie who was escorting the little boy back to their House.

"Got to go," said Terry, then he and Anthony went with Ernie

"Bye," said Hermione

"I'm hungry, have you two had breakfast yet?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, we just came from the Great Hall and we decided to walk around," said Harry

"If you want, we could go with you, then we can talk about Snape's anger management," said Ron

"That sounds nice," said Harry

The three went to the Great Hall. Time was passing by; the match is just an hour from starting. Harry and Ron went off to their locker rooms to meet with the rest of the team and go around their plans once more when they saw him again.

"Uh oh, it's him again, careful Hermione, he might just bite this time," said Ron

"He's got Malfoy with him," said Hermione

"Look at that smirk on his face, he can frighten little children with those," said Harry staring at Draco

"It's you three again," said Snape dangerously

"Yeah, last time we checked," said Harry, Draco gave him an approving thumbs up behind Snape

"Do I sense sarcasm Potter, why if you were in my House, you'll be-"

"I hate to break it to you Snapiekins, but they're not in your House, pretty good thing actually, I can't think of perfectly normal person who can stand you," came Sirius voice

"You," said Snape darkly

"Yes, Snape, me," said Sirius

"I shall take great delight after my team crushes yours," said Snape

"Oh really, I don't see any flying hogs anywhere, do you?" said Sirius

Snape turned to Harry "Well Potter, are you ready to lose?" said Snape

"If you're talking about me losing a quill then yes, I have already loss one a few days ago," said Harry

This only made Snape grew even (If possible) angrier "Why you-"

"What is wrong with you, well, I know that there's something wrong with you, but today you've acting really... stranger than usual," said Sirius

"Shut up! This is entirely your fault! You stupid oversized chuahua, you, you sick excuse for a house hold pet!" said Snape

"Me? How is it my fault?" asked Sirius immediately

"You told her, you told Saphina about that convention that I was trying so damn hard on hiding it from," snarled Snape

"Oh," said Sirius who began laughing at Snape "Is that it? I didn't know you didn't want her to go, oh wait! I do, that's why I told her," said Sirius smiling widely at Snape

"You're going to pay," said Snape

"Might I ask what you have in mind?" said Sirius

"How about a bet?" said Snape darkly

"A bet? Alright, what do I get?" asked Sirius

"If the Gryffindor loses-which I think is an understatement to an impossible event, you get to hex me by any means you want to," said Snape

"I can do that," said Sirius

"And my team wins, you are going to dress yourself into a Muggle type clothing they call a BIKINI in front of the Great Hall," said Snape

"You're on," said Sirius, Snape glared at him and then left with Draco who gave Harry a wink

"Harry, what's a bikini?" asked Sirius

"Umm... err... it's kind of," Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, he leaned over to Sirius and whispered it to him

"What!" yelled Sirius

"What is it Sirius? Harry what is a bikini?" asked Ron, Harry suddenly found the floor interesting

"What's a bikini Hermione," asked Ron

"It wouldn't be something to be dressing in by men Ron, it's too err... scarce," said Hermione blushing at Ron

"Oh, I don't get it," said Ron

"I think it would be better if you didn't knew what it is," said Harry

Later that afternoon, Harry and Ron were inside the Gryffindor locker room, they were going trough their plans for the match that will embark a few minutes from now. They were huddled around a table, which is where a map that looked like the Quidditch grounds.

"Okay Neville, you know what to do, you're going to give us way to score in the Quaffle. Slytherin has an impeccable Keeper, no offense Ron," said Harry

"Non taken," said Ron

"Ginny, Agatha, Euan, I'm counting on you three to score, Slytherin has a thirty point advantage, we need to score thirty before I can catch the Snitch," said Harry

"What will you be doing then?" asked Seamus

"I'm going to mark Malfoy, all those years we had it with each other, he really became good at this game," said Harry

"Ginny, be careful of the Bludgers, Crabbe and Goyle knows no mercy," said Neville

"So are the other words on the dictionary," said Ron

Ginny ignored Ron "Thanks Neville," she said blushing at him, Ron rolled his eyes

"So overall, the most dangers we're facing are Dolohov, Malfoy and their Beaters," said Harry

"Euan, Ginny, remember to stay clear out of their Bludgers, I can't afford to lose you in this game," said Harry, the two blushed at what Harry had said

"How about me?" asked Agatha

"You know what to give them," said Harry smiling at her

"TOUGH LOVE," said everyone

"Let's go through what the to keep in mind again," said Harry "Keep out of their Beaters range, score thirty points, and-"

"MAKE IT LOOK GOOD!" said everyone

"It's time," said Seamus, all of them took their brooms and went outside where they were met by Sirius and Hermione

"Hello Harry," said Sirius

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry

"We came to wish you luck," said Hermione

"Harry, do you think I can talk to you for a minute, alone," said Sirius, Sirius walked Harry a few meters away from the team

"What is it Sirius?" asked Harry

"Now I don't want to put any pressure on you but... do you think you can try a little harder on your game, you know, avoid losing," said Sirius

"What?" said Harry

"To tell you the truth, I'm not selfish in all, I just, really, really, really, really don't want to wear a bikini," said Sirius

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to Hermione.

"Win for me Harry! Win for your Godfather!" called Sirius

"So what did you talk about?" asked Hermione

"He wants me to win so he doesn't get to wear a bloody bikini," said Harry

"Well that's not right," said Hermione

"I know," said Harry

"Good luck Harry, I hope you win," said Hermione, suddenly, they heard the team chanting...

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously. Harry leaned toward Hermione and kissed her in the lips, they separated after, leaving them both blushing.

"Hey we didn't see that, do it again!" yelled Agatha

Harry left and walked towards the pitch where they were met by a roar of the huge crowd around the whole Quidditch stadium, he saw Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Tonks by the stands, he saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen today is the day that we have all been waiting for since this year started, the Qudditch finals! Who will emerge as the victors in this game? A lot of people have been saying it that Slytherin will come out as the victors again from a surprising default win last year, but some say that Gryffindor will finally take what's theirs, and that would be named as –Champions again. Will Slytherin sink their fangs into the hearts of their enemies? Or will Gryffindor roar as victors? There is no sure bet in here ladies and gentlemen, believe me," said Dean

Sirius has found a seat beside Dean, and to his dismay, so did Snape.

"Good announcement Thomas, very good," said Snape

"Get out of the way, I must see this game!" shouted a woman trying to fight her way to get a seat next to the commentator

"Professor McGonagall!" said Sirius and Snape tat the same time

"Ah hello there Severus, Sirius," she said "Now out of my way!"

Sirius looked at her legs and saw her left foot with a cast wrapped around it, it must have been why she was in the hospital.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're here Minerva, it is understandable to cheer for their own team," said Sirius

"Oh no Sirius, you got it wrong" said McGonagall

"She has finally seen the light Black, she will support my team," said Snape

"You're both wrong, I came here not to see who will win, I came here to see how they play, I know that I'm the Head of House of Gryffindor, but watching Draco Malfoy progress with how he plays, it's not possible to play favorites for me," said McGonagall

Sirius and Snape glared at each other, as if they wanted to throw each other form the balcony (Too bad their wands are still banned).

At the side of the Slytherins, Draco was met by Luna, a fact that made Draco autistic to her. Luna was talking to Draco when the rest of the team walked pass them.

"Isn't that Derek Dolohov?" asked Luna

"Yes my darling," said Draco who was gawking at her

"He's really handsome," said Luna

"Who? Dolohov? Yeah, I guess he is, too bad he's gay," said Draco

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!! From the left side of the field, wearing robes trimmed with green and silver, the Slytherin team!!!!"

One by one the Slytherin team flew to the field as their names were called.

"Beaters Vincent Crabbe! Gregory Goyle! Chasers Theodore Nott! Timothy Rookwood! Samuel Avery! Keeper Derek Dolohov! And their team captain and also Seeker! Draco Malfoy!"

The roar of women from different houses were overwhelming, some even had signs that says 'Draco Marry Me' and some have 'Draco I want to have your children' while others says 'Draco 'The Bad Ass' Malfoy' and "May Malfoy Have Mercy' written all over. Draco just flew over the field enjoying all the attention.

"And in the right side of the field, wearing trimmed robes of red and gold, Gryffindor!!!"

Now, the supporters of the Gryffindor team howled and poured the whole stadium with energy and excitement, Harry and the others flew to the field as their names were called by Dean.

"Beaters Seamus Finnigan! Neville Longbottom! Chasers Agatha Tolkin! Euan Abercrombie! Ginny Weasley! Keeper Ron Weasley! And Seeker for their team and also the team captain, Harry Potter!"

Supports from their supporters grew louder as Harry hovered above the crowds, he saw Ron's family cheering for Ron, Ginny and him, as he flew, he saw some of their supporters signs that says 'The Boy Who Lives To Win', 'Harry, I'm Available', 'Owl Me Later', 'Who Cares If You're Not Single Anymore! You're not Married' and a Gryffindor boy who was holding a sign that said 'Merlin is a Gryffindor Fan!'

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Madam Hooch whistled the two teams down, Harry and the other flew down to her and saw did the Slytherins. They all lined up together facing the opposing team.

"Now all of you know all the rules, I want a clean and honest game, this is the last game for you guys, this is the finals, I expect both of the teams to play as hard as they can, I don't want any dirty tactics you hear!" said Madam Hooch

"Like that will stop us," muttered Draco while glaring at Harry

"Team Captains shake hands," commanded Madam Hooch

Harry and Draco walked towards each other and grasped each other's hands.

"Are you scared Potter?" said Draco who was grinning on Harry

"You wish," said Harry "Don't hold back Malfoy,"

"Don't worry, I won't," Draco

"Mount your Brooms!" yelled Madam Hooch

All fourteen players mounted their Brooms and awaited for whistle, Madam Hooch opened the trunk and out flew two black Bludgers, one scarlet Quaffle and the golden Snitch that disappeared from everyone's eyes because of it's swiftness.

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

All fourteen players kicked off to the air as the crowd goes wild.

"And they're off!!!! Gryffindor in possession! Weasley passes it to Tolkin, passes it to Abercrombie... intercepted by Avery! Avery going for the goal!"

_WHAM!_

"And a Bludger from Finnigan! Nicely done! I was beginning to think that Gryffindor only had one Beater! Weasley catches the Quaffle! And now she's headed for Dolohov! She shoots... But Dolohov catches the Quaffle! A real Keeper in his name! Now Avery has possession! Dodges Tolkin! A steal from behind! Nicely done Euan! It's Abercrombie's turn to take a shot! He passes to Tolkin! Passes it back! Dolohov is anticipating their every move!"

_WHAM!_

"Longbottom takes out Dolohov! And Gryffindor scores! 10 to nothing!

Neville was patted by everyone while they waited for Slytherin for their next move.

"Okay everyone! Defensive move 23!" shouted Harry who was still guarding close to Draco

"You actually name those kinds of things, oh, look, here's offensive move chocolate and peanuts going to kick my ass," said Draco with a false fright on his face "Really Potter, I thought you have more style than that,"

"Just shut up and mind your own bloody business," said Harry

"Sensitive little Potter," sighed Draco, Harry just rolled his eyes at him

"Now Nott has possession! He's now headed for the goal! He dodges Abercrombie! He dodges a Bludger from Longbottom! He takes the shot... it's in!"

"God damn it!"

"Sirius," said McGonagall sounding offended

"Sorry Professor, keep your smirks to yourself Snape," said Sirius spotting Snape

Harry's excitement was overflowing through his body; he had never wished Ginny and Euan to score as bad as he was feeling right now. Even if sees the Snitch right now; he wouldn't be able to catch without losing the Cup right now. In his mind, he hoped that the Snitch wouldn't show itself before they could get a thirty-point advantage...

"10 to 10!! Their Beaters surely know how to do their job! Now it's Avery who has the Quaffle... wait! Draco Malfoy has spotted the Snitch! Potter's right behind him!"

At that moment, Draco was zooming towards the lower part corner of the Slytherin goal post, Harry was trailing closely behind him, as he got closer, he saw Draco's face, he had a gaze of triumph on him, Harry looked forward and saw the Snitch hurtling out of their reach.

"_No! Not yet!_" said Harry in his mind; he started to elbow Draco off course. What ever he did it worked, Draco swerved off from the Snitch, when Draco searched for the Snitch, it was too late, the Snitch was gone again, Draco punched his Broom in frustration.

"Close call for Potter! A nice job preventing the Slytherin Seeker from catching the Snitch! Going back to the rest of the game, the score is 20 to 10 in favor of Gryffindor!"

"This is an outrage! Potter obviously rendered Draco! He's a dirty player and should be banned from playing the game," protested Snape

"Oh shut up!" yelled Sirius "Hmp! Oh sure you should talk, but if it were your team you'd probably give them a kiss," he muttered

"Severus! Sit down! I can't focus on the game with you jumping up and down like that," said McGonagall

"Weasley steals the Quaffle from Rookwood!"

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

"Foul! Crabbe intentionally smashed a Bludger to Ronald Weasley!"

"YOU GOD DAMN CHEATER!" shouted a voice that came from the visitor's stands

"Damn it Charlie! Don't go all-berserk like that! You're going to give Mum a heart attack!" followed another one's voice

"Will you two sit down? I can't hear what the bloody thing they're saying! Charlie, no swearing!" followed Mrs. Weasley's voice

"You cheating scum!" shouted Sirius

"Penalty shot for Gryffindor, clearly a dirty tactic being played by Slytherin today! Who knows what's to come next!"

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, for your biased comments Thomas!" snapped Snape

"Thirty points back for saying the right thing Dean!" said Sirius, Snape and Sirius glared at each other

Harry and the rest of the team went down to Ron who was still lying motionless below his post; Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch were already tending Ron when Harry got there.

"Ron! Ron wake up!" called Ginny looking terrified

"Ron can you hear me? Get up!" called Harry

Madam Pomfrey gave Ron a potion of some sort, a few moments later, Ron opened his eyes and saw Harry and Ginny standing in front of him looking worried.

"I'm alright! I'm alright! Help me up will you!" said Ron, Ginny lunge on to Ron

"We thought you were a goner," said Harry

"Ginny get off me," said Ron who was having a hard time talking, Ginny let go of him and he gasped for air afterwards

"Sorry," she said

"Gryffindor will take the penalty shot!" shouted Madam Hooch

"Okay Ginny, you take the shot," said Harry

"You got it!" said Ginny mounting on her Broom

"Ron, you gonna be okay?" asked Harry

"I feel like hell, but yeah, I think I can make it," said Ron who got on his Broom

Harry got on his Broom and flew up again close to Draco.

"He's alright ladies and gentlemen! It's gonna take more than that to take out a Weasley! Hey what's this? Something's happening at the Gryffindor stands! Oh my goodness! It's Charlie Weasley, the greatest Seeker who ever played Quidditch in Hogwarts before even Harry Potter!" said Dean

A crowd of men and women were huddling towards Charlie. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, (and surprisingly) Slytherins alike. Some were even taking autographs from Bill too (AN the girls naturally) a fact that made his face as red as his hair.

"And going back to the game! Weasley is going to take a penalty shot for Gryffindor because of that foul! Here she is now! She takes the shot... but Dolohov catches the Quaffle! Nott gets possession! A steal from Abercrombie from behind Knott! He goes for Dolohov! Avoids a Bludger from Crabbe! Dodges one from Goyle! He shoots... but once again Dolohov catches it! Tolkin has the Quaffle! Can she take on Dolohov by herself?" said Dean

_WHAM!_

"The Keeper is down! Another spectacular shot by Longbottom! And Tolkin easily adds 10 points for her team! It's 30 to 10 still in favor of Gryffindor! What can Draco Malfoy do to turn things around for Slytherin?"

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

"Slytherin calls a time out! And just in time if I might say!" said Dean

Harry embarked on the ground where he was met by the rest of the team.

"Great work everyone! Nice job Neville, just the thing I told you to do," said Harry

"Thanks Harry!" said Neville

"We still need to get 10 more points so you can catch the Snitch Harry," said Ginny

"Okay, you work on that, once you score and I find the Snitch, I'm going for it," said Harry

"We got this on the bag," said Agatha

"Don't celebrate yet, Malfoy still has an ace on his sleeves," said Neville

"He's right, we still have to be cautious," said Euan

"_Twenty seconds left!_" bellowed Madam Hooch

"Let's do this!" yelled Harry

"Yeah!!!" shouted everyone

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Madam Hooch had blew her whistle signaling the team to get up the air and continue the game, all fourteen players kicked off to the sky once more going back to their respected places in the field. Cheers from the two sides of the stadium were growing louder and louder as they wait for the game to continue.

"And the game continues!!! Slytherin in possession! Nott has the Quaffle! Passes it to Rookwood! Passes it to Avery! Here comes Abercrombie!!!!!!!! No! Abercrombie attempted to steal the Quaffle behind Avery but was interrupted by Goyle! Avery shoots the Quaffle... it goes in!"

The whole stadium suddenly burst into moans and groans followed by the cheers of the Slytherin fans. A loud swear was suddenly heard on the stands where Dean was announcing. Followed by a voice of a woman who yelled 'Sirius'.

Harry punched the air in frustration. He looked at Malfoy who was hovering the field for the Snitch. He didn't need to look for the Snitch now; all he has to do at the moment was prevent Draco to get it.

"30 to 20! Slytherin is coming up close behind Gryffindor! But is it good enough to get them back on the side of Lady Luck! Tolkin has the Quaffle! Ouch! A Bludger from Crabbe! Avery gets possession! Passes it to Rookwood! He takes the shot... Block it Ron! Darn it! The game is tied 30 to 30! Slytherins Chasers has suddenly wakened from a deep slumber! Can Harry Potter pull off a win at this game?"

"Harry! C'mon! What the hell is the matter!" shouted Sirius from the stands

Snape threw a Magazine at Sirius's lap.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sirius

"You are free to choose what kind of Bikini you like, I hear that the things called thongs are popular at the Muggle world," said Snape grinning at Sirius

"Go to hell!" shouted Sirius, a few moments later "What's a thong?" Snape's eyes narrowed, it seems that he didn't knew the answer as well.

"Abercrombie has the Quaffle! Passes to Weasley! Oh no! Intercepted by Avery! Longbottom takes a shot at him... but Avery avoids it! It's him and Weasley now! Can Ron block this shot and save Gryffindor from the faith of losing? Avery fakes! Nott has the Quaffle! He shoots... Ah cricket! Slytherin now leads by 10! All that they have to do is to catch the Snitch to seal in the victory!"

Harry gazed at Draco, he was trying desperately hard to see where the Snitch was, and he couldn't find it, not a single glimmer. A fact that gave Harry hope to win this game. One thing was on his mind right now, and letting Draco Malfoy get the Snitch isn't it.

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

"Gryffindor has finally called for a time out! Is there still hope for Gryffindor to defeat the opposing team?"

"Preferably not," said Snape

At the ground, Harry was talking with the rest of the team, they were all panting, and tiredness was starting to take its toll on them.

"You guys still alive?" asked Harry

"Barely," said Ron

Harry clapped his hands out loud to get all of their attention "C'mon you guys! Wake up! The game isn't over but you lot look like we already loss," said Harry, all of them exchanged looks with each other

"It's impossible Harry," said Seamus miserably

"Is it hard? Yes! Impossible? No! C'mon people we have a job to do," said Harry

"Yeah, trashing Malfoy," said Euan softly

"Yes Euan! That's right! That's one of the reasons why were here! Now would you all just accept the fact that we've already loss even if the bloody game's not over? Ginny, Ron, would you rather show your family that's here to cheer you on down? Or would you prefer to fight with everything you've got? Seamus! Would you want to show Lavender that you're a quitter? Neville you don't want your parents to see you give up with out a fight do you? Agatha! Didn't you say you want to overcome your fear of Bludgers? Here's the chance that you can prove yourself,"

At that moment Ron, Ginny, Neville, Euan, Agatha and Seamus stood up straight with their faces filled with determination.

"Harry's right! We can't give up now, we need to fight!" said Euan

"If we're going to lose, it certainly won't be easy for them," said Ginny

"Try and try until you can't try anymore was my dad's favorite motto, and now I know why," said Agatha

"Twenty seconds left Gryffindor!" yelled Madam Hooch

All of them piled their hands up together.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" shouted Harry

"_GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!_" shouted all of them

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Dean Thomas your official commentator! And we are now going back to the game! The score now is 30 to 40 with Slytherin on the rampage! But look at the faces of Gryffindor now! It truly brings out why they were sorted in that House! Pure bravery ladies and gentlemen! Can Harry Potter manage to conjure up a miracle? Or will Draco Malfoy seal their victory by catching the Snitch! Truly a great game if I've ever seen one! Who wants to see the World Cup if they don't have the names Potter and Malfoy in there! I'm a Gryffindor myself but I should tell you all now that I don't care who ever wins this game! The important thing is I was one of the luckiest people who have witnessed a game that will mark a legacy in this whole school or the whole Wizarding world! Let's get ready to rumble!!!"

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

"And here they come again! Weasley with the Quaffle! She passes it to Abercrombie! He takes the shot... it's a fake! Dolohov went after the Quaffle but Tolkin was waiting under his nose to seize the Quaffle when he left his post! Another easy point for Gryffindor! I don't know if they planned that or they're just making it up as they go through!"

A man's voice was heard again from the stands "That's right! Don't give up! Preferably, don't lose!"

A woman's voice followed "Sirius! Sit down!"

"The game is tied once more at the score of 40 for both team! Nott has control he passes it to Avery... but Abercrombie steals the Quaffle! Here's Rookwood going to stop this kid... but Abercrombie simply dodges him! He shoots... can Dolohov save this? It's in!

The whole stadium burst with cheers, it was so deafening Dean was almost couldn't be heard.

"And now Gryffindor takes the lead! Will Dolohov- wait! Look at that! Potter and Malfoy are after the Snitch again!"

Everyone was at the edge of their sits watching Harry and Draco chase the Snitch downward. Draco was in front of Harry and his outstretched hand was inches away from his grip. Harry was fighting his way to stop Draco but when Draco's hand was about to grab the Snitch...

_WHAM!_

"A fantastic shot by Longbottom! He had literally saved their position on this game!"

After Harry had pulled up, he saw Draco getting up from the ground while swearing loudly, Draco grabbed his broom and flew again after mounting it.

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Harry turned to see why Madam Hooch had blew the whistle, next thing he was looking at was Neville lying on the ground looking dazed.

"An illegal shot to the Gryffindor Beater! Another penalty shot for Gryffindor!" shouted Madam Hooch

Harry flew over to Neville who was just getting up and pick up his Beater's club.

"Are you alright Neville?" asked Harry

"Yeah Harry, I'm just a little dazed that's all," said Neville

"Nice job, I almost thought Draco was going to catch the Snitch before I could stop him," said Harry

"It's nothing Harry, if it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have felt like I have to win this game, not just for me, but fro my parents too," said Neville looking at his parents at the stands

"And now Ginny Weasley will take another penalty shot because of an illegal Bludger shot by Goyle! She takes the shot... it goes in! The score's 60 to 40 in favor of Gryffindor! There might just be a way for them to win this years Cup!"

Harry and Neville soared up in the air again; as they flew, Neville was met by a huge applause, Harry saw him go red and decided to go towards Malfoy again and leave Neville with all the attention he was being given.

"Here they come again! Avery passes the Quaffle to Nott! He passes to Rookwood! Their going for another score! Can Ron Weasley deny them of another shot? Rookwood shoot... but Weasley kicks it away! Now it's Nott's turn... Reeeeeeejected! Weasley avoids a Bludger from Crabbe! And now Avery attempts to score... but no! Weasley is on fire! He throws it across the field! Tolkin gets it! She goes for Dolohov! She passes it to Weasley! Weasley shoots... no! Abercrombie retrieves the Quaffle, he shoots... but still no! Weasley gets it back! She shoots... it's in! 70 – 40! Now the only thing that needs to happen here is for one of these two Seekers to catch the Snitch!"

Harry now was looking hard for the Snitch at the field; he knew that Draco was doing the same thing, he looked everywhere but there was no sign of the Snitch anywhere, he felt like every eye of either on him or on Draco, whoever gets the Snitch wins the Cup, wins pride, and will finally decide who was the best Seeker of their year- then suddenly, he felt something run through his hair, it felt to him like a small round object that was no bigger than a baseball, he was sure that it was the Snitch speeding by pass him, but before he could even manage his Firebolt, he saw Draco speeding towards it, he sped off after him.

"For the third time, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had spotted the Snitch again! Potter is behind Malfoy and can't get through! Is this it? Will Malfoy finally capture the Snitch?"

Whatever Harry would do Draco wouldn't let him get by him, Harry knew that his Firebolt was a little faster than Draco's Thunderbolt, he tried to overtake him by the left side but Draco blocked him, the same happened when Harry tried to do the same at his left.

"_What can I do damn it! I can't do the same thing to him with what I did to Zacharias, he already knows that_," said Harry in his mind "I got it!"

Draco was closing in; he was a few inches away from the thing he was trying to catch since the game started, as he was about to grab the Snitch, his eyes widened in surprise, he saw Harry was hanging upside down against him, they were now in level with each other, Draco tried to grab the Snitch but he swerved off the air as Harry had kicked him from underneath, Harry had loss his grasp from his broom causing him to slide for a few meters as he made contact with the ground.

"It's over! Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! 230 – 40! Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd erupted to a deafening sound; Gryffindors and other spectators went excitedly on the field to congratulate Harry and the rest of the team.

Sirius gave Snape a triumphant smile, which Snape walked away from. Later on, Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice was heard.

"I am proud to say that this game was the best event that happened to this school in a long time, I am proud to give you all the team that almost won this game, Slytherin!"

Draco and the others walked towards Dumbledore and accepted the medals they were given, the crowd had given them a huge applause as they went down the stage.

"And this years Quidditch Cup Champions, I give you all, Gryffindor!"

Again, they were shown great appreciation by the spectators of the game. Once they went down the stage, they were met by a mob of Gryffindors, all of them chanting their names. Harry immediately saw Hermione and ran towards her.

"Hermione we won!" he shouted with great joy

"Harry you played really well, congratulations for..." Hermione didn't got to finish what she was going to say, all she knew was she was in the arms Harry, he was holding her so tight she had a hard time breathing

"Ron! Where's Ron?" said Ginny who was looking for Ron in the crowd, she saw him in an situation she never dreamt of happening before, he was kissing Parvati

Harry had let go of Hermione and saw her face as red as the Weasleys hair, suddenly, Draco had walked pass them.

"Draco!" called Harry

"Don't talk to me!" snarled Draco

"I think you did great Malfoy, and I really mean it," said Harry

Draco just put his fist in the air, even though his back was turned to Harry, Harry knew that Draco was smiling at him.


	18. Asking the Girls to the Ball

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER XVIII ASKING THE GIRLS TO THE BALL

After the hard fought game, it was time to celebrate their victory, after Agatha and Euan had introduced Harry to each of their parents; Agatha had invited all of the Gryffindors to the Great Hall to rejoice, Harry would have love to come with her but he wanted to be with Ron when his parents congratulate him and Ginny instead.

Mrs. Weasley had given them all life squeezing hugs; she gave them all kisses as well which Ron and Ginny didn't approve of much.

"A nice game Harry," said Bill

"Spectacular catch! And Ron, your goal keeping was really amazing back there," said Charlie excitedly

"Ehem," said Ginny faking on clearing her throat, Bill elbowed Charlie

"Oh! And my baby sister!" said Charlie

"Who are you calling a baby? I still have a year left here Charlie, so if you wouldn't mind, don't make my statute here on danger," snapped Ginny

"Err... So great! Really great! You make me proud to be you brother," said Charlie, Ginny gave a proud look on her face

"Oh Arthur, I'm so proud to be the mother of these children, it seems so yesterday that I was changing Bill's diapers," said Mrs. Weasley appearing to be on the verge of crying

Bill gave a shocked look "MOTHER!" he shouted, Tonks sniggered behind him

"Mum, don't do that here," said Fred who leaned over to Mrs. Weasley

"Hey wait, we don't go here anymore Fred," said George

Fred turned to George and smiled mischievously "Hey that's right, do go ahead Mum," said Fred

"Fire away," said George

"Enough of that you two," said Mr. Weasley

"Harry! Come here! My parents has something to say to you!" called Neville, Harry sprinted to them and engaged with a conversation with Neville's parents

"Oh Arthur, they look so grown up now (Sniff)," said Mrs. Weasley

"There, there dear, don't cry," said Mr. Weasley who hugged his wife

"Give it a rest Tonks," said Bill still irritated at her

"But Bill, it's a rare occasion I can have something to laugh about you," said Tonks still sniggering

"Cheers Bill! I think you've found yourself a match," said George

"Yeah, she's right you know, things like this are not often to get by," said Fred

Bill gave them a look of 'I have a wand in my pocket and I'm not against on using it to make you puke out frogs from your mouths' to the twins, which they stopped automatically when they realized it.

"Why are you still here Tonks? Don't you have someone to stalk and disturb right now? Maybe Remus could use a friend at this moment," said Bill

"Hey are you jealous?" asked Tonks grinning at him, Fred and George teased Bill by some silent hoorahs, which they stopped immediately when Bill absentmindedly placed his left hand on his pocket; the twins thought that he had reached for his wand so they decided to run for their lives (AN Good thinking you two)

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Hermione

"Oh, he's over there with Neville," said Hermione

"Tell him I'm going to put the trophy at the common room if he looks for it," said Ron before leaving with the Quiddtch Cup on hand

"Oh Hermione, I forgot to tell you how thankful I am for that Dentistry set you gave me last Christmas, I really love it," said Mr. Weasley

"You're welcome Mr. Weasley," said Hermione

Mrs. Weasley suddenly became fixated on Harry.

"Harry gave me a picture of you, Ron and him at your first year in Hogwarts, (sigh) such a sweet boy, you're very lucky for having him as your boyfriend dear," said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly red, she had suddenly found herself looking at Harry, she was thinking about what Mrs. Weasley has said, that she was lucky she have Harry as her boyfriend, now she was wondering about how would it be like to be Harry's girlfriend for real, she liked the way the public had responded to them... well except from the girls that were sending her howlers every morning, not to mention those hate mails, she then shook her head realizing on what she was doing.

"_Hermione snap out of it! What on earth are you doing thinking about that! That's just crazy! He's your best friend for Merlin's sake,_" her mind spoke to her

"Hermione dear, are you alright? You look red, is it something you ate?" asked Mrs. Weasley

Hermione almost jumped in surprise "What! Oh, it's nothing Mrs. Weasley, I was just thinking about something," said Hermione

"Well if you say so," said Mrs. Weasley looking unconvinced "Were going back Home now, Charlie and Bill are going off to work,"

"Oh, let me and Harry go with you," said Hermione

"It's alright dear, let Harry celebrate their win, you can join him if you want," said Mrs. Weasley

"Well, I'll be with him later," said Hermione, she walked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the gates of the school and there she bid them goodbye before they could disapparate

The day has passed, next morning, Harry and the others were now realizing that the Lunar Ball was just a day away; they were inside their dorm room having a talk about the Ball.

"What! You lot haven't asked someone to the Ball yet?" yelled Seamus

"That's right Finnigan, rub it on our faces," said Draco

"We were all busy practicing for the game you in case you didn't notice! No offense Draco," said Ron

"One more word of it Weasley, and I promise that you're going to go to the Ball with a third leg on your forehead," said Draco

"How about you Harry, you've asked Hermione, right?" asked Neville

"I haven't," said Harry miserably

"You can just waltz to her and ask," said Dean

"You're her Boyfriend for god's sake, how difficult can it be?" asked Seamus, Ron and Draco sniggered while Harry found Neville trying to hide his smile

"It's complicated," said Harry

"How about you Draco, have you asked Luna yet?" asked Dean

Draco stopped sniggering and the expression on his face changed "Damn!" he shouted, then he quickly dashed off their Dorm room

"That was weird," said Ron

"For Draco, it's very normal," said Harry

"How about you Ron," asked Dean

"Hey I know who's he going to ask," said Seamus "Parvati,"

"Noooo," said a surprised Dean flabbergasted

"Well?" Neville asked Ron

"I'm a loser," said Ron

"We all are," said Harry while patting his best friends back

"Well what are you lot still doing here? Go out here and ask the girl of your dreams," said Seamus pointing towards the door

Harry and Ron looked each other; they stood up and went out to do on what Seamus had said.

"Neville, I know you haven't asked Ginny out too so get your butt out of here," said Dean, Neville stood up and did the same as Harry and Ron

"Where will those people end up without us?" said Dean

"In very sticky situations Dean, very sticky situations," said Seamus

Harry and Ron were walking at the corridor towards the Great Hall; they were talking about how were they to ask the girls to the Ball without fainting.

"So Harry, how are you going to ask Hermione out?" asked Ron

"If I knew then I'd tell you," said Harry

"At least you can ask her in private without being rejected, she has to go with you, you two still have that secrecy thing" said Ron

"That reminds me, you're going to ask Padma right?" asked Harry

"Yeah, but I don't know if someone's already asked her out," said Ron

"Don't worry, she's still available, Seamus told me," said Harry

"Really? Then there's still a chance," said Ron

"Calm down Ron, stop jumping," said Harry

"Right, I forgot, sorry about that," said Ron

"What are you two doing here?" came Draco's voice

"The same thing why you're here for," said Ron

"You two are going to ask Luna to the Ball! I'll kill you first," said Draco with his fist up

"No you moron, were going to ask Hermione and Padma to the Ball," said Ron

"Oh," said Draco "Call me a moron again and you'll be asking your date with tentacles coming out of your ass," he added

"C'mon you two," said Harry

The three went inside the Great Hall and found their... err ... targets at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table eating breakfast.

"Target sighted," said Draco

Harry, Ron and Draco approached the girls, Hermione was done with her Breakfast and was already reading a book (AN a thick one), Parvati was having a conversation with Lavender, when she turned around, she saw the three heading their way, she immediately knew what they were there for, and that was to ask them out to the Ball, Luna on the other hand was talking with Ginny at the Ravenclaw table where Parvati's twin Padma looked like she was having an argument with Anthony Goldstein.

Draco reached Luna's table and saw some Ravenclaw Seventh years that was looking smug and arrogant.

"Luna," the Ravenclaw boy said "Would you- Hey!" suddenly he was rudely pushed aside by someone, he looked up and saw Draco looking at him with those dangerous looking gray eyes

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled the Ravenclaw boy

"You want to stay alive little man, you better get out of my sight," said Draco dangerously at him, the Ravenclaw Seventh year scampered to his feet and ran for dear life

"Draco?" said Luna

"Uh- ehem-ah-well," said Draco having a difficult time to say what he was suppose to "I was just wondering if someone has asked you the Ball yet?" asked Draco

"Yeah, someone already asked me out," said Luna smiling at Draco

"What! I'm going to kill him! Give me his name," said Draco

"Why? What's the matter?" asked a clueless Luna

"Why! Because he asked you out and now you're going with some freak instead of me that's why! I'm going break every bone in his body, starting with his legs so he can't run away," said Draco

Luna's smile widened at him then she started chuckling, enough reason for Draco to stop and gaze at the spectacular sight.

"Draco, I said someone did ask me out, but I didn't say that I said yes," said Luna

"Oh," said a dumfounded Draco "I knew that, ha ha ha, just playing a little trick on you there, ha ha ha, so would-would you- oh to hell with it, Luna my love would you do me the honor of going to Ball with me as my date?" asked Draco quickly while turning red

"Sure, I'd love to," said Luna

"Yeah!" shouted Draco punching the air "Who's the man!"

Harry reached Hermione and he sat down beside her, he leaned towards her ear and whispered...

"So, want to come with me to the Ball?" whispered Harry

Hermione smiled at him "It was very nice of you to ask Harry, but I thought it's understood that we're going to the Ball together, well, you know, because of my uncle," whispered Hermione

Harry leaned away from her with embarrassment on his ace "Oh, sorry, I just thought that we should be formal," said Harry with a smile

Hermione chuckled "Well, I thought you'd never ask me anyway," said Hermione

"Why would you say that?" asked Harry

"Let's just say you have a thing with girls," said Hermione

"What thing about girls?" asked Harry

"Well you never seem to be yourself whenever asking someone out, remember Cho?" asked Hermione

"Oh yeah, well you can say that this would be an improvement," said Harry

"I might," said Hermione laughing

Meanwhile, Parvati was combing her hair with her hands with a look of excitement on her face, he's coming, Ron was walking towards her to ask her out, she was making sure he'd would be in awe before he could ask her, she looked at him and waited for him to arrive, she smiled at him as he approached her, she closed her eyes and waited, then she heard him say...

"Do you have a date for the Ball yet? Cause I'm wondering if you want to go with me," said Ron

Parvati opened her eyes and was stunned by what she saw, Ron was at the other table asking another girl out, the worst of it was she realized that it was her twin sister Ron was talking to.

Padma looked surprised with Ron, so did Anthony who was sitting next to her, Padma looked at Anthony and saw jealousy on his face, she turned back to Ron and gave him a smile.

"Sure Ron, I'd love to," said Padma

"But-," said Anthony unable to continue

Ron smiled "Great! I'll talk to you later okay," said Ron

"Okay," said Padma

Suddenly, they heard someone burst into tears; they turned to see who it was and saw Parvati running out of the Great Hall.

"Parvati!" called Lavender, but Parvati didn't look back to them, Lavender decided to go after her best friend, so she ran after her with Hermione.

"Well guess what, I have a good news and I have a bad news, the good news is you successfully asked Padma to the Ball without fainting, the bad news is you made her twin sister cry, which is hell to pay, I just know it," said Harry while patting Ron's back

"Tell me I'm not going to regret this," said Ron

Harry opened his mouth and paused for a few moments "I wish I can Ron, I really wish I can," said Harry

"Attention everyone!" called Professor Dumbledore's voice

Everyone's focus suddenly turned to Dumbledore, they all saw him standing up from his sit.

"I am to announce regrettably that the oncoming Lunar Ball Tomorrow will be postponed because of some incidents that were made earlier," he looked at Snape and Sirius who was clearly avoiding his gaze with looks of remorse on their faces (AN I wonder what those two did)

"The Ball will be move this Wednesday night," said Dumbledore "Thank you, you may all know continue with your breakfast," he said before returning back to his seat

The students gave noises of disappointment, while some was seen to be jumping with joy, Harry heard him say 'I still have time to ask her out! Yes!'

"C'mon Ron, you look pale, want something to eat?" asked Harry

"Nah, I feel like going back to the common room anyway," said Ron

"I was thinking the same thing, I wasn't hungry anyway," said Harry

(AN Want more of Snape and Sirius, well here they are...)

When breakfast ended, the Staff was leaving their table when Snape approached his co teacher.

"Professor Smith, a word with you please," said Snape, Smith looked more than happy to

"What is it Severus?" asked the Muggle Studies teacher

"I have something to tell you that will make you very, very pleased," said Snape

Smith smiled at him and looked him from head to toe "And what would that be Severus?" he asked with a menacing grin

"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked Snape, he cleared his throat and regained his composure "Well Pastor, I know this particular man who has, dare I say, a certain interest in you," said Snape

Smith's smile grew wider, he gently ran his fingers on Snape's elbow, which Snape didn't realize "And would this person's first name start with the letter 'S'?" asked Smith

"Yes," said Snape normally

"And would he be a teacher in this school?"

"Yes,"

"And would he be standing right in front of me right now?"

"What!" yelled Snape, he now realized that Smith was stroking his shoulder, he quickly elbowed Smith's hand and took a few steps back "What on earth are you doing, that's disgusting!"

"You were telling me that you like me weren't you," said Smith

"What! No! No! Not me, I meant Black, he likes you, I can tell," said Snape while patting his shoulder harshly

"Really? Sirius? What makes you say that he's gay?" asked Smith

"Well Pastor, I never told anyone about this story I'm going to tell you now, but I am going to make some exceptions since it is for you," said Snape "You see back then when me and him were still students at this very same school, he always had feelings for me, eventually I said no, and that's why he and his little gang picked on me, he couldn't have me," said Snape grinning maliciously

"Really," said Smith brushing his chin

Snape narrowed his eyes at him "Yes Smith, really," said Snape

What dastardly plot is Snape up to? What will happen to Harry and Hermione at the Ball?

Who will the teachers take? Each other? Will Ron and Parvati be in good terms after this? (AN That's easy, no they won't) Where will the blooming romance of Draco and Luna go? Why did Anthony and Padma looked like they were having an argument? Will Sirius behave himself? Will Lupin be able to go to the Lunar Ball even if it is the full moon? And what the hell happened to Neville?

So many questions, so little time. Watch out fro the Lunar Ball!!!!!!!

(AN hey guys, i just want to apologize that i only updated so recently, my PC was busted, but now there's no problem anymore, i found out a way i can update, so i'm really, really sorry, i hope you guys would review my new chapters, thank you.

Muggleborn)


	19. Idiocy 101

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME   
CHAPTER XIX IDIOCY 1 0 1 

After that miserable mishap with Parvati, Harry and Ron went back to the Gryffindor common room accompanied with the annoying Malfoy, annoying because he wouldn't stop dancing and singing, 'He's on top of the world' Harry thought, while Ron looked like he was carrying it on his shoulders, Harry wouldn't blame him, that was a sticky situation to get in to, he knew that his best friend was having trouble dealing with his feelings about the two, and now he looked like he regretted asking Padma.

The three arrived at the common room only to find Neville and Ginny having an argument. Harry urged Ron and Draco to come back later but Draco said...

"Shhh, this is interesting," whispered Draco

The eavesdroppers hid along the corner near the Portrait hole.

Neville's robes were covered with green goo, while his face was obviously smudged with different colored feathers.

"I told you Gin, I can't take them anymore, now you want me to stay with them for the summer!" said Neville

"Oh wait, now you hate my family, is that what you're trying to say?" yelled Ginny

"Guys, I don't think we should-"Harry was unable to continue because Draco covered his mouth

"Don't be such a kill joy Potter, can't you see I'm watching," whispered Draco

Harry removed Draco's hands from his mouth "I almost forgot that carnage attracts you," whispered Harry

"Man, I never saw Ginny like this with anyone before, ever," whispered Ron

"I never said that!" yelled Neville

"You don't have to Neville!" yelled Ginny

"I really don't think we should-"Harry was unable to continue once more, but this time, it was Ron who covered his mouth

"Don't be like that Gin! Don't be so blind! Look what they did to me! Look! Do you think I would do this to my sister's boyfriend if I have one?" asked Neville

"So Fred and George put some Illuminating Gurgle Goo on you! So they hexed some feather growing charm on you! So they threatened you with sharp objects, BIG DEAL! I GREW UP WITH THEM!" yelled Ginny

"I know that Gin, but-"

"Don't you call me Gin Longbottom!"

"Oh now It's Longbottom," said Neville throwing his hands in the air in exasperation

"If you want to be with me, you have to be able to cope with them," said Ginny

"Forget it, you'll never get me near those brothers of yours again, no matter what you do, do what ever you want," said Neville with his hands crossed against his chest

Ginny suddenly looked calm and gazed at Neville seriously "Fine then, then I guess this means it's over between us," said Ginny

Neville dropped his hands in surprise; he looked straight at Ginny and saw that she spoke in final; he was now looking for words that might change her decision but he couldn't think of anything to say, Ginny walked quickly to the girl's Dorm not looking back.

"Gin wait!" called Neville but he was answered with the smashing of the dorm's door

Neville's breathing became harder and harder, he saw a pillow on the couch and punched all over.

"Neville what happened?" asked Harry looking at Ron and Draco at the side of his eyes (AN Yeah right, asking a question while knowing the answer is so mature)

"We have no idea what happened here," lied Draco

"Cut it you three, I saw you hiding over there listening to us earlier," said Neville appearing to have loss all of his strength

"So her damn brothers got you good hah? If you ask me I think all her brothers are idiots, except for that long haired one," said Draco

"Hey, I'm her brother too you ass," said Ron

"I know Weasley that was what I was going for," said Draco

"You heartless jerk," muttered Ron

"You guys are not helping," said Neville holding his head with his hands in frustration

"Who said we were here to help, certainly not I," said Draco

"I'm going to have a headache," said Neville

"Why don't you just lie down for a moment," said Harry

"Yeah, and we'll tell you that you're not the only screw up today, am I right Weasley?" said Draco grinning at him

"Well don't, I already know, heck everyone knows that scene you guys pulled up earlier at the Great Hall," said Neville who laid aback down the couch

Suddenly the door to the girl's opened, Neville quickly jumped up thinking it was Ginny, but when they all turned to see who it was, they were surprised to see Parvati walking out looking like she cried a whole river just now, she immediately saw Ron and tried to run to the Portrait hole but Ron stopped her.

"Wait Parvati please, let me explain," said Ron

"Explain? Explain what? You've got nothing to explain because it's very clear to me that you're a selfish, arrogant jerk, who's mind's so numb, you can't even figure out what was going even if it slapped you right in the face!" She yelled at him

"Parvati I-"

"I, I, I, I, I, it's always been about you hasn't it, you don't even know how I feel, (Sniff) you don't know how much you've hurt me Ron," said Parvati in the verge of crying once more

"Would you listen for one bloody second, I didn't-"

"You didn't what? You didn't know how I feel? You know very much how much I love you! I threw and threw myself at you and what did you do, you ask my sister out to the Ball when it should have been me you asked out, I know that you like smart girls Ron and if I only had the chance to exchange mine for someone else's just to get you to notice me I would, but I can't, this is all I am," said Parvati

Ron couldn't find any more words to say, Parvati went out of the Portrait hole and as Ron tried to chase her' he was blocked by somebody.

"Anthony?" said Ron

"Hey Ron" said Anthony _PAK!_

Before Ron knew it, he was lying on the floor because of Anthony's fist that hit him on the jaw.

"That was for Parvati," said Anthony, he walked towards Ron and punched him once more in the face "That was for Padma,"

"Hey, what are you-" Draco stopped Harry as he attempted to help Ron out

"Leave your friend alone Potter, this is his problem and he should learn to fix it by himself," said Draco

"And this is for me," said Anthony before releasing another punch that left Ron lying on the floor

"Just so you know, Padma's my girlfriend, and we still are, the only reason why she said yes to you was because we had a fight, so you could forget about taking her to the Ball, oh and one more thing, I don't want to see you around her or her sister anymore Okay, if you know what's good for you," said Anthony before leaving the Gryffindor common room

Harry went to Ron and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry

"No, But I totally deserved that," said Ron dazed

"Want me to break his knee caps, I mean, I'm not doing it for you, I just thought it would be a great way of wasting time," said Draco

"Just shut up Malfoy, just because you have your perfect date doesn't mean that you can make fun of everyone who's already having problems they can't handle," said Harry

"Well, well, touchy, touchy aren't you Potter, you didn't seem that sensitive when you were having a great time cuddling with your girlfriend," said Draco maliciously

"Shut it Draco," said Harry

"What for, for the first time in my life I've never said the truth of one thing, but face it Potter, you and Granger are just... you know... well there's no word for it, you could just ask your girlfriend to define the both of you, it's easier that way," said Draco

Draco was now starting to get on Harry's nerves, of course he wanted to punch him, but he the fact that he had got close to him was stopping Harry, but Harry didn't want to hear about Draco's insults about him and Hermione, he wanted Draco to stop by any means of necessary.

"I said shut up Malfoy, what part of that sentence can't you understand, yeah she's my girlfriend but it's only pretend because of her damn uncle! And you're getting the wrong picture that I have feelings for her because I don't, believe me everything would be so much easy if we weren't..." Harry was unable to continue, the things that he said just to make Draco stop was making him feel so guilty, what he said to him isn't really true, in fact he was feeling the exact opposite of what he said, he felt his heart was like being squeezed inside him, he couldn't believe the things he said about.............her

"Harry," came someone's voice

Harry's heart stopped beating, he knew who's voice that was and he was praying that what he was thinking right now isn't true, he turned around and saw Hermione with tears running down from her eyes, Harry knew that she was there for sometime, she heard everything that he said, she heard him say all those lies and now she thinks that Harry meant it.

Harry walked slowly to her "Hermione," said Harry

But Hermione took several steps back "No Harry, just.... Just leave me alone," she quickly dashed out of the Portrait hole, Harry wanted to chase her, everything about him was telling him to go after her, but for some reason, he was unable to, his knees felt weak and he suddenly found himself kneeling down the floor

"Harry," was the only thing that Ron can say

"Oh great, now look at what you did," Neville said to Draco

"You really can't stand somebody else's happiness can't you Malfoy," said Harry who got up

"What are you talking about Potter? I don't-"

"You think you're so high above us that you think you can do anything you want!" shouted Harry

Now Harry was taking all of his frustration out on Draco, he wanted him to feel the way he did right now, even if it wouldn't be like him to, he wanted Draco to suffer some the ache right now.

"Guess what Malfoy, the only thing that you're happy right now is because of that stupid potion you drank, if that wouldn't have happened you wouldn't be standing here right now, you wouldn't be hanging out with me, and most of all, Luna wouldn't have fallen for you, you're living an accident Malfoy, the only reason why you're crazy about Luna is because of a damn mistake you made," said Harry with gritted teeth

Harry stared at Draco who was just standing there; normally he would have something back at him, or he would have hit him right in the face by now, but he wasn't saying anything, which was making Ron and Neville a little bit worried, they'd rather let Draco dash out an insult or any smart remark, but by the look on his face right now Harry must have really got to him, never in their life have they saw Draco act like this, the act of......complete silence.

Draco took a deep breath and regained his normal posture; he smiled at Harry with his usual grin that always irritated Harry "So what Potter?" said Draco

Harry didn't know what to say, he just shook his head and walked away holding his head, suddenly, he noticed someone by the door, he turned around and saw Luna standing there unable to contain her breath, Draco saw her too and was stunned he tried to walk to her and try to explain but Luna pulled out her wand.

"_RICOSEMPRA!_" she shouted, then a jet red light blasted off of her wand and hit Draco which send him through the air and landing close by Ron and Neville (AN I took that from the movie, I'm not sure if Harry really used that spell or not because I haven't really read the second book, oh, and by the way, I don't know if it really spelled that way)

Draco staggered on the floor, he tried to pull himself back together but Luna was already walking out through the Portrait hole.

Draco stood up holding his chest "Well I guess that's settles it, we really, really stink with women," said Draco

"Are you alright?" asked Harry

"Yeah, but I really can't say the same thing to my chest, it's screaming pain, Luna sure knows how to put her man down doesn't she?" said Draco

"Judging by that scene earlier, I think you can say that you aren't her man anymore," said Neville

"What's wrong with us?" said Ron

"I don't know," said Harry

"Who's up on founding the Heart Break Hotel Club," said Draco

"Yeah, maybe in that club we can drink Butterbeers and all the Firewhiskeys we like," said Ron

"Yeah, and maybe we can call our girls names and stuff," said Draco

"That's good, but I think we better get you to the Hospital wing to check your chest out," said Neville

"Longbottom, are you hitting on me," said Draco smiling at him

"C'mon, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry

The four of them went out of the Portrait hole, inside Harry's mind; he doesn't even want to know what will happen tomorrow.


	20. The Truth Comes Out

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME 

CHAPTER XX THE TRUTH COMES OUT

Sunday came, the whole school was suppose to get the Great Hall for the Lunar Ball tonight, but the Ball was cancelled and postponed three days before because of ehem... what Sirius and Snape allegedly had done, Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco or as they call themselves failure foursome were walking to the Great Hall to get breakfast, but even before they could have gotten to the Hall, they noticed some of the students they passed by act a little suspicious while looking at him, he wondered why they were acting like they were, he turned to Draco to ask something about it but Draco already got ahead of him.

"No Potter, there's no sign on your back that says I'm a kinky homo," said Draco not looking at Harry "Even though I'm very tempted, I'm not in the mood,"

The four arrived at the Great Hall and immediately, the whole attention was now focused at Harry, as they paced to their seats, he noticed at the Slytherin table that Derek Dolohov was grinning at him maliciously, he instantly knew that Draco saw him too and he was presuming that Draco was giving Dolohov a gesture at the House mate, judging by the change on Dolohov's face, he scanned around and saw everyone's eyes following his every move, he still don't have a clue why.

"I never got the chance to ask you how you made them cooperate with you," Harry said to Draco

"Oh them, I just used the Imperius curse on them when they weren't looking," whispered Draco to Harry's ear

"Damn it Draco, that's illegal, if the authorities find out, you'll be spending the rest of your teenage years at Azkaban," whispered Harry

"Well, I felt like doing it," said Draco

"Harry, why is everyone looking right us?" asked Ron

"Get over yourself Weasley, can't you see that their all looking at Potter here," said Draco

"Can't you two just shut up for a minute?" said Neville

"Why Longbottom? Does a lot of attention make you feel uncomfortable? Maybe you could call your mommy and hide under her skirt where you belong," said Draco "Psst Potter, what did you do now, is it something that would make your friend Draco proud of you?" said Draco

"Shhh, of course not, I haven't done anything illegal," said Harry

"So you say Potter, so you say," said Draco

The four of them arrived at the Gryffindor table; Harry noticed that even his own Housemates were looking at him funny, then he wondered... he raised his right arm and smelled his armpit, the funny thing was the other three did the same.

"I don't smell," said Harry after smelling his other armpit

"All minty here," said Neville

"Yep, the sweet smell of me," said Draco

"I'm good," said Ron

"I don't see, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati or Luna anywhere," said Neville

"Seamus, why is everyone staring at me?' asked Harry

"Well..."

"Because Mr. Potter," came a voice from behind him

Harry turned around and saw Hermione's uncle standing right behind him.

Harry quickly got to his feet "Mr. Granger sir, I-ah, may I ask where your niece is?" asked Harry

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to tell you that Hermione has told me everything about how she made you act as her... boyfriend, and she also told me how much burden she's been for you, well, I would pester you for the next thirty more minutes, but I am a Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaws would never stoop so low, I always thought that you are bad news, you're not good enough for my standards, you'll never will be," said Waynard

Suddenly, the students at the Ravenclaw table erupted into claps, but they stopped instantly when Draco stood up and glared at them.

Harry looked at Waynard with no sign of intimidation on his face "I'm sorry if you feel that way sir, and you're right that I'm never going to match your standards, you see I'm not a Centaur am I," said Harry straight to Waynard's face

"Hah! Nice one Potter," he heard Draco say behind him, but he hadn't move an inch, he was still looking Hermione's uncle straight in his eyes without fear

"Now may I kindly ask? Sir! To know where Hermione is! Sir! Because we have something to discuss on our own! Sir! A discussion, that doesn't include your arrogant nose! Sir! Was that close enough to your standards! Sir! You can't blame me for trying can't you! Sir!" shouted Harry who seemed to get louder every sentence

"You have the guts, haven't you, Mr. Potter, my niece isn't here as you see, go find her on your own," said Waynard before walking away

"Very good Potter! You're learning!" said Draco slapping Harry hard on the back

"I'm going to die, I just know it," said Harry

"C'mon mate, let's eat first, we can't think straight with our stomachs empty," said Ron

"For once in my life I agree with Weasley Potter, thought I'm against the second one he said. I think you're full already, Weasley. You still wouldn't be able to think straight even if you weren't, it's against the law of nature," said Draco.

"Shut up." said Ron.

The four of them ate breakfast and finished quickly to avoid all of the gazes at them, Neville suggested that they should take a walk around the courtyard to get some fresh air. They were walking around near the Quidditch pitch when someone blocked their way.

"Looky, looky, well Potter, it seems you proved me right after all, you are a fraud," said Dolohov

"That's the exact line I would have told you if I was still at there side," said Draco

"Hi Dolohov, by the way, I want to congratulate you for winning the Quidditch Cup, oh wait, you didn't," said Harry

"Really Potter, you're going to make me cry," whispered Draco

"Oh and what do we have here? Draco Malfoy? The washed up has been, it's great to see you again, well no it's not," said Dolohov

Draco just smiled at Dolohov "Dolohov, I thought the air smelled the rotting of a corpse, I should have guessed you were around," said Draco. Ron and Neville sniggered behind him.

Dolohov glared at Draco, he turned around and glared at his cronies as well, the reason was because he heard them snigger behind him too, the Slytherins stopped immediately.

"Well now, now that Hermione has no more boyfriend to pester her, she shall be mine," said Dolohov

"Amazing, I've never seen such dung talk like that, have you Weasley?" asked Draco

"Nope,"

"Have you Longbottom?"

"I guess I haven't,"

"Have you Potter?"

"Well I thought I have once, but then I realized it was Derek Dolohov talking about getting Hermione for himself," said Harry

Dolohov gritted his teeth in anger "Your petty insults will be the cause of your early-"

"Early what?" came Sirius's voice

"Um, bath?" said Dolohov with a lack of confidence

"Bath, okay you four, tell me the truth, have you all taken showers this morning?" asked Sirius kiddingly

"Yep," said Neville and Ron

"No bombs here," said Harry

"Twice," said Draco

"This isn't over yet Potter, you too Malfoy," said Dolohov before stomping away

"No need to cry Dolohov! I don't ever want to see you cry! Well no, who am I kidding!" yelled Draco

"That's a really nice move your doing I really admire that... walking away!" yelled Harry

Dolohov ignored them but by the way he kicked the ground, Harry would say that he got through to him.

"That's enough you two," said Sirius, the four laughed

"Sirius, do you know where Hermione is?" asked Harry

"No Harry, which brings me to the topic that the whole school is raving about today," said Sirius

"How did everyone knew so quickly," asked Ron

"Yeah, all we know is Hermione told everything to her uncle and that's about it," said Neville

"You can send all your thanks to Colin Creevey and his paper The Hogwarts Daily," said Sirius

"Remind me to kill him later okay Draco," said Harry, Draco gave him a thumbs up

"So Harry, I guess you're feeling a little bit of hectic aren't you?" asked Sirius

"Yeah," said Harry

"Hectic is an understatement," said Ron

"Oh, and you boys, I understand that you have a little bit of problems yourselves," said Sirius

"I'm going to kill Colin," said Ron

"Not before I do," said Neville

"Get a number," said Draco

"What I don't get is you two were so perfect for each other, heck, you even fooled Remus and Dumbledore because of it, and what about the times you've kissed each other, don't you feel anything," asked Sirius

"Come off it Sirius, Hermione told me to kiss her if it were necessary," said Harry

"And I bet you wished that necessary things would happen often do you?" said Sirius

"Oh for God's sake, this is going to take too long! Let me tell the summary, Him and her pretended to be a couple, now that's over but Potter really have feelings for Granger, but since that hell has come upon his bloody life, Potter here wouldn't have a chance to tell that to Granger, now here's his problem, Granger's location," said Draco frankly

"Well I would have preferred that way of explaining things, though I wouldn't recommend it to anybody," said Sirius

"Yeah, he's been a lot of help lately," said Harry

"And a lot of pain in the ass too," said Ron

Sirius chuckled "Well you have to know that I'm sworn to secrecy by those girls, and I'm the kind of man who will not let my word slip, all I know is their going to have some kind of a slumber party tomorrow night that's all I know and I would have to die rather than repeating it once more, I repeat it again their going to have some kind of a slumber party tomorrow night, four of them, Luna, Hermione, Parvati Patil and Ginny," said Sirius

"You're weird," said Draco plainly

"Aren't they a little bit too old enough to have Slumber parties?" said Ron

"Their women, what's the difference?" said Draco

"Sleep over is a better term," said Neville

"C'mon guys, let's go at the Quidditch field, I don't think there's anyone there right now," said Ron

"Don't tell them I said that okay," called Sirius

"It depends on what you said," came a voice behind Sirius

"Whahh!" screamed Sirius in surprise, he turned around and saw Professor Smith standing behind him "What on earth are you doing! You almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Sirius holding his chest

"It is unfortunate that you didn't," muttered someone's voice

"Did you hear something?" asked Sirius to Smith

"No, all I can hear are birds singing, that's all I can hear, Sirius," said Smith walking close towards Sirius

"Okay, did you want to tell me something?" asked Sirius

"My what great muscles you have," said Smith

"What? Oh these guns right here, I always keep my figure in check you know," said Sirius

"Really, and what rough looking beard you have," said Smith

"Yeah, if more people would say that to me, I'd probably shave them," said Sirius

"And you have the most piercing eyes," said Smith

"The better to see you with Grand ma? What is this, is this an interview of some sort, because I'm still angry at the media for saying all those things about me when I escaped Azkaban," said Sirius

Smith laughed frantically "Oh you're such a kidder you," said Smith slapping Sirius playfully on the shoulder

"Yeah, so, you didn't come here just to compliment on my looks haven't you, not that I'm not grateful but it would have been better coming from a female," said Sirius

Smith continued on laughing, "Stop joking you," said Smith _again_ slapping Sirius playfully on the shoulder

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him, then he turned to the bushes nearby "Did you hear somebody sniggering?" asked Sirius

Smith ignored his question "When will you stop with those jokes of yours!" laughed Smith

Sirius took a few steps backward "Err... well, if you don't mind, I have to go, I have some work to attend to," said Sirius, and then he walked quickly as he can from Smith while muttering, "Is it me or was he hitting on me?" he asked himself

Smith was left sighing by the sight of Sirius leaving, then he was suddenly called by somebody behind the bushes near him.

"Who's hiding there?" asked Smith, and then Snape came out of the bushes with pieces of grass and dirt all over him "Severus? What are you doing there?" asked the Professor

Snape brushed the pieces of leaves on his greasy black hair "I was checking these bushes for Madam Sprout," said Snape

"So did you hear me and Sirius talking just earlier?" asked Smith

"Yes, didn't I tell you that he has very much great interest in you," said Snape

"But he acted funny, I couldn't get a vibe from him," said Smith

"Get a vibe?' muttered Snape

"What did you say?" asked Smith

"Oh that's just his front, you can tell that he likes you by the way he tells you off, ignore you and tell you that he's not gay and he has no mutual interest," said Snape

"Ohhh, like, the more you hate, the more you love, is that it?' asked Smith

Snape raised an eyebrow "Yes, sure," said Snape "Now what are you waiting for? Pester him," said Snape pointing at the way Sirius has went to, Smith gladly ran off

"You'll get yours Black, I promise," said Snape darkly (AN Snape, you're scaring the living daylights out of me)

At the Quidditch Pitch where the Failure Foursome had went to, Harry and Draco decided to go and play Quidditch by themselves. After about an hour, the two took a sit at the stands.

"You've been out of it bad Potter, you can't even play straight," said Draco taking a sit beside Harry

"What's the score again," asked Harry glaring at Draco

"You have a total score of Zero," said Draco

"And what about you," said Harry

"Same score as yours," said Draco, sounding mortified

Harry shook his head at him.

"Well I could have bloody caught that damn Snitch one time!" yelled Draco

"But there's one thing, you didn't," said Harry

"Bastard," said Draco but Harry just ignored him

"Have you seen Ron and Neville?" asked Harry

"What do I look like? Lost and found? Don't you think their a little old enough to handle themselves?" said Draco.

Harry just gave the good old-fashioned eye roll.

"Then again, we are talking about Longbottom and Weasley here," said Draco brushing his chin

"Look, there they are," said Harry pointing at the two

Ron was holding a plate full of chicken legs while Neville was carrying a tray of Butterbeers, the two reached Harry and Draco and placed their trays at the stands and sat down helping their selves with a couple of chicken legs.

"Where have you two been?" asked Harry

"We went to the Great Hall to bring ourselves something to eat, I'm starving," said Ron

"You're always hungry," said Draco

"Up yours Malfoy," said Ron

"Yeah, yeah, just hand me a Butterbeer," said Draco, Neville took one from the tray and handed it to him

"By the way Harry, Mum found out about you and Hermione, she sent me an Howler earlier, poor Pigwidgeon, he took off and flew for dear life," said Ron

"What did she say in the Howler?" asked Harry

"Oh, that you and her breaking up was the stupidest mistake you can make in your entire life," said Ron.

"She must have took it pretty hard, does she know about what happened between you and Parvati?" asked Harry

"Yeah, and you know what she said? She said that it served me right, she had a say for Neville too, said that if Neville would make another tear fall down from Ginny's eyes, she's going to sic Charlie on him," said Ron

Neville turned red "Hang on, who wrote those to your mother, I'm sure that you're not crazy enough to do that," said Neville

"You're darn right I'm not, if I wanted a death sentence then I'd dig a hole somewhere and bury myself alive," said Ron

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Harry

"We can do my plan and tell jokes about the women that are making our lives hell," said Draco

"Good plan," said Harry

"Sounds good," said Neville

"So who wants to start?" asked Ron

"Let's go by the first letters of our names," suggested Draco

"Then you go first," said Ron "Your name is the first to come up, Draco,"

"No that's just stupid, how about by the arrangement of our tables?" said Draco

"Your still the first to go," said Harry "Slytherin comes first remember," said Harry

Draco glared at Ron and took a bite out of his chicken leg.

"I just don't get women that's all, first their the most understanding person you ever knew," said Harry

"Here, here Potter," said Draco raising his chicken in the air

"I know what you're talking about bro," said Neville

"I happened to suffer an event like that with Parvati," said Ron

"And the next thing you know their all over your neck," said Harry

"Yeah, and you know what irritates me with Parvati, she always makes me wait for her in the common room so we can go to classes together, but the thing is it takes her 15 bloody minutes for her to do whatever she does on their dorm, there's hardly any difference," said Ron

"Parvati takes 15 minutes? I'm lucky, Ginny takes 2, she's even faster that I am," said Neville

"What do you think they do?" asked Harry

"It's a scam Potter, it's a lousy cruel scam," said Draco

"How about you Harry, what can you say about Hermione? I'm sure that you can say something better than Ron because you've been hanging out with her more than him," said Neville

"Well you know Hermione, she's always in the library, if she's not at the library, then you can find her at the common room reading the books she borrowed from the library, that makes me a little angry at her because I think she's doing nothing in her life but to study, I don't know what going to happen to her when we graduate and she wouldn't be able to read any books here again," said Harry

"And?" asked Draco

"And... you know, she always walks away from us when she gets angry, she the most... uptight person I ever knew, the most edged, smart, clever, beautiful..." Harry was being cut off by Draco when he saw Draco's hands waving in front of him

"Potter! You're losing the subject," said Draco "How about you Weasley, what does Parvati do to tick you off?"

"Got the whole day? Cause there's a lot of things that I hate about her, I hate the way she goes to lavender and tell stories about me and her, I hate her always smudging me whenever she gets the chance, I hate... I hate... I hate her beautiful eyes always looking right at me, I hate her smile that always greets me in the morning, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I love her, I love her," said Ron

"Charming Weasley, Longbottom?" asked Draco

"Ginny, now she's a real push over, she's always dragging me around all over the place, she eats like a crazy person, she's like a bottomless pit when it comes to taking her out on a date, I mean, she totally wasted my allowance for a whole week," said Neville

"Now that's what I'm talking about, go on Longbottom," said Draco

"She's always bossing me around like she's the boss of me," said Neville

"One thing Longbottom, you're committed to her, she has the right to boss you around," said Draco

Neville ignored Draco's remark "She's always ordering me around like I don't have the ability to think," said Neville

Draco opened his mouth to leave another remark but Harry took another chicken leg and shoved it at his mouth.

"I hate her treating me like I was some slave... all though in a kinky way I kind of like it," said Neville

"She's my sister you dirt bag!" yelled Ron

"Oh, sorry," said Neville

"You three are pathetic!" shouted Draco "We came here to blow off some steam from those...those...witches! And what do you do? Say lovey dubby things about them, and it's making me sick! Potter could you pass me another chicken?"

"No more chicken for you, I think they make you hyper active," said Harry

"Well we don't hear you telling us something that you hate about Luna," said Ron

"Yeah, and you cheated, you were suppose to go first," complained Neville

"Okay, you want to hear something about Lovegood? Is that what you want? Here goes," said Draco, the three leaned a little closer at him to hear him better, Draco looked like he would be having a stroke at anytime "Damn it! There's nothing bad I can say about her," said Draco punching the bench he was sitting on

"Just when we thought that you couldn't be more idiotic," said Harry

"Damn it I'm in love with her," said Draco placing his head on his knees while crying

"Hasn't it hit you that you're only in love with her because of that potion you bought from Fred and George? To tell you the truth, the darn thing only last for three days," said Harry

"So why are you still worshiping her?" asked Ron

"I don't bloody know, all I know is she makes me feel something inside me," said Draco crying

Harry looked disgusted, then suddenly he heard Ron and Neville do the same.

"Parvati I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so stupid to realize that I really am in love with you!" Ron shouted up to space

"Ginny (Sniff) please give me one more chance (Sniff) I'm willing to suffer anything for you (Sniff)," said Neville wiping his eyes with his hands

Although Harry didn't want to show it, he felt the same with the others with Hermione, he did really love her but now she wouldn't even let him see her, now Harry's heart sank even more lower when he thought of losing Hermione as his best friend, he promised his self not to look at her any other way but friendship but every single nerve in his body was telling him that it was so right for him to feel the way he does for her, but his mind was always there to object, his mind was always reminding him about what consequences that can happen if he and Hermione wouldn't work out the way he pictured it, and that means losing her, a fact that he couldn't bear, even just now that she wouldn't talk to him was breaking his heart, so what would happen if he never sees her again, only one thing entered his brain, losing his mind.

"That's enough you three! You're all grown men but you still cry like babies!" shouted Harry

The three stopped whimpering and wiped their tears to... err... not look gay.

"Haven't it struck your brains that nothing will ever happen if we just sit right here, eat chicken, drink Butterbeers and cry over some girls that we would die for?!" asked Harry.

"Another nice one, Potter (Sniff). Excuse me, I have something in my eye." said Draco turning around and trying hard to wipe those extra tears away.

"Then what would you (Sniff) suggest?" asked Ron

"Didn't Sirius say that the girls are going to have a sleep over tomorrow night?" asked Harry

"Yeah, Sirius sure was very careful on not telling anyone about other's secrets," said Neville sarcastically

"Well... I think I have a plan," said Harry


	21. The Plan

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME 

CHAPTER XXI THE PLAN

Harry and the others went back to their dorm to talk about what Harry has come up with, but before they got to the Gryffindor tower, they saw Sirius being smothered by Professor Smith, a fact that they would do anything to forget, Harry saw Sirius's 'Help me' face, but he decided that Sirius can handle it himself.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room, they were surprised to see who was waiting inside.

"Hermione?" said Harry

Draco, Ron and Neville exchanged looks.

"Harry can I talk to you in private?" asked Hermione

And immediately, the three ran up to the boy's dorm without furthermore instructions.

"You look good," was the only thing that Harry can say "_Giving her a complement after a fight? Are you nuts? You can't do that Potter? You're crazy! You're digging your own grave,_" said his mind

"Thanks," said Hermione who looked like she wanted to be in any place but there right now

"_Sorry, my bad,_" said Harry's mind at him

"You probably heard the news in the Hogwarts Daily," said Hermione in a tense voice

"Yeah," said Harry "Me and the guys are going to kill Colin, want to come?"

Hermione chuckled a little "No thanks," said Hermione.

"Can't blame me for trying," said Harry laughing nervously "_Damn it, what do you do Harry? You can cut the tension in the room with a knife! Say something funny, you can't just stand there and gawk at her, do something! Do something or I'm going to kick your ass!_" said his mind

"Hermione I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to say those things behind to you but Draco was pushing me to the edge, you know," said Harry

"No, I should be the one who's saying sorry, I told my uncle everything, and I... sort of made you look bad to him, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, you know I'm not good with my emotions," said Hermione

"No, it's alright, kind to think of it that's one of the traits that I like about you," said Harry

Hermione blushed red "Thanks, by the way, has my uncle talked to you yet?" asked Hermione

"Yes we have, back in the Great Hall while I was having breakfast," said Harry

"What did he say?" asked Hermione

"I think you already know the answer to that," said Harry

Hermione and Harry chuckled, and then something came to Harry's mind.

"_This is good,_" said Harry's mind"_This is perfect, now Harry, keep this up, hang on to this and don't you dare spoil it by doing something stupid like saying how you really feel about her,_" then suddenly "Hermione, I need to tell you something," said Harry "_You half witted piece of idiocy! Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare! You promised to yourself that it's too risky, remember that dream? She might hate you forever!_" nagged his mind at him

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione

Harry felt the strong urge not to say what he was about to, but it was like some strange force that was controlling him, he's mind was telling him that this would be a great risk, but his heart was telling him that it was the risk he as willing to take, the hesitations was killing him, it's true that he said to his self that he will no longer pursue his feeling for his best friend, but he couldn't take it anymore, he must say what he feels or he might regret it forever.

"Do you think that we could do this whole scam again? But maybe this time we could do it for real," said Harry

He finally he did it, he did the unthinkable, volcanoes were erupting, the seas were parting, earthquakes were shaking the whole world, night has become day, hurricanes were destroying everything in their paths, he felt like he was lighter than air after saying those words to Hermione.

"I can't bloody believe it!" whispered Ron peeking at the door

"He finally said it, he freakin said it," whispered Neville

"Shhh, it's not yet over, Granger still haven't reacted yet," whispered Draco

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her expression wasn't what he was expecting for.

"Is this a joke?" said Hermione

"_See, I told you but you wouldn't listen, you're on your own,_" said Harry's mind "What?" said Harry

"Do you think this is funny, this is not a great joke Harry, what we've been through is no laughing matter!" said Hermione with her voice starting to rise

"Hermione, I think you don't get me, I really do-"

"I don't even want you to continue that sentence, it's over between us Harry, there wasn't even an us!" yelled Hermione

Harry felt like his heart sank, he couldn't believe what he was hearing Hermione say this things right now.

"Would you just calm down for one bloody second!" shouted Harry

"No I won't calm down!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Me? Why are you acting like-"

"BECAUSE I'M LOVE WITH YOU DAMN IT BUT YOU'RE JUST TOO BLOODY SMART TO NOTICE!" bellowed Harry

Hermione looked taken aback "You can stop acting now Harry, it's all over, you don't have play my boyfriend anymore Harry, don't pretend you love me," said Hermione

(AN: Now you guys know why I named this story like this)

Now Harry felt like someone had placed and entire burning building at him right after he was hit by the Hogwarts Express and dragged him through five stops.

"I'm really sorry if I dragged you into my own problems, but right now I think that I can't even be friends with you anymore," said Hermione with tears falling down her eyes

Hermione took some of her books hurriedly then she dashed out off out the Portrait hole.

Harry was left standing there. Draco, Ron and Neville walked down cautiously towards Harry.

"Harry," whispered Ron

"Ron, can you get me a wheelchair?" asked Harry

"Sure Harry, what do you need it for?" asked Ron

"Because I think I've lost the feeling on my legs," said Harry falling down, if it hasn't for the three, he would have met the floor in a hard way

Draco, Ron, and Neville had quickly caught Harry's arms and helped him to the couch.

"Sit down Harry, you're going to need it, Weasley get him some water," ordered Draco

Surprisingly, Ron nodded at Draco and followed, he took his wand on his pocket and murmured a spell, a glass of water had then materialized out of thin air, Neville then took it and gave to Harry.

Moments later, when Harry was able to speak again, he was approached by Draco.

"So Potter, feeling sober yet?" asked Draco

"Yeah, thank you guys," said Harry

"I didn't help you because I wanted to, I did it so you can tell us about your plan," said Draco

Harry glared at Draco for a second "Well thanks anyway Malfoy," said Harry

"No need to kiss me Potter," said Draco

"So, what is this plan of yours?' asked Neville

"We need to get them at the right moment at the right time, and I say that that moment is tomorrow night," said Harry

The three sat down and listened to Harry attentively.

"Are you saying that we should kidnap them?" asked Neville

"That's very great Longbottom, and what do you say after that, that you want to join their club?" asked Draco sarcastically

Neville just ignored him.

"No, I'm saying that we should give a kind of surprise, a surprise that they'll never ever imagine," said Harry

"Potter, your suspense is making me edgy, spill it," said Draco

"Tell us," said Ron

"Have you guys ever serenaded someone before?" asked Harry

Draco, Neville and Ron exchanged looks.

Meanwhile, Hermione was with Ginny, Luna and Parvati at the Ravenclaw common room. The three girls were having a conversation while Hermione was staring off to space.

"Hermione, what's wrong, your eyes look red, have you been crying?" asked Parvati

"Oh, no, it's nothing," said Hermione quickly rubbing her eyes "Just dust that's all,"

"Who are you fooling, we know that you've been crying, the only thing is we don't know is why," said Luna

Hermione forgot that Luna was just as smart as she was for her to keep any secrets from; she's just less weirder than her that's all.

"It's Harry isn't?" asked Ginny, Hermione nodded

"Well what happened between you two?" asked Parvati

"I went back to the common room earlier to talk to him, I apologized to him and he apologized to me as well, everything was getting good with us when..."

"When what?" asked Ginny

"Well, I don't know what happened really, before I knew it we were shouting at each other," said Hermione

"And that would be because....."

"He told me he had feelings for me for real," said Hermione

Parvati screamed with excitement, then she lunged closer to Hermione to hear the details first hand.

"Oh my god! Really? What happened?" she shouted

"More importantly, what did you do after that," said Luna

Hermione glared at Luna for a second and thought 'You and Draco really are made for each other'.

"Well, are you gonna tell us or what," said Ginny

"I told him off and said that I never want to see him again," said Hermione miserably

"What?" asked Parvati

"Why?" asked Ginny

"That's it, I don't know why," said Hermione sinking her face to a pillow nearby

"There, there Hermione, I'm sure that he'd understand, I know you guys will be friends again in no time, I just know it," said Parvati

"I'm not so sure with that, I don't know what the exact things you said to each other, so I'm' not willing to tell you what would come out of it," said Luna

"Hey, she's not the only one with problems you know, I hear that you and Draco Malfoy weren't in good terms lately either," said Parvati

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you thinking that he really had feelings for you, turns out that it was only because of a potion he made for Hermione to make Harry miserable," said Ginny

"If there's anything I want anyone to feel for me right now, feeling sorry for me isn't one of them," said Luna.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Draco Luna," said Hermione

"Oh please, don't put him and me in the same sentence, nothing much has changed since we... you know," said Luna

"Yep, when it comes to matters of the heart, we're all total dunces," said Ginny

"What do you think they're doing now," asked Parvati "I know Ron would be on his bed sulking right now,"

"If I knew Harry, he would be on his broom right now playing Quidditch, that's what he always do to get some things out of his head" said Hermione

"If you ask me, Neville would probably be at the common room staring at Trevor all day," said Ginny, the girls chuckled

"How about you Luna, what do you think Draco is doing right now?" asked Hermione

"You all know what he would be doing right now, if it's not getting drunk or bullying some first year out of his wits, he would probably hang out with Harry and be cynical about it," said Luna.

"That's what he always does," said Ginny.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin common room, Dolohov and the others were having a meeting of their own.

They were all huddled up with a huge piece of parchment in the middle, which looked like a lay out of a plan of some sort written.

"So, everybody knows what they are going to do?" asked Dolohov

"Yes master," answered one of the Slytherins

"You'll get yours Potter, so will you Draco, you'll get what you deserve for insulting the next Dark Lord," muttered Dolohov

Moment later Harry had told the rest of the plan; they had quickly transfigured any object close to them into instruments.

"Serenading, huh, who ever heard of a normal person serenade someone at this times," whined Draco changing a wooden chair into a guitar

"Look, if you're just going to whine all day you're free to leave," said Ron after turning a side drawer into a drum set

"Harry, I have a question for you," said Neville after turning a table into a keyboard

"What is it Neville?" asked Harry transfiguring a chair into another guitar

"How are we going to sing if we don't even know how to sing?" asked Neville

"And even if we know how to sing, we don't know how to use these Muggle gadgets," said Ron

"Ooooh, answer that Potter," said Draco grinning at him

"I already got ahead of you, here," said Harry showing them a book

"THE BOOK FOR IMPROVING YOURSELF?" read Draco

"This book tells us how to make a potion that would make us sing like angels," said Harry.

"You mean that book would tell us how to make a potion that would make us sound gay?" asked Draco

"No, just better," said Harry

"How about playing these things?" asked Ron

"That we should practice by reading this," said Harry showing another book

"IDIOT GUIDE FOR LEARNING HOW TO PLAY STRANGE MUGGLE INSTRUMENTS," read Ron

"Somehow I don't think I trust that book Potter," said Draco

"Pick. Your. Instruments. Up." ordered Harry, glaring.

"By the way, what song are we going to use?" asked Neville

"It's one of Hermione's favorites," said Harry

After a few hours of practicing, they stopped to take a break.

"That was great everyone, I think we might actually pull this off," said Harry

"Weasley! You're always throwing me off," said Draco

"Me, you should talk, you're the only person I know who can make the guitar sound so bitter," said Ron

"Ron, Draco, I think you both played well," said Harry

"What is this Potter, some lame excuse to make me say thanks to you?" said Draco

"No Draco, I'm just really trying hard keeping you two from killing each other before tomorrow night," said Harry

"Can we take a break, I'm starving, we've been practicing for hours," said Neville

"I second that motion," said Ron

"You bottomless pit," muttered Draco

"What did you say," said Ron

"Nothing," said Draco "Nothing that you'd understand," he muttered

"Do you think I'm stupid? You're standing right there, I can hear you," said Ron

"Do you really want me to answer you Weasley?" asked Draco

Ron looked hesitant.

"I thought so," said Draco

Okay People, i'm sorry i dont have enough time to put your names hear, i'm dead busy of all the things i'm going right through, but i do want you to know that in the next chapter, you WILL love me, okay bye, and keep those reviews rolling in.

Muggleborn


	22. One More Try

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME 

CHAPTER XXII ONE MORE TRY

The four boys went to the Great Hall; they immediately noticed that there was no one else there besides them, a fact that Harry feel a little more better because he didn't want other people demanding him to tell the story and being thrown by glares at like almost half the time that happened at him since he went to this school "_Damn you Voldemort,_" now after six years of preventing the Dark Lord to take over the whole Wizarding world, he faces a new challenge in front of him, and it was called Love.

"Well, looks like we have the Hall all to ourselves," said Draco

"No wonder," said Ron sarcastically "It's passed dinner Malfoy,"

Draco looked at him and then turned to his watch, Ron was right, Dinner has ended for about two hours before they had arrived.

"You're right Weasley," said Draco still looking at his watch, he then glared at Harry "Damn you Potter,"

"What? Are you afraid you're going to miss your bedtime?" mocked Harry

"Can we please eat now? I'm starving," whined Neville

"What are you yapping about Longbottom, it's not like we're going to be punished by wondering out at this time of night," said Draco irritably

Harry, Ron and Neville glared at him.

"Okay, not much," said Draco

Harry, Ron and Neville still stood there glaring at Draco.

"Well, if we do get punished, it certainly be won't be as horrible as the situation we're now because of those bloody women!" he protested

The three just left Draco there and sat at the Gryffindor table, they all ordered their meals that magically appeared in front of them, including Draco (AN Compliments to the House-elves)

As they ate, they engaged their selves to a conversation about their plan.

"Hey Potter, if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to say to Granger?" asked Draco

"I don't know, you all know that I'm not good with women," said Harry

"Yeah, Cho Chang," said Neville absentmindedly

"Shut up Neville," said Harry

"Potter, Potter, poor naïve little Potter, it's very easy with women see, you just push and pull and hump and pump and…"

"Damn it Malfoy! We're eating here!" snapped Ron

"I'm not talking about that stuff! I'm talking about how I'm not good talking to women!" yelled Harry "Why do you think I'm still single!"

"Well, if you ask me, I did thought you were gay the first time I met you," said Draco

"Malfoy, I'm not getting anywhere with you," said Harry

"How on earth did we get to that?" asked Neville

"You're asking me how, look at the pale looking blonde beside you," said Ron

Neville didn't bother to look beside him, because for he only knows, Draco would be looking at him menacingly again.

Then suddenly, the door at the back of the Staff's table burst open, immediately running out was Sirius who looked frightened to death, he was sweating and he looked like he was running from death itself.

"Sirius?" said Harry

Sirius jumped in surprise as he heard Harry call him, he turned around, gave a sigh of relief and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron while Sirius sprinted towards them

"Ah, hello there you guys," said Sirius innocently, wiping his face with a hankie "Say, you four hadn't seen Professor Smith around have you?" he asked nervously

"Why? Are you looking for him?" teased Ron

"Ha ha ha ha! You know, that would have been funny if I weren't thinking of strangling you right now!" snapped Sirius

"Calm down Sirius, why are you looking for him anyway?" asked Harry

"No Harry, actually, it's quite the opposite, he's looking for me like I were some escaped prisoner from Azkaban," said Sirius

"Yeah, and you'd know that from experience," said Draco

"No one asked you to—"

"Oh hello Professor Smith," called Draco over Sirius's shoulder

Sirius gave a shriek of fright as he turned behind, but he didn't see anyone there, next thing he knew, he can hear Malfoy laughing behind him. Sirius glared dangerously at Draco and looked like he was literally going to jump at him and poke his eyes out.

"Sirius, you look tired, why don't you sit down for a moment and have a Butterbeer with us," said Neville pushing a glass of Butterbeer to Sirius

Sirius accepted Neville's advice to him and sat down and drank the Butterbeer that Neville offered him.

"So why on earth is he chasing you for?" asked Draco

Sirius put the glass of Butterbeer down the table and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"He's crazy about me! I mean crazy as in attracted crazy!" said Sirius furiously

"And would that suppose to be the after effect of your oh so charismatic personality?" asked Draco sarcastically, Sirius glared at him

"Never mind him Sirius, being cynical for him is like an incurable disability," said Harry

"Oh," said Sirius

Draco rolled his eyes at them.

"So, he's got the hots for you, and insanely at that point, what are you going to do about it then?" asked Neville

"Kill Snape!" said Sirius dangerously

"Not that we won't cheer for you, but why?" asked Ron

"You don't have to ask! He's been making my life hell since he unbuckled Smith's chain, pointed at me and said "Sic him boy," on me, he's the only one with the motive, alright Snape, too can play this game," said Sirius

"Well I guess, but what are you going to do later? You can't sleep at our Dorm anymore, so that means that you have to go back to Snape's room," said Harry

"God, I'm thinking of so many things to make he's life a living hell that I'm going to ignore Snape, go straight to sleep, and do them all tomorrow morning," said Sirius

"That's nice, you should write that down somewhere," said Draco

Sirius ignored him and turned to Harry.

"So Harry, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" asked Sirius grinning at Harry

"As matter of fact Sirius, yes we do, don't we guys?" Harry turned to the other three

"I just can't see how's singing a stupid love song out of their wits would be any way to make up with them," said Draco bitterly

"Really now, it's quite funny because when Lily found out that James stole her diary, we serenaded her too," said Sirius

"Really?" said Neville

"What a coincidence," said Ron

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we used this book to make a potion so that we can sound like we're not some howling dogs at night, what did Remus say that book's name was, oh yeah, THE BOOK FOR IMPROVING YOURSELF!" said Sirius

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"That's right Harry, you go get Hermione," said Sirius patting Harry on the back

"Oh yeah, Potter's really gonna get it, I'm afraid singing romantic melodies to Granger won't be even enough to make her forget the fight you two had," said Draco

"Really? Harry what are you going to do about it then?" asked Sirius

"I have no idea alright, just leave me alone," said Harry

"Okay, if you say so," said Ron

Then suddenly, they heard footsteps that was drawing nearer and nearer towards the Great Hall.

"Someone's coming," said Neville

"Wait, that smell, that perfume (Sniff) damn it's him! He's coming!" said Sirius

"Professor Smith," said Harry

Then within a blink of an eye, Sirius immediately turned into a big shaggy black dog.

"Hello there you four," greeted Smith

"Hello Professor Smith," said Harry, Ron and Neville in unison

"Oh, what a cute little dog," said Smith spotting Sirius hiding under the table "Come here you," he said in a baby sort of way, the dog growled dangerously at him still hiding under the table

"What a cute little princess," said Smith with admiration at the dog, Sirius barked at him (As if Sirius was offended being thought to be a girl)

"Err- Professor, she's not a little princess," said Harry

"Yes, she's a little prince, what a cutie," said Draco, Sirius growled at him as well

"What are the four of you doing here anyway?" Smith asked suspiciously at them

"Err- we were just having a good time that's all," said Ron

"Yes Professor, being our last year and everything," said Neville

Smith's look of suspicion didn't disappear just yet "Alright, I'll pretend I didn't see you if you tell me where your Transfiguration teacher is," said Smith

Harry, Ron and Neville quickly glanced at Draco who was sitting there with ease. He rolled his eyes and turned to Smith

"I think he might be asleep now Professor," said Draco

"Oh, of course, he has to rest his body for a hard days work tomorrow," said Smith

"But there's no work- ouch," Ron was unable to continue what he was suppose to say because Neville elbowed him

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Smith before walking away

A few moments later, Sirius turned back into his old self again after making sure that Smith would be unable to smell him from a safe distance.

"Thank god, I wonder how that man could have known that I wandered around here," said Sirius

"Who knows," said Ron

"I better get out of here before he gets back," said Sirius turning into a dog again and running out of the Great Hall

"This school keeps getting weirder and weirder every year I tell you," said Ron

"Wait, I hear footsteps again," said Harry

"Maybe it's Smith again," said Neville

But Neville was wrong; this time it was Lupin who came rushing out of the door behind the Staff's table

"Professor Lupin?" said Harry

"Oh great, here comes another one," said Draco in dismay

"Harry!" said Lupin who was sweating noticeably too

"What are you doing here Professor," asked Ron

"Oh, nothing, just wandering around, say, you guys haven't seen Tonks have you? And you'd tell me if you did, won't you?" asked Remus

"No, we haven't," said Harry

The four immediately saw the relief on Lupin's face.

"Oh good," said Lupin

"What is it now?" asked Ron

"She's here looking for me," said Lupin

"You know, I wonder how that woman gets inside this school," said Draco

"For Tonks, anything is possible…well if you leave clumsiness behind," said Harry

"I better go, my guts tell me that she's around," said Lupin dashing out of the entrance hall

"Do you guys reckon that someone's coming next?" asked Neville

But before they could answer, someone had once again burst out of the door behind the Staff table, it was Tonks and she's looking as active as ever.

"Wotcher Harry!" called Tonks when she saw them

"Hey Tonks, err… what are you doing here," asked Harry pretending that he didn't knew already

Tonks walked towards them and managed to trip on one of the bench's legs "Ow! Darn it that hurt, I'm looking for Remus, have you seen him," she asked

"No!" the four quickly answered

"Oh," said Tonks in disappointment "Oh well, I'll just look around somewhere else, I'm sure I'll find him," said Tonks cheerfully

"Well don't let us stop you," said Draco, Tonks had said good-bye to them

"This is some day I'm having, talking to you three, having a plan to get Luna back with you guys, weird people popping out of nowhere-hell, it feels like home," said Draco

"So we'll practice tomorrow again aren't we?" asked Neville

"Yeah," said Harry

"How's that potion we're going to use?" asked Draco

"Oh it's okay, even if any of you didn't bother to help it's going quite fine," said Harry, while glaring at Draco

"I'm glad to help," smiled Draco

"So Harry, how did you knew what Hermione's favorite song was?" asked Ron

Harry scratched the back of his head "Well… err…. Remember when I told you that I'm going to find out what Hermione does at her spare time when she goes to the Library? I followed her all day and she went to this empty room near the Kitchen, she was singing it, again… and again… and again," said Harry who looked like he wished that they would suddenly have short term memory loss

"I knew she doesn't ALWAYS go to the Library all the time," said Ron

"Yes, yes Weasley, save us from your brilliance," said Draco

But even before Ron could answer Draco, Someone had entered the entrance hall.

"Who's that now," pointed Neville

"Oh for Merlin's sake, who is it this time!" snarled Draco

"It's Bill!" said Harry

"Well, well, it seems we're having a men's only party," said Bill beaming at them

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron

"I'm looking for Tonks, she ditched me again when I said that I wanted talk to a few more people, next thing I knew, I was speaking to myself… well, maybe not to myself, when I turned around and there were these strange women standing behind me, I still don't know why they wanted my owl address," said Bill

"She went that way," said Ron who pointing to where Tonks had went off to, he appeared to want Bill out of there as soon as possible

"I knew it," muttered Bill, he said goodbye to them and went off

"You know, I think we should go to sleep now, It's getting late, we're almost drunk, and I want to be out of here before someone else comes here, namely Snape," said Harry

They all agreed and went back to the Gryffindor tower to get some rest for their mission tomorrow night.

The next morning they all woke up only to find their selves late for class. Well… except for one Slytherin.

"Oh no! We're late for Transfiguration!" yelled Ron while hurrying up to get dressed

"That's the last time I'll ever go to sleep drunk," said Neville busy looking for his notes

"We're not drunk," said Ron

"Has anybody seen my Quill?" asked Harry

"Would you lot shut up?" moaned Draco who was still face down against his pillow

"Yeah, you've got a lot to worry about, you don't have any problem playing hooky," said Harry

"Let's go," said Ron

Harry, Ron and Neville dashed out of their Dorm room, while Draco waved goodbye from his bed "What a bunch of idiots," he muttered

The three ran as fast as they could to get to class, Neville even tripped and skimmed a few meters on the floor but he got up and kept on running like nothing had happened. When they reached their room, they quickly scanned for Sirius, they didn't see him, they only saw the whole class busy copying things down on the board on their parchment.

Harry saw Hermione looked at them, but when she saw him looking, she quickly turned her back to her parchment; Harry, Ron and Neville took their seats.

"Good thing Sirius still isn't here yet," said Ron to Harry while rummaging on his bag

"Yeah, I'm glad too," came a different voice

The three looked up and saw Sirius standing right beside them.

"Detention you three," said Sirius briskly

After class was over, Harry attempted to talk to Hermione but she already took away, he then stayed behind Ron and Neville to reason with Sirius. After they had finished telling Sirius what they were suppose to do tonight, Sirius had let them off the hook… crying, their story must have touched Sirius, they left him and went to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

Dinner at the Great Hall. The three found Draco at the Gryffindor table who appeared to be waiting for them.

"Oy! What happened?' Draco asked Harry as the three sat down to help themselves with some food "You look like someone reached down on your trousers and pulled your unmentionables," said Draco

"Hermione keeps avoiding me," said Harry gloomily "And people should be banned from saying 'unmentionables'" said Harry

"So, does this mean we're not going to continue our plan for later?" asked Ron who filled his plate with mash potatoes

"No, this only gives me more incentive," said Harry straightening up

"Great, I can't wait," said Neville who was eyeing the four girls at the Ravenclaw table

"Then what are you lot doing and wasting time, we still have to practice those Muggle thingies," said Draco

"Hungry are we?" came a familiar voice

When Harry looked up, it was just his disappointment to see Snape standing there.

"What are you up to Potter," Snape asked aggressively at Harry

"We're not doing anything," said Ron

"That's what you always say," said Snape "My gut instinct tells me you're up to something Potter, I just know it," said Snape

Harry glared at Snape, he wanted him to go away so much, he kicked Draco on the knee.

"Ouch!" yelled Draco

"What's the matter Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape

Harry glared at Draco and pointed Snape with his eyes.

"Uh… err… nothing Professor, karma," said Draco

Snape looked suspiciously at him and then caught a glimpse at the staff table.

"Ahh, it looks like Smith and Black's paths had crossed again," said Snape before leaving them

"That man needs help," muttered Ron

"Ouch!" yelled Harry

"Thanks for kicking my knee Potter," said Draco

The four finished Dinner and quickly ran off to the Gryffindor tower and to their dorm room. They practiced and practiced until the clock in their room told Harry that it was time.

"Okay guys, it's time," said Harry

"Hang on, I have to wear something more presentable and sexy than I am now," said Draco

Harry muttered a spell and all four instruments had vanished.

"Hey, what color do you think would fit me better?" said Draco holding two similar shirts that were also colored black

"Black," said Ron "Not that it would make a difference," he muttered

"Shut your mouth Weasley, you should talk with that maroon sweater of yours," said Draco

"My Mum gave it to me! I swear!" said Ron

"Hey Longbottom, this is an improvement, I like looking at you better when you're dressed up like that," said Draco looking at Neville who was wearing the blue sweater that Mrs. Weasley gave him for Christmas

The four of them made sure that they looked presentable when the girls see them; all of them wore Mrs. Weasley's sweaters, they all thought that it would look better if they'd roll up their sleeves, that way, they'd feel more comfortable.

They arrived at the Common room and saw a few people hanging out, Seamus was flirting with Lavender, Dean was busy writing love letters to his girlfriend, he wouldn't tell anyone what he was really doing, but who was he kidding. They marched towards the door leading to the Girls Dorm, Harry opened it and they all entered, they arrived at the tricky staircase where it turns into a slide when male tries to go through.

"What now Potter?" whispered Draco

"One by one, we can levitate each other across the stairs," said Harry

So they did, using the levitating charm that Flitwick had taught them long ago, they levitated each other until all four of them were across the stairs. The first was Neville being levitated by Harry, then Ron who swore at Draco because he had levitated him so high up, his head met the ceiling… hard. Harry and Draco followed them.

"Alright, we made it," said Neville in low voice

"That's Hermione's dorm right there," pointed Harry at one of the doors at the corridor

"Yeah, I can hear Ginny, Luna and Parvati's voices," said Ron

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road

Harry muttered a spell, this time, the instruments had appeared in front of them, they all positioned themselves in front of Hermione's dorm; Ron sat at the drums, Neville positioned himself at the keyboard while Harry waited with the lead guitar and Draco with the bass guitar.

"Hang on, we still have to drink the potion," said Harry

The four of them reached in to their pockets and pulled out little vials that had strange blue liquids, they drank it at the same time.

"Let's rock," said Draco

Inside the girl's dorm, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Parvati were having a talk.

"… And then Snape saw Sirius wearing his Michael Jackson collectable hat, I swear, I could see veins on his veins," said Ginny

The girls cackled.

"It's a good thing you're here Luna, what did you say to Professor Flitwick?" asked Hermione

"The truth of course, he said that he was feeling a little bit of cheerful so he let me stay here for the night," said Luna

"Isn't this just fun? Us here?" said Ginny

"Yeah, hey Hermione, I've noticed that Harry tried to talk to you all day," said Parvati

"Really? What happened?" asked Ginny

"Nothing actually, turns out that she avoided him at all cost, I don't know why really," said Luna

"How did _you_ know?" asked Hermione

"Ravenclaw has many ways of keeping up with the news," said Luna reading a book titled A LOOK THROUGH THE WORLD OF OZ which she hid her head with

The three girls stared at her.

"Anyway," said Parvati shaking their head "I wonder what they're doing right now,"

"Who knows," said Ginny

"They were acting a bit more weirder than usual," said Luna

"Yeah, but still," said Ginny

"You miss Neville don't you?" said Hermione

Ginny blushed slightly "No! … Err… maybe…. Well… okay, maybe a little," said Ginny

"Makes you imagine doesn't it," said Hermione

"That they're right behind that door with something on their sleeves," said Hermione

Suddenly, they heard a sound behind the door of their dorm room, a strange music that Luna, Parvati and Ginny weren't familiar of, except Hermione.

"What's that sound?" said Ginny

"It sounds like guitars," said Hermione

"It's coming from outside," said Luna

The four of them stood up and went towards the door, when they opened it; they saw Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco were playing instruments right in front of them.

(Harry) _Could be your eyes, could be your smile, could be the way you feed my mind_

(Ron) _Your precious touch, caress my soul and gave me everything I need_

_And now you're lost, lost forever _(Draco) _lost forever_

(Neville) _And you said _(Draco)_ "This is going nowhere girl,"_

(Neville) _You said _(Draco)_ I turned my back on_

(Neville) You said (Harry) I'm not the only one for you 

(All four) _Please give me one more try for the sake of our love_

_Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up_

_I can't live one more day without you in my arms_

_I can never find another like you_

(Draco) _Could be the lies, could be my pride, could be the days and night so wild_

(Neville) _Could be the times I wasn't there and all the nights we didn't share_

_And now_ _you're lost, lost forever _(Harry) _lost forever_

(Draco) _And you said _(Harry)_ "This is going nowhere girl,"_

(Draco) _You said _(Harry)_ I turned my back on_

(Draco) _You said _(Ron)_ I'm not the only one for you_

(All four) _Please give me one more try for the sake of our love_ Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up 

_I can't live one more day without you in my arms_

_I can never find another like you_

(Ron) _I can't sleep; I cant live without you by my side_

(Neville) _So cold, so lost without you as my guide_

(Draco) _And you made me realize_

I got nothing, nothing without you (Harry) Ooooh… 

(All four) _Please give it one more try for the sake of our love_

_Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up _(Draco) _One more try..._

(All four) _I can't live one more day without you in my arms _(Ron) _One more chance_

(All four) _I can never find another like you_

(Harry) _Baby give me one more try…_

After Harry and the others had finished, they looked at the girls who were blushing out of control; they didn't even realize that they were all being watched by girls from other years that were rooming near Hermione's dorm; Harry stared at Hermione's face who was right in front of him, she fixated on him as well, a few moments later, Hermione had slammed the door in front of Harry's face.

Draco, Neville and Ron were speechless, and so were Luna, Ginny and Parvati at the other side of the door, but Harry didn't looked surprised at all, he laid his guitar down and walked towards the door.

"Hermione! I know you can hear me! Please listen!" yelled Harry

Draco behind him muttered a spell to make their instruments vanish; he looked at Harry surprised, so were Ron and Neville, and apparently, Ginny, Parvati and Luna are the same.

"I'm really sorry I have to put you thought all of this, it's just I can't convince myself to keep what I feel about you anymore, I- I can't help it Hermione, I'm so in love with you, I tried to ignore it but every time I see you standing there I fall, you're my best friend, and I'm terrified by the thought of losing you because of what I feel, I know you're scared Hermione, God knows I am too, but, I just sort of thought that…we-we can give it a chance," said Harry

He stopped after that, desperately waiting for an answer, he thought to himself that this is pointless, Hermione wasn't going to have any feelings for him what so ever, and worst, that she and him wouldn't be able to salvage of what's left of their friendship, behind his shoulder, Draco, Ron and Neville looked as if they didn't need to hear Luna, Parvati or Ginny, they felt sorry for Harry that they looked like they wanted to get Harry out of there and spare him the humiliation. Harry backed away from the door who appeared to be like the ground he was standing on right now has collapsed and letting him drop to a severe end.

"_Well, that's it Potter, I hope you're really happy about this, how many times did I tell you not to tell her, but you just have to go with your heart than listen to your brain, you're an idiot, get your ass out of there!_" nagged Harry's mind at him

But then suddenly when Harry was about to turn around and leave, the door opened, he turned around to see and his heart stopped when he saw Hermione standing there, he can tell that she was crying because her cheeks were so pink, her eyes were watery and the napkin she was holding in her hand had told him that she had tried to wipe her tears away, but nevertheless, he thought that she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Hermione-" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off

"Harry, I- I normally know what to say, but right at this moment I don't know what to tell you, you're right Harry, I am scared, I don't want to lose you as a friend, after all those years we three have been (She looked at Ron who smiled at her), we can't split now, not ever," said Hermione

Harry smiled at Hermione "_Well, at least you have you're friend back,_" said Harry's mind at him

"And Harry," said Hermione

"_Oh no,_" said Harry's' mind

Hermione's cheeks weren't pink anymore; they had turned into scarlet, which had left Harry wondering

"About the other thing you said," said Hermione, Harry was hanging to her every word "I- I'm not sure how I feel about you yet,"

"Oh," said Harry with a half smile

"But I do think you're right, I think we should go and find out," said Hermione

For a moment there, Harry thought that someone have been putting him on levitation charm once again because he felt like rising in the air, his heart was beating so fast yet his whole body was numb, he can't move, he can't talk and he can't think of anything but happiness beyond his understanding.

"You do?' said Harry finally getting his self back

"Yes," said Hermione, Harry smiled at her

Draco in the meanwhile had stopped gazing at them and went right down to business; he beckoned politely to Luna to go on the corner of the room, Neville did the same with Ginny, while Ron was left alone with Parvati.

"Luna," Draco started

Luna sighed heavily at him "Look here Draco, it's not your fault that you mixed up a potion that was suppose to be for Hermione, the thing is I don't blame you anymore, so you can go now free to the world that you lived in before that mistake," said Luna who was looking directly at Draco's eyes

"No Luna, this time it's my turn to talk, you're right I made an accident, but it was the greatest accident that can happen to a man, when I was in the influence of that potion, it was the first time I ever paid any attention to you, the first time I saw you then was like you were the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, and now that the effect of that potion had wore off, I still think you are, Luna please let me be your boyfriend, I'm' madly in love with you, potion or no potion," said Draco directly back at her

Luna seemed to be trying hard to stop herself from bursting into tears from what Draco had said, it seemed not so like him to say words like that, if she didn't know better, he could have been in the influence of another potion, but she knew that it was true, she rested her head on Draco's left shoulder, Draco smiled and embraced her close to him.

(AN it's getting sappier and sappier doesn't it? Just bear with me here)

Ron remained with Parvati, he was looking for words to say to her that wouldn't cause her to cry again, or worse, hex him.

"Go away," said Parvati with her hands crossed to her chest

"No," said Ron stubbornly

"What are you doing here? Haven't you got anyone to talk to? Padma perhaps," said Parvati with a hint of jealousy on he face

"No," said Ron still

Parvati rolled her eyes at him.

"Err… you look really pretty tonight," said Ron who didn't sound so sure enough on what he said, but Parvati paid no attention to him "Umm, you know, when it comes down to it, I think you're smarter than your sister,"

Parvati gave him a puzzling look "What?" she said

"You were smart enough to tell me that I'm a total selfish arrogant jerk with a numb brain, those were your own words right?" said Ron with a slight grin "To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I was feeling for you, but when I saw you crying I realized that I made a big mistake, I should have realized that I-I liked Padma because she looks like you, she's smart and clever, but I wouldn't want that if I can't have you, would you like to be my date at the Ball?"

Parvati didn't need telling twice, she quickly lunge at Ron and gave him a rib-breaking hug.

"Parv, you're suffocating me," said Ron in difficulty

Harry smiled at the sight of Ron and Parvati, he looked over and saw Neville and Ginny locking lips near one of the girls four-poster bed, she maybe had forgiven Neville, he turned back to Hermione and smiled at her.

"So," said Harry "Still want to go to the Ball with me?" he asked her

"Yeah," said Hermione who was beaming back at Harry "I guess I do,"

"_Cheers Harry, you have done the impossible, after this you should treat yourself with a number of Firewhiskeys, but don't tell Draco! He's addicted to the stuff and might drink them all without telling you,_" said Harry's mind at him

"Harry, I think you guys better get going now, not that I don't like what you guys did, but err… men are not allowed in here remember," said Hermoine

Harry nodded at her, he quickly grabbed Draco's collar and told Ron that Neville was kissing Ginny; the four of them were now going out to go back to their dorm.

"Goodnight my love," called Draco while being dragged by Harry

"See you tomorrow Draco," said Luna

Parvati gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips before he left the room.

"Hey!" said Ginny warningly at her

"I'll see you tomorrow too Hermione," called Harry as he tried to pull back Draco who seemed to have become jealous of Ron and wanting to ask Luna to give him one too

"Night Harry," said Hermione

Harry couldn't be happier in his life; it all seemed to be perfect, when they were now walking back to their dorm room, Harry thought of the predictable things that would make his life a bit of a challenge for him in the future, but there's only one thing he can say to that…...

"Bring it on,"

(AN thank goodness I've finally finished writing this chapter. The song I used was One More Try by A 1; I hope you all like as much as I did, sorry i i can't thank the people who reviewd me, i'm just really swamped right now, but i promise to meation you guys, i swear)


	23. Oh Great! Now What?

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER XXIII OH GREAT! NOW WHAT?

Morning arrived. It was the day before the Ball, it was still early when Harry woke up, he looked outside and saw the sun up and the birds flying at the relaxing blue sky, the air was fresh when Harry poked his head at the window and took a heavy breath, the day was soothing for him because it was perfect, he felt so good for many reasons, and Hermione was one of them.

"What's up Potter?"

Harry turned around to see Draco playing chess with Ron on Ron's four-poster bed.

"You two are up early, what how long have you've been up?" asked Harry

"Oh, a minute or two, an hour and a half," said Draco

"Check," said Ron

"Well, well, you two are having a good time playing with each other, you didn't put Ron in the Imperious curse did you?" said Harry

"Nah, didn't need to, but if you are asking, then it's safe to say that we are under a spell, it's called love baby," said Draco who looked like he was a box filled with happy things

"It's your move Malfoy," said Ron "Did you have a good night sleep too Harry, I know I did,"

"Does a Seeker catch a Snitch?" said Harry

"Figures," said Ron grinning at him "I saw that Malfoy, no cheating!"

Harry sniggered, it was weird how Ron and Draco were getting along just fine, he looked at Neville on his bed and saw him holding to a pillow while asleep.

"At least one of us is getting some sleep," said Harry

"I'm not, listen to him," said Ron "I said no cheating Malfoy!"

"Ginny, Ginny, I love you, Ginny… you're the only one for me," moaned Neville while asleep

"Shut up!" yelled Ron "That's my sister you're smothering in your dream!"

"We've been listening to him for an hour and a half, if you hadn't waken up, Weasley was planning to kick him where it hurts,"

"Checkmate," said Ron

"What! I didn't see that! Show it to me," said Draco

"I feel like stretching my legs, I'll meet you lot at breakfast," said Harry then leaving the two

"You heard me! You cheated!" yelled Draco

Harry walked around at school, it was nice that classes today were canceled because of the preparations for the Lunar Ball, Harry can hardly wait for tomorrow, he was going with Hermione-may I repeat, with Hermione, there's nothing that can ever ruin his day, even his most least favorite event of everyday that he liked to call Snape.

He was walking at the corridor near the Kitchen when he saw her coming the opposite way; it's amazing how she makes herself more beautiful than the others without putting anything on her face.

"Good morning Harry!" called Hermione

"Good morning to you too," said Harry who's grin was ear to ear "_God! She's beautiful today; I wonder if you should tell her how pretty she looks, no, no no! She doesn't like that, how about if you tell her how smart she looks? No, that's just plain dumb, oh no, she's smiling, quick! Hold your chest, your heart might jump out!_" said his mind at him

"So you're up early too huh," said Hermione

"Yeah, I figured I'd take a walk for a while," said Harry

"Where's Ron?" she asked

"Back at the dorm playing chess with Draco, can you believe it," said Harry

"Actually, I'm also having a hard time to get that picture on my brain," said Hermione "So where are you off to now?" she asked

"Oh, I was planning on going back and ask Draco and Ron to play Quidditch," said Harry

"Okay, do you mind if me and the others watch you, Luna, Ginny and Parvati were already awake when I woke up, I figured they might want to take a walk around too," said Hermione.

"Sure, I'll go get the guys," said Harry

"And I'll go get the others at the Great Hall, we'll wait for you," said Hermione

The two of them went their separate ways, but neither do they know, someone was hiding behind one of the pillars watching them.

DAN! DAN! DAN! (AN Dramatic music for the atmosphere)

Harry was now walking to the Quidditch pitch along with Ron; Draco and Neville (AN Draco was almost sprinting) with bright grins on their faces, they were on the corridor near the Quidditch field when they saw Euan Abercrombie running quickly at them with a look of panic on his face.

"Harry! Harry!" called Euan

"What is it Euan?" asked Harry with concern

But Euan couldn't speak he was still busy panting from a long run.

"Could we leave him behind, Luna's waiting to see my magnificent flying skills," said Draco impatiently

"No (Gasp), that's what I'm (Gasp) trying to tell you (Gasp), they took them (Gasp), they took the girls," said Euan

Nobody could explain the look on Harry's face when he heard this, "You mean Hermione and the other girls, what happened? Who took them?" he asked quickly

"How about Luna? What happened to Luna," said Draco trying hard to get out of Neville's grip on him

"Parvati…" muttered Ron

"I was going to go practice at the Field when I noticed them from far away, then suddenly out of nowhere, Dolohov and a number of Slytherins shot some spells that knocked them unconscious, and then, then, they put them inside four sacks and hovered them away," Euan explained

Harry heard Draco's breathing become faster and faster in anger, he looked at his fist and saw blood coming from him palms.

"Why didn't you help them? Why didn't you-"

"That's enough Draco," said Harry to Draco "Okay, now listen Euan, I need you to tell me where they went off to," said Harry

The look on Euan's face became uneasy "Harry they- they went outside Hogwarts and flew away with their Brooms," said Euan

"Damn it!" shouted Draco

"What now Harry?" asked Ron

Harry paused for a while "I need to see Ernie Macmillan," said Harry

"He must be either at the Hufflepuff common room or at the Great Hall," said Neville

"Neville, you go with Draco and look for him at the Hufflepuff common room, tell him that I need to see him, me and Ron will go to the Great Hall, Euan, I need you to tell a teacher about this," ordered Harry, after that, they dashed off to their destinations

Harry and Ron arrived at the Great Hall; they quickly scanned the Hufflepuff table and saw Ernie talking to his girlfriend Susan Bones.

"Ernie!" called Harry, Ernie looked at him

"Morning Harry, what is it?" he asked

"There's a spell that Hermione taught me, and it's like a compass, now I need you to come up with a way for that spell to point at where a person is," said Harry

"What? Why?" asked Ernie

"Don't ask! I really need you to do me this favor just now," said Harry

"But Harry it's-"

"C'mon Ernie, if anyone can do it, it's you, you were second with Hermione at Charms this year weren't you, I know you can do this," said Harry

Ernie stared at Harry for a moment and then "Show me this compass spell you got," said Ernie

Just a few moments later, Draco, Neville and Euan came at the Great Hall.

"There you are," said Neville spotting Ernie

But Ernie just ignored them "Okay, I think I got it, you can now tell what direction a person is when you have something of them," said Ernie

Harry paused for a second, what did he have that belonged to Hermione, he felt around for his pocket and pulled out Hermione gift to him, it was the Locket that enabled them to talk to each other.

"Point me!" said Harry an arrow came out of his wand pointing North, Harry then placed the locket near the arrow and the arrow suddenly changed it's direction to South East "It worked!" said Harry

"You're a genius," said Ron who gave Ernie a quick hug, Ernie blushed in front of Susan who was giggling

"Let's go," said Harry

They met Draco and Neville in the way out, the four of them stormed out of the Great Hall carrying their Brooms.

"Harry wait!" called Euan "I can't find any teachers," he murmured

Meanwhile, in a dark eerie place, Hermione found herself chained against the stonewall behind her along with Luna, Ginny and Parvati, they're till unconscious, she scanned around and saw the room she was in, it was dark, the only source of light was the brightness of the moon peering through the window, from her study of the place, it was an old abandon castle of some sort, but where it was, was a complete mystery.

"Ah good, you're awake," came a man's voice

Hermione looked around but couldn't see the person who spoke hidden in the dark, then he walked out of the shadows, it was Derek Dolohov along with the rest of the Slytherin 7th years, they were all looking smugly as usual.

"You," said Hermione

"Yes, me," said Dolohov

"Why did you bring us here?" she demanded

"To lure Potter and Malfoy, so I can finally make them pay for what they did to me, humiliating me like that, it will not go unsettled," said Dolohov

"Then why did you bring Parvati and Ginny along?" said Hermione

"Well my dear, besides the reason of luring Potter and Malfoy here, I also have another reason, I," said Dolohov walking towards to Hermione "…Have found that not all Mudbloods are worthless, some, like you, are just enough to be a source of entertainment,"

Meanwhile, Timothy Rookwood, a tall, brown haired man with rather large front teeth walked towards Luna who was starting to awaken.

"You Bastard! Leave her alone!" screamed Hermione

Rookwood raised Luna's chin in the attempt, but Luna suddenly woke up and saw the face that was in front of her, without thinking, she spitted Rookwood in the face.

"You witch!"

PAK!

Rookwood had slapped her in the face; Hermione looked at her left cheek and saw it bleeding, Rookwood must have scratched her.

"You stay away from her you pig!" shouted Hermione

"Now, now Rookwood, there's plenty of time to do that once our business is done," said Dolohov

Rookwood smirked at him, then turned to Luna "Your boyfriend better get here quick, before I lose my patience," said Rookwood to Luna.

The whole bunch of Slytherins left them while laughing, Luna tried to struggle against the chains.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess," said Luna, she tried to struggle once more "Draco! Wherever you are you better get here quick!" she yelled at the open window nearby

Back at Hogwarts, Euan was still busy looking for a teacher to tell what happened, he was running along the corridors looking left and right, he turned at the next hall to the left and had suddenly hit someone, Euan slammed to the floor, he looked up and saw that he had bumped into Professor Lupin, he looked beside him and saw Professor Black and Professor Snape, he didn't understand it but he thought that they were arguing about something.

"Oh, sorry, are you alright?" asked Lupin who stretched his hand out to the boy

"Professors! Finally," said Euan

"What is it Euan? Where you looking for one of us, except him, nobody gives a rat's ass about him," said Sirius pointing at Snape

"Bold words Black, bold words," said Snape

"Professors, the rest of the Slytherin team abducted four girls just now, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger," said Euan

"What!" said the three

"Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco went after them," said Euan

"Tell us what happened," said Lupin

Euan told them everything, he didn't finish the story soon enough because of the comment and suggestions of Sirius and Snape to go die.

"Thank you for telling us Euan, now you should go along, we'll handle this," said Lupin before Euan left them behind

"Now what?" asked Sirius

"We should go and rescue those girls," said Lupin

"How?" asked Sirius

"We need someone who can give us any information about students who were wandering around," said Lupin

"You can rest now, I know such a place to get that kind of information," said Snape who walked away

"I'm coming," said Sirius

"Up yours,' said Snape

"There are students in my House who are involved in this too," snarled Sirius

"And you think that I care," said Snape

"We'll all go," said Lupin

"Harry! Are you sure that we're headed the right direction!" yelled Ron from his Broom

Harry checked the compass with Hermione's locket, it's still pointing to South East.

"Yeah, just keep going!" yelled Harry

As the four of them passed across the town of Hogsmeade below, their fingers were getting numb as they approach the mountains, as they got nearer and nearer to the forest down below, a strange force was making their Brooms swivel out of control, they plummeted down to earth in top speed, but fortunately, they had all managed to land safely.

"What the hell was that?" bellowed Draco who climbed down off his Broom

"It felt like my broom was being pulled down by something," said Ron

"This forest must be enchanted, that means we're walking to where Hermione is from here," said Harry

The four of them muttered a spell that caused their Brooms to Disappear.

"C'mon you guys, it's this way,' said Harry

Hours had passed, the sky was starting to set when Snape, Remus and Sirius had apparated in front of an old looking Bar in the Middle of a forest, it had the words Patterson's Pub on top of it, it looked like it was crowded judging by the shadows on the windows and the noise of people and glasses coming from inside.

"This is it? Is this where you get your info?" asked Sirius "Oh excuse me, could I get a Butterbeer, oh, and I'll have some vital information to go," he said in a high pitched voice that was suppose to imitate Snape

"Nobody asked you to come Black, why don't you just go back and keep your old friend Pastor Smith company," said Snape

Sirius glared dangerously at him.

"Could we please hurry up, students lives are at stake," said Lupin

Snape and Sirius didn't walk ahead without glaring at each other; they reached the door and saw the sign that said…

_NOTICE TO THE COSTUMERS._

_DUE TO KEEP THE PEACE OF THE PUB'S ENVIRONMENT, ALL COSTUMERS MUST LEAVE THEIR WANDS AT THE BOX BELOW; THE WANDS WILL BE HANDED OUT TO THE COSTUMERS WHEN THEY LEAVE._

_P.S._

_PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOUR SHOES ARE CLEAN._

_(IF NOT, YOU WILL BE FINED)_

The three of them took their wands out and placed it inside the box below the door, they went inside and they were immediately met with the smell of smoke, beer and other costumer's breath (AN not a very nice odor), Snape looked around the pub in search of someone.

"What now? Are you looking for strippers or something?" said Sirius.

"Sirius, why don't we just sit down and order some drinks while he works something out," said Lupin.

"Best idea I've heard all day," said Sirius, he looked at Snape for a moment and turned back to Lupin "Well, any idea of yours is better than his anyway,"

Sirius looked for a spot while Lupin went to the bartender to order some drinks, a minute later, Lupin had arrived carrying some drinks and sat down with Sirius, Snape had followed.

"What happened?" asked Lupin

"We wait for someone that I know," said Snape

"Oh yeah, probably some woman to stand on the table and start taking her clothes off," muttered Sirius.

"No, we wait for a stray dog catcher to take you to the pound," said Snape calmly, Sirius glared at him

"I hope you're right about this Severus, those girls might be in a lot of trouble as we speak." said Lupin

Meanwhile, Ginny and Parvati had gained back their consciousness.

"Oh my god!" said Parvati who sounded horrorstruck

"What is it?" asked Hermione quickly

"Hermione- your skin is so totally smooth! What lotion do you use?" she asked

Hermione laughed at her, she didn't exactly know how Parvati could ask questions like this in this kind of situation, "_Hasn't she noticed that we're chained to the wall?_" she thought.

"I hope we get out of here real soon, I have to get myself ready for the Ball tomorrow," said Ginny

"I wonder what's keeping them?" asked Luna

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're on their way to get here as we speak," said Hermione

"RUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!"

The four of them were running for dear life as a 20-foot troll was chasing them with its enormous club.

"I told you not to wake it! But _no_! _You_ wanted to touch it! _You_ were curious!" Harry shouted at Draco as they ran away

"Oh sure! Blame me for everything that's wrong with your life!" Draco shouted back

"Shut up and keep running!" yelled Ron

"Behind those trees! Hurry!" yelled Neville

Back at the Pub, the person that Snape was waiting for hasn't arrive yet, he and Sirius were busy insulting each other when a couple of unfamiliar Wizards went over to them.

"Can we help you?" asked Lupin.

DAN! DAN! DAN! (AN Dramatic music to keep the mood up)

AN Okay, I know that I haven't updated for a while that's why I'm really, really sorry. Please bare with me.

I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers from the most recent to the first ones.

ab101, diagonist, ANDREAandMICHELLE, krazyriceball-718, lianghwei, Marauder Angel, Miss2loved, Cocoamo1223, oppositesdistract, gilda, WriterzCramp, Rhyllen, Orlando's Gurl, gallandro-83, Kristine, elphaba, fanjimmy, Pickels, Bianca Janian ), Lisa ), sophiethedevil, Avestia, Sailor J-chan/DuoxHilde 4ever, Anasazi, Jessica, Looney-Lovegood, MissMisFit9, angel of music ), Celine, Alece, EvilHermione1824, Lisa, Cherri J.M. Ookami, I wish I were chi, spasmic-platapus, luv-bug21, purplewonder, HHromancefreak, Yuzuki Potter, Mimi-san, atruwriter, mugglehermione, moes, clubbananna, shorty-girly, shaz124, PoTTeRFaN2005 ), star in a daze, Shinji-Higurashi, skyfire2459, becus, SilverTrinity, retarted monkey, LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds7, peachie1st, Lady Urquentha, BabyRuth ), OrLi'ScRaZyLuVeR, Tears-That-Fall, Cherri J.M. Ookami, MalfieMia22, i tried to be nice, Lord Cynic


	24. Pop Goes the Werewolf

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME 

CHAPTER XXIV POP GOES THE WEREWOLF

"Can we help you?" asked Lupin.

One of the Wizards had taken the liberty of drinking Snape's drink for him.

"You three aren't from around here are you?" said the dumb looking one

"I believe so," said Snape raising an eyebrow

"Well, I just want to tell you three that strangers that walk in here often end up at St. Mungo's," the dumb looking Wizard said

"I am glad for the warning, I assure you that we can take care of ourselves," said Snape, he glanced at Lupin and Sirius "One of us anyway," he added

"Tell you what," said the round faced man beside Lupin "We can make sure that doesn't happen if you could kindly contribute to our cause, say, everything you have,"

Sirius laughed, "You know, I've always been threatened with my life," said Sirius to the dumb looking Wizard "It's just the first time that I was threatened by a foul smelling, stupid looking Hippogriff's ass like you guys,"

The group of Wizards turned red in anger, they advanced to them dangerously but Sirius had already jumped on top of the table and lunged at them. All of the sudden, all hell broke loose.

The stupid looking Wizard swung a chair at Sirius; he avoided getting hit and gave the man a bloody nose. _PAK!_

Lupin on the other hand was busy with two men, one of them tried to jump on him from behind but he was greeted with Lupin's elbow in the process, while the other man managed to punch him in the face.

"Isn't this great Remus? It feels like sixteen again!" yelled Sirius while he slammed one of the men's faces on the table.

"This isn't exactly how I remember ourselves when we were sixteen!" yelled Lupin as he tackled the guy who punched him

"That's a very nice looking robe you got there mate," said one of the Wizards as he approached Snape

Snape still hadn't move from his chair as the riot was going on around him, "Thank you, I had it custom-made," said Snape who didn't seem to care when Sirius was hit by a stray chair (AN Why would he?)

The man charged at Snape, but Snape had smashed the glass of Butterbeer on him. Meanwhile, the bartender hid himself inside the Broom closet as the mayhem progressed.

"C'mon! I haven't barely lifted a finger!" yelled Sirius, _PAK!_, Sirius had punched one of the Wizards without even looking at him, but the man just looked more dangerous, it was just then that Sirius realized that he was twice the size of him "You're a big guy aren't you?"

But even before the man jumped at Sirius, Sirius quickly kicked him at the groin, the man looked like he was never going to be happy again and then fell down hard on the floor.

"Like they always say, the bigger they are, the slower they are," said Sirius

"Sirius duck!" yelled Lupin

A flash of jet red light had merely missed Sirius; he quickly ducked for cover as some of the Wizards shot hexes at them. Lupin and Sirius couldn't barely move from where they were hiding because of the hexes that was raining in on them, Snape quickly ran towards the bar and hid himself from the hexes.

"Spare wands! Those are illegal!" bellowed Sirius

"That's right Black! You tell them not to mess with the law," came the sarcastic voice of Snape

"Severus! We could really use your help about now!" bellowed Lupin, but Snape didn't answer

Snape had taken one of the empty bottles and poured in some of the ingredients that were inside his pocket, once he had finished he glanced around for something on one of the shelves, he took one bottle of Firewhiskey, opened it and added some to his potion, once he was done, he corked the bottle and started shaking it.

Sirius on the other hand was still trying his best from getting hexed, he glanced at Snape and saw his back, and he noticed that he was shaking something.

"Oh for god's sake Snape! There's a lot of time to do that elsewhere!" he yelled at him.

Snape stood up and threw the bottle at the men with wands, "Cover your eyes!" he yelled at the two, and he threw the bottle towards their attackers and quickly hid back behind the bar. _BANG!_

It was like a grenade had exploded inside the Pub; everything was covered with some kind of blinding light that had burst out of Snape's potion. Nothing was burned or smashed inside the Pub, the only difference was the Wizards that tried to attack them were covering their eyes in pain.

"My eyes! My eyes!" cried one of the Wizards with a spare wand

"Nice thinking Severus," said Lupin

"Who are you people?" said one of the Wizards who had successfully covered his eyes before Snape's potion had erupted; he was on the floor shaking in fear.

"I," said Snape "Am a Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

"Me, oh, you'd probably remember me, almost four years ago, I was the most wanted man by the Ministry, does Sirius Black ring any bell?" he asked enjoying seeing the man tremble.

"You probably don't want to bother knowing me, I'm not that good in potions, and I'm not as famous as he is," he said pointing at Sirius "I'm just your typical average person who happens to turn into a werewolf in full moons," said Lupin.

"_STUPEFY!_" said Snape, the frightened man dropped unconsciously on the floor.

"Good idea, we probably should call the authorities and let them handle this, spare wands, naughty, naughty boys," said Lupin.

"_LUMOS MAXIMA!_" yelled Harry

The light from Harry's wand blinded the twenty-foot troll that had been chasing them.

"_STUPEFY!_" bellowed Draco, a red jet light burst out of his wand and hit the Troll right in the face, the Troll became dazed for a while and then hit the ground with a thud.

Neville collapsed on a boulder nearby "Never! Never again!" shouted Neville

"I hate Trolls," said Ron panting slightly

"Well I guess you're going to hate this Weasley, because here comes more," said Draco with his hands on his knees

Two more Trolls had appeared out of nowhere, they weren't as big as the first one that chased them, but they looked treacherous nonetheless.

"Here they come!" yelled Harry

One of the Trolls progressed towards Ron; he raised his wand at the Troll's club, "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_" bellowed Ron, the Troll's club levitated over its owner's head and then it fell with an tremendous thud on the Troll's head, knocking it unconscious like what he did in their first year to save Hermione

The other Troll progressed towards Harry and Neville.

"_BOMBARDA!_" bellowed Harry, the Troll's club exploded as it tried to hit them with it

Ron, Neville and Draco tried to stun it but it remained as alive as ever.

"Trolls aren't as easy to stun, it took us almost twenty minutes of stunning before we could knock that other one out," said Draco still pointing his wand at the Troll

"Full body bind on three, one… two… three!"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!_" all four of them yelled

They were successful; the Troll fell to the ground as stiff as Snape's face.

"No more, no more, please," said Neville panting very hard

"Stop your whining Longbottom, we still have to save Luna, if they ever so much as touch her, I'll –"

"This way," said Harry who started walking up the hill

"Get off me!" said Ron to a crow that had landed on his head, " Stupid crows,"

"Isn't that cute, looks like Parvati's got herself some competition," said Draco

"Shut up Malfoy," snapped Ron

"Cut it out you two!" said Harry

After Snape, Lupin and Sirius had secured the men they brawled with at the Pub, they had left knowing that the authorities will arrive.

"Okay Mister-I-know-where-to-get-some-information-my ass, now what?" said Sirius as they walked away from the tavern

"He must be at the Three Broomsticks," said Snape calmly

"Yeah that's right, off to another bar says the greasy haired man," said Sirius.

"Now, now Sirius, let Snape take care of this, we ourselves don't even know where to go ourselves," said Lupin

Minutes later, the three Disapparated.

"_ARANIA EXUMAE!_" bellowed Harry as a giant spider attempted to lunge at him

"I don't know what the bloody hell is going on, first Trolls now it's spiders," said Ron petrified at the unconscious spider near him "I hate spiders,"

"Looks like Aragog isn't the only spider that grows that big," said Harry.

"Let's go, Luna's waiting!" said Draco.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up Malfoy!" Ron snapped at him

At Hogsmeade, Snape, Lupin and Sirius had apparated in front of the Three Broomsticks, they went inside and saw the place, it wasn't as crowded as it has normally have been.

"You!" came a woman's voice

Sirius saw the woman, she had blonde hair and a nice looking face, she had quickly strode towards him,

"Good day Rosmerta," said Snape.

But she didn't pay any attention to Snape at all; she glared at Sirius as though she never wanted anything but to smudge dirt on his face "You!" she said.

"Me?" said Sirius "But I don't even know-"

"How dare you come here!" she bellowed at him

Lupin had walked in between the two, trying to prevent another brawl "Rosmerta, I don't-"

"Oh shut up! I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him," said Rosmerta

"What did I do to you?" said Sirius

"What did you do? What did you do! Because of you, this place had loss some of its usual costumers four years ago when you escaped from Azkaban, my Aunt's costumers were frightened to come here at night because of those Dementors and it's all your fault," said Rosmerta

"You're crazy!" said Sirius

"And you're a-a"

"Attention seeking bastard," whispered Snape

"An attention seeking bastard!" said Rosmerta

"This woman's crazy, I'm going in," said Sirius taking a step forward

"Oh no you're not!" she yelled, as she pointed a spatula at his head

It was amazing how a sweet looking woman with a spatula looked more frightening than a group of men with wands.

"Put your spatula down Rosmerta, it's not like we didn't go to school together before," said Lupin nervously

"Really?" said Sirius still not moving because of the spatula

"Yes Sirius, remember her, she was in our year too, only she was in Hufflepuff,"

"And what's wrong with being a Hufflepuff?" she snapped at Lupin

"Ah… err, nothing," said Lupin who looked scared at her as well

"I remember you two perfectly, you four with James Potter and that Pettigrew, trouble makers, pranksters, what did you call yourselves back then? The Moroners?" said Rosmerta

Snape had suddenly burst into laughs; he was grasping his ribs as he bounced up and down like frog "Oh that's good, that's good, The Moroners, I have to remember that one," said Snape as his laughs had transformed into sniggers

"It's the MARAUDERS!" Sirius corrected her

"What's the difference?" she asked, Snape had once again burst into laughs

"I've always liked this place," said Snape as he tried to stop his self from laughing

"Would you please put that thing away," said Sirius

Surprisingly, Madam Rosmerta had lowered her '_dangerous weapon'_ down (AN Wink, wink) and placed her hands on her waist. Snape had walked over to a man sitting by himself at the far end of the bar.

"What are the lot of you doing here anyway?" she asked them

"Snape's looking for somebody he knows for any information where a couple of students had gone off to," said Lupin

"Went off to?" said Rosmerta

"Never mind," said Lupin, Sirius had hidden himself at his back throwing piercing glares at the woman that threatened his life with a kitchen utensil

A few moments later, Snape had finished his talk with the man and went back to Lupin and Sirius.

"Let's go," said Snape passing the two

"This better not be another trip to some cheap old tavern," said Sirius

"What did you say!" yelled Rosmerta who was behind Lupin as they walked out of the place

Sirius jumped in surprise and disapparated with Snape followed by Lupin.

After a few hours of fighting their way through the forest, Harry and the others had finally arrived at a clearing. He saw an old looking castle up the hill that was near them; he urged the others to keep walking and they followed him, ("Damn you Potter!") even if Draco would mutter things about him.

"Let's go," said Harry "It points right at that old shabby castle up ahead, the other girls might be there too," he added to boost Ron, Draco and Neville's moral

"Hang on, what are those?" said Neville pointing at a strange plant that had vines longer than normal plants have

In Draco's curiosity, he walked towards it and tried to touch it, "Wonder what these things could be?" mumbled Draco

"Draco no! Don't touch those!" yelled Neville

But it was too late, the vines of the strange plant had wrapped around Draco's neck and tried to do the same to his whole body, Harry, Ron and Neville had taken their wands and pointed it at the plant.

"_Lumos!_" said the two, light had suddenly burst out of their wands, and then, the vines suffocating Draco had loosen up and dried down

"What was that?" said Draco holding his throat as he gasped for air

"Devil's Snare," said Neville

"Stupid crow!" yelled Ron

"What is it?' asked Harry

"It pooped on me, look," said Ron as he showed the bird dropping on his left shoulder to Harry

"Let's keep on moving," said Harry

The four of them had run for the castle, when they arrived at the rocks near the gate, they saw someone at the gateway that appeared to be going inside. They immediately hid at the cluster of rocks beside them.

"That's one of them," said Draco "I'm sure of it,"

"What are we waiting for?" asked Ron

"Wait," said Harry "Look, he's trying to do something," pointed Harry

They watched the person outside as he stopped in front of the gate, "It's me! Nott!" he shouted to someone behind the entrance, just then, someone had replied inside.

"Prove it!" called the person inside

"Oh come on! What do you want me to do? Sing?" yelled Nott, and then afterwards, the gate slowly opened up, Nott came running inside the gateway, after that, the gate had closed itself again.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Neville

Harry placed his hands on his chin and forced his brain to come up with a way for them to get through.

"Do you reckon we should fly?" asked Ron

"No!" snapped Draco "What are you? An idiot or something, they'll know that we've arrived, God knows what they'll do to Luna and the others," said Draco, Ron glared at him

"We can't fool anyone if we tried to pass ourselves as one of them," said Neville

"If there's only someway we can copy their voices," said Harry

There was moments of silence after that, and then…

"Wait a minute!" said Ron

"What is it now? Disguise our selves into pretty girls and try to pass our selves as hookers that make house calls?" said Draco sarcastically

"No you prat!" snapped Ron

"What is it Ron?' asked Harry

"The Voice Grabbers! Fred and George gave me one as a present to me last Christmas," said Ron

"That's perfect Ron," said Harry who looked so happy that he could have kissed Ron – in the mouth – twice, but good thing he keeps his self control in order "Let's wait for another one of them to come up and we can copy his voice," said Harry

"Brilliant Ron, brilliant," said Neville

"Well – if we would have disguised our selves into women, do you think I'd look good in grayish silver?" said Ron as he examined his Quidditch robes

They all stared at him.

Sirius, Snape and Lupin had arrived at the spot where Harry and the others were forced to land because of something that made their Brooms to act up just moments ago.

"This is stupid! Why can't we just disapparate? I'm tired of walking," whined Sirius massaging his left foot.

"Well, by all means Black, do go on ahead, if you weren't such the arrogant, whinny little mutt that you are," said Snape "I can do without anyone complaining like a little girl,"

"Oh yeah," said Sirius as he walked threateningly towards Snape

"Sirius," warned Lupin "Don't go breathing on each others necks now, he has a point, we can't take the chance of apparating to a place we've never known before,"

But Sirius ignored him and stopped in front of Snape's face," You think you're so smart and clever, although I remember then that you're the one taking his O.W.L.S. so seriously, but poor Severus Snape got top four in his exams, and I also remember that he was also almost got eaten up by a Big – Bad – Werewolf, I'm so disappointed when James saved you," said Sirius darkly

Snape's face got paler from rage, his eyes were now fixed on Sirius as if he wouldn't want anything but to put a knife – a rusty knife and thrust it to Sirius's chest "You pathetic little insect, you'll pay for saying that to me," said Snape

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try and do something about it," said Sirius

"You two stop it! We still have to find where the children are," called Lupin

But the two paid no more attention to him. They quickly took their wands out of their robes and aimed it to each other's faces; Lupin had quickly got between and separated them from one another.

"Calm down, you two are acting like children!" yelled Lupin

Sirius and Snape still glared at each other; there were no words on explaining how their faces looked so hateful.

"My, my, there you two are again, looking like the perfect couple, it's a good thing James Potter is dead, then he would see how –"

Snape didn't get to finish insulting Sirius, Sirius had quickly raised his wand at Snape and hexed him, Snape in the while was quick enough to give Sirius a hex of his own; two rays of light had erupted from their wands and connected, resulting to leave a bright bubble like orb in the sky.

"Just let me skin him alive Remus, just let me -, Remus?" said Sirius

When he saw Lupin he was shaking convulsively and his skin was turning as pale as ever, he was screaming in pain as he clutched to his ribs; he was changing, he was turning into a werewolf.

Sirius's eye's had widened, he looked back at the giant bright orb that was hovering to the sky, "Oh no, it looks like the moon," said Sirius

"What is happening?" shouted Snape; his voice was carrying an alarmed tone

"Snape get out of here! Now!" yelled Sirius

But Snape didn't move, he was still standing still looking at the werewolf that was starting to walk towards him. Sirius tried to grab Lupin's back but he was immediately met with a claw on his arm, which caused him to drop his wand, Lupin now turned to Snape who was still immobile, his wand was pointed stupidly to the ground, and then, he was sent to the air with one of Lupin's claws, he landed a few meters away from where he was standing before, he tried to point his wand at him but he then realized that he had loss it, Lupin was again pacing dangerously towards Snape, but then Sirius came out of nowhere and tackled Lupin to the ground.

"Whatever you do, don't let yourself get bitten!" yelled Sirius at Snape

Snape was now crawling on the forest ground in pain clutching his cut, while looking for his wand; Sirius had now transformed himself into his Animagus form and tried to prevent Lupin from noticing Snape.

From where Snape is, he can hear the sounds of a dog crying in pain, Sirius must have been hurt again, and then he found it, he found his wand at last, he forced himself to sit up and pointed his wand at Lupin, but there was a problem, Sirius was in the way, Snape couldn't hex him.

"Black! Move!" yelled Snape

The big shaggy dog had quickly jumped out of the wand's range; a jet green light had burst from the tip of Snape's wand and connected to Lupin's chest, the werewolf let out a cry of pain and ran off to the deep ends of the forest.

Sirius had now turned back into his normal self, even though he was covered with blood he had managed to stand up, as he was about to chase after Lupin, Snape had called him back.

"What is it?" said Sirius clutching his left arm that was scratched by Lupin before

"Don't go after him yet," said Snape

"Why?" asked Sirius

"Let me first make a potion to help on restraining him," said Snape as he started to gather some ingredients from the pockets of his robes and conjuring a water filled cauldron in front of him

Sirius stared at Snape for a while, "Your worst fear is a werewolf?" said Sirius

Snape stood up, his face was turning red once more, Sirius didn't know if this was because of embarrassment or fury, "So Black, are you happy now? Now that you know what my worst fear is? You should be proud that your little prank left a mark on me till this day," said Snape

"I didn't know," said Sirius

"Of course you didn't know, you didn't know that you almost let me walk to a werewolf's jaws, you didn't know because you didn't care," said Snape, his voice shaking

"It was a long time ago, I admit that I was wrong, I admit that I was stupid," said Sirius

"I PERFECTLY KNOW HOW LONG IT WAS! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ME!" bellowed Snape

"THEN I WILL BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT I DID!" Sirius yelled back, the two of them glared at each other, after a few moments, Snape had returned on to making the potion for Lupin

"I will try to forget how much hatred I have for you, Black," said Snape without looking at Sirius "When this is all over you shall pay, but for now, you will track down Lupin as a dog after I had finished"

Sirius watched Snape and gave a heavy breath, he looked up at the sky and watched as the bright orb they had accidentally created hovered across the sky,

"Just hurry up," said Sirius

AN Sorry it took me to update, I'm getting so tied up with schoolwork lately, but I pulled through just to update, I'd like to thank……..

peachie1st: don't worry, I will

Hollyg20: what's the world without sappiness?

star in a daze: calm down

Sarah143: thank you so much, and yes, he did

BabyRuth: for you, I will

hniwqurqow8rucwpo: it's okay to think that way

Purplerks: 3 am huh, wow, I'm so flattered

Old Muggle: sorry about that, I'm kind of new at this

Rominion: I think they are too

Lord Cynic: who's Kirby

S.F. Gustafuson: sorry

Shorty-girly: thank you, thank you, thank you so MUCH! Oh I hope you go ahead and wait for the other chapters to come, because rest assured that I will finish this story

Usha88: Ah, finally, my favorite reviewer so far, thank you for reading the chapters one-by-one, please stay tuned, I love you, I love you, I love you!

AN By the way, I just celebrated my 19th birthday this January 7


	25. To the Rescue

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME 

CHAPTER XXV TO THE RESCUE!

Harry and the others waited for a few minutes behind the huddle of rocks they have been hiding when the moment they have been waiting arrived, It was another Slytherin that was about to go inside the castle. As he spoke, Ron had his Voice Grabber pointed at him; the Slytherin (Avery) had now walked inside after talking through the door.

"Let's give it a try," said Harry

Ron placed his mouth to one end of the Voice Grabber and talked through it, "Hello, hello," said Ron, but this time his voice had sounded like the Slytherin who had just went inside the gates to the castle

"Let me have a try," said Draco taking the device from Ron's hands " Hello, testing, testing… My name is Samuel Avery, I like Quiddtch, My mother and men for that matter," said Draco (With Avery's voice)

The four burst out into laughs. This time, Neville took the Voice Grabber.

"Hello Ron," said Neville (With Avery's voice) in a girlish seductive way, " My what big muscles you have, I hope you don't mind me saying that I, Samuel Avery, fancy, you,"

Once more, they didn't manage to stop their selves into laughing their heart out, but Ron didn't laugh as much as they did, he had a look of disgust on him, but he was still chuckling.

"Guys, I think we should go and get inside now," said Harry who was finally calmed himself down

"Go away you stupid bird!" shooed Ron at the same crow that was following them

"Now, now Weasley, is that how you treat a suitor?" said Draco, his face had that annoying grin he always has

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Ron

As the four had arrived in front of the castle gates, Ron took the Voice Grabber and placed his mouth at the other end of it again.

"Hey you inside! Let me in!" called Ron with Avery's voice once again

"Didn't you just came in a few minutes ago?" came the voice behind the gates

Ron was now looking alarmed at them, it looked to Harry that he didn't know what he was suppose to answer, Draco saw this and leaned his head over the Voice Grabber.

"It's magic," said Draco, he looked at the rest and shrugged at them, the next few seconds were soundless when they heard the voice again

"Oh! Right, sorry," he said, "Prove that you are who you say you are,"

Harry, Ron and Neville quickly turned to Draco; he spoke through the Voice Grabber again and said…

"I, Samuel Avery, am a superb perfect being that God had made only to tend the needs of all women kind," said Draco who appeared to be enjoying himself

The three looked at him disgusted, but once again, Draco gave them a shrug.

"Hey! I said that the last time! Don't copy my password Avery," said the voice, and then after that, the gates began to open, Harry signaled the rest to take their wands out

They waited for the person who was guarding the gate to show himself, and when he did, he was met by four stunning spells from four different directions.

"C'mon, let's go, hurry, hurry," said Harry

Snape has already finished his potion when he walked through the forest following Sirius (as a dog), Sirius was now sniffing the ground for his friend's scent; it took them about twenty minutes or less to find a battered tree that had deep scratches on its trunk, Sirius turned back to normal.

"He's here," said Sirius to Snape without looking behind where he is "But there's something not right in his scent, it smelled like he's not alone,"

By these words Snape had looked cautiously around while he took another vial of potion inside his robes, "Stunning him or them would be difficult Black, I suggest on slowing him down so I can use this potion on him," said Snape, his tone still carried grudge

"What _does_ that thing do anyway?" said Sirius sounding irritated

"It stops the adrenaline of a person once this potion makes contact with the skin," said Snape "Stop asking me questions like a little child, you can do something called studying the subject,"

"The only thing I want to do is feed you to Remus, but I'm not that kind of friend that poisons their best friends," said Sirius

"Shut up you filthy dog," said Snape

"That's right Snivellus, I am filthy, at least I'm not a disappointment," said Sirius

"Funny you should say that, and here I am remembering your sweet old mother saying how proud she is to have a little parasite come out of her womb," said Snape

"You like my mother so much then why don't you just marry her, you look like her anyway so that would give you a couple of extra points for her, come to think of it, you are her, well… without breast anyway, hey Mom did you have surgery or breast feeding just didn't really agree with you," said Sirius

"Now, now Black, what would she say if she hears her sweet little Moroner talk like that about her, you have no respect you know that? Although I heard that street dogs are hard to teach manners, isn't that true Black?" said Snape

"Respect huh? Isn't that something that no one has for you?" said Sirius

"Black, there's a new trend around, you might want to go and try it, it's called suicide," said Snape

Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate when he was interrupted by a loud growl; they looked around and saw a massive silhouette of a beast standing on top of the mount near where they were bickering at each other.

Sirius had pointed his wand at it already but it was too late, the werewolf had lunge at him and pinned both his shoulders to the ground, his wand flung from his hands and landed across a couple of tree trunks.

"Remus! It's me!" yelled Sirius as he prevented the werewolf's head from tearing his face out by elbowing its neck away from him

Snape was still trembling at the sight of the monster in front of him, and just then he saw Sirius's face as he struggled his self from the werewolf on top of him; he then remembered that he was holding a potion in his hands, Snape quickly threw the potion at the werewolf, it hit him, the vial crashed on to the beasts left shoulder, the green contents was now giving smoke and a strong stench, it smelled like rotting tomatoes from where Sirius was.

And then, just then, the werewolf was now walking away from Sirius, it looked like it was so weak, it was like the fury it was unleashing at Sirius was now quickly fading away, but nonetheless it mustered all of its strength and scurried away more deeply into the forest.

"We have to go after him," said Sirius getting up from the ground

"Where's your wand Black?" said Snape

Sirius turned around to look at Snape but then he saw another one, "Snape! Behind you!" yelled Sirius

Snape turned around instantly and saw another werewolf standing right behind him, he quickly rummaged for his pockets for another bottle of potion, it was already on his hand when he was knocked by the beast's long arms, Snape hit the ground, he was now on all four when the werewolf was now backing away to strike once more. Snape was immobile, it seemed that his whole body was paralyzed as he watched the werewolf in front of him advance, and then suddenly, Sirius as a big shaggy black dog had pounced at the werewolf before it could even touch Snape.

For a normal person it was hard to watch, the werewolf and Sirius would bite, each other and even scratch one another, Sirius who was already bloodied by fighting off Lupin far earlier was now having a hard time to stand up properly, then suddenly he was thrown through the air with one big wallop, Sirius hit the forest grounds yet again, he tried to stand up but he collapsed back, as the werewolf progressed menacingly towards him, a huge unmistakable shadow of a bat had covered the light coming from the orb from the sky, the werewolf stepped back and growled at what was causing the shadow, but Sirius didn't have time to think, he stretched his arm on the soil and reached for the potion that Snape had drop, he immediately threw it to the werewolf, it had hit it's chest and just like Lupin the strength of the monster seemed to drain away from it, and just like Lupin, it had ran through the deeper parts of the forest as well.

Sirius forced his self to stand up with great difficulty, even thought he was covered with blood he didn't seem to care, instead, he was busy looking at the sky.

"You're – you're a bat!" said Sirius pointing at Snape like

Snape's lips curled as he saw the puzzled look on Sirius's face, "You see Black, you are not the only person who can turn into an animal, and you didn't think that after I discovered you, Potter and Pettigrew are Animagis that I would let my self get left behind," said Snape

"Geez Snape, I always called you an old grumpy bat, now I can say it and actually mean it," said Sirius

Snape glared at him but Sirius attention was turned up to the sky.

"What are you looking at?" asked Snape suspiciously

"The orb thingy, it's starting to fade," said Sirius, Snape looked up and saw that it was true; the moon like orb that they had accidentally crated was now slowly getting smaller and more transparent

"You're bleeding," said Snape looking at the rest of Sirius clothes

Sirius looked at his self and turned back to Snape," Oh, this? The cuts aren't that deep, don't worry, I'll live," said Sirius

"Pity," said Snape

Sirius placed his hands on his waist and frowned at him, "Hey Snape, when I saw just earlier you really prove me wrong, I thought you could never get any more paler than usual," said Sirius

"Why you insignificant little pest," said Snape "Tell me Black, how's that whole flea community on your fur doing, have you each given them names yet?"

"You should talk, by the way, you should have seen your face earlier, you looked like you were having trouble with your bladder or something, do you need to use the little boys room Seviepuu?" said Sirius

"Oh look at me," said Snape in a high pitched mock voice "I'm a cute little puppy, somebody please come and pet me,"

"So Snape, don't you have to go back to your layer and be with your bat friends?" said Sirius.

"I want to express my admiration for you Black, I loved the way you smell other dogs behinds, but there's one thing, you're still in human form when you do that," said Snape

"I can't believe your Animagus form is a bat, are you sure you didn't turn into a Jackass?" said Sirius

"I'm not even going to answer that, you see bigger men like me tend to walk away rather than take that from the likes of you," said Snape

"What do you mean by the likes of me?" said Sirius

"I knew disadvantaged people like you couldn't understand," said Snape

"Are you saying that I'm a retard or something?" said Sirius

"Oh my, did I say that, if it were me I would have said something harsher," said Snape

"Snape if your hair would get any greasier, it would have probably produced free diesel," said Sirius

"Oh, and if you would get anymore arrogant, you'd start thinking that it rains Leprechauns at August," said Snape

"Come on Snape, you can do better than that," said Sirius "By the way, I didn't know what happened to that chemistry set you always play with back then, what did you do? Did you give them back to your husband?"

"My, my Black, I'm quite surprised that you can say such difficult sentences, doesn't your brain hurt whenever that happens?" said Snape

Harry and the others were now walking along on a long dark Hallway inside the castle; Harry was leading the way as he held his lighted wand up. A few minutes after they had walked at the corridor, Harry suddenly heard something…

"Ouch!"

Harry turned around and got annoyed at what he saw; Draco was holding both Ron and Neville in a headlock. Ron and Neville seemed to be fighting their way for more oxygen.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing!" said Harry

"He called me a wimp," said Ron with difficulty

"Judging by the way you couldn't get yourself out of this situation, I'd say you are," said Draco

"Draco I can't breath," said Neville in a muffled voice

"You three are acting like ten year olds! Could you just focus for one lousy minute," snapped Harry

Draco had let the two go, Ron and Neville quickly gasped for dear life giving air. Harry shrugged; he didn't know what he was going to do with them. After walking through the long corridor, they turned left and followed Harry's lead, they were just steps away from the next turn when they had suddenly heard some voices coming.

"Somebody's coming this way," said Ron

Harry quickly glanced around; there was nothing there to hide them with.

"If only I brought my Dad's invisibility cloak with me," said Harry

"Hang on, I almost forgot," said Neville, he waved his wand and a silvery cloak had appeared on his hands

"That's an invisibility cloak," said Ron

"We'll talk about it later, just get under it," said Harry

Then immediately, the four quickly covered their selves under the cloak just in time, two men had now arrived at where the four were earlier, it was Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's old cronies.

"I'm so bored, Potter's never going to come," said Crabbe

"Don't worry, we can find someway to pass time," said Goyle grinning at him

The two looked at each other, their eyes were staring to another's, whatever this is, Harry didn't like it, he didn't like at all, and then unexpectedly, the worst thing that Harry was dreading to happen HAPPENED! Harry couldn't believe it, the two gorillas kissed! This was unbearable; Harry would have given up anything, and absolutely _EVERYTHING_ just not to be there right now, Harry felt Draco's hand on his shoulder tighten its grip, it was numbing, but after seeing that horrible, horrible scene, he thought that he wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore… _anything_, Harry could also hear Ron and Neville's breaths become funny, it was like they wanted to scream but all that they can muster was a little gasping noise.

"_Please!_ _Please! I would give the ability to see again just stop this right now!_" said Harry's mind "_I'll do anything just to go blind right now, anything! And I'd like to go deaf too!_" he added as he heard the disgusting sound that Crabbe and Goyle's lip lock was making

At last, the two gorillas had separated themselves from one another, they appeared to be proud of what they had done, Harry wouldn't know because he closed his eyes so tightly that it has enough force to crack a walnut, he wouldn't be able to hear them because he held his hands to his ears that it would have done better to squeeze his brain.

Crabbe and Goyle left the spot leaving the Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville dangling by the short threads of sanity. Minutes had passed when the four of them had gathered the strength to move out of the invisibility cloak, they stood there with there mouths hanging, afraid to stat the conversation, they stood still for a couple more minutes before…

"Oh my god!" yelled Draco

"I'd give up anything to erase my mind about that," said Ron weakly

"That was wrong, that was very, very wrong," said Neville who was going paler and paler

"Guys I don't want to talk about this," said Harry

"I think my manhood had been just offended," said Ron

"I think I'm never going to be the same after this," said Neville

"Guys really," said Harry

"No wonder those two were so persistent to get me go and have a shower with them," said Draco in pure disgust

"I feel so filthy, and not in a good way," said Neville

"Please guys, let's not talk about it," begged Harry "Lets change the subject, Neville, where did you get the invisibility cloak again?" asked Harry, keen to make every effort to change the subject

"Uh… um… oh yeah… my dad sent it to me as a present last Christmas," said Neville

"It would be so easier to take a quill and stab my eyes with it," said Draco

"Damn it Draco! Let it go! Please! I'm begging you!" snapped Harry

"It would have been better if it were women instead of those two stooges, and to think that I was always around them," said Draco

"Draco I swear to god if you don't let it go-"

"Okay! Fine, there's no need to be so sensitive," said Draco raising his hands on the air to calm Harry down

"So where to now?" asked Neville

"We probably should split up, the two of us can go ahead while another pair should (Gulp) go and follow Crabbe and Goyle," said Harry sweating madly

"Me and Potter will go on ahead," said Draco quickly

Harry gave a sigh of relief, "_Thank you Draco, who ever thought that your way of thinking will prevent us follow those two Homos,_" though Harry

"What! No! We want to go ahead," said Ron

"We don't want to follow those two freak shows," protested Neville

"Too bad, I almost feel so sorry for you two… almost," said Draco dragging Harry out of there leaving the two unwilling volunteers behind

Harry and Draco had passed a number of hallways before reaching one big wooden door, Draco looked at him and he nodded back, they opened the door slowly, they found a rather large but filthy dining room, Draco urged Harry to go back when they heard voices coming from a door across the room.

Harry rummaged for his pocket instantly, he pulled out what seemed a normal Muggle lighter, he pointed it at the lantern that was placed on the Dining room table, and in an instant, the light coming from the lamp went zooming towards the Put Outer, they waited for the men to arrive at the now dark and murky room before Stunning them.

"Nice Put Outer Potter, where did you get it?" asked Draco

"Moody gave it to me, remember him?" said Harry

"Don't remind me," said Draco frowning at him

"Nothing there," said Harry peaking at the room where the stunned Slytherins came from "I guess they were just raiding the fridge,"

"The what?"

"Never mind," said Harry "C'mon, maybe Ron and Neville found something out by now,"

Just seconds after emerging out of the Dining room, Harry and Draco were threw to the ground by something, but before Harry passed out, he saw a Slytherin pointing his wand at them and he knew he and Draco had just been stunned.

As Snape and Sirius had walked threw the deeper parts of the forest (Still doing nothing but insult each other), they had reached a clearing, they walked around and saw (To Sirius's relief) Lupin lying down naked on the cold ground under a couple of tree roots, but there's only one thing, he was not alone, next to him was a beautiful shoulder length black haired women in her late twenties with her hands enfolded to Lupin, Sirius didn't know why she was also in the nude, but he did the right thing and magically dressed her up with just a flick of his wand, he did the same with his best friend.

A big smile broke on Sirius's face as he looked at the unconscious form of his best friend, "Well, well, at least one of us got lucky this night," said Sirius

"They look like they were busy, honestly, haven't people today hear of Motels," said Snape

"Looks like my friend here just got lucky," said Sirius, at that moment Lupin had gained consciousness

"What happened?" asked Lupin rubbing his temple "And why are you two smiling like idiots? Wait, why are two _smiling_ together?"

And then at that moment the woman that was lying next him sat up rubbing her eyes, the moment Lupin and her eyes met, two high pitch shrieks field the entire forest.

"Oh my goodness!" said Lupin in what seems to be a potential panic attack, without realizing it, his head had wandered on the half naked beautiful woman beside him "OH MY GOODNESSS!"

Even it was dark inside the forest, they could all see the woman blushing shyly and Remus who appeared to have swallowed a skin color alternating potion; meanwhile, his best fiend was laughing madly at him holding his ribs in pain.

"Remus, you little beast you, who's your new little friend?" said Sirius with difficulty in breathing

"Sirius I-I,"

"We try to save you from a fate worst than death and we find you a _happy_ _man_," said Sirius

"Miss I I I'm so, so, so sorry," said Lupin nervously to the woman, "Cut that out Sirius and help us out!" he snapped at his best friend in a poisonous tone

"Looks like someone got lucky," cooed Sirius

"Look at her chest," said Snape

Lupin absentmindedly followed, when he saw the woman's almost revealed err… upper body, he quickly turned around and apologized again and again to her with the fear of turning his head to her direction.

"Don't be such a pervert Snape, why don't you help me tease Remus some more?" said Sirius

"No, she's wounded at the same area as the second werewolf that had attacked us," said Snape

"What?" asked a clueless Lupin

"She's a werewolf Lupin, just like you" said Snape

Harry woke up and found himself and Draco chained against the wall inside a spooky dark room, he tried to free himself but it was no use, without their wands there was no way to get out of those chains. Harry hoped that Ron and Neville weren't captured with them, for all he knew he and Ron might still be following Crabbe and Goyle around the castle, which was a more horrid situation than he and Draco were in now.

"You don't look too good Potter," came a voice

Harry focused his attention to the figure of a man walking in front of him; it was Derek Dolohov and a couple of sniggering Slytherins.

"You!" Harry heard Draco "Where's Luna?"

"Doesn't really matter really," said Dolohov

"If you even so much as touches her, I swear to god I'm going to nail you to a cross," said Draco through gritted teeth

"You're not in the position to be threatening us moron," said Rookwood who was behind Draco

"When we get out of here the only position you're going to be in is your body lying staggered, face down on the floor DEAD!" said Harry

Draco looked at him and gave a smile "Ooohh, nice one Potter," then turning back to the Slytherins

"Dead man talking," said one of the Slytherins

"Where do you get all those cheesy lines? Is there an evil guide, cheap one-liners book out there that I don't know about?" asked Harry

"No Potter, don't be ridiculous," said Draco "Everybody knows that it comes in a Magazine," Harry stared at him

"Enough of this rubbish!" snapped Dolohov

"Enough of this rubbish," mocked Draco

A few seconds later, the large figures of Crabbe and Goyle had entered the room holding Harry and Draco prisoner.

"Where did you two went off to?" asked Rookwood

"Err… patrolling," said Goyle nervously

"Yeah right," muttered Harry

"You might want to step back Dolohov, because if he puts his hands on your shoulder, then that might mean something else," said Draco

"What?"

"Hey you two, I see that you're both happy and Mary- whoops, I meant Merry," said Draco before giving the air a kiss

"What are you talking about?" asked Rookwood

"Oh, I forgot you don't know a thing because you didn't see them locking lips together at the hallway," said Draco

"Aaahhhh! Don't make me remember!" shouted Harry

Crabbe and Goyle turned scarlet while Dolohov and the others quickly took several steps away from the two.

"Why don't you two keep on patrolling outside just in case," said Dolohov "Separate if possible," he added

"Why Dolohov, does it turn you on a bit?" asked Draco with his vintage grin

"Shut up!" he snapped at him

"Why the hell did you take the girls anyway, well sure it's because you want to lure us here, but why?" asked Harry

"Isn't it obvious Potter? You two were the only ones who dared to humiliate me!" said Dolohov

"Actually, there's a lot of people out there who would dare to humiliate you, they just don't think you're worth the time," said Draco

Dolohov walked towards him and gave Draco a poisonous look.

"You better get out of my face before something bad happens to it," Draco said dangerously

Dolohov just ignored him and turned back to Harry, "Be it as it may, you two should be proud to be here right now,"

"Wait a minute, is this the part were you say _'You are a worthy adversary, I yield to you for now, but before I kill you, I want to tell you all my plans, Blah, Blah, Blah, I suck on an egg'_" said Harry

"How dare you speak to me like that!" snapped Dolohov

"Is it me, or does he like using the word 'Dare' a bit?" Draco whispered to Harry

"How dare you insult the next Dark Lord!" bellowed Dolohov

There was a deafening silence that had followed immediately after that on Harry and Draco's side, they have seemed to be taken surprise by what Dolohov had said, something about… about… about…

"The next dark Lord?" said Harry weakly

"That's it? That's the whole big plan? The whole idea of it all? The thing that would make us all tremble in fear?" said Draco in disbelief

Another moment of silence had followed. And then suddenly, Harry and Draco burst into hysterical laughs; their noise filled the whole room they were held in while Dolohov and the other Slytherins had their turn of their own silence.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard my entire life! (Laughs)" said Harry

"I've seen more surprising things in a funeral!" said Draco

"I've seen more shocking things back in school," said Harry

"(Laughs) hey… hey, do you, do you have a dark mark?" asked Draco with difficulty of breathing

"Maybe your Dark Mark is a drawing of a little pony," said Harry

"A pink pony," said Draco

"A pink cute girly pony," said Harry

"A pink cute girly pony that looks like a baboon with a disfigured face," said Draco

Harry and Draco's eyes met again and burst into laughs, it didn't occur to them that cackling was getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Oh yeah, great Idea, you don't get to be a Dark Lord just because you say you want to be one, you actually have to have talent, real talent, and not the kind of talent that you can hang your spit to your mouth and swallowing it back," said Harry

"Hey, I can do that, here watch…"

"Shut up Draco, how you actually got the idea I'll never know, how did you convince yourself that you can actually do it, I'll never know. What? Just because you have a grudge on us that means you can turn dark master or whatever you want to be, do go on ahead, you can be as dark as you want to be but that doesn't get an I.Q. increase," nagged Harry

(AN Wow! Harry? A nagger?)

"Stop laughing!" bellowed Dolohov who was turning red

"Or what? You'd do the unimaginable horror of setting Crabbe and Goyle on us?" asked Draco

"Stop it Draco! My sides are hurting," cried Harry

"Enough! How dare you insult me! Don't you know what horrors awaits your fates?" bellowed Dolohov

"We'll take our chances," said Harry

Then the whole room was filled by Draco's laughs once more, Dolohov tried several times to speak again but he couldn't quite do it because he was often interfered by the laughs of the two ("You're killing us, (laughs) you're killing us really," said Draco wiping a tear on his shoulder).

"Shut up or I won't tell you where the girls are!" shouted Dolohov

That seemed to do the trick, Harry and Draco had now stopped laughing their guts out and glared at Dolohov, he insultingly smiled at them as if daring them to say something.

"Well, that certainly got your attention," said Dolohov with Draco's usual grin

"Where did you take Hermione?" said Harry "where are they! Tell me!" he demanded

"There's no use on telling you would it, after all, you've drank your last Butterbeer," said Dolohov "This is the day you die,"

"I swear if you did something to Luna I'm going to rip you apart with my own bare hands," said Draco, his gaze as cold as ice

Dolohov and the other Slytherins pointed their wands at Harry and Draco, the two just stood there helplessly.

"Good bye Potter," said Dolohov, but before he could even chant a spell, the light of the room had suddenly vanish, leaving Dolohov and the others confused

"What happened?"

"Who turned off the lights?"

"Where's Potter! I can't see anything,"

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry,"

"Turn the lights back on! Hurry,"

In an instant, flashes of jet red light had erupted.

Miraculously, one of the idiots had remembered to use '_Lumos'_, when he looked around, only Dolohov, Rookwood, and Nott were the only ones he saw standing, he saw the rest lying flat on the floor stunned, when the lights had returned, Dolohov saw Harry and Draco grinning at them by the switch.

"Sorry, we didn't really want to go hard on them, we wanted to do worse," said Draco

"Thanks you two," said Harry behind Dolohov's shoulder

When Dolohov turned around, he saw Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley standing there with their wands out. Without thinking twice, he, Rookwood, Nott and Moon rushed out of the room, Harry and the others gave chase.

"Why don't we stun them?" asked Ron as they passed an armored statue

"They'll lead us to where Hermione is," said Harry

"Are they that thick?" asked Neville

"Yes," Harry, Draco and Ron answered

Along the corridor, Dolohov and his company took separate ways, he and Rookwood took the left turn while Moon and Nott ran to the right.

"Ron! Neville! You go after Moon and Nott!" said Harry "Me and Draco will go after Dolohov and Rookwood!"

Ron and Neville followed Harry and went after Nott and Moon, Harry and Draco had chased Dolohov and Rookwood to another tower, when Harry and Draco ran inside they saw Dolohov and Rookwood against the wall frightened out of their wits, the reason was a large monster was standing there growling threateningly at them, it was a Sphinx, Harry had recognized it from the one he saw at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it's long claws were scratching the brick floor while it's tail brandishing behind it like a whip, it's Lion like head was fixed upon the two shivering Slytherins on the wall.

Harry pointed his wand at the monster as Draco went behind it.

"Over here!" shouted Harry trying to distract it "What's the matter, too moody to talk?"

But like it had eyes behind it, it's whip like tail struck Draco sending him smashing to the wall that made him unconscious, for a flitting moment Harry thought that he heard a voice somewhere, but he was too busy to be interrupted by anything at the moment, the Sphinx was now fixated on him, following his every move, as Harry tried to move away from harm's way, he saw an old wooden door behind the Beast.

"_It must have been guarding something important inside, but what?… Hermione! But how's that possible, Dolohov is not stupid enough to let something so uncontrollable guard a hostage, something's not right in this picture!_" thought Harry

"Get out of the way! I don't have anything to do with you!" yelled Harry

"You are not wanted here stranger, go away while you still can," said the Sphinx

" I need to save my friend," said Harry

"Is a friend more important than your own life?" said the Sphinx

"Yes!" said Harry "And she's… she's more than a friend to me, now please let me through," said Harry

"I could kill you any moment I choose," said the Sphinx

"Well you'll just have to wait, the minute I've made sure that Hermione's alright, then we can talk about that," said Harry stubbornly

"Why is she so important, does she even feel the same way about you as you do about her?" said the Sphinx

Harry stood still gazing upon the monster's eye's, the subject didn't really occur to Harry, after a few minutes he had made his answer.

"Because I love her, and nothing matters more than that, if she does feel the same way or if she doesn't, it won't really make a difference, it won't change the way I feel about her, nothing can change it, not Dolohov, not her Uncle, not anyone, not even you could make me feel otherwise," said Harry

The Sphinx raised its left front leg ready to strike Harry, but Harry had his wand ready at it.

"I'm not allowed to die until I see her," said Harry

The Sphinx didn't attack, instead it smiled at Harry and moved aside, Harry was surprised when he saw the chained figures of Luna, Ginny, Parvati and Hermione on the wall where the wooden door was suppose to be, it must have been some kind of magic that camouflaged the girls, now he knows that Hermione really did call him earlier, Hermione was smiling at him with her cheeks as red as Ginny's hair.

"Hermione!" said Harry

"Harry I—"

"Draco!" said Luna

Harry had almost forgot about Draco, he wheeled around and saw him gaining back consciousness as he sat up.

"Round two," he said massaging the back of his head

"Are you alright?" asked Luna

At those words, Draco looked at Luna and quickly hurried to her; he didn't even notice the giant figure of the Sphinx as he passes it by.

"My love, what have they done to you? Did they hurt you, did they—" Draco didn't got to finish what he was about to when he saw the wound on Luna's cheeks, "Who did that?" he asked her seriously

"Oh nothing, it's just a scratch," said Luna

"Who-did-that?" Draco repeated

"He did," said Luna nervously, nodding at Rookwood's direction

Draco turned around, Harry saw the coldness in his eyes, it was almost like seeing Lucius Malfoy in them, he knew what Draco was going to do so he when he tried to stop Draco, he was knocked down by him.

Draco reached on Rookwood's collar and forced him to get up, he started banging him against the wall, again and again, every time it gets stronger, every time it gets more painful to look at, the four girls watched helplessly while Harry was still at the floor as Draco punishes Rookwood for the unforgivable crime of inflicting pain on Luna.

"Draco stop!" cried Hermione

"You're going to kill him!" said Luna

"That's the Idea," said Draco as he slammed Rookwood on the wall once more, "Give me a reason, give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish you off?"

In fear, Rookwood didn't answer him, this only made Draco angrier, he tightened his grip on Rookwood's collar and slammed him once more against the wall.

"I can be a murderer when I'm really pissed, can you?" Draco asked him

"Draco I said stop it, I don't want you to be like your father," cried Luna

Luna's words seemed to have an effect on Draco, he released Rookwood's collar, but before he would turn around, he gave Rookwood a punch that knocked him out.

"I'm not like my father," said Draco to Luna as he unchained her

A couple of minutes later, Ron and Neville appeared and were met by Parvati and Ginny.

(AN They were stunned to see a giant Sphinx in the room)

"Harry, what's that?" asked a paralyzed Ron while Parvati was still busy squeezing the air out of him

"It's a Sphinx Ron," said Hermione excitedly "I've seen a picture of it from _'Monsters'_ _book of Monsters_ Grade Seven before,"

"It's one of the Creatures I saw at the Third task at the Tri-Wizard Tournament," said Harry "Don't be surprised,"

"But what if I do this," said the Sphinx, and in an instant, the Sphinx changed itself to a person, it had became Madam Pomfrey

"Madam Pomfrey?" said Hermione

"It can't be," said Harry

"How did it…." said Luna

"But that's impossible," said Ginny

The Sphinx that is now Madam Pomfrey snapped its fingers again, now Harry and the others were staring at Euan Abercrombie.

"Euan!" said Ron

"Hello Harry, I see you got to the others," said the Sphinx that is now in the appearance of Euan

"You were the one who told us that Dolohov kidnapped Hermione and the others," said Harry

"Well I wouldn't have if they weren't so stupid not to leave a note," said Euan, he snapped his fingers once more and to Hermione's surprise, Euan turned into her uncle

"Uncle Waynard!" said Hermione

"You're an-an Metamorphogus," said Luna

"Correct, I'm not surprised that you'd notice, you are a Ravenclaw after all," said Waynard with a bright smile on her

"But why?" asked Neville

"He's been keeping an eye on me haven't you?" said Harry

"Why yes, even before you had disrespectfully yelled at me off that morning, I have been keeping an eye on you since I have arrived at Hogwarts, I've been disguising myself as other students, teachers and sometime I have someone watching you for me," said Waynard

Suddenly, a black feathery figure had flew inside the tower and landed on Waynard's shoulder.

"That's the bloody crow that kept following us earlier," said Ron pointing at the Raven on Waynard's shoulder

"Ah, I've seen you've met Mel, my delivery crow," said Waynard

"He pooped on me!" said Ron glaring at the Raven

"Oh, sorry about that, it's just her way of saying hello," said Waynard

"Why would you do all of this?" asked Hermione

"Oh trust me, I have nothing to do about this, I was just tagging along to see what would Mr. Potter do to save you, and it seems that he has passed," said Waynard

"Passed?" said everyone in unison

"I approve of him," said Waynard

Hermione was now turning slightly red while everyone was cheering for the two ("Nice one Potter!" said Draco).

"Well, now all of that is settled, I think I will go back now, I have some papers to do before I go back to Brighton, you can ride your Brooms back to school, I was the one responsible for your misfortunes at the forest you see," said Waynard, and in one flash, he had Disapparated in front of their eyes

"Your Uncle Is weird Granger," said Draco

"Yeah, like mental," said Ron

"Hey, do you guys hear that? I think someone's coming," said Ginny

Ginny was right, they all heard it too, footsteps were coming from the hall they came in, they all gripped their wand at the ready when they saw the three men dash inside.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Black!" said Parvati

"Professor Snape," said Draco

They all looked at their appearances, they clothes were ripped in every corner, dirt was on their skins and their hair was too untidy, it made Harry's hair look like a nice clean cut.

"Are you all alright?" asked Lupin

"What happened?" asked Sirius

"Explain yourselves!" demanded Snape

"It's alright Professors, the Slytherins are taken care of, the rest of them might still be stunned downstairs," said Luna

"What happened to you guys anyway?' asked Harry

"Nothing Harry, it's just err… we decided to take a little detour that's all," said Lupin

"Are you guys alright?" asked Sirius

"Yes Professor, in fact, we were about to go back to Hogwarts," said Ginny

"We're going to fly?" asked Hermione with a worried look

"Oh, then I guess we'll see you there, we're just going to stay a while and take care of the Slytherins," said Sirius

"What are you all waiting for? The day of reckoning? Go!" said Snape

Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco conjured their Brooms and mounted on it with the girls along with them (It took a while before all seven of them could convince Hermione to come). They kicked off to the air and soared across the night sky.

"Well, I'm glad that's all over," said Lupin as he watched them fly

"Remus has a girlfriend! Remus has a girlfriend! Remus has a girlfriend!" Sirius sang over and over

"I said stop it! I don't have a girlfriend!" snapped Lupin

"No he doesn't, all he has is one hot babe in his hands," said Snape

"What!"

As Harry and the others were enjoying the flight back (Except Hermione) he somehow felt that Hermione was about to say something.

"Harry," said Hermione

"What is it Hermione?' asked Harry hopefully wishing that she was about to say something about them

"Nothing," said Hermione, that made Harry's stomach feel empty inside, but then again Hermione called his name once more

"What is it?" he asked again

Hermione had reached for Harry's neck and pulled him towards her, she then gave him a kiss, when they have separated, they were both smiling at each other.

"Thanks for rescuing me," said Hermione

"Anytime," said Harry through a breath

AN Oh my god I'm finally done! Only a few more chapters to go, I would like to thank all of my reviewers specially Babyruth. Thank you all for waiting for some period of times, I just want to make sure that it would live up to your expectations or it would be close. I'm sorry I can't all your names particularly there's so many (blush) anyway, the story is coming to a close, hope you guys still watch out for my updates, I know they take so long, I'm just really haggard right now. Luv you all.

Muggleborn


	26. The Lunar Ball

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME 

CHAPTER XXVI THE LUNAR BALL

AN ok guys, I'm almost done here, the last few chapters have songs in them, just bare with it please.

After a short journey, the eight of them had reached Hogwarts, Harry and the others descended on solid ground a couple of meters away from the gates; without waiting for another moment, Hermione leaped down from Harry's Firebolt thinking that he might get some crazy idea on doing exhibitions up the air with her on it. Harry sniggered at her.

"I think I'd walk back inside the castle, Harry, I think I could use the exercise," said Hermione with her voice faltering.

"I'll walk with you," said Harry

"You two are both idiots, that must be why you are so compatible," said Draco

"Draco," said Luna elbowing him

"Yes my love, sorry," said Draco quickly to her

"We'll all go and walk," said Ginny

"But I'm tired," whined Ron

"Come on Ronnie, don't you think it's romantic to walk under the moonlight?" asked Parvati as she clung on Ron's hand

"No honey, I don't," said Ron lazily

"Parvati, would you please step away from my brother," said Ginny frowning at Parvati

"Could we please just go," said Neville yawning

And all eight of them had walked back into the castle, arriving at the Gryffindor common room, the girls bid the boys goodnight and went to the Girl's dorm room while Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco went up to the Boy's dorm.

It must have been one of the best days of Harry's life, well…. Err… except for all that kidnapping thing everything was smooth. Hermione had kissed him, really intentionally kissed her, if that was a reward for rescuing her from a total imbecile like Dolohov, then Harry wouldn't mind her being kidnapped every once in a while. It was a peaceful night…if you ignore Ron and Draco going at it (Ron was pissed because Draco magically put a bright glittering sign above the whole room saying '_Draco and Luna for Eternity'_ and wouldn't take it off). After managing to ignore the two, Harry closed his eyes, seeing Hermione within total darkness, he had slowly dozed off.

Harry woke up that morning with an inerasable grin on his face, he saw the three guys with him still asleep, and he looked at Draco who was apparently talking in his sleep.

"Really, I'm the most handsome person you've seen your entire life, (Laughs) what a coincidence! Me too," Draco muttered to his pillow

Harry shook his head, he stretched a bit after getting out of bed, when he tried to walk across the room, he had suddenly realized that something was missing, his eyes were not as clear as they were suppose to be, he had suddenly tripped on something lying on the floor, it just hit him that he forgot to wear his glasses.

"I got to do something about this someday," muttered Harry

He took his glasses from where he always puts it and then went to the bathroom. When he got there, he saw himself at the mirror, he noticed that he was still smiling, but he didn't care, he was still in a good mood since last night.

"Hello world, and all the people who inhabit it," said Harry at the mirror, "Hello Harry, my we're looking great today, not just like any other day, but you look so darn amazing. Look at those muscles, yeah Hermione really wants to get some of those," then Harry froze for a minute "Oh my god! I'm starting to sound like Draco," said Harry

"Potter!"

Harry turned at the door and saw Draco who looked like hell standing at the door.

"I'll say it to you once Potter and I won't say it again! Never ever watch me do my early morning routine ever again," said Draco picking up a toothbrush, "Oh, and by the way, save some hot water when you're done taking a bath,"

"You could just heat up the water if you wanted," said Harry, but Draco ignored him

Harry just took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, he wondered what she might be doing right now, if it were Parvati, he knows that she's probably up by now doing some pre-preparations for the Lunar Ball that will start at eight o clock that evening.

"Women," muttered Harry through a mouth full of bubbles

But Hermione wouldn't be as vain as Parvati and the other women here at school… at least that's what Harry thinks, but there were some strong evidences that Hermione knows how to fix herself, look at the Yule Ball, she looked amazingly beautiful, whoever thought that she can look that gorgeous, then again there's Parvati and Lavender, if he knew better, those two would be pestering Hermione to look her best for tonight.

"Neville! How many times do we have to tell you to stop drooling on your pillow!" Harry heard Dean shout from outside the bathroom

"For heaven's sake man, what will Ginny say!" came Seamus's voice

"It's not me! I swear it's not me!" came Neville's voice

Then the bathroom door opened once more, Harry looked again to see who it was, and it was Draco with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hey Potter, guess what I did to Longbottom's pillow" said Draco grabbing a toothbrush himself

"I don't want to know you evil heartless beast," said Harry lazily through a mouth full of bubbles

"Draco don't you dare use that toothbrush!" came Ron's voice, Harry was too lazy to look at him so he just concentrated on his own teeth

"Get your own toothbrush," said Ron grabbing it from Draco's hands

"Yeah, yeah," said Draco picking up another toothbrush with the name Seamus on it

"Did someone see my boxers?" came Neville's voice again "It's blue and it has gold stripes on the sides,"

Harry couldn't help noticing Draco's boxer shorts, it matched Neville's description, he even saw Neville's name at the bottom.

"It has my name on the bottom," came Neville's voice again

Harry glared at Draco, but Draco only winked back at him.

After all of them had taken a bath, Harry and the others, went back to the Great Hall to have some breakfast, but when they arrived, they were surprised to see that there was absolutely no women inside (except for the 1st to 3rd years).

"This is weird," said Neville taking a seat.

"Where are all the bloody women?" asked Ron

"They're all in their dormitories, I think they're having breakfast there," came Sirius's voice

When Harry saw Sirius he was with Lupin; their tattered and torn robes were replaced by their normal ones.

"What? What are they eating there for?" asked Ron

"Because Ron," said Sirius ruffling Ron's hair as though he were a child. "They-are-_women_,"

"I think they would probably take an hour or so just to decide what to wear," said Ron

"Yeah right," said Neville "Did you see the size of their shopping bags Ron? For all I know they might have put the store where they bought those out of business,"

"Yep, I can see it now," Draco stood up and did a false imitation of Luna, "Hermione, could you pass me my brush?"

"Ginny, could you help me out with my hair?" said Neville imitating Ginny

"I absolutely have no idea what to wear," Harry joined in as he mimicked Hermione's voice

Ron stood up as well and did an impersonation of Parvati "I just did my nails, will any of you help me out of my shirt?"

All of them looked at Ron with disgusted looks.

"You never heard me say that," said Ron turning red, "Let's get back on the girls okay, mind you, it wouldn't kill them to lose a couple of minutes doing their hair, they're so vain sometimes,"

"Of course, because they-are-_women_," again said Sirius

"Even the women from the other Houses are gone, I'm starting to think that they planned ahead of time," said Harry suspiciously

"Because, they-are-_women_," said Sirius

"Sirius, please stop saying that," said Lupin

"Speaking of women, I never knew what happened to _Cassandra_," said Sirius teasingly elbowing Remus with a nasty grin

Remus was now starting to get red and sweat like a pig of some sort, his body had suddenly became stiff at the name.

"Oh…err, you mean Cassandra, Cassandra Folks" said Lupin

"Who's that," asked Neville

"Nobody uninteresting," said Sirius without looking at Neville "So Remus, what's her story? Did you happen to swap Owl addresses? C'mon, tell your friend Padfoot will you," said Sirius jumping up and down like a nine year old at Christmas morning

"What are you talking about?" asked Lupin

"C'mon, you know what I mean, you animal you," said Sirius with a meaningful look

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," said Lupin

"Remus old pal, don't you think I would have known you by now? I'm your best friend aren't I?" said Sirius giving Lupin a headlock

"Hmm, this usual display of behavior is embarrassing you Black," said Snape who had just passed them by

"Shut up you night rodent!" said Sirius "So pal, tell me, c'mon, are you going to get some? Hah? Hah? Do you have the hots for her? Hah? Hah?"

"You're a teacher, what are you doing," said Lupin

"Do you loooooooooove her?" asked Sirius

"I, I, I think she's a very beautiful woman," said Lupin

"Whom you happen to hope to have sex with someday," said Sirius

It was like Lupin had been in underwater for quite a while, and that he just got out on the surface to get air, because Lupin gave the mother of all gasps.

"Sirius!" gasped Lupin in an old teacher kind of manner; he stared at him and left for the staff table in a hurry

"He's so gullible that man, can't he take a joke every once in a while," said Sirius

Harry didn't have a clue who Sirius was talking about, to tell you the truth, he didn't care, there is only one woman floating inside his mind right now and it's Hermione.

"_Ahh, beauty at its work, what a goddess, what perfection,_"

"Harry! Are you okay? You look like you're going to have a seizure or something," said Sirius

"I'm okay, I'm more than okay," said Harry grinning

"That's my Godson!" said Sirius

"Hey Sirius, what are you going to wear later at the Ball?" asked Ron

"Me? I don't know, I guess I'll just go along with it as it goes," said Sirius

"Hey, does anybody else smell that familiar weird perfume?" asked Neville

"Oh crap! I think I'll be having breakfast at the Owlery," said Sirius, turning in to a dog and running off out of sight, a few moments later, Professor Smith entered the Great Hall looking like a human clown, his face was powdered so deeply, it reminded Harry of that Movie he saw once entitled 'POWDER'.

"Too much err… white Pastor," said Professor Flitwick

"Why thank you Professor," he said

"So Lavender owled me earlier, she said that the four of you should wait for them at the Ball, I don't know about that but it sounds to me like they want to make an entrance," said Dean

"I'm good with that, how about you Ron?" asked Harry

"Why do they do these kinds of things?" asked Ron

"Like that idiot Transfiguration Professor said '_Because-they-are-women_,'" said Draco

"Hey Harry, looks like you've got mail," said Dean

Harry looked up and saw his own owl Hedwig flying towards him with a letter. Hedwig landed softly on the table in front of Harry and held its leg up so he could untie the mail. After doing so, Hedwig nibbled on Harry's hands as affectionate as always before leaving back to the Owlery.

"Well don't just gawk at it Potter, read it," said Draco

Harry opened his letter and read…

Harry 

_I wonder if you'd like to come to go at Remus's office later, we just want to give you something that we think is very special. I want you to go alone and make sure nobody follows you._

_Sirius_

_P.S._

_If you see Professor Smith along the away, tell him I drowned myself or something._

Harry folded the letter and looked at the staff table to see Lupin, when Remus saw him, he raised his glass and smiled at Harry.

"So who's it from?" asked Ron

"Oh nobody," said Harry "Just another Quidditch team begging me to sign me up after graduating," Harry lied as he saw Ron's eyebrow rise

"Not another bloody one, there's two sacks of them on your closet already, they just can't accept that you want to go to Auror Academy don't they?" said Ron

"Ron, are you eating your mashed potatoes?" asked Neville who was eyeing Ron's with interest

"Back off, it's mine," said Ron

That afternoon, Harry left Ron at the common room and headed to Lupin's office, along the corridor near the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, Harry saw the greasy haired teacher that everybody hates, and who also go by the name of Snape heading towards him.

"And what are you doing here Potter?" asked Snape "Off to break another school rule perhaps," he added

"No sir, I'm just heading off to Professor Lupin's office," said Harry

"Of course, you are off to break another school rule there, am I correct," said Snape

"As correct as Hippogriffs swim sir," said Harry sarcastically

"Why you little pest, shouldn't you be in a class somewhere?" said Snape

"There's no class today sir," said Harry

"Hmm, well there should be, a Ball at school, please, it only gives the students like you more reason to be a pain in the neck," said Snape

"That's very nice Professor," said Harry who seems to have been used to this particular routine everyday

"If you are not going to do something life changing, I suggest that you should go back to your House common room," said Snape

"I'm going to meet Professor Lupin and Professor Black sir," said Harry

"Really," said Snape "And I guess it would concern something about the Ball, I suppose you would gossip, do each other's hair, pick up a dress that doesn't make you look fat and all that gimmick," he added

"_Is it me? Or does he know a little too much about these things?_"

"Hey, what seems to be the problem here?" to Harry's relief, Sirius's voice came

"Oh it's you, again, shouldn't you be fixing yourself to look nice for a certain Muggle Studies Professor?" said Snape

"Yeah right, what's the matter, don't have a date yet?" said Sirius "What were you doing to my Godson anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Snape

"Well whatever it is, back off!" said Sirius, "Come on Harry, Remus is waiting for us at his office,"

Sirius beckoned Harry to follow him and leave Snape. (AN Cheers for Harry, and Sirius too, wouldn't it be great to have a Godfather like that of your own?)

The two of them arrived at Lupin's office, when Harry opened the door, he saw Lupin with his back turned against them, he looked like he was busy and doing something important.

"REMUS!"

Lupin jumped in surprised, he turned around and glared at Sirius who was smirking at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Lupin

"Doing one of my favorite hobbies," Sirius replied

"Err… so why am I here again?" asked Harry

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, come over here Harry," said Lupin showing Harry a chair to sit down on

Harry walked across the room wondering what the two were planning; Snape went through his mind for a fleeting moment, what ever it is, Harry hoped they wouldn't start to talk about girls, do each others hair and pick what they were going to wear at the Ball. Once Harry sat down, Sirius and Lupin stood in front of him.

"Harry, we just want you to have the most special day of your life," said Lupin

"And, we have a way to make it unforgettable," said Sirius

"Think of it as…."

"The best gift ever," said Sirius who couldn't help but smile

"_The best gift ever? Hmm, I wonder what it is, could it be my own personalized Snitch? A broomstick speed enhancer? (Gasp) maybe it's that new Firebolt Booster Pack that I've always been dreaming of! But wait, I have my doubts about this, if I know Sirius, and I do know him, there would probably be a stripper waiting inside that closet to sing Happy Birthday to me, It's not my Birthday, oh men, I tackled my very first Boggart in that closet. But wait, maybe Lupin bought it, maybe it's a book of cool Defense Against the Dark Arts spells, or maybe a book of proper magic reversals,_" thought Harry

"C'mon Harry, say it," said Sirius

"Say what?" asked Harry

"You know what I mean," said Sirius

Harry gave out a heavy sigh "You're the best Godfather in the entire world… ever," said Harry lazily

"And you're the best Godson a man could have," said Sirius messing up Harry's hair

"Sirius, what the hell was that?" asked Lupin

"Oh nothing, it's just a Godfather, Godson routine that Harry and me love doing," said Sirius

"No I don't" said Harry

"Well What ever it is, stop it," said Lupin

"Well then let's get down to business," said Sirius clapping his hands "Remus and me, would like to give you Harry, THIS!" said Sirius

Sirius showed Harry a small silver Orb, it was no bigger than a Quaffle and it had a skull that seemed to be a very small head of a person.

"That's not the Firebolt Booster Pack!" said Harry in dismay

"What?" said Lupin and Sirius in unison

"Oh… err… what's that?" said Harry

"It's a Fulcrum Orb Harry, but actually, the gift is what we're going to use it for," said Sirius

"You see Harry, this Orb enables you to talk to People that have passed on," said Lupin

"It's a very Valuable item Harry, Ancient Witchcraft, very, very rare, and very, very expensive," said Sirius

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, an object that can let him speak to the dead, this was impossible, but he was in a world where everything was possible, the first thing that entered Harry's head was his parents, he had never really actually spoken to them.

"Well Harry, I think I know who you want to talk to," said Lupin

"But we do need your words, now c'mon, who do you want to talk to?" asked Sirius smiling at Harry

"My, my parents," said Harry weakly

Sirius and Lupin exchanged looks then turned back to Harry.

"Harry, before we do this, I have to tell you something," said Lupin

"What's there to talk about," said Harry, excitement pouring in his insides

"You have to wait Harry, once you see them, you must remember that they can no longer be here alright, you must remember that they are not here anymore," said Lupin

Harry was barely listening to what Lupin was saying to him, he couldn't wait to see his parents.

"I'd like to tell you that you can talk to them as long as you want Harry, but I can't the Fulcrum Orb can be only used for about ten or fifteen minutes or so," said Sirius

"What? Only ten minutes? But… there's a thousand questions I want to ask them," said Harry

"I know Harry, even I think it's not enough for you," said Lupin

"Remus, if there's anytime to do it, it has to be now, the Orb doesn't come with a refund you know," said Sirius

"Fine," said Lupin, he walked across the room and positioned the Orb at the middle of the room; the Orb was now radiating light from its core, "Are you ready Harry?" asked Lupin

"I think so, yeah," said Harry who didn't sound so sure

"Now once the light comes out of the Orb, you have to say the name of the person who you want to talk to, only one Harry," said Lupin

"Yes," said Harry

This was it; the first time Harry will see his parents since they came out of Voldemort's wand.

"Here it goes," said Lupin, he pointed his wand at the Orb, all of the sudden, a powerful blinding light came out of the sphere, "Now Harry!"

Without thinking twice, Harry immediately said the name of the person whom he wants to talk to.

"James Potter!" bellowed Harry

Then suddenly, a figure of a man was now materializing from the now mild light of the sphere, then, before he knew about it, Harry was surprised to see the transparent form of his Father smiling back at him.

"Dad?" said Harry cautiously

"Hello Harry," said James

"James," said Sirius

"Hey there Padfoot, you too Moony, it sure took you guys long enough to come up with this," said James

"We're pretty sorry, you try finding a Fulcrum Orb, it took the both of us quite some time, plus do you know how much it's worth? I'd probably go poor," said Lupin

Sirius smiled at his best friend, but he turned around and appeared to have sobbed.

"Don't go on crying at me now, it's not like I'm dead or something," said James

The three stared at him.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, I am dead!" sniggered James

"You still haven't changed have you," said Lupin

"I'm dead, it doesn't mean I have to change my personality," said James

"We don't have enough time, I think you better talk to Harry," said Lupin nodding at Harry

The transparent form of James turned to Harry.

"So son, what do you want to know?" asked James

"I, I don't know where to begin, I, I really don't," said Harry

"Look Harry, I just want you to know that I'm really proud of you, me and you're mother are so proud of you, all the things that you've accomplished, and how surprisingly as handsome as me you've became," said James

Harry, Lupin and Sirius laughed.

"So, tell me, what's happening to you," said James

"Umm, don't you know from up there what I do," said Harry

"Just humor me," said James

"Err… well I won the Quidditch Cup," said Harry

"Yeah, and nice catch by the way, I almost think I can't do that one, almost that is," said James

"I'm also seeing someone," said Harry

"She's Head Girl," said Sirius

"That's my boy," said James with pride

"Are you guys alright up there?" asked Harry

"Of course, me and your mom are perfectly fine, is there anything else?" asked James

"Like I said Dad, I don't know what to ask, I really didn't expect this to happen, there's a million questions that I want to ask you but I can't…"

"Harry listen, you don't have to feel bad every time you miss us, don't feel lonely because we're always by your side, I know it's hard Harry but look at what you've accomplished, you've done things above my wildest dreams, I just… I just want to say I'm sorry for not being there all of those years where you needed me the most, I'm sorry I didn't got a chance to be a father to you, I love you son, and I just want to tell you that you make me so proud," said James

Harry wanted to cry, all those times when he wanted his parents to be there, how he beat himself up when he misses them, and now he is face to face with his Dad, one of the people he looked up to the most.

"I don't want to go yet Harry but your Mom wants to talk to you while there is still time," said James

"My, mom?" said Harry

"Yes, if you want to talk to her just say her name," said James

"Lily Potter," said Harry

The transparent figure of James was now fading away; it was replaced by the transparent form of Harry's mother.

"Mum?" said Harry

"Oh Harry, you're so big now, and so much like you father, there's so much I want to tell you, but there too little time, so I have to tell you what's most important," said Lily

Harry walked closer to her and cleared his ears for what his mother was about to say.

"I really think you should do something about your glasses," said Lily

"What?" said the three

"Well I love you and everything Harry but you see, you have to do something about it, that is if you want to make a nice impression on your friend Hermione, you do want to impress her right?" said Lily

"Err… Lily are you alright?' asked Lupin

"Yeah, maybe all that heavenly toxins is doing something to your brain," said Sirius

"Of course I'm alright, by the way, you did bought a camera didn't you?" she asked

"Lil, I don't think that—ouch!" Sirius was suddenly elbowed by Lupin "Of course I did," said Sirius

"I know that you're not expecting this dear but we have to tackle the important things first, and I think that fixing your eyes for even just one night, and a very important night Harry," said Lily

"Err… Mum, are you alright?" asked Harry

"If you do what I say then yes I will be dear," said Lily

"Umm… okay, sure," said Harry

"You wouldn't mind helping him out wouldn't you Remus?" asked Lily

"Of course, I'd love to," said Lupin

"That's about it, I love you Harry, me and your Dad will always be looking out for you," said Lily, and at that moment, the light illuminating from the Orb was now slowly fading away leaving Harry motionless

"Harry…" said Lupin

"You guys are right, it is the greatest gift I ever had," said Harry

Lupin gave a smile of relief, "So, are we really going to do something about your eyes?" asked Lupin

"Yeah, but it's only for tonight," said Harry

"You should go ahead, I'll meet you later to fix them," said Lupin

"Remus, could you be more of a girl than you are right now?" said Sirius

"Shut up won't you," said Lupin

"Fine," said Sirius

Harry walked outside the room thinking of what had just happened, he had just talked with his parents, he had just talked with his _dead_ parents. Somehow the experience wasn't that catastrophic, he thought that he would have kneeled down and cried his heart out over them but surprisingly, he didn't, he now walks with something he hadn't had before, contentment.

Back at the room that Harry left, Sirius and Lupin were talking.

"I still don't think we should have done that to Harry," said Lupin

"C'mon Remus, do you really want that thing hanging over Harry's head forever, all I care about is making Harry happy, whenever I look at him I always see the look on him like he has that big hole inside of him, he doesn't have to know, all we want is for him think that he talked to his parents," said Sirius

Time flew by like an instant, after Harry had his eyes fixed by Lupin, he headed back to the common room with his glasses still on, apparently he want to surprise everyone with his new appearance, he always wanted to make an entrance.

When he arrived, he found Ron already taken a bath and was now examining his self on the mirror from head to toe.

"Oh, hello Harry, it's almost time, Draco and Neville already took off to the Great Hall, I was just about to get ready myself, where did you went off to by the way?" said Ron

"Nothing, just went somewhere and fixed something, where's your costume?" Harry asked

"It's upstairs, but you can't see it yet mate, remember our agreement at The Leaky Cauldron?" said Ron

"Of course, I just thought I'd ask," said Harry

"Wait till you see it Harry, I've never worn anything like it," said Ron

"Fine, I'll just go wait in the common room bathroom until your ready, call me when you're done alright?" said Harry

"Sure mate," said Ron running up to the boys dorm

Moments later, Harry heard Ron's voice calling him from the common room.

"Harry! I'm all done, don't come out yet, because I'm already dressed up, you should probably go too," called Ron

After that, the sound of the Portrait Hole opening and closing confirmed that Ron left to go down the Great Hall to join the Ball; it was his turn now to get his costume from their dorm room and meet Ron and the others.

He was now walking at the corridor towards the Great Hall, freshly bathed, Harry walks with his uniform on, he was wearing a formal British Military dress uniform of red and black colors with matching insignias on his shoulders, he had also left his old glasses back at the dorm, Lupin told him that his eyes would go back as they were in twenty four hours, he wondered how could a man like Lupin can give him advice on make-up, good thing he left the room before he could have even start.

He was almost at the entrance Hall, the decorations were fantastic, everywhere he looked there were tiny little sparkling lights that hovered in front of him, even the Knight statues were looking shiny, he saw couple of people who were dressed up in Muggle costumes, a number of girls looked paralyzed as they saw him walking towards them, there was music already playing inside when Harry arrived.

_If there were no words… no way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears, no way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

He walked inside the almost unrecognizable Great Hall, the usual four House tables were once again had vanished and was now replaced by dozens and dozens of small circled tables with matching chairs, the magical roof was now like a clear night's sky with thousands of stars can be seen, the staff table was the only thing that looked like it was not changed, although it was only the table's new sheets that matched the walls was the thing that made it elegant confetti's of petals of red roses were mildly falling down from nowhere.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

Harry walked over to the table where a number of Gryffindors were already huddled up.

"Hey guys," said Harry

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

You're all I need my love… my Valentine 

"Wow Harry, is that really you?" asked Dean who was wearing a Postman's uniform

"Oh thanks Dean, I like your costume too," said Harry

"Yeah, I would have worn my favorite soccer teams uniform, but then my date threatened to throw me off the balcony if I show up wearing it," said Dean "I didn't think that it was you if it wasn't for the scar,"

"Well… err."

"Harry! You look so handsome," said Lavender Brown, Seamus cleared his throat, "Oh, next to you of course honey," she added quickly

"Well Harry, looking good, wonder why," said Seamus sarcastically

"I'll go and look for the others okay," said Harry

Harry left Seamus and Dean with their dates in search for Ron and the others in the crowd, he watched as the other students danced with their partners as the song went on.

_All of my life I have been waiting for all you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes and showed how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need my love my valentine_

_La-ra-la-la_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_Cause all I need is you my valentine oh... oh_

_You're all I need my love my valentine_

And then at last, Harry saw Ron talking with Neville who was in a white Sailor's suit.

"Ron!" Harry called up

Ron turned around and saw him, "There you are, I was wondering when you'll finally show up," he said

"You know, I almost didn't recognize you from the back if it wasn't for your hair," said Harry

"That's the same thing I told him when I saw him," said Neville

"By the way, they told me that this was called a waiter's uniform, what do you think Harry?" asked Ron meekly

Harry thought that it was a nice costume, white long sleeves, black pants and a bow tie.

"I say you look ridiculous, well… everything that you wear Weasley makes you ridiculous, maybe because you are," came a very familiar voice behind them

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Ron "I don't suppose you'd tell us the number of cows that you killed just so you can make that outfit," he added

"Hey, I think I've seen that costume before, I think it was the day we bought our outfits at Diagon Alley," said Neville who was eyeing Draco's attire suspiciously

"Yeah, didn't we saw a guy wearing the exact same thing?" said Ron

"By the way Draco, John Travolta called, he said he wants his costume back for their taping on Grease: the Final Cut," said Harry

Draco, Ron and Neville just stood there and looked at Harry with puzzled faces.

"Never mind, it's a Muggle thing," said Harry, "So, have you guys seen Hermione?" asked Harry hopefully

Ron saw the anxiousness on his best friend's face that made him smile "Nope, sorry, we still haven't seen any of them," said Ron

Draco slapped Harry on the back "Settle down cowboy, no need to get so pumped up-"

Harry wondered what Draco was gawking at, but it seems like Draco was on the verge of having a stroke according to his face, he turned to see what was the thing that was preventing Draco to throw something stupid in a conversation, and then knew why, Luna Lovegood was walking towards them, she went as a Rock fanatic, just like Draco, she was wearing a leather jacket, but her's was all torn out at the elbow area as her jeans were, her hair was harshly ruffled that it looked like it had expanded a few times, her face didn't go unnoticed either, she had make up on her eye lids and under her eye, she had also used black lipstick on her lips and there was paint going across her left cheek.

"Harry, you look so handsome," said Luna as she reached them, Harry immediately saw Draco's glare at him, but of course, knowing him, it would only mean that he was jealous

"You look fantastic yourself, " said Harry

"Where are the others?" asked Ron

"Oh, Ginny and Parvati are already here, we decided to split up to find you guys," said Luna "I hope the Ball hasn't started yet," she added

"Nah, they just got bored and decided to play the music," said Neville

"My love, when you said that that Potter's handsome, did you"

"I think you look great," said Luna, a wide smile broke on Draco's face after hearing those words

"You heard that Potter? She said I look great, eat my dust," said Draco

"I think your outfits match," said Harry ignoring Draco as he always has

"Naturally Potter, it's fate," said Draco

"Could he be anymore cheesier?" Ron whispered to Neville from a safe distance

"By the way Ron, aren't you and Neville going to look for your dates? They're here somewhere looking for you, you know," said Luna

"It wouldn't hurt to wait for a couple of minutes, mind you, we might pass by each other if we go off and look for them," said Ron

"Fine by you, I'm going to get some drinks," she said to Draco, but he stopped her

"Allow me to fetch your beverages my love, just like all the things that will make you happy," said Draco

"No, no, I can get it by myself, you boys wait for me here okay?" said Luna

"Yes my bliss," said Draco mesmerized

As Luna left them, Harry heard another music began to play from the guest Wizard who has the ability to transform himself to anybody he likes, plural or single, he can sing like the person that he transforms into, this time he had transformed into a band of five men with instruments, the music of the guitar started playing as a number of couples filled the dance floor to dance with the song.

Beauty queen of only eighteen 

_She had trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Harry stood there still looking for Hermoine; she wasn't at any place he looked.

"_Maybe she changed her mind and decided not to go, but Luna said she was coming, damn, I got to stop thinking like this,_" thought Harry

I drove for miles and miles and 

_Wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but_

_Somehow I want more_

"Harry look," said Ron

Harry looked over to see what Ron was pointing at, and then he saw her, Hermione was wearing Romanov princess style robes of the color of white and ice blue, along with it was a pair of white gloves that covered what the long sleeves didn't already, her hair was up like it was from the Yule Ball.

Harry couldn't remember when was the last time he had seen her like that, as a matter of fact, he couldn't remember anything at that moment, and the only thing he knows is he was staring at something who had just taken his breath away.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

Out on your corner in the pouring rain 

_Look for a girl with a broken smile_

Ask her if she wants to stay a while 

She looked around a while, and that was when she saw Harry and walked towards him.

_And she will be loved_

She will be loved 

It was almost like the dancing crowd was parting just to let her walk across the Great Hall.

Tap on my window knock on my door 

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Harry looked into her eyes; they were brighter than any star that was up the magical ceiling. A number of men were staring at Hermione as she passes by the dance floor, she was looking directly right at him like he gazed directly at her, Harry's heart was now going a mile a second, but it felt so good.

It's not always rainbow and butterflies 

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

And he knows that everything will be all right.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for a girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Come back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out in your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for a girl a with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

"Harry," said Hermione beaming at him as she reached him

"Hermione," said Harry who was also smiling at her

"I almost didn't recognize you if it wasn't for your scar, you look so handsome," she said

"Thanks, and umm… who might you be?" he asked her

"Oh, this costume, I'm supposed to be Anastasia," said Hermione

"Well you could certainly give her a run for her money," said Harry

Hermione laughed at him but went pink at the same time.

"_Good one Harry, good one, note to self; remember to flatter her,_" Harry thought

When the music stopped, the old but familiar voice of Dumbledore took every ones attention, instead of his usual robes; he was wearing a Chef's outfit, when all the focus was on him, he cleared his throat and spoke…

(AN The songs I used were Valentine by Jim Brickman and She Will be Loved by Maroon 5, I hope you guys enjoyed it even it was a little too cheesy and sappy, just like I said before, bare with me here, watch out for my last chapter)


	27. The Perfect Moment

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER XXVII THE PERFECT MOMENT

(A\N Okay people, please be warned that this chapter you're about to read is very cheesy, I think it has gone passed to that, but I think you'll enjoy it, thank you)

"Good evening to you all, welcome to the much anticipated event of the year, the Lunar Ball, we celebrate this occasion by simply having fun, all of you students, the teachers, and some other guest that I have invited, and now to start the festivity, we will be honored by a dance with the Head Boy and Head girl, and then after, will be the top students of the seventh year from each houses, shall we begin?"

At those words the band now changed into a brown haired American woman.

Da ra dat da da, da ra dat da da 

"I'll see you later Harry," said Hermione as she sprinted into the now clear dance floor where Anthony Goldstein was waiting

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared at my window_

_Dreaming of a could-be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

Anthony and Hermione started dancing in the middle of the hall where everyone watched them. Harry was in the sidelines still staring at her when Padma Patil called him from behind; she was smiling at him as she wore a Kimono.

"Having fun?" she asked him

"I will once I start dancing with Hermione," he said without taking his gaze from the dancing couple

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Trying to belong here_

_But felt so wrong here_

_So I pray (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

"Now will our other top students in the 7th year join in to the dance," announced Dumbledore

After hearing Dumbledore, Harry walked in the dance floor, so did Draco, Pansy Parkinson for Slytherin, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones for Hufflepuff and Padma for Ravenclaw. Each of them partnered up for each houses.

Harry reached where Hermione was, it wasn't like Harry to not care about whether people where looking at them or not, because there only one important thing, he placed his right hand (A\N which was by the way shaking frantically) and took Hermione's hand with the other………… and then………danced.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly 

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish, take a chance_

_Make a change and breakaway_

_Out into the darkness and into the sun_

_But I wont forget all the once that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance_

_Make a change, and breakaway_

"Harry, is there something wrong? There's something very unusual about you and I don't what it is," asked Hermione as they danced on the dance floor

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

Sleep under a palm tree 

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

"What? Oh, no, there's nothing wrong," said Harry "Quite the opposite if you ask me," he added

"Quite what?" she asked

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane (far away)_

_(I will) and breakaway_

"Err… nothing, just nothing," said Harry

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly 

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish, take a chance_

_Make a change and breakaway_

_Out into the darkness and into the sun_

_But I wont forget all the once that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance_

Make a change, and breakaway 

_Buildings with a thousand floors_

_Swinging around wild indoors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

Now, the rest of the students started on taking their partners to the dance floor.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish, take a chance_

_Make a change and breakaway_

_Out into the darkness and into the sun_

_But I wont forget all the once that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance_

_Make a change, and breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish, take a chance_

_Make a change and breakaway_

_Out into the darkness and into the sun_

_But I wont forget all the once that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance_

_Make a change, and breakaway_

And as Harry gazed at Hermione while they moved through the dance floor, deep inside they knew that everything was in place.

(A\N Let's just go off course for a while and leave Harry alone for a little bit, I'm sure you guys want to know what will happen to whom. And now people, one of your favorite parts in this story, I know you've been waiting for them, so I bring you Sirius, Lupin and Snape!)

At the Staff's table, Remus Lupin who was wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume was with a conversation with Dumbledore when the annoying voice of his best friend was heard.

"Ah, there you are party animal you," came Sirius's voice

"What is it now Sirius, if you're going to set me up with someone again, I'm telling you now that I've had enough of it," said Remus jaded

"Come on now, let's have some fun, live life a little, you know you want to" said Sirius, placing left arm over at Remus's shoulder and punching the other with his right, "I know going through your mind right now, your body's saying let's go but your mind is saying no," he added

"Taking quotes with that American singer Christina Aguilera I see," said Snape, who was having a drink at a table nearby

"Yeah, you'd know a lot about of them pop stars wouldn't you M.J." said Sirius "Go on Snape, I just know that you're itching to get on that dance floor and do the moonwalk," he added

"Yes, and maybe you will be making out with Pastor Smith after," said Snape

"Headmaster, would you please help me with these two," Remus pleaded to Dumbledore

Meanwhile, Dumbledore seemed to be fixated at something else than his staff, "Ah, more guess, I should go greet them," he said before leaving the table

"Wait, Headmaster!" called Remus, but it was no use, it was either that Dumbledore couldn't hear him or the Headmaster was ignoring him

When Lupin looked at the two, they were standing in front of each other, ready for another round.

(A\N Ding! Ding! Ding!)

"You know, I'm getting tired of hearing your remarks," said Sirius

"Oh that's because you tire so easily," said Snape

"Nice comeback, say, what is that you're wearing?" he asked

"We call this clothes Black, its called clothes," said Snape who was wearing a preacher's outfit.

"Now really, I thought that ripped it off of one of your curtains and went wild with it, surprise, surprise, it happens to be black," said Sirius sarcastically

"Oh really, and what may I ask is that horrible thing that you're wearing?" Snape asked

"Well they told that it was a Prince's costume," said Sirius

"I'm sorry, I didn't knew that you were going as a Princess," said Snape

"A Prince! Idiot!" growled Sirius

"The Prince of Absurdity," said Snape taking a sip of wine

"Go to Hell!"

"You first,"

"I should have known to talk to a Priest, tell me Snape, does all that celibacy thing going well with you? Hmm, it doesn't by the looks of it," said Sirius

"As you say you Royal Hiney-ness," said Snape, giving Sirius a mock bow

Lupin couldn't take it anymore, he was so sick of those two getting each other's necks every once in a while. There was a strange force growing inside, it was overcoming his usual peaceful nature. He quickly stood up and went to the two.

"That's enough! Both of you, sit down!" shouted Lupin

"Who do you think you are ordering me around? The only person that I take orders from is from the Headmaster's," said Snape

"Yeah, do you really think I'm going to let you order us to do your every wish?" said Sirius

"SIT!" growled Lupin

With that surprising command from a blistering Lupin, Snape and Sirius quickly sat down on the two chairs behind them muttering at Lupin.

"I am sick and tired of you two bickering at each other like you were an old married couple!" said Lupin

But before he could have even continued, the two had jumped out of their seats.

"I shall not be nagged at like a child Lupin, that is what I do!" said Snape

"Don't think that you can order me around!" said Sirius

But paying no attention to the two, Lupin grabbed one of each man's shoulders and pounded them back to their chairs.

"Shut up! I'm the only one who's talking here!" said Lupin

"Stupid super human, werewolf-like strength," muttered Sirius

"Do you got something to say Sirius?" asked Lupin with the mark of death in his eyes

"Nothing," said snapped Sirius

"So tell me you two, when do you plan to grow up? Because I'm tired of separating you two. Do you even know how much stress I've had for the past few weeks? Do you even stop by and try to think straight with your brains instead of your egos?" nagged Lupin

"Why don't you just kill me," muttered Snape

"May I do the honor?" whispered Sirius

"Every god given day, the both of you keep fighting like dogs and cats!" said Lupin

Sirius leaned closer to Lupin and pointed to Snape, "Erm…. bats,"

"Spare the lecture," said Snape attempting to stand up but he was once again pushed down to his chair by an enraged Lupin

"I'm so sick and tired! Two words: Get laid! Both of you!" said Lupin

"I trust that you do not mean that as a homosexual related subject," said Snape raising an eyebrow

"Speak for yourself, by the way Snape, did you see the look on Remus's face when he saw that woman Cassandra's _naked_ body? I was surprised his eyeballs didn't pop out," said Sirius with a malicious grin on his face

"What! Wha… what, hold on, I don't-I didn't-it was an-" stuttered Lupin, blushing red

"Yes, my, my Lupin, it seems to me that you haven't been with a woman for a long time," said Snape with a nasty smile with his hands crossed

"Or maybe never at all," said Sirius

"Maybe your friend Black here could lend you some Magazines, but I must warn you, it's not meant for the weak hearted," said Snape

"Oh Cassandra! I love you! You have such a nice body, particularly at the chest region," said Sirius, mimicking Lupin's voice, but with a more pathetic version

"KNOCK IT OFF SIRIUS!" yelled Lupin

"Calm down Lupin, don't get excited," said Snape

"Excited, I'm a little bit revolted if you ask me," said Lupin

"Oh Remus, what a man, you're like an animal in bed, a werewolf even," said Sirius now mimicking Cassandra's voice

Lupin couldn't be anymore red than he was now, he didn't know if he wanted to be furious, embarrassed or kill someone at that moment. He stared at them with his mouth-hung agape but there were no words to speak, he just let out a loud grunt in his frustration, so he turned around and left them before he the thought of choking people could enter his mind.

A couple of minutes later as he walked inside the Hall, Lupin felt someone was tapping his shoulder; he turned around and saw the almost unrecognizable person he had ever seen.

"Wotcher Remus," she said

It was a blushing Tonks, she was wearing a very classic tuxedo and a fish net (A\N You know, the one that looks like a Penguin) and a top that was worn slightly sideways, (A\N Fine, I admit it, I'm not good with describing clothes, I never had, and never will be, so just please use your imagination, go crazy with them, go nuts).

"Tonks?" said Lupin

"Good eye," said Tonks, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the crowd of dancing couples (Which were now dancing in a sweet tune), "C'mon Remus, let's dance,"

But Remus pulled his hand back, "Sorry Tonks, but I don't really feel like dancing," said Lupin

"Its alright, we could just sit down and talk, " said Tonks

"No, I don't feel doing that as well," said Lupin who was now getting a little bit irritated

"Ow! Ow! We could go outside and have a walk under the moonlight," said Tonks excitedly

"No," said Lupin

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" begged Tonks

"No Tonks, would you please just leave me alone," said Lupin with his temper rising

"How about if we eat first, you hardly look like you've eaten anything," said Tonks

"Tonks-"

"Or maybe we could go and make fun of the other people's costumes,"

"Tonks-"

"I saw one costume that was so unusual,"

"Tonks-"

"I think I saw over-"

"I SAID NO DAMN IT! WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lupin not meaninglessly yelling at Tonks with his left over temper with Snape and Sirius, but it was too late, he had just realized that he did a stupid mistake, he didn't mean to shout at her, when he looked at Tonks she appeared to be crushed with those words, her tears were running down her cheeks

"You didn't even tell me how I looked," said Tonks through her tears before running away

"Tonks wait!" Lupin called after her, but she was now too far to hear him, "Why does these kinds of things keep happening to me?" he asked himself, as he turned around to go back to his chair, his way was blocked by another person with a costume, he looked up and saw that it was Bill Weasley wearing a modern day tuxedo

"Bill, I-"

"You know what Remus," said Bill glaring at him, "I expected a lot better from you," he said to Lupin before walking away

"Bill wait, I can explain, I-"

Bill stopped on his feet and turned back to Lupin, "You could have just danced with her for just one bloody time!" yelled Bill before leaving Lupin alone standing

Bill ran out of the Hall in search of Tonks, he wandered off for a while hoping to find her. When he turned left at the corridor, he recognized Tonks with her costume crying at the middle of the school's inner courtyard. Bill walked slowly towards her.

"Tonks," said Bill delicately

"Leave me alone Bill," said a sobbing Tonks

"I'm not going anywhere," said Bill

Tonks looked at Bill.

"Listen, just hear me out," said Bill "I'm sorry if Remus hurt your feelings. I just want you to forgive him for what he did,"

"So you're defending him," said Tonks who now appeared to be starting to cry again, "Forget it Bill, I don't want to talk about it,"

"No I'm not defending him, come to think of it, I think that he really acted like an ass back there, and you didn't deserve that," said Bill

"What's the point, he doesn't like me, he thinks I'm ugly," said Tonks

Bill stared at her for a while and smiled.

"Well I for one think that you look absolutely wonderful," said Bill

With those words, Tonks stopped crying and looked at Bill, she couldn't believe what he just said.

"Excuse me?" said Tonks "What did you say?"

"I said that you're wonderful," said Bill

Even if it was dark that night, Bill could see the red face of the person in front of him.

"You know what, no matter how crazy you tend to get, no matter what they say, and now matter how bizarre always calling you by your surname, you're very special to me," said Bill

Tonks now looked like she was on the verge of tears again, which panicked Bill.

"Oh come on, don't cry," said Bill patting her on the shoulder

"Oh-these (Sniff), their just tears of joy Bill," said Tonks

Bill grinned at her. From where they were, the music coming from the Great Hall could still be heard, and that gave Bill an idea.

"May I have the honor?" said Bill bowing to her

"Why yes, you may," said Tonks

Bill took her hand and they danced in the middle of the inner courtyard.

Sirius was by the entrance of the Great Hall; he was checking his watch every minute.

"Where is she," he mumbled

He now wearing a different costume before, because of Snape's remarks, he can't barely be seen by his first attire, it wasn't his fault if he didn't know what will happen if he wore it, good thing he bought another one just to make sure. Sirius now wore a Zorro costume, it was that or that clown outfit Fred and George Weasley gave him for Christmas last year. As he looked around, he saw Snape sitting on the chair that where he left him minutes ago, there was an overwhelming force that was pushing him towards his direction, Sirius just cant help throwing another insult on Snape's face when he looked so pathetic like that. So naturally, Sirius walked towards Snape with a malicious grin.

"Awe, poor little Snape couldn't get someone to talk to," teased Sirius

"Well, well, it seems that you've ran out of toilet paper and decided to come back here, and what a surprise, with a new costume, it suits you Black, isn't that a thief's attire, well it fits on you, considering that you are a ruthless criminal yourself," said Snape

"No, this is Zorro," said Sirius

"And he was a thief nonetheless," said Snape

"Shut up you rodent," said Sirius

"What brings you here anyway Black, couldn't you find your friend to annoy," said Snape

"First of all, it's none of your business, second, no, have you seen him?" asked Sirius

"I don't have anytime for your childishness Black, now go away, the air in this area is starting to smell," said Snape

"You never seem to run out of ammo, hah Snape," said Sirius before giving a sigh and throwing his hands up the air, "I got to admit it, that's what I like about you, well, setting aside hating you and all of that,"

Snape looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow, "If you ask me to dance, help me god because-"

"Cut it moron," said Sirius "I just want to thank you when you saved me last night from being bitten by a werewolf, even if they were your worst fear," Sirius said bitterly

But instead of hearing the usual Severus Snape counter attack, Sirius never heard a word from him. Snape just gave him an old fashion brow.

"Anyway………." Sirius sighed heavily, it was obvious in his voice that he was really trying hard to do what was accomplish, "I have a surprise for you," he added

Snape gave Sirius a suspicious look, but when he saw someone walk inside the Hall, he forgot what were the three important ingredients on making a Comatose potion; in fact, he couldn't quite remember a lot of things at that particular moment.

"Good evening Severus,"

"I probably should go," said Sirius

But Snape only answered by waving his hands at him like one does to shoo a fly.

"Saphina, " said Snape trembling a bit, "I…I…I thought that you had a convention to go to,"

"Oh I did," she replied, "But Sirius sent me a letter to come here, actually, I'm quite thankful to Sirius that he Owled me,"

Snape glanced at Sirius, he saw him hiding behind pillar (Which was custom made just for the Ball), and he knew that Sirius was listening to them because the minute that he saw him, Sirius quickly hid his face from them.

"I, I don't know what to say," said Snape

Sinistra examined Snape's outfit. "Why Severus, you look nice in that attire, I for one unfortunately didn't get to shop for a costume, it was too late when I discovered that the Ball was going to have a Muggle theme,"

"You don't have to find a dress, you look just extraordinary just now," said Snape (He heard a sudden burst of laughs from a pillar close to them, so he decided to kill Sirius later

"Shall we dance?" asked Sinistra

Snape somehow defied the law of natural order of time and space and grinned at her, but he did the more impossible thing and….

"Um…just a second Sinistra, I just want to talk to someone, I'll be right back," said Snape dashing hastily

Hurrying over the pillar, Snape stopped and talked to Sirius.

"Well, it seems that you're going to have a lovely night," said Sirius

"Black," said Snape seriously, "I'm going to tell you something that I have never told a living, breathing, talking being before," he added "………………………….Thank you,"

Sirius who was taking a sip of wine had accidentally sprayed some in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said suspiciously

"As a token of my rare appreciation, I too have a surprise for you," said Snape pointing behind Sirius

When Sirius turned around, his heart stopped at the person right in front of him.

"You!" snarled Sirius

"What are you doing here?"

"I happen to teach here, what is an insane woman doing here?" said Sirius

Marian Rosmerta shot Sirius the glares of death, surprisingly; she looked even more scarier than Snape (A\N And that was saying a lot. And by the way, in case that you've read pass it at chapter 24 Pop goes the werewolf, this Rosmerta is different from the Rosmerta you knew from POA, she's her niece and an original character of mine).

Sirius suddenly remembered the slimy git behind him. "Snape!" he turned around and Snape was nowhere to be found, there was a fleeting moment in his head that he saw Snape laughing at him, "I'm going to kill that spineless worm!"

"Wait a minute, you're the man who sent me the invitation weren't you? I should have known that you'd try to get me in bed,"

"Excuse me? EXCUSE ME! There is no way that I would ever want to sleep with a nut case like you!" said Sirius

"I knew it, I just knew it, and here you are telling this cock and bull story, you did this because you knew that you don't stand a chance with me," said Rosmerta

"That's it! I'm not going to stay here and try to communicate with a lunatic like you," said Sirius before walking off

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to go until you explain things through! I took a night off because of this!" she said then following him

Meanwhile, at a lonely table. Lupin was busy banging his head on the table. His best friend and his co-worker were driving him insane, he hadn't meaningly hurt Tonks's feelings and one of the people that he always got along now thinks that he was a complete jerk. Why does all of these had to happen this night of all nights. The only thing that he wanted to do was to have a little bit of fun before going off to sleep, but nooooo! THIS had to happen.

"Um… excuse me," came a female voice form behind

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to be alone for a while," said Lupin without looking at the person

"Oh, okay, sorry to have bothered you," said the woman

But Lupin felt guiltier sending her off with even making an excuse. He lifted his head up and turned to the woman.

"Ca-Cassandra!"

It was Cassandra Folks. She was the one that they encountered that night when they tried to follow Harry and the others. It was her that he saw that an awkward situation at the forest.

"What brings you here?" asked Lupin standing up

"Oh, your friend over there sent me an invitation," said Cassandra pointing at Sirius's direction

Lupin took a look at Sirius too. He was wondering why Marian Rosmerta dressed in a pirate costume was chasing him around.

"Get away from me you freakin lunatic!" he heard Sirius shout at her

"Not until I say things I want to say to you, come back here this instant!" Lupin heard her shout back

"You have a very unusual friend," said Cassandra

"Yeah, sometimes I ask myself what I did to deserve him," said Lupin

"Are you going to tell me why you're sitting here by yourself?" asked Cassandra

"Oh, I'd rather not talk about it, you don't want to hear a boring prick like me tell you my life's story," said Lupin

"On the contrary, I think you're a very interesting man," said Cassandra

Lupin felt like he was going red, he was getting weak in the knees. What sucks the most is he didn't know why. It seems easier to be teaching students fatal spells and curses rather than having a formal conversation with a woman that he had once saw naked.

"Err…. would you like a seat?" asked Lupin pulling out a chair for her

It was nerve wracking. She was sitting there right in front of him and was still busy looking for an ice breaker to set things running.

"So how long have you been a Werewolf?" asked Cassandra

Lupin was surprised that she would have bring up the subject, now all that goes inside his head was that moment he accidentally saw her in the nude. NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE!

"Um… err…. I was bitten by one ever since before I went to school here. So… that would be……… a very long time," said Lupin nervously, why did he have to remember that minute when he… you know (A\N What are you Remus? A man-wolf or a mouse-wolf?)

"You, know, I haven't met anyone before that's a werewolf too," she said

"Me, I've got to meet a few, but none of them were as in good spirits as you," said Remus

She laughed softly at him; Remus noticed she was also turning red. It must have been the drink.

"So where's your date? Didn't you bring your girlfriend with you?" she asked

Lupin's face fell down on the table, "I…. I never had a girlfriend due to my condition," said Lupin in a low voice

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I just thought that someone like you would have a girlfriend or a fiancé of some sort," said Cassandra in an apologetic tone

"No don't apologize, I just don't know why you thought I'm with someone," said Lupin

"Well it's obviously because of your charming personality, I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend

"Cha…charming personality?"

"Yes,"

Lupin clearly doesn't know how to react. Nobody has ever told him that he has a charming personality; leaving aside when Sirius would say it, but he only well knew that he was lying. He's face was now becoming more obviously red.

What can he say; he needed to say something quick. But there was no response from his brain, when…………

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her without further more rational thinking

"I'd love to," she replied

Lupin got up from his seat and took her hand before leading her to the dance floor.

Harry and Hermione had just got back to their table after dancing.

"_Okay, dancing, mission accomplished, now what… oh my god, I don't know what to do next! What the hell am I gonna do? Think Potter! Think! I command you to think! Don't you dare blow this up!_" thought Harry

Hermione was taking a sip of pumpkin juice, Harry had to think fast.

"_What was the plan again? Oh yeah, flatter her,_" thought Harry

"You really look great," he said

"Harry, that the seventh time you said that," said Hermione

"_You moron! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_" Harry thought

But what Harry didn't know was Hermione's been arguing with her mind just like he was.

"_What's wrong? Why isn't he saying something else? Is there something wrong? Did this dress make me look fat? Does he think I'm ugly and the only reason why he's been telling me that I look good because of an irony thing? Wait a minute Granger; you don't care about those things………do you? I wish something would happen,_" she thought

"_I wish something would happen,_" Harry thought

After that, the two of them sat there with an awkward silence…………… a long one.

And then, seconds later, Draco was strolling (A\N Or rather prancing) along pass them holding two glasses of punch. Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed him stop beside them.

"You bunch of virgins," muttered Draco as he went off (A\N Draco is too)

Harry was now desperate; he needs to say something but what.

"_You've gotten this far, don't mess it up!_" he thought

"So… read any good books lately?" he asked bluntly, "_You're digging your own grave here! What kind of question is that?_" he thought

"_Make an interesting answer, you can do it Hermione, I know you can,_" Hermione thought

"Yeah," said Hermione, "_Great going,_"

Exactly two minutes of awkward silence has passed between the two at that table when Draco a Luna had passed by.

"Alright you two?" asked Luna

"Draco!" shouted Harry in surprise

"Luna!" as well did Hermione

Harry grabbed Draco and forced him to sit down at their table before he could have even had the chance to think about reacting, Hermione pulled Luna next to her seat at the same time.

"Wha-what's going on," Draco asked Harry, but Harry gestured at him to not say anything

"Excuse me I have to go to the ladies room," said Hermione standing up, "Luna, I need your help with something, now." She added as she grabbed Luna once more by the hand and dragged her out of sight

"I am going to kill you," said Draco

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do," Harry apologized to him

"You don't-I don't bloody care if you don't know what to do, you could shoot someone to death for your enjoyment for all I care," said Draco

"I said I was sorry," said Harry, but Draco just whacked Harry on the back of his head

Draco was thinking of hitting Harry on the head again when Ron and Neville joined them.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Draco grumpily

"Hermione and Luna grabbed our partners to the ladies room, plus, we needed some rest," said Ron

"What are you so grumpy about Draco?" asked Neville

"It's certainly isn't because of something _he_ didn't do," said Draco sarcastically as he elbowed Harry in frustration, "We were suppose to go to the balcony…alone," he added as he dished Harry with an elbow once more

"I wonder what those women are up to?" said Neville

"I wonder _when_ they're getting out of that bathroom," said Harry

"Huh?"

"You know, Women… bathroom…" said Harry

"Oohhhh," said the three finally catching on

"Good point," said Draco

"Why do they call it a Bathroom, they don't go there to take a bath," said Ron

"At least, that's what you know," said Harry

"You know, I've always wondered why they say bathroom, why don't they just say that 'I need to piss'," said Draco

Harry, Ron and Neville looked at him in disgust.

"That's disgusting Malfoy," said Ron

"Anyway, I've noticed you two being quite for a while, what the matter Harry, you and Hermione waiting for something?" asked Ron

Harry shook his head.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, poor naïve little Potter," said Draco patting Harry on the head like he was a little child

"Get your hand off me Draco, god knows where that has been the last few minutes," said Harry slapping Draco's hand

"Let me get this straight, you pretended to be her boyfriend when her snot nosed uncle arrived, you fell in love with her, you had an argument with her then had a huge fight and everything but then you patched things up—" said Ron

Harry, Neville and even Draco were now somehow listening to Ron intently.

"—You told her that you loved her and made her miserable, you were the one who stood in front of her uncle's face, you were the one who got the plan how to get her back, you saved her from those retarded morons who had the wrong idea of being more powerful than the stench of their feet, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HAVE A BLOODY CONVERSATION WITH HER!" yelled Ron

"Weasley's not wrong there Potter," said Draco taking a sip from Harry's glass

"Why not just say I'm right Malfoy," snapped Ron

Draco snorted at him, "Yeah right, and give you the satisfaction, I don't think so," said Draco

"Umm, if I can say something," said Neville raising his hand, "I just want to say that whatever any of us can say to this matter, it's up to you to make the move" said Neville

"As almost as senseless that sounded, Longbottom's not wrong either ("Git," said Ron), times wasting Potter, move it or lose it," said Draco

"You can do this Harry," said Ron patting him on the back

"Oh, here they are," said Neville looking the four women walking towards them

"Angel!" said Draco hurrying up on his feet to meet with Luna, " Shall we go to the balcony now?" he asked

"No thanks, I'd like to sit down for a while," said Luna

"Oh," said Draco in a disappointed tone, "That's alright my princess, that's very much alright," he added, but the moment Luna was taking a seat, Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered, "_I'm going to kill you,_"

"Took you long enough," Ron said to Parvati as she sat down next to him

"Sorry Honey, I know how you hate waiting," said Parvati cuddling Ron

"Parv, not _here!_" said Ron

Neville was suppose to say something then, when they heard…

"Get away from me you crazy woman!" said Sirius hurrying to get away from her

"Come here and I'll show you how crazy I am," said Rosmerta raising her fist at him

"Grr, shut up! I've never had the urge to kill someone like I do now," said Sirius

"Neville, were you going to say something?" asked Hermione

"Ah, I forgot," said Neville still looking at Sirius and Rosmerta

"Err… Hermione, do you want to take a walk with me?" asked Harry feeling like he needs some alone time with her

"Well that's just stupid, who'd want to—OUCH!" said Draco as Ginny elbowed him.

"Sure, I needed to go to the Staff Table anyway," said Hermione grinning at Harry

She stood up and took Harry's hand as they walked a couple of steps near the Staff Table (Which is where Anthony Goldstein was now singing a song), Harry noticed the Head boy up stage.

"Is that Anthony Goldstein?" he asked Hermione unsure with himself

"I don't know what's gotten into him," said Hermione

But when Anthony was finally finished signing, Dumbledore stood at where the podium was suppose to be and spoke with a magically enhanced voice.

"Yes, yes, thank you Anthony, I have to admit it did not cross my mind that you have music in you," said Dumbledore beaming at him while a group of drunk Ravenclaws slapped him on the back

"Thank you, now seeing to it that our guest (The Metamorphogus Wizard that was singing earlier) is still tired, I'd like to ask for any volunteers to sing us all a song," said Dumbledore

Immediately, few hands shot through the air, without thinking, Harry pointed at Hermione, she tried to pull his arm back down but it was too late for her, the next thing she knew was she was being pulled up stage by Dumbledore.

"Is that Hermione going on stage?"

"Fred!" said Ginny

"Where's George?" asked Ron

"Awe, that's so sweet, Ron is worried about me," said George from behind on

"Shut up," said Ron

"Do you have someone with you?" asked Ginny

Fred and George cleared their throats before speaking in a sort of high class of manner.

"I, had the pleasure of taking former Gryffindor chaser with me," said Fred

"Yes, so have I," said George

"I have brought the elegant looking Angelina Johnson," said Fred, "And when I said good looking I meant only good looking, I'm trying to keep her from the alcoholic beverages that might cause to a sudden riot," he added

"I took Katie Bell with me. Well…. I was kind of obligated to, considering that she's my girlfriend," said George

"Congratulations," said Parvati (A\N Suck up! Suck up! Suck up!)

"Are you and Angelina a couple to?" asked Ron

Fred patted Ron's hair "Baby steps little bro, baby steps," said Fred

"You can do it Hermione, show us what you're made of!" shouted someone from the crowd as Hermione stood there nervously

"Okay, alright," said Hermione, she was growing crimson as she paused for a while and took a breath, "This song is for someone I know,"

A nagging feeling on Harry's back told him that he should be listen to her every word.

"_What did she mean by someone she knows, who's she talking about?_" Harry thought (A\N Harry is really clueless isn't he?)

"I just hope he gets the message," said Hermione

Again, music came from nowhere.

"Every time I think of you 

_I get shot right through with a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find_

_Living a life I can't leave behind_

_There's no sense in telling me_

_A wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_While everyday my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I… get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

Listening to her song, it was like Hermione was trying to tell him something. This was so stupid, why couldn't he tell what he wants, what does he feel?

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I'm feeling like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think that you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I… get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I… get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say,"_

Everyone broke into an overwhelming applause; Hermione was so red in the face that Harry found it so funny. When she got down, all Harry wanted to do was to wrap her into his arms, but he couldn't, he knew that it was not the right moment, but when is that moment going to turn up?

"I knew that you had a great voice, but listening to you with an audience was nicer," said Harry

"I figured that it's our last year, so, it wouldn't hurt if I did it," said Hermione

"Yeah, and seeing that Anthony Goldstein did it as well, I think he was drunk," said Harry

Hermione laughed, "That must be it, I saw Draco put something in the punch while he was getting Luna some drinks," said Hermione

"I'll go get us some more drinks then, from another punch bowl of course," said Harry

"Okay, I'll wait right here," said Hermione

Harry went off, but he didn't go to get the drinks, he wanted to do something else. So he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and think about the perfect moment. As he opened the door, he saw two figures that were at a tight embrace, he recognized them instantly as Sirius and Madam Rosmerta; they seemed to be having a great time so Harry left the room as fast as he entered it. But even then his mid was still nagging him about the right moment.

He looked around; Snape and Sinistra were holding hands at the Staff and seemed to be having a funny conversation, Lupin and that woman Cassandra were dancing the night away at the Dance floor, then there was Bill and Tonks dancing outside in the snowing weather, Harry saw that Bill was giving her a kiss and Tonks seemed to be liking it.

A strong feeling of jealousy was now going through him. The Perfect moment…………..the perfect timing…………..Perfect, just perfect……………..

He saw Hermione leaning against a pillar with her ands behind her back, she looked like eager to see him back, she saw him, Hermione walked towards Harry.

"Where's our drinks?" she asked

"Uh… err… they ran out, the House elves are still getting some more," lied Harry

"Oh," said Hermione

"Dance with me," he said bluntly

"What?" said Hermione not expecting this

"Dance with me until they get the punch ready," said Harry, "Plus, this is a good song," he added as he saw the Guest Wizard split into five British men in with suits, two brunette and three blonde men. Music was now playing once more in the Great hall; everybody seemed to have taken their partners to dance with this song.

Hermione willingly took Harry's hand as he led her right in the middle of the floor, he took her hands and placed them on his shoulders and then he placed his on her waist.

_So here we stand, in our secret place_

_With the sound of the crowd so far away_

_And you take my hand, and it feels like home_

We both understand it's where we belong 

_So how do I say, do I say good-bye?_

_We both have our dreams, we both want to fly_

_So lets take tonight to carry us through our lonely times_

_I always look back as I walk away_

_These memories will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_

_I'll find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day you know you know you are_

_The queen of my heart_

_So lets take tonight and never let go_

_While dancing like these like there's no tomorrow_

_As the stars sparkle down like diamond rings_

_I'll treasure this moment until we meet again_

It was like heaven once more, he was light on his feet, he could go on like this forever; but he was still bothered about the right moment his mind was nagging him about. And then it was like someone had lighten a light bulb in his head, why would he have to wait for a perfect moment when he could create a moment with her anytime, she was all that he wanted, all that he needed she was………….perfect……………..the perfect moment

But no matter how far or where you may be 

"Hermione I got something to tell you," said Harry

"What is it?" she asked

"All night there's something that's been bothering my mind, ever since that I told you how I feel, I always wanted to say…….to say……that I'm so in love with you, and I hope that you feel the same way, because I want to make you mine, I know that I could be such a jerk at times but I want to change that just like how you changed my life, that's…… that's all I have to say," said Harry, he felt like a heavy load have been lifted, all that matters now was her words, what will she say

I'll just close my eyes and you're in my dreams 

_And there you will be until we meet_

Hermione placed her finger on Harry mouth, "You don't have to say anything anymore, you just said what I've been waiting you say all night, I love you too Harry," she said

_I always look back as I walk away_

_These memories will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_

_I'll find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day you know you know you are_

The queen of my heart 

_Ohhh, you're the queen of my heart_

_No matter how many years it takes, I owe it all to you_

_I always look back as I walk away_

_These memories will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_

_I'll find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day you know you know you are_

_The queen of my heart_

_The queen of my heart…._

He didn't seem to to notice that they were the only ones who were dancing, everyone was now fixated on the two, Harry looked at their friends and Draco was mouthing him something but he didn't quite got it.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" mouthed Ron

"Kiss her idiot!" mouthed Draco

"Come on, just put your bloody lips with hers!" mouthed Sirius (With ruffled hair and Rosmerta by his side)

"Kiss her!"

"Kiss her!"

"Do it! Come on!"

"Go Harry, you can do it!"

"Maybe he doesn't like kissing girls, maybe he likes kissing boys,"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

It was just about time when Harry noticed the same thing wherever he turned, Ron was pointing at his lips and then pointed it the Hermione, he only got the message when he saw Sirius wrote the words _KISS HER_ on the air.

He forced himself not to laugh, he was thinking of kissing her anyway. He leaned his lips towards her and their lips met, it looked like they didn't want to stop. The two didn't even notice that a lot of people were levitating them; the only thing that mattered was Hermione, the only woman he'll love, the only one he'll ever need. It felt a little breezy that Wednesday night, and Harry knew, that every thing would be just fine…

THE END 

The songs I used were Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and Queen of my Heart by Westlife.

A\N Thank you so much for sticking up with this story, I really hope that you enjoyed it, thank you so much to my reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL! Okay guys I'm planning to make a sequel to this, but don't worry, it will be a whole new plot, but right now, I'm making a new fic THE NIGHT SHE KNOCKED ON MY DOOR, a Harry and Hermione pairing, please read it and review, bye! 


End file.
